


I loved your colours (before I loved you)

by HopeSilverheart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Designer Alec Lightwood, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Rating only applies to Chapter 10, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Journalist Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Miscommunication, Model Magnus Bane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Smut, fashion - Freeform, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Magnus Bane is a journalist who's always dreamed of modelling for Lightwood Fashions, his favourite fashion brand. When the CEO Alec Lightwood, and his head designer Clary Fray start actively looking for new models for their spring collection, he jumps on the occasion.In the meantime, Alec Lightwood is struggling with the idea of finally announcing his role as co-designer after years of hiding it. When Magnus Bane strolls into his life and becomes his muse, Alec is torn between keeping his secret or throwing all caution to the wind.Or: the story of how Magnus falls in love both with the designer behind the clothes and the CEO in front of him.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 226
Kudos: 436
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	1. A change to set you free

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8). A huge thank you to Em for making this bang possible, to [gabes](https://calliartss.tumblr.com/) for providing this fic with wonderful cover art, and to [Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321) for being an absolutely incredible beta every step of the way. 
> 
> The fic is finished and posted in its entirety on my [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/) but I will be posting it here chapter by chapter in the next month or so. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

Magnus woke up with a start, bleary-eyed and confused.

A cup of coffee lay forgotten in front of him, papers scattered all over his desk, his computer still open and ready to be used. He couldn’t remember what he had been doing earlier, except that it had something to do with the ridiculous article Lorenzo had been pushing him to publish all month.

It took him a second longer to realise he was in his work office and not at home. He groaned tiredly, knowing there was no way he could fall asleep here. He would never hear the end of it if one of his colleagues found out. Nightmares, the lot of them. Not for the first time, Magnus wished he didn’t desperately need this job.

This job he hated with a passion.

He loved being an editor, he really did. He loved writing and going over articles and occasionally working on a piece when his superiors needed his expertise. He loved working alongside bright people who lived to share information with the world. He loved the fast-paced world of media and the friends he had made thanks to it. He _didn’t_ love the company he worked for.

He had loved it, once upon a time, when he had been younger and in love with all the wrong people. He had enjoyed waking up early and walking into the Fade Media building, hand in hand with his then-girlfriend. He had been on his way to getting promoted, and had been the best contender for the Head Editor position. He had the credentials, the experience, the seniority.

Breaking up with Camille had ruined it all for him. His ex-girlfriend had shares in the company and was close friends with the CEO, Malcolm Fade. It was all too easy for her to pressure the man into promoting someone else in Magnus’ place. That had been five years ago.

Five years of working under Lorenzo Rey, an arrogant man who believed he was the best employee the company had ever seen. He wasn’t a terrible editor, loathe as Magnus was to admit it, but he was far from a people-person. Magnus couldn’t count how many times he’d had to interview people himself, trying to salvage the wreck Lorenzo’s bluntness left in its wake.

He loved working, but he hated the people he worked _for_. He hated crossing paths with Camille and Malcolm, smirks firmly in place every time they saw him. He hated knowing he would never get the job he wanted and hated not having the strength to leave.

Because as much as Magnus hated this place, he also knew it was his best shot. Fade Media was the second largest media company in the city, and Magnus knew there was no way he would ever be hired by the first. He had preferred settling for second-best instead of risking his entire career. He felt pathetic every time he walked into his subpar office, but at least he was getting paid and had some sort of influence on his co-workers.

Still, on days like these, when Magnus was exhausted and working on something for Lorenzo, he wished he were just a bit more brave.

He packed up his belongings as fast as possible, checking his phone and groaning as he caught a glimpse of the time – past ten, already – as well as five missed calls from Catarina. He had promised his friend he would have dinner with her and Madzie, but he had been tired and stressed and it had completely slipped his mind.

Feeling bad for bailing on his best friend yet again – it was the third time in a month, and he knew even Catarina’s patience had its limits – he called her back as he walked out of the building, promising himself he’d clean his office after a good night’s sleep.

“ _Magnus Bane_.” He grimaced at his best friend’s cool tone. Before he could apologise for his absence, Catarina was speaking again. “ _Don’t even try to apologise or make excuses. Madzie was devastated when she realised you were skipping dinner again. Now I have a seven-year-old girl clinging to me in her sleep because she thinks her godfather has forgotten about her. I expect you to make up for this, Magnus, gifts and dinners and everything included.”_

Magnus gulped, feeling even worse now than he had a few minutes earlier. He loved Madzie more than anyone in the world, and he hated knowing he had hurt her, no matter how unintentionally. His goddaughter had been abandoned once in her life, and she didn’t need to go through that a second time.

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’m sorry,” he sighed, shivering as the December air wormed its way underneath his clothes. He should have brought a coat, but he hadn’t thought he’d be out so late. “I fell asleep at work again, not that it excuses anything. I’ll make time for Madzie this week-end, I promise. I’m almost done with this piece and Lorenzo should be leaving me alone for a while after it.”

“ _For your sake, I hope you’re telling the truth_ ,” his best friend said sternly, though Magnus could hear the worry lingering in her throat. “ _But Magnus...”_

“I’m fine,” he muttered before she could get any further than that. “I know you hate hearing about my terrible sleep schedule, but I’m more than okay. This piece is just harder than I anticipated. Lorenzo’s got expectations bigger than his ego, and that’s saying something.”

“ _I can’t wait for the day when you finally knock that lizard off his pedestal_ ,” Catarina huffed. Even as tired as he was, Magnus took a second to laugh delightedly at his best friend’s nickname for his boss. If anyone hated Lorenzo more than Magnus did, it was Catarina. She had been looking forward to his promotion almost as much as he had and had despised his replacement from the get-go. “ _You know, you could still leave. You don’t have to work for that horrible man if you don’t want to. I’m sure Fade will be begging you to come back as soon as he realises you’re the only thing keeping his company together.”_

Magnus smiled at the compliment even though he knew it was far from true. Did he believe he was a better reporter and editor than Lorenzo? Yes. Did he think Lorenzo couldn’t live without him? No. There were dozens of incredible journalists out there, and he knew all of his colleagues were waiting for him to crack under the pressure and resign. He refused to give them that satisfaction.

“I’ll be fine, Cat,” he answered, turning onto his street and sighing contentedly. A few more minutes and he would be in bed, getting the sleep he deserved and desperately needed. “I’m almost home, so I’ll call you later, alright? Are you guys free on Saturday?”

“ _You know we are_ ,” Catarina said. Magnus could picture her rolling her eyes as she spoke and an amused smile twitched at his lips. “ _We’ll figure out the details during our call tomorrow. Don’t you dare forget about me again_.”

“I won’t,” Magnus promised. “Good night, Cat. I love you, and please tell Madzie I love her too. I won’t disappoint her again.”

“ _I know you won’t_ ,” Catarina murmured. “ _I love you too, Magnus, now go get some sleep_.”

With that, she hung up, leaving Magnus alone in front of his apartment. He walked inside, sighing at the ‘out of service’ sign still plastered onto the elevator, and resigned himself to having to walk up eight flights of stairs. He loved his penthouse, but the elevator had stopped working over a week ago and his legs were starting to protest the constant trips up and down the building.

By the time he made it to his loft, his whole body was aching and his mind was begging him to get into bed. He threw his bag somewhere near the door, and kicked his shoes off, hoping he’d be able to find them the next day.

He thought about taking a shower, since they usually made him feel better, but the mere idea of having to move more than strictly necessary had his limbs protesting angrily. Instead, he took a few minutes to remove his make-up and splash some water on his face in the hopes that it would keep him awake long enough to go through his nightly routine.

He looked at himself in the mirror briefly, wincing at how grey his skin appeared. He hadn’t gotten a proper night’s sleep in over a month and it showed. He really needed to get his act together if he didn’t want his clients and colleagues to start noticing how run down he truly was.

Pulling himself away from his horrifying reflection, he walked back into his bedroom, jumped onto his bed and stretched out lazily. He didn’t get enough time surrounded by his silk sheets anymore, but he always relished in the few moments he _did_ get.

He grabbed his phone, determined to scroll through the news and stay on top of things before falling asleep. As an employee of one of the main media companies in the country, he always made sure to be as aware of what was going on in the world as possible. It was extra work he didn’t get paid for, but it was worth it when his exclusive writings turned out better than anyone else’s.

The news was particularly dull this week; nothing exceptional was happening in the country, and the bigger celebrities had been strangely quiet all month. It meant less things for the magazine and website to cover, and more time for Lorenzo to come up with outrageous jobs for his subordinates.

He opened twitter last and immediately noticed the increase in activity. His followers were screaming about something, and Magnus sleepily tried to find the source behind their excitement.

The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was a headline that would undoubtedly make him freak out once he woke up the next morning.

**Lightwood Fashions: Open Calls for Spring Collection Models**

* * *

“Raphael Santiago! How dare you forget to mention your bosses were opening auditions for models?”

Magnus only had a few minutes until he had to get to work, but he’d be damned if he didn’t take that time to condemn his friend’s lack of forewarning.

Lightwood Fashions was one of the biggest fashion brands in the world, mostly thanks to the incredible work of Clary Fray and her secret partner. The two designers had single-handedly pushed the Lightwood name back to the top of the industry thanks to their superb designs. Magnus himself owned his fair share of Lightwood pieces, specifically from Fray’s collections.

A few years ago, Robert Lightwood had almost caused the downfall of his half of the family company. His divorce with Maryse Lightwood and the accusations of discrimination against his employees had completely ruined his company’s name. Lightwood Media had stood strong, but Lightwood Fashions had been seconds away from being shut down.

Thankfully, their eldest son had taken control of the company and turned it around. Hiring Fray had been a wonderful business decision, and although Magnus had his doubts about the Lightwood heir and his ability to run a fashion company, he had to admit everything had been going well so far.

So well, in fact, that they were apparently looking to temporarily increase the number of models for their Spring collection photoshoots and shows. Magnus had been dreaming of an opportunity like this one for years, and he had hoped his friend would tell him if one came up.

After all, Raphael was Lightwood Fashions’ best photographer, and Magnus had it on good authority that he was close to a few of the higher-ups. He had probably been aware this was going to happen for _months_ , and yet hadn’t breathed a word of it to Magnus.

“ _There is such a thing as professional secrecy, Magnus,_ ” Raphael answered dryly. “ _Alec mentioned the open calls a while back but I wasn’t sure it would actually happen. Even if I had been sure, I wouldn’t have told you. Besides, you’re aware of it now, aren’t you?”_

“Yes, but now I only have a week to decide whether or not I want to put myself out there,” Magnus pouted, walking into Fade Media and plastering a fake smile on his face as he spotted Lorenzo Rey in the lobby. “I have to go, but we’ll be talking about this as soon as I have a minute to spare.”

He hung up before Raphael could answer, widening his grin and standing next to Lorenzo in front of the elevator. He could only hope the damned machine wouldn’t take ten minutes to arrive, because he wasn’t sure he could handle that much time alone with his ‘boss’.

“Magnus,” the man grinned, looking as smug as ever. He had never said it out loud, but Magnus knew Lorenzo _adored_ being above him in the chain of command. “How are you doing today? Finally done with that project I assigned you last week?”

“Not quite,” Magnus grit out. Lorenzo knew it would take most people a month to complete what he had asked for, but Magnus was working day and night to make sure he got it done within the week. “It should be on your desk tonight, tomorrow at the latest.”

The Head Editor tried to hide his shock, but Magnus had spent his life learning how to read people, and he noticed the surprised twitch of Lorenzo’s fingers as he reached for the elevator button. He smirked inwardly, though his face remained an impassive mask. Oh, how he _loved_ getting on this man’s nerves.

“That was fast,” Lorenzo finally answered. “I hope the quality of your work won’t be impacted by your insistence on rushing it.”

Magnus bristled internally but refused to say anything or show how much the jibe affected him. Lorenzo wanted him to lose his cool, and Magnus lived to make sure the man never got anything he wanted. He smiled instead, stepping into the elevator and glancing down at his phone in an obviously dismissive move.

Lorenzo twitched again, and this time Magnus let his smirk show on his face. If the man thought he would ever win one of their verbal spars, he was dreaming. Magnus was a master of words and human interactions, and he wasn’t about to let someone like _Lorenzo Rey_ beat him at his own game.

Satisfied he had bested him once again, Magnus focused on his phone, sending a flurry of messages to Catarina about the damned lizard. Once that was done, he sent off two more angry texts to Raphael, asking for more details about the auditions. Finally, he let himself open his web browser and stare at the Lightwood announcement for the hundredth time that morning.

Apparently, their spring collection was shaping up to be the biggest and best one Fray and her partner had ever created, and they wanted to make sure they had the perfect models to get them through the season. Everyone could audition but only ten models would be chosen at the end of the process.

Some of the spots were already pretty much guaranteed, or at least Lightwood Media seemed to imply they were, since Fray had a few models she always worked with. However, there was still a chance Magnus could be chosen for the project, and his heart fluttered at the thought.

Before he had joined Fade Media as an editor, back when he had still been a college student struggling to find his place in the world, he had applied for a job at Lightwood Fashions. Everyone had always told him he would make a fantastic model, and he had wanted to see if there was any truth to their words.

What he hadn’t known at the time was that Robert Lightwood was both homophobic and racist; his application had been doomed from the start. He had taken the blow harder than anticipated and had shoved the idea of ever modelling to the back of his mind. But now… Now he knew the reason he hadn’t been accepted was most likely because of the colour of his skin and the people he was attracted to rather than his ability to do the job.

Alec Lightwood, on the other hand, was notorious for hiring people no matter their gender, skin colour, sexuality… The only thing that mattered to him was skill, and Magnus appreciated that – if nothing else – about him.

However, knowing he had a shot didn’t mean he would succeed. He knew Raphael would probably put in a good word for him, and knew he wasn’t bad at modelling, but the odds were still so low… He sighed and put his phone away, not wanting to make a decision before he had had the chance to speak to anyone about it.

“Something bothering you, Magnus?” Lorenzo asked. Magnus groaned internally but smiled and shook his head at his boss.

“Nothing at all,” he said. “I was just going over the news and thinking about Lightwood Fashions’ latest stunt. I’m wondering if this’ll mean an increase in their media department’s coverage or if they’ll be contacting fashion-oriented magazines instead. And if they stick to their own company, does this mean we’ll have a better chance at focusing on non-fashion related events?”

He was making most of it up on the spot, but Lorenzo didn’t need to know that. He’d rather have the man believe he was strategizing than realise Magnus was thinking about working for their biggest competitor. Thankfully, his boss bought it, gritting his teeth as though he was mad that _he_ hadn’t thought about the impact the Lightwood collection might have on their media company.

Honestly, Magnus couldn’t care less about any of that, but it made Lorenzo seethe, so he’d count it as a win. The man _hated_ that even after her ex-husband’s scandal, Maryse Lightwood had managed to keep her company at the top of the media game.

“An interesting point,” his boss finally answered, smiling unconvincingly. “Something I’ll have to think about. Anything else you might want to mention before we start the day?”

“Not that I can think of,” Magnus shrugged, walking out of the elevator with one last smirk. “Although if you need help or advice, you know I’m always free for you, Lorenzo.”

He swayed his hips as he walked towards his office. The Fade Media executives may have given Lorenzo the Head Editor position, but everyone knew the best person to go to when they needed help was Magnus. He didn’t know whether it made him feel proud of what he had achieved or annoyed at his co-workers’ refusal to put in a good word for him with the higher-ups.

Either way, it meant a higher workload for him and less time to focus on Lorenzo’s demands, let alone his own personal projects. Usually, his colleagues came to see him in the morning, once they realised the work they had done the day before didn’t meet their boss’ expectations. So when he walked into his office only to find Lily, one of the newer recruits, waiting for him with an apologetic smile, he wasn’t even surprised.

“A problem with your latest interview?” he sighed, thinking back to the projects she had been assigned.

“Yes,” she huffed. “And of course, Mr. Rey doesn’t have the time to hear me out and figure out what’s wrong with it, so…”

“I understand,” Magnus smiled, throwing his work bag on the floor, and taking out his laptop. As soon as he had stepped into his office, he had shoved all thoughts of Lightwood Fashions, modelling and a better job to the back of his mind, switching to his professional persona seamlessly.

Time to remind everyone of just _why_ he was the best goddamn employee in this entire building.

* * *

It was almost nine at night when he finally found the time to call Catarina back. He cursed his bad luck and the extremely long day he had had, hoping his best friend would understand. She always forgave him but, every time he messed with her already busy schedule, he felt like he was disappointing her.

“I’m sorry,” he said as soon as his friend picked up the phone. He had just entered his apartment building and was wondering if he had the time to cook dinner himself or if he should just give in and order take-out, as always. “I swear I didn’t forget. I just needed to finish this stupid article Lorenzo has been hounding me for, and it took longer than I expected. He’s been harassing Lily again, even though he knows she’s new and still trying to get the hang of things, and I’m honestly two seconds away from murdering him.”

“ _Someday you’ll no longer have to work for that lizard, and you’ll finally be able to live normally,_ ” Catarina sighed. “ _And you have nothing to apologise for; we didn’t exactly decide on a time for our call. Just tell me you managed to get this week-end off. Madzie needs to see you again, Magnus_.”

“I need to see her too,” Magnus rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. Screw that homemade dinner; he pulled out his laptop and sent out an order to his local pizza place. “And I _did_ get this week-end off. Lorenzo didn’t look happy about it, but I completed this project faster than anyone else could have so it would have been unprofessional of him to deny me such a simple request. Madzie can have me all to herself on Saturday, I promise.”

“ _Thank god_ ,” his best friend said. Magnus could imagine her smiling on the other side of the phone. He hoped his hard work would make up for their missed dinner dates. “ _I know I was pissed about you bailing, but I’m proud of you for never giving up on your job, no matter how shitty your boss is._ ”

This was the perfect opening. All throughout the day, thoughts of Lightwood Fashions had drifted through his mind. If he got a job there as a model, perhaps they would also consider him for their Media department once his contract was over. That would mean no more petty colleagues trying to bring him down, no more Lorenzo to satisfy, and no more Camille controlling his life from afar.

“I was actually thinking about quitting,” he announced.

Utter silence.

“I know it sounds insane,” he added, not wanting Catarina to think he was going crazy. “I’ve been dealing with this for years and there’s no reason for me to break now, but I’m so _tired_ , Cat, and I just want to stop feeling like I’m drowning every time I walk into that building. That place takes a little bit out of me every time I enter it and I don’t know how much more I can take. And there’s… Lightwood Fashions opened model auditions for Fray’s spring collection.”

He didn’t have to mention how much that job would mean to him, or have to tell Catarina how long he had been dreaming of getting an opportunity like the one he was being presented with. She’d heard him rant about Fray’s work ever since the redhead had stepped into the spotlight, and she knew about the heartbreak Robert Lightwood’s rejection had brought upon him all those years ago.

She knew everything about him, and he didn’t think he could go through with this if she thought it was a bad idea. If she told him to stay at his current job and suffer for a while longer, he knew he would do it.

He would do it even if it dragged him down and made his body itch and left him tired and listless and impassive. Catarina was like an older sister to him, and he trusted her implicitly. If she thought modelling for Lightwood Fashions wasn’t worth the possible loss of his job, he would forget all about it and shove his dream to the back of his mind.

“ _Oh my god, Magnus! That’s amazing!_ ” his best friend exclaimed. “ _Wait a second, doesn’t Raphael work for Lightwood? Why didn’t he tell us about this? Magnus, this is incredible! With Lightwood Sr. out of the picture, you definitely have a shot! They’re going to love you, and you’re finally going to get out of that crappy company_.”

Relief flooded his veins. A part of his mind was still screaming at him, telling him this was a terrible idea, that he was too old for this sort of thing, but he didn’t care. If Catarina thought this was what he should do, then he wouldn’t deny himself the one thing he’d always wanted.

“You don’t think this is a terrible idea?” he asked, just to make sure.

“ _Magnus, you’ve always loved fashion,”_ Catarina answered patiently. “ _And you’ve always wanted to model, no matter how much you tried to convince yourself otherwise. I know you had a bad experience a long time ago, but there’s no reason for you to be rejected this time. You could finally get to leave the company and people you hate. You’ll have the chance to be truly happy again. Whether or not it works out in the end, I think you should take the risk. I know you, Magnus, and you’ll end up regretting it if you don’t even_ try _to get this contract._ ”

Magnus smiled wryly. There was a reason Catarina was his best friend. She knew exactly how his mind worked, even better than he did. She could read him like an open book and never hesitated to tell him when he was acting stupidly. She was smart and compassionate and empathetic, and Magnus trusted her with his life.

And as always, she was right. If he didn’t audition for this job, he would spend his whole life wondering if he had missed out on something extraordinary. He was almost 30, and for all his creativity and tendency to act on impulse, he had never really taken a professional risk.

Leaving Fade Media and becoming a model for Lightwood Fashions was exactly what he needed to regain the joy and excitement he had lost after Camille. He would rather have a few months there and get fired once his contract was over than another ten years at Fade Media, stuck with a boss he couldn’t stand and a position way below his skill level.

“Thank you,” he told his best friend, already switching to the Lightwood Fashions website on his computer.

The page was bright and welcoming, done in tasteful colours that reflected Fray’s latest works. Rumour had it her secret partner was a colour theory genius, and Magnus had to admit their palettes were always impeccable. He couldn’t help but wonder if they had had a hand in the creation of the website or if Lightwood preferred keeping everything separate.

“ _Their website is fancy_ ,” Catarina said over the phone, startling Magnus. He should have known his best friend would look up the company and the job offer as soon as he mentioned it.

“The colour scheme matches Fray’s fall collection,” Magnus hummed. The collection had been released a few months ago and Magnus was just as in love with it as he was everything else Fray designed. “Everyone thought they were crazy for choosing purple as the dominant colour, but it worked out wonderfully. The public went absolutely crazy over the line.”

“ _Don’t they always?_ ” Catarina chuckled. She wasn’t far from the truth. Although Lightwood had started as a luxury brand few could afford, the company had slowly started integrating cheaper – but no less stunning – options on top of their high-couture pieces. It was another reason why Magnus had gone back to supporting them after Lightwood Senior’s resignation. “ _You do realise this means you’ll be meeting your idols, right? After years of telling Raphael you didn’t care about getting to know Fray, you’re finally going to work with her._ ”

Magnus’ heart stopped. He hadn’t even considered that; hadn’t even thought about coming face to face with one of his idols, the talented woman who created the clothes he adored. He could have easily met her if he had wanted to, but something had always held him back. This time, there would be no avoiding it.

“ _Stop freaking out_ ,” Catarina scoffed. Magnus knew she was rolling her eyes at him fondly in the safety of her apartment. “ _She’s going to love you. She’ll be so thankful to have a model as amazing as you, and then she’ll realise you’re a wonderful human being on top of that. There’s nothing to worry about, Magnus. Besides, you’ll have Raphael with you the whole time. Our dear friend may like to pretend he doesn’t care about us, but you know he’ll protect you against anyone who doesn’t treat you right_.”

Magnus exhaled, trying to let his best friend’s words soothe him. He knew he was being ridiculous. He had met countless celebrities, had interviewed them, had worked with them, but Clary Fray had always been the one person he kept at a distance. He didn’t think he could stand it if he found out she wasn’t as kind as everyone made her out to be.

Before he could let himself fall back into his old insecurities again, another thought popped into his mind uninvited. Magnus perked up, a sly smirk appearing on his lips.

“Do you think I’ll finally find out who her secret partner is?” he wondered out loud. “Hell, Raphael might tell me himself once I’m his colleague. Surely, this is common knowledge within the team, right?”

“ _I don’t know, Magnus_ ,” Catarina hummed thoughtfully. “ _Whoever this mysterious partner is, they clearly want to keep their identity hidden for the time being. Maybe you’ll find out once you work there, but maybe you won’t. Don’t get your hopes up and please, for the love of god, don’t push anyone into giving you an answer that might get you into trouble_.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. His best friend was so dramatic sometimes. He understood why someone might want to keep their involvement hidden in order to avoid the spotlight, but surely Lightwood employees knew about the secret partner.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Catarina repeated, a hint of warning in her voice. “ _If they tell you, that’s great. But if they don’t, leave it alone. You want this job more than you want to know this person’ secret. Please don’t ruin this for yourself._ ”

Immediately, Magnus deflated. His best friend was – once again – right. He couldn’t let his curiosity get in the way of what might be the job of his lifetime. No matter how much he wanted to know about Fray’s partner, no matter how enthralled he was by this person’s ability to choose the perfect colours and tell a story with their palette, it wasn’t why he was thinking of joining Lightwood Fashions.

He had managed to live five years without knowing who Fray worked with. He could live without it for as long as it took this person to step out of the shadows. Sighing heavily, he clicked on the ‘ _open auditions_ ’ tab and tried to push the mystery to the back of his mind.

“I won’t ruin anything,” he promised Catarina, hoping he would be able to stay true to his word. “Now, want to help me with this application process or should I call our traitor of a friend?”

Catarina’s laughter echoed in his empty loft and Magnus felt a smile tug at his lips. Finally, after years of trudging through a job he hated, he was going to start anew.

A change was long overdue; it was time for him to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you again to Cor for her fantastic beta work, as well as gabes for her art. Go give her lovely cover art some love over on [her tumblr](https://calliartss.tumblr.com/). I will have the second chapter up very soon, but I hope you enjoyed this beginning as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> Love, Junie.


	2. Feeling so brand new

The Lightwood building was even more impressive now than it had been a few years back. Magnus didn’t know if it was because he knew his idol was waiting for him inside or if he had simply gained an appreciation for the finer things in life, but it filled him with even more anxiety than the first time around.

“ _Dios_ , Magnus, calm down.”

He turned to glare at Raphael. His friend had agreed to accompany him into the building, but Magnus hadn’t asked for a running commentary on his state of mind. He _knew_ he was being a bit irrational about all this, but he thought if there was one time in his life when he was allowed to be panicked, this was it. Modelling for Lightwood Fashions had been his dream for as long as he could remember, and this was his only shot at making it come true.

“I’ll calm down once I have the job,” Magnus said, ignoring Raphael’s scoff. “Now, are you going to take us inside, or are we just supposed to stare at the building until something happens?”

“For heaven’s sake, _you’re_ the one who’s been gaping at the entrance door for the past ten minutes,” his friend threw his hands in the air, stalking towards the building without hesitation. “I see this place every single day, Magnus. I assure you I have no problems with walking in.”

Magnus opened his mouth to answer but lost his breath and his train of thought as soon as the pair stepped into the Lightwood lobby. The place was tasteful and bright, done in various shades of blue to reflect the family’s insignia. Magnus should have felt out of place, but walking into the building felt more like coming home than anything else. This was where he belonged, and he wouldn’t let anyone tell him otherwise.

Lightwood, Fray, and Fray’s partner had better hire him, because he was ready to fight for this job with everything he had.

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” Raphael asked him, gently nudging him towards the elevator. There were already a few models in there, talking amongst themselves and glancing at Raphael nervously. They obviously knew who he was, and Magnus had never been so thankful to already know someone in this company. At least he wasn’t completely alone.

(Or at the very least he had someone to stand up for him and tell Fray that he was exactly what they needed.)

“It’s even prettier than it was the first time I came,” Magnus muttered, trying to look as composed as the model in front of him. He couldn’t make out their face, but they were clearly confident and at ease in the cramped space. “Are we going to your studio for the auditions, or is there another room that’s more appropriate for these kinds of things?”

He let Raphael talk about the building and its many floors. He listened with one ear as his friend mentioned the clear separation between the media and fashion departments, and then the upper floors reserved for the most important higher-ups.

“And here we are.”

The elevator doors opened and the models rushed out into a sea of noise and colour. Magnus didn’t know how many people he had expected to find at this audition, but he had never expected the affair to be _this_ big. There were people milling everywhere, both employees and models.

The space they had entered was big, clearly meant more for waiting than for the actual auditions. Raphael’s studio was hidden behind a door, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to walk in there and see who would be watching over the auditions. Would Fray’s mystery partner be there? Would Fray herself? Raphael had been ridiculously tight-lipped about the whole thing, not that Magnus could really blame him.

“This is where I have to leave you,” his friend whispered, wincing apologetically. “I’ve been asked to participate in the selection process, so I have to go join the rest of the team. Don’t worry, though, the people here have all been checked out and should be decent. I’m sure you’ll find someone to talk to in no time.”

And then Raphael was gone, leaving Magnus alone in a room full of strangers. Although his friend hadn’t been wrong when he had said Magnus would probably find someone to keep him company, it didn’t make the sudden loneliness any easier to deal with.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus looked around the room, trying to spot someone without a partner who looked kind enough. Finally, his gaze landed on a curly-haired woman who was tapping away on her tablet, obviously unconcerned by the mass of people surrounding her. Magnus had no idea whether she was a model or an employee, but she was alone and therefore in need of someone to talk to. That was enough for him.

“Hello!” He greeted her with a wide smile. He loved meeting new people, and not even his stress about the audition could change that and stop him from making a friend. “I’m sorry if you’re busy, but my friend just ditched me for his colleagues and I’m incapable of staying by myself.”

“No problem at all,” the woman answered, looking up from her screen and smiling at him warmly. “I’m Maia Roberts. I work here as part of the fashion team, but my bosses decided to stick me out here instead of inside the studio.”

“I’m Magnus Bane,” he introduced himself in return, tilting his head to the side curiously. “Why did they put you here, then? Did you do something to piss them off?”

“Oh no, not at all,” Maia chuckled. “Clary and Alec are my friends, they wouldn’t do this out of spite. They just know I’m better with people than almost everyone else on our team, and I won’t be afraid to kick someone out if they’re causing a commotion. Besides, it’s not like either of _them_ can miss out on the auditions, and they don’t trust the newer recruits not to panic. I don’t really mind this job though. I’m not sure I could bring anything to the discussion anyways.”

“I’m sure you could,” Magnus told her. The woman snorted and he suddenly realised he probably sounded like a suck-up trying to get on the employees’ good side. “Sorry, I usually think before I speak, but apparently my nervousness has gotten rid of my filter.”

“Nervous?” Maia asked, her eyebrows raised. “With a face like yours and such charming manners, I can assure you your place is pretty much guaranteed. Besides, aren’t you Raphael’s friend?”

“I am, yes,” Magnus grimaced.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Maia shrugged. “I mean, some people might accuse you of being chosen because you’re his friend, but they don’t matter. At the end of the day, Alec and Clary will only hire you if they think you have the potential to be great and to fit in well with whatever they have planned. If Raphael can make it easier for you, then there’s no shame in accepting his help. Now, excuse me, but I think the auditions are about to start. Best of luck!”

“Thank you.”

She was gone before he could even finish thanking her.

At the mention of the auditions, Magnus’ stomach had started turning uncomfortably again. He wasn’t a nervous man by nature; in fact, he was usually exceptionally calm and composed. However, when it came to things that truly mattered to him, he was just as much of a mess as everyone else.

He fumbled with his phone for a moment, sending off a quick text to Catarina and hoping she would answer before he had to go in. He just wanted one last ‘ _good luck_ ’ and reminder of all the reasons why she thought he would be selected. Perhaps it was vain, but he really needed his best friend’s reassurance.

The response came in a few seconds later. Magnus glanced down at his screen and relaxed as soon as he saw the picture of Madzie, grinning widely at the camera whilst holding a ‘ _We believe in you, Magnus_!’ poster in her hands. God, he loved that girl. He thanked her profusely in his next message before turning off his phone.

Maia called out his name and directed him to the door. Not for the first time in his life, Magnus damned his surname. Being one of the first to audition was rarely a good thing, although Magnus would still give it his all.

He and nine other models walked into Raphael’s studio, and Magnus’ heart stopped. There, in the flesh, was Clary Fray. And next to her, Alec Lightwood. They were both speaking in hushed tones with Raphael, and Magnus couldn’t keep his eyes off them. They stopped talking as soon as they noticed the group of models, and Magnus was once again _extremely_ grateful for Raphael’s presence. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to handle things well if his friend hadn’t been there.

“Welcome everyone!”

Surprisingly, it was neither Fray nor Lightwood who spoke up first. Instead, a serious-looking blonde was the one who had captured their attention, smiling at them and gesturing towards the centre of the room in a clear invitation to stand there.

“I’m Lydia Branwell. Now, as you may or may not know, we’re looking for ten models to help us with this year’s spring collection,” she started. “Those chosen will be hired for both photoshoots and runway modelling, so we need to make sure you can all do those and do them _well_. On top of that, you’ll each be meeting with Clary and Alec individually. They want to get a better idea of your personalities as well as whether or not your styles and looks would match the collections’ theme. We’ll be splitting you into two groups to make the process slightly faster. Group A will be with Raphael, myself, as well as the rest of the team. Group B will be with Alec and Clary.”

The next few minutes were spent shuffling people around until everyone was where they were supposed to be. Magnus stood with the rest of Group A as they listened to Raphael and Lydia’s instructions. It was nothing too complicated, mostly a process to see whether or not they could follow directions and had a decent runway walk.

Thankfully, Magnus was a natural at both those things. He listened to Raphael and gave him exactly what he was looking for before walking for the rest of the team in his usual cat-like manner. Lydia was glancing at him approvingly, and Magnus felt more confident by the minute.

He could do this. This was what he had always wanted, and he was ready for it. He would charm Lightwood and Fray and get the job, and he’d never have to work for Lorenzo Rey again. He’d finally get a shot at his dream career, and then he would find a way to get a position at Lightwood Media.

Everything was going to be okay.

His confidence lasted for all of fifteen minutes. As soon as he was thrust towards Lightwood and Fray, who were having a seemingly intense conversation, his nerves acted up again, sending butterflies into his stomach and tying his tongue into knots.

“Magnus Bane?”

His gaze snapped up, landing on Clary Fray. The designer was beaming at him, gesturing for him to take a seat across from her and the company’s CEO. Magnus was so used to being the journalist, the interviewer, and being on this side of the table threw him off a little bit.

“Hi!” Fray continued. “I’m Clary Fray, and this is Alec Lightwood. Just so you know, most of the decision will be made based on this interview and not on the other tests you went through with Raphael and Lydia. If you aren’t chosen, we need you to understand it has nothing to do with your skill. My partner and I are looking for a very specific set of people, and whether or not you fit that criteria has nothing to do with who you are as a person.”

Magnus frowned, not knowing whether that was a good or a bad thing. On one hand, it meant that if he _was_ rejected, it didn’t mean he was a bad model. On the other hand, he didn’t like the fact that he wouldn’t be able to control his own fate as much as he usually did.

He didn’t know what Fray was looking for, so he couldn’t try to twist himself into something he wasn’t to please her. He knew that was the entire purpose of this interview, but it still set him on edge.

“Now, this wasn’t written anywhere in your application, but it’s come to our attention that you’re one of Raphael’s closest friends,” Fray said, grinning at him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, but I do need to know if you think your relationship with one of our employees will have an impact on our final decision.”

Magnus thought about what to say for a moment. He knew the best thing to do was tell the truth, but a part of him felt like it would ruin his chances. Then again, considering he had no idea what Fray wanted, he might as well go all out and hope for the best.

“I think it might influence you slightly,” he shrugged, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye and smiling as he saw him scowl at one of the auditionees. “However, I hope his opinion of me won’t be what tips the scales in my favour. You said so yourself; you’re looking for something in particular in your models. Raphael won’t be able to do anything about it if I don’t fit with what you have in mind.”

Fray nodded, jotting something down on a piece of paper. Magnus took a moment to switch his gaze to Lightwood, who still hadn’t said anything. He found the man looking right back at him, hazel eyes intense and assessing. Magnus had no idea what he was searching for, but it had to be important, because Lightwood never faltered, not even when Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow his way.

“So, you don’t usually work as a model?” Fray questioned. Magnus slowly looked back towards her, although his mind begged him to continue staring at the entrancing CEO next to her. “Your application doesn’t specify what you usually do. Do you have a job that will collide with our schedule and make it hard for us to work together?”

“I work in the media,” Magnus answered, not even slightly ashamed. He’d always been proud of his career and he wasn’t about to start changing that just because he had decided to give modelling a chance. “As an editor and reporter, depending on what’s needed. And no, I don’t believe my schedule would be a problem. I can very easily make time for this contract.”

He didn’t think it was a great idea to mention the fact that he was depending on this modelling job to quit his other, more secure workplace. It wasn’t that he thought they’d judge him for his decisions, but he didn’t want to take any risks. Besides, he wasn’t sure telling them he worked for their media company’s biggest competitor was the best idea.

“Alright,” Fray shrugged. “Now, I’m just going to ask you the standard questions we ask all our employees. Some of these may come off as intrusive, but I promise they’re important to the process.”

Magnus nodded cautiously. He wasn’t sure what she meant by ‘intrusive’, though he didn’t think there was anything that could throw him off. It was just a bit strange being asked personal questions by _Clary Fray_. The woman had always seemed so far away and now there she was, interviewing him face to face.

“As a model for Lightwood Fashions, you would be thrown straight into the spotlight,” Fray said seriously. “You work in the media, so you have to know how ruthless people can be when they’re looking for the littlest flaws in celebrities. Is there anything in your past that might shed a negative light on our company?”

She was right, it _was_ an intrusive question. Sadly, he understood why they were asking it. He was a journalist, he lived on gossip and news and finding everything there was to know about everyone. This was only a natural part of the selection process, and there was no reason for him to be offended.

“My father wasn’t the best man,” Magnus started, looking away from Lightwood and Fray and focusing on Raphael’s familiar stature instead. He hated talking about his past. “So something may pop up on that front. I was raised in the foster system, though I don’t think that’s an issue. I’m not straight, which I know isn’t a problem here, but you might as well be aware of that before someone else tells you.”

He hesitated for a moment, wondering whether or not he should mention Camille and their rocky relationship. Eventually, he decided against it. That was a part of his life he didn’t want to talk about to two strangers. If it became a problem later, he would deal with the consequences, but he refused to bring it up during his first interview.

“Alright,” Fray hummed. “Thank you for your honesty. Since you’re not straight, I’m going to assume you have no problems with the LGBTQ+ community. Would that be correct?”

Magnus snorted. It would be a bit hypocritical of him to hate something he was a part of. Clearly, Lightwood thought Fray’s question was as ridiculous as Magnus did, because his lips curled into a mocking smile as he whispered something into the designer’s ear.

“Oh, shut up! It’s protocol,” the redhead huffed, pointing at the list of inquiries in front of her. “If you don’t like it, feel free to take the lead.”

“I would never steal the spotlight away from you, Red,” the man smirked. _Holy hell_ , his voice was gorgeous. Deep and smooth and utterly captivating. When those hazel eyes turned to look at him, Magnus was unashamed to admit his heart stuttered. “However Clary is right, this is just protocol. Lightwood Fashions stands for diversity and acceptance, so we won’t accept any kind of discrimination from our models.”

Magnus knew it was more likely than not a business move, a way for Lightwood to make sure he didn’t have to deal with a scandal like his father’s. However, the sincerity and passion colouring the man’s words made Magnus want to believe he truly wanted the best for his employees.

“I would never judge someone for being different,” he assured them, wanting to make that perfectly clear. “I assure you there’s nothing to worry about on that front.”

Fray and Lightwood nodded, sharing a weighted glance Magnus couldn’t decipher. Something had obviously passed between them but, for the life of him, he couldn’t tell what it was. He thought it was good but couldn’t even be sure about that, because Fray jumped right back into the interrogation with another question a second later.

The rest of the interview was a lot more light-hearted, focusing on his past experiences – or lack thereof – as a model, the reason behind his application, and even a few fashion-related inquiries. Overall, Magnus found himself enjoying Fray’s company and, to his great surprise, Lightwood’s as well.

They were both professional but not too serious, obviously willing to get to know their models but not too casual about anything either. It was refreshing to meet higher-ups who didn’t act as though they owned the world and were better than everyone around them.

When he had walked into the building earlier, Magnus had wanted nothing more than to get this job. By the end of the interview, he couldn’t imagine working anywhere else ever again. He was directed back to the main room where the next group of models was preparing to start their auditions and was then told to wait.

Because apparently, Fray and her team were making the decision immediately after the end of casting. She must have been serious when she had said she was looking for a specific set of people, because Magnus had rarely heard of models being chosen so fast. He didn’t know whether it was a good or a bad thing.

“You look even more nervous now than you did going in.”

Magnus’ gaze snapped up and he threw a sheepish smile in Maia’s direction. The woman was keeping an eye on the studio door, but she still took the time to grin back at him amusedly.

“Did it not go well?” she asked. “For some reason, I can’t picture you failing something as simple as an audition with a few people. Especially not with Clary and Alec; those two are only rude or dismissive to people who deserve it, and you don’t strike me as the type to get on their nerves.”

“I failed once before,” Magnus shrugged. “But to answer your question, I think it went fine. Fray and Lightwood didn’t seem to have a problem with me, and I’m almost certain my replies were satisfactory. I just didn’t know they’d be picking their models today. I thought I would have a few days to get ready for a possible rejection.”

Maia snorted, obviously amused by his assumption. Magnus’ lips twitched upwards. He had only spoken to Fray and Lightwood for fifteen minutes, but he had to admit they didn’t appear to be the most patient people out there. And Fray had looked so _certain_ when she talked about the models she wanted to hire. Whatever she had in mind for her spring collection, it was probably going to be a little bit different from what she usually put out.

Magnus could only hope he fit her idea of the perfect model.

* * *

“Thank god that’s over,” Alec groaned, ignoring Clary’s childish snickering while he slumped over on the table they had set up for their interviews. “Yeah, yeah, very funny. That was exhausting and I hope we never have to do it again.”

“I don’t know, I thought it was nice,” Clary grinned, nudging him over until she could lay her head down next to his. Alec brushed a few stray strands of red hair out of her face and sighed at how exhausted his best friend looked underneath all the make-up. “Do I really look that bad?”

“You look like you haven’t gotten any sleep in the past five days,” Alec grimaced, knowing he wasn’t much better. They had been so busy setting up the auditions and talking about what they were looking for in models that neither of them had the time to rest properly in almost a week. “I’m dragging you to my apartment tonight, Red. We’ll order tons of take-out, eat it all, and then fall asleep on my couch. It’s been too long since we spent time together outside the office.”

Which was entirely their fault, of course. They had basically been living in the Lightwood Company building for the past month. Clary’s office was big enough for the two of them to sleep in, and they had taken full advantage of that fact. Alec’s mother had rolled her eyes at them but hadn’t said anything. She knew perfectly well she couldn’t have changed their minds or lessened their workload.

“Sounds nice,” Clary grinned at him, stretching her arms out as she sat up. A few pokes in the side later, Alec was getting up as well, wincing at how stiff his legs felt. “Although I’d rather fall asleep on a bed. I’ve forgotten what a proper mattress feels like. And you have to promise I’ll get to choose the take-out place. You always go for that horrible Mexican place.”

“There’s nothing horrible about Taki’s,” Alec gasped mock-offendedly, turning towards the rest of their team for supporting opinions. Of course, as soon as they noticed the attention was on them, everyone decided to politely look away. Raphael busied himself with his camera, Helen went back to playing with the piece of fabric in her lap, Lydia was suddenly entranced by her phone screen, and Maia – who had just walked in – raised her hands in surrender.

“So, have you guys decided?”

Clary and Alec glanced at each other, calculating looks on their faces. The thing was, they hadn’t actually discussed their final picks together. They had both decided to wait until the end and talk with Raphael and Lydia before settling on their ten models. It was a way to make sure they were choosing the absolute best people for the job and not just those who they had hit it off with conversationally.

“We have a few in mind,” Clary finally said, waving Raphael and Lydia over and leaning against the table. “As you all know by now, this collection is going to be different from the others we’ve released so far.”

That was the understatement of the year.

“Is Alec finally going to reveal his role in the family business?” Maia asked, smiling giddily at the man in question. Alec grit his teeth and shook his head.

He wasn’t ready yet. He knew, rationally, that no one would judge him for being a co-designer in his own company. If anything, people would probably like him more for what he had contributed to his and Clary’s collections. However, he wasn’t always the most logical person in the world. A part of him was still terrified people would tell him he wasn’t pretty or fashionable enough to design a collection with Clary. He was even more scared that people would deny it and call him a liar.

It was stupid, but it was the way his mind had always worked. Not even his family’s, friends’ and colleagues’ support had been enough to reassure him. Five years into owning half of the Lightwood company and designing thousands of clothes, Alec still kept his role a secret.

He knew people were curious about Clary’s secret partner, knew their most recent models would probably have questions about him, but he wasn’t ready. His secret was just that, a _secret_.

“We were talking about changes in terms of the actual designs, Maia,” Clary snorted. “You know we’ve been sticking to colour palettes for the last couple of years. We tend to choose a specific hue we want as our main colour and then go from there. We don’t want to do that this time.”

At her words, their team turned towards Alec.

Everyone knew that out of Clary and him, he was the ‘colour master’. Everyone who was in on his secret found it hilarious, since Alec tended to stick to black and grey when it came to his day-to-day clothes. However, his personal choices didn’t change the fact that he had an eye for colour.

It was the way it had always been. As a child, he had preferred paint and pens to sports. He had spent most of his time doodling and trying to create the perfect shades that only existed within his mind. As an adult, he watched Clary draw outlines and shapes for their designs and then made them come to life with thousands of different colours. It was his favourite thing in the world, and the main reason why he had asked his best friend to work for him.

They were an incredible team, and two of the most successful designers in the world. They had made Lightwood Fashions thrive again, had made everyone put his father’s scandal behind them.

And this collection…

“This collection is going to be our best so far,” he announced, grinning widely. No matter how worried he was about the details and the models and his secret being accidentally revealed, this was one thing he had never doubted. “We want to be more adventurous than usual, and spring is the perfect time to do that. Novelty and vibrancy are huge themes around that time of the year, and we’re going to make sure we represent them with a bang.”

As busy as they had been planning for the modelling auditions, Clary and Alec hadn’t actually had the time to go over their collection with the rest of the team. He knew no one would protest or tell them to change their objective, but he still cursed himself internally for being so callous.

So, as he mentally reviewed the different models they had met that day, he told his team about the tone they were going for this season.

Diversity, he explained, both in colours and in models and in shapes. He didn’t want anything to come off as linear, and neither did Clary. They wanted every single piece to have a mind of its own, a story it told by itself.

Coherency, he added, because that still mattered in any collection. Just because every outfit they created was going to be different and original, it didn’t mean they couldn’t all fit together. The goal was to come up with a rainbow of pieces, something that made people ‘ _ooh_ ’ and _‘aah’_ when they first saw it.

The more he spoke, the more their team perked up, jotting down notes on whatever piece of paper they had lying around. It warmed Alec’s heart to see them all so excited to hear about the collection. He knew, of course, that they hadn’t joined the company just to make good money, but it still amazed him every time they reminded him they were just as passionate about fashion as he and Clary were.

Once he was done talking about the basics of the collection, the main colours and themes they had in mind, the direction they wanted the photoshoots to take, the runway show they were thinking about organising to reveal the collection, he let the room dissolve into whispers and squeals for a little while. As eager as he was to choose their ten models and get out of the building, he wasn’t about to deny his colleagues a bit of excitement.

“So, who’d you have in mind?” Lydia finally asked, ten minutes later. She was staring at Alec and Clary intently, as though she knew they were going to have strong opinions about which models they wanted to hire.

She wasn’t wrong.

“Isabelle, for one,” Alec said. Next to him, Clary nodded firmly. They had always asked Izzy to model for them, and they weren’t about to break that tradition. She might not have been a full-time model, but she was as good as any. “And whilst we’re talking about regulars, I think Meliorn, Kaelie, and Aline would be perfect for this job as well. Plenty of tones and shades to play with that way.”

Lydia nodded, obviously unsurprised by their choice. As excited as Alec was to work with new people, he also knew there was a comfort to familiarity. He wouldn’t do as good of a job if he were surrounded by people he didn’t know. Having a few familiar faces would be a huge advantage, and one he wasn’t foolish enough to deny himself.

“And in terms of new models?” Raphael asked. He was biting his lip nervously, and Alec suddenly remembered Magnus Bane, one of their first models of the afternoon, was his friend. It was strange seeing their photographer anxious about something but, as much as Alec would have loved to tease him about it, there was no way he was going to drag things out any longer than necessary.

“Magnus Bane,” he answered immediately, not even glancing at Clary. He knew she agreed with him and would have argued with her if she didn’t. “He’s the one that stood out to me the most. Not a model but definitely built like one. Sharp and unique features, easy on the eyes, polite and likeable… Honestly, he’s one of my contenders for our lead male model.”

Next to him, Clary nodded enthusiastically, and Raphael exhaled. He had obviously been more worried for his friend than he had let on. It was adorable, in a way, to see Raphael so flustered and concerned for someone. He wasn’t the warmest person, even less than Alec, but he had a good heart and Alec was glad to know he had friends like Magnus Bane out there.

“As for the others,” Clary continued, frowning in thought. “I was thinking Diana, for sure. She’s got a stronger look than most of the other women we saw today, and it’ll be a nice ‘ _fuck you_ ’ to the asshole who criticised our decision to include trans models in last year’s photoshoots. Besides, I’ve seen some of her work before. She’s incredible, and we’d be foolish not to hire her.”

Alec knew his best friend was being more vehement than usual because she was afraid of Lydia’s reaction. As their manager, Lydia was the one who had had to deal with the backlash from last year’s summer collection, when Alec and Clary had decided to hire five trans models for a swimwear photoshoot. There was a chance their friend wouldn’t want to deal with that again.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Lydia smiled, rolling her eyes when the co-designers sighed relievedly. “Oh please, as if I would let the media get to me on something like that. You guys were praised a lot more than you were criticised for your choices. And it would be hypocritical of us to talk about equal rights but not include _everyone_ in that category.”

“Of course,” Alec nodded, smiling back at their manager. This was going well. “Right, then there’s Andrew Underhill. I _know_ he’s not our usual model, and I noticed his posing was a bit awkward, but I think he has potential.”

“You mean he reminds you of yourself,” Clary giggled, ducking as he tried to swat her head playfully. “You can’t deny it, Alec, it’s written all over your face. But I agree, I think it would be nice to have a fresh face. He may be new and inexperienced, but he also came off as determined to try his best and succeed in the fashion industry. I’m sure he’ll be a delight to work with.”

Raphael grimaced at their words but tilted his head in agreement. Alec felt a twinge of sympathy for him, since he would be the one to deal with Underhill’s lack of experience in a photo studio, but it would be worth it. He was sure of it.

“For our last two men, I was thinking Kieran and Bat,” Clary hummed. Alec frowned in thought and tried to remember the models she was talking about. Once he did, he nodded to show his approval. The two men were polar opposites but would definitely be huge assets to the team. “I thought about Jordan Kyle as well, but…”

“But we’re not ever letting him in here again,” Alec completed for her, winking at Maia. “Agreed. Which only leaves us with one woman to find. I think we should go for another new model. Someone with little experience but plenty of enthusiasm to make up for it. We could either pair her up with Andrew so they’d be more comfortable about their own hesitancy, or-”

“Or we could pair them up with more experienced models to make sure they ease their way into the industry without issues,” Clary finished, nodding approvingly at him. “Did you have anyone in mind?”

“What about Emily?” Alec suggested, thinking back on the women they had seen that day. Emily had stood out to him because of how purely happy she had been, how honoured she had appeared to be around them. Someone like that could only be good for their team. “She looked like she was eager to work here, and I think she would get along very well with everyone else. Well, maybe not Meliorn, but they don’t get along with anyone.”

“Except your brother, for some reason,” Clary corrected, snorting inelegantly. Alec couldn’t help the amused smile that tugged at his lips as he thought about the weird relationship between Meliorn and Jace. It was always a delight to see the two of them interact. “But yes, I agree with you. Does anyone have an issue with the people we chose?”

Their team shook their heads as one and Alec nodded, satisfied. Some people might have believed his employees were too afraid to speak up in front of their CEO, but Alec knew better. No one was protesting because they _trusted_ Alec and Clary, and because they respected their decisions. Mostly though, they weren’t protesting because they agreed with them.

Alec and Clary hadn’t chosen their models at random. This wasn’t a question of who was the prettiest or the nicest – though that definitely helped – it was a question of who would thrive with them, who would bring the most to their collection.

“Perfect,” Clary clapped her hands together, beaming at Alec. “Let’s go tell everyone then, shall we?”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Alec smiled, looping their arms together and tugging her towards the door. Their little team trailed behind them, murmuring about the models and everything they would have to put in place to make sure everyone felt welcomed by the company. “The sooner we tell them, the sooner we can get out of here.”

Clary rolled her eyes at him but plastered a neutral smile onto her face as they stepped into the ‘waiting room’. Silence descended upon the models in an instant, and Alec could see how nervous everyone looked.

It always broke his heart to know he would be letting so many of these people down, but he had to do what was best for him and his company, both as the CEO and designer. He couldn’t take everyone on, and he could only pray they would find another company or modelling agency to hire them.

“Alright everyone,” he called out, taking the lead for the first time that day. When it came to big announcements, Clary always insisted he should be the one to speak – something about him being the CEO and leader of their team or whatnot. “We’ve come to a decision about who to hire. The ten names we call out are the ones we have selected to work for us this season. I’m sorry to everyone we couldn’t hire; I want you to know you all did wonderfully today and will always have a shot in the future.”

He paused, letting his words sink in, before speaking up again.

“Will the following ten people please join Lydia back in the studio for a discussion about your contracts: Isabelle Lightwood, Meliorn, Magnus Bane, Kaelie Whitewillow, Andrew Underhill, Aline Penhallow, Diana Wayburn, Bat Velasquez, Kieran Hunt, and Emily Jude.”

The room descended into chaos, people sobbing and frowning and others squealing happily, but Alec didn’t let himself worry about that. His job was done for now; he would worry about everything else later.

So with one last nod towards the lucky ten and a quick hug to Isabelle, Alec took Clary’s hand and led her outside, relishing in the feeling of fresh air. He trusted Lydia and Maia and everyone else to make their models feel at home and keep them up to date on their schedules, contracts and everything else they might need.

“Home?” Clary asked, wrapping one of her arms around Alec’s waist. He looked down at her, smiling softly.

“Yeah, Red,” he answered. “Let’s go home. Work can wait another day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And of course, thank you to my lovely beta [Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321) for going over this fic with me. I hope you all liked the first interaction between our two favourite boys and that you continue to enjoy the story!
> 
> Love, Junie.


	3. You lie a million little time

Magnus still couldn’t quite believe he was about to do this.

A week and a half had passed since his audition at Lightwood Fashions. A week and a half of having an official contract as a model. A week and a half of planning and phone calls with his new managers and running around trying to handle both his job at Fade Media and his increasingly busy schedule with Fray.

He had never been happier. And now he was going to make his life even better by quitting the job he had hated all along. This way, his new team would never have to find out about his past with their competing Media company. Not that he thought anyone would judge him for it, but he would rather not have to speak about it again. Ever, if he had anything to say about it.

He knocked on Lorenzo Rey’s office door, a smile on his face. His boss called him in less than a second later, and Magnus let himself in, dropping a pile of files and loose paperwork on the man’s desk.

“What is this?” Lorenzo asked, pushing the pile aside with a frown. “Have you finally decided to catch up on all the work you’ve been missing this past week? You’ve always been one of my best employees, Magnus, but you’ve been letting yourself go lately.”

“I have indeed,” Magnus nodded, smirking smugly at his boss. “I’m quitting, Lorenzo. I signed all the necessary papers with Fade this morning, but I thought I would stop by and say goodbye to you, too. Those papers are all the articles I started over the past month but won’t be able to finish, as well as advice for the colleagues I actually like. I wish I could say it was a pleasure working with you, but I’d be lying. Good luck trying to find someone as good as me to fill the spot I’m leaving behind.”

“You’re _quitting_?” Lorenzo exclaimed, eyes wide and fists clenched over the edge of his desk. Magnus’ smile widened at the man’s obvious distress. He had always known he was a vital part of the company, but it was nice to get confirmation from his boss himself. “What on earth possessed you to do such a thing? You can’t have possibly found a better job than the one you currently have. The only company that surpasses us is… _No_.”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Magnus grinned. “I was offered a contract by the Lightwoods and I would be a fool to refuse it. Your competition is about to crush you now that they have me on their side.”

“ _You’re_ their new Head Editor?” Lorenzo asked. Magnus almost opened his mouth to correct him, but then he saw the fearful look in his former boss’ eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time his pride got him in trouble. Instead of denying it, Magnus shrugged nonchalantly, staring down at his nails. “I can’t believe it. I thought Maryse was still looking for someone, but I guess she wanted to keep this particular _coup de maître_ under wraps. Damn it, Bane, do you have no loyalty?”

Magnus tensed and narrowed his eyes at Lorenzo, anger simmering underneath his skin.

“Not to you, no,” he seethed. “You have treated me like an errand boy for the past few years, acting as though you’re so much better than me for getting the position I rightfully deserved. I have worked harder than anyone in this office, you included, but was still pushed to the side because of my ex’s pettiness. So no, _Rey_ , I don’t have loyalty when it comes to the people in this company. The Lightwoods were eager to give me the promotion I’ve been denied here, and I would have been a fool to refuse it.”

It wasn’t all a lie. He _would_ have been a fool to refuse the contract Lightwood Fashions had offered him. However, that wasn’t what Lorenzo thought he was talking about and Magnus knew it. He just didn’t want to be mocked for his life choices. He may not be leaving to become Head Editor, but he would still be happier with Fray and her team than he had ever been here. He didn’t need Lorenzo throwing that happiness in his face by telling him modelling wasn’t a proper career.

“Well then, I look forward to seeing your pieces in their rag,” Lorenzo snarled, dismissing him with a single wave of his hand.

The man’s last words echoed inside Magnus’ mind as he walked out of the office, out of the floor, out of the building. Lorenzo was expecting to see Magnus’ name in future Lightwood publications. If he didn’t, he would undoubtedly figure out that Magnus had been lying about his position and new job.

 _That_ was something Magnus was desperate to avoid.

It took him a while to figure out what to do about it. He walked around aimlessly for what felt like hours, barely aware of what was going on around him. He knew what the easiest and most logical solution was. He could easily avoid Lorenzo forever and pretend like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Sure, his former boss would probably figure out what Magnus had been up to eventually, but hopefully he would have forgotten about his claims of being Head Editor by then.

However, Magnus wasn’t always the most logical person out there. He was fiercely competitive and more than a little resentful about the years he had spent locked in an office that didn’t reflect all the work he put in. So, instead of putting together a rational plan that would keep him out of Lorenzo’s way, he came up with another idea.

An idea which, in hindsight, was absolutely terrible. He knew, even as he pulled out his phone to call Raphael, that he would regret it later. The truth had a way of coming out, and this plan was tempting fate to do just that.

Once again, Magnus wasn’t claiming to be completely logical.

“ _Magnus, what is it_?” Raphael asked him, sounding harried. “ _I’m a bit busy, so please make this fast_.”

“I need a tiny favour,” Magnus answered immediately. He had planned on explaining everything to his friend and maybe have him talk him out of his terrible plan, but… “Do you have Isabelle Lightwood’s number?”

A pause, then a shuffle. Magnus hadn’t even realised Raphael was in a loud room until the background noises disappeared.

“ _Why on earth do you need Isabelle’s phone number_?” Raphael sounded suspicious, not that Magnus could blame him. Whilst his question was seemingly innocent, his friend knew him well enough to understand something else was going on. “ _I swear Magnus, if you’re trying to get into Alec’s pants already, I’ll make sure the entire office knows about it_.”

Magnus scoffed indignantly. _Yes_ , he found Lightwood ridiculously attractive, but he wasn’t about to ask him out so soon after meeting him. He wasn’t even sure the man was interested, for heaven’s sake.

“It’s not about her brother,” Magnus rolled his eyes, hoping his friend couldn’t sense it through the phone. “I swear, I just need her number for friendship purposes. She’s a nice woman, we got along well the few times we talked, we’re going to be working together a lot, and I just want to talk to her. Is that so hard to believe?”

The answering _yes_ was silent, but Magnus heard it anyway. Once again, he understood why his friend was so suspicious, but he didn’t want to argue with Raphael about a stupid phone number all day. He had other things to take care of, and he couldn’t do that if he didn’t have a way to contact Isabelle.

“ _Fine,”_ Raphael sighed after a few seconds of silence. “ _But I don’t want to be blamed for anything if this is another one of your hare-brained schemes. I like my job, Magnus, and I don’t want you to screw things up for me because of some weird seduction you have planned.”_

“Once again, not a seduction!” Magnus exclaimed, stepping into his apartment building – he wasn’t even sure when he had gotten there – and taking out a pen to scribble Isabelle’s number onto the back of his hand. “But thank you for this, Raphael! I’ll buy you dinner or something later, I promise!”

“ _Just don’t do anything stupid_ ,” Raphael sighed, hanging up without waiting for Magnus to answer.

A good thing, too, since Magnus would have had to lie to satisfy his friend. Whilst he had done stupider things in his life, this definitely ranked in the top ten. Part of him wished Raphael hadn’t been busy so he could talk Magnus out of his plan, but another – bigger – part of him felt like fate was telling him to go through with it.

So he threw himself onto his sofa and pulled up a new contact, typing out a message before he could talk himself out of it.

It was foolish and would not end well, but Magnus didn’t let himself think about it too hard. He didn’t let himself think about all the ways in which this could go wrong, all the ways in which it _was_ wrong. Instead, he told himself it was his way of making a point, of proving he could achieve what everyone had denied him over the years.

Pride, he told himself again, would be his downfall.

He sent the message to Isabelle and didn’t let himself second doubt his words.

* * *

The coffee shop Isabelle had asked him to meet her at was on the same street as the Lightwood building. It was bigger than what Magnus was used to at his usual coffee shops, but it was light and airy and the man at the counter had been nothing but kind to him, so he let himself enjoy the few minutes of calm left before the storm. A storm he was bringing upon himself, but a storm nevertheless.

“Magnus!”

He looked up from his phone and sent his most convincing smile Isabelle’s way. He couldn’t let her know something was up from the very start. What he was about to ask her was more than a simple favour, and he needed to make sure she wasn’t about to spill his secrets before he told her anything.

“Isabelle, thank you for meeting up with me on such short notice,” he greeted her, watching her wave the barista over. The blond man rolled his eyes at her but came up to them anyways.

“Izzy.”

“Jace, my favourite brother in the world, would you _please_ bring me my usual drink,” the brunette batted her eyelashes at Jace – her brother, apparently, not that Magnus could see the resemblance. “I promise I’ll pay you later.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure of it,” the blond barista grinned, going back to the counter and – presumably – getting Isabelle’s drink ready.

Once that was done, the brunette turned back towards Magnus and grinned at him widely. To her, this was probably nothing more than a meet-up between two people who wanted to get to know each other and become friends. Magnus felt bad for having to lie to her and use her for his own gain, but she was his only shot at making sure Lorenzo didn’t find out about his tiny, white lie.

“I wasn’t aware you had another brother,” he started, glancing at the barista again. The two of them looked nothing alike, though he knew better than most that family wasn’t always a question of blood.

“He’s adopted,” Isabelle chuckled. “Our parents took him in when we were younger, and he’s been a part of our little family ever since. He’s the only one who didn’t want to work in the family business, hence the coffee shop.”

“It’s very nice,” Magnus said stiltedly. He wasn’t usually this bad at small talk, but his nerves were getting to him.

“It is,” Isabelle hummed. “Now, how about you tell me why you’re really here? I’m never one to turn down coffee with an acquaintance, but I have a feeling there’s more to this than a casual encounter.”

“You’re not wrong,” Magnus winced.

He hadn’t wanted to jump straight into the thick of things, but Isabelle clearly wanted to get to the point of their meeting. Once again, Magnus took it as a sign of fate that this was the right thing to do.

“Tell me, Isabelle, do you know where I work?” he asked, wanting to see how much Isabelle and the rest of the Lightwood team knew about him. Out of everyone, Isabelle was the one most likely to have heard of him before, and therefore the biggest liability. “Besides Lightwood Fashions, of course.”

“I assumed you worked for another media company,” the brunette shrugged. “Although my brother and the fashion team are under the impression that you work for Lightwood Media, for some reason. Did you purposely mislead them, or did they come to that conclusion themselves?”

“I never mentioned the company for which I worked, but I didn’t tell them I worked for your mother,” Magnus shrugged. He truly hadn’t wanted to lie about his job, although he hadn’t wanted to talk about his position at Fade Media either. “I didn’t know they would assume I worked for Lightwood Company already. However, that might- It might work in our favour if you agree to help me with this slightly insane plan I have in mind.”

“Insane plans?” Isabelle asked, her lips twitching into a mischievous smile. “Those are my favourite kind. Good thing you came to me and not anyone else on the team, because I’m pretty sure they would all have stopped listening as soon as you mentioned a plan.”

“Lucky me,” Magnus grimaced. “I would really appreciate your help, but I’ll also understand if you can’t help me with this. It’s a little bit… I wouldn’t say illegal, because I don’t think it is, but it would definitely involve a lot of lying and covering things up and a few manipulations here and there.”

Isabelle cocked her head to the side as though she was looking for something on Magnus’ face. He didn’t know what it was but, when she shrugged and nodded after a few seconds of examination, he figured that he had passed her test. It wasn’t acceptance, since saying yes to something before knowing the details would have been a stupid thing to do, but it wasn’t a rebuttal either.

“I told my former boss that I was quitting my company in order to come work for the Lightwoods,” Magnus explained slowly, glancing down at his coffee, and fiddling with the cup in an attempt to settle his nerves. “I didn’t tell him I was joining as a model, so he assumed your mother had hired me as her Head Editor for the Media side of things. I’ve been vying for that spot within my former company for years, so I understand why he assumed that. The thing is, I sort of hate this guy, so I didn’t…”

“You didn’t deny it,” Isabelle finished for him, looking torn between exasperation and amusement. “Oh god, Magnus, you are so screwed. Head Editors are mentioned all over our magazines, so there’s no way he won’t notice you’re not on there. You should have just told him the truth, it would have been a lot less humiliating than what you’re going to go through when he realises you lied.”

“About that…” Magnus grimaced, hoping Isabelle would catch his train of thought. He really didn’t want to talk about his half-assed plan out loud, especially since he knew it would probably sound a lot worse in words than it did in his head. “That’s when you would come in, if I were to put my plan into effect.”

“Where I- _no_ ,” Isabelle gasped, her eyes widening comically. “Magnus, please tell me you’re not implying what I think you are. Are you asking me to put your name into our magazine even though you don’t work for us? Because if you are, I’m not sure that’s something I can do. My position is pretty good, yes, and I have access to a lot of things thanks to my mother, but if someone found out…”

“No one would have to find out!” Magnus exclaimed, desperate to get her on his side. “Look, your brother and the fashion team already think I work for you, so it’s not like they won’t believe it if we tell them I was recently promoted. From what I understand, your mother is really only involved with the administrative side of things, so I’m sure you could come up with a cover story, and… And I could still do the job, alright? I know I can’t get paid unless your mother actually hires me, but you could tell her this is a test run of sorts.”

“You want me to tell my mother I’ve found us the perfect Head Editor and convince her to put you on a trial period?” Isabelle repeated, her eyebrows raised and her lips pressed together. “All the while telling the rest of the team, both Media and Fashion, that you were officially hired a few weeks or months ago? Do I have this right?”

Magnus winced again. He had known it would sound terrible once someone laid it out in front of him. Instead of calling the whole thing off, however, he only nodded affirmatively. It was a crazy plan, but it was _his_ crazy plan, and the only way to make sure no one let the wrong thing slip out at the wrong moment.

The only person who would know the full truth was Isabelle, and probably Magnus’ friends since he couldn’t keep anything from him. The rest of the Lightwood employees would just assume he had been there for a while but had only recently climbed up the hierarchical ladder and, by the time someone looked into it, Maryse would have hopefully hired him. It wasn’t perfect, but he had done worse in the past.

At least he had been _sober_ when he had come up with this particular plan.

“Look, I know this sounds insane,” Magnus sighed, chuckling mirthlessly at Isabelle’s dubious gaze. “Fine, it sounds downright impossible to pull off, but I promise it isn’t. The hardest part of this whole thing is getting your mother to agree to have me on a trial run. However, I’m quite sure I could convince her if you really can’t.”

“This is absolutely crazy,” Isabelle groaned, resting her head in her hands and shaking it for a few seconds before looking back up at him. “You do realise people won’t take it well if they find out you’ve been lying to them, right? Being a model means maintaining a good relationship with your team, and if anyone figures out you’ve been lying about something as important as your job…”

“They won’t,” Magnus said decisively. “The only people who will know about the deception are you, your mother, and myself. My friends will probably figure it out too, but they won’t tattle.”

“I want to help you, Magnus, I really do,” Isabelle said after a few seconds of silence. “I think you’re a good guy, and I believe you’ll be an amazing model for this collection. On top of that, my brother already likes you, which is a miracle in and of itself. I’m also sure you’d make a wonderful Head Editor, but this… You realise if this comes out, people will paint you as someone no one can trust, right?”

“I know,” Magnus told her seriously. “But look, the place where I used to work… Lightwood Media is my only chance at getting a better position than the one I wanted over there. It’s my one shot at proving I’m as good as they knew I was, my one shot at proving they should have promoted me from the get-go. If this works out, I’ll have everything I ever dreamed of having, and Lightwood Media will have the best goddamned editor in New York City. Your brother will still have his model, and it’ll be even easier to work around my schedule if I’m part of your Media team. I know the fallout could be horrible, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime.”

“If my mother agrees,” Isabelle added.

“If your mother agrees,” Magnus nodded. “Although she can’t know I’m doing this as a way to get back at my boss. As far as she’s concerned, I’ll have to be nothing more than an amazing editor who quit his job just to join her team.”

“That’ll definitely appeal to her ego,” Isabelle hummed thoughtfully.

As soon as he saw the calculation and determination in the brunette’s eyes, Magnus knew he had won her over.

“So you’ll help me?” Magnus bit his lip, glancing at Isabelle hopefully. “Even though this is insane and probably a terrible idea and will more likely than not end disastrously?”

“I will, even though everything you just said is absolutely true. The things I do for people, I swear. You’re going to owe me a lot, Magnus. I want free coffees on my desk every morning and shopping days with you as well as your unconditional friendship. Also, you have to promise me you won’t drag me into anything crazier than this, because I’m not sure I could handle it.”

Magnus nodded, knowing very well she deserved all of that and more for what she was going to do for him. He thanked whichever god had created Isabelle Lightwood and thrown her Magnus’ way, because he wasn’t sure he could have made it through this impossible situation without her.

He also thanked whichever deity had given him a friend who was just as insane and reckless as he was. In between Raphael, Catarina, and Ragnor, Magnus usually got more speeches bringing down-to-earth than offers to help. Not that he could blame his friends, given how crazy he got sometimes.

“Thank you, Isabelle,” he murmured, squeezing one of the woman’s hands with both his own. “Seriously, this means the world to me.”

“Don’t mention it,” the brunette grimaced. “Seriously, let’s not talk about this ever again. I’ll get you your trial period, and you’ll start working on Monday. Feel free to tell everyone else you just recently got promoted, but don’t mention that god-awful plan ever again.”

“Works for me,” Magnus shrugged, eager to change the subject. He racked his brain for a topic and grinned widely when his thoughts strayed back to a particular redhead. “So, want to talk about your crush on Clary Fray instead?”

Isabelle’s face turned bright red, and Magnus burst out laughing. Perhaps the beginning of their friendship was a bit strange, but he didn’t doubt Isabelle and he would get along perfectly.

* * *

He got a text from his new friend and colleague less than a day later, confirming his new job as Head Editor. Apparently, Maryse Lightwood and Isabelle didn’t always get along, and the elder saw this as a way to get back on her daughter’s good side. Magnus wasn’t about to complain about the subtle bribing, not when it meant he was officially an employee of Lightwood Media. Or at least, as much as he could be for now.

“What’s got you looking so relieved?” Catarina asked him, raising a curious eyebrow at him and gesturing towards his phone. “Got a date with that hot boss of yours?”

“A date with Lightwood?” Magnus asked, frowning. He had barely even seen his new boss. Fray and the man spent their days locked in their offices, probably getting ready for the collection and the photoshoots and everything else that needed to be organised. “No, although I did just receive amazing news from his little sister.”

“Ah yes, your fellow model. What good news would this be, then?”

Magnus froze, suddenly realising he hadn’t told Catarina about his plan. He hadn’t wanted to alarm his friends too soon, especially not since his position within the Lightwood Company hadn’t been confirmed yet.

And perhaps he also hadn’t wanted to deal with their judgement and disappointment whilst he was still trying to sort out his own warring feelings. He could already imagine the exasperation on Catarina’s face, the frustration on Raphael’s, and even the amusement on Ragnor’s. He could also perfectly imagine what they would tell him once they found out what he had done.

“The delightful Isabelle may or may not have gotten me a job at Lightwood Media,” Magnus started, not wanting to reveal too much too soon.

Catarina’s face lit up, a _congratulations_ undoubtedly at the tip of her tongue, but Magnus saw the moment when she realised something was off. She snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes in his direction, clearly not believing this was just some innocent job at the bottom of the chain. She knew him too well for that.

“Magnus, what did you do?”

“Always so suspicious,” Magnus sighed dramatically, though he dropped the act when Catarina failed to laugh. “Alright, I may or may not have concocted a bit of a plan with the lovely Isabelle. It’s not my fault, though, I swear! It’s just that Lorenzo was being so smug about me quitting and then I mentioned the Lightwoods and he assumed I had been hired as their Head Editor, and I…”

“And you let your pride get the better of you again,” Catarina completed for him, groaning and burying her face in her hands. The gesture reminded him of Isabelle’s reaction and Magnus had to hold back the completely inappropriate giggles that almost spilled past his lips.

“It’s not that bad, alright? The fashion team already thought I was a part of their media company, so they won’t suspect anything. The media team will be fed some white lie about me wanting to keep my importance a secret for a while. And Maryse Lightwood herself accepted to put me on a trial run. Isabelle may or may not have misled her about a few things, but it’s all clean and real. I actually _do_ have somewhat of a job there.”

“One that you got because you convinced your new friend to help you out of a sticky situation,” Catarina pointed out. “I know you wanted that position badly, Magnus, and I understand why you didn’t want Lorenzo to think any less of you, but you do realise this could go horribly wrong, right?”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Magnus sighed. “Look, I’ll admit I could have come up with something a little smarter and a little less impulsive, but Lorenzo threw me off guard and I reacted before I could sit down and think.”

Catarina shook her head exasperatedly, but at least she didn’t comment on his stupidity and lack of forethought any further. She clearly didn’t agree with his choices, but she wasn’t about to repeat herself a hundred times, especially since the deed had already been done.

“Raphael is going to be so mad,” she said a few minutes later, once she had downed the rest of her wine. “He gets along well with the Lightwoods, and if they find out and think he was involved in this whole mess…”

“I’ll make it clear he wasn’t if it comes to that,” Magnus waved her concerns away. “Raphael means too much to me for me to throw him under the bus like that. If possible, I’ll even try to keep Isabelle out of it. I’m the one who came up with this entire plan, and I don’t want anyone else to pay for my poor decision making.”

If anything, that only seemed to annoy Catarina further. Her brows furrowed deeply and she pursed her lips as she always did when Magnus said something she didn’t appreciate.

“I hate that even when you do these dumb things, you’re still one of the best people I know,” she breathed out. “But just so you know, this is one of the most idiotic plans you have ever come up with.”

“Yes, yes, I’m aware of that,” Magnus smiled at his best friend sheepishly. “What can I say? I love a good challenge once in a while. But this isn’t all bad; I’m getting a new friend out of it, for one, and I’ll get to show Lorenzo up, even if things come out eventually. On top of that, I get a job at a place I actually love, which is exactly what you’ve been telling me I need all along.”

“And I stand by that,” Catarina sighed. “I just wish you didn’t have to lie and manipulate your potential future boss to achieve your goals.”

“Oh please, what’s one small lie in the grand scheme of things?” Magnus chuckled. “The probability of people finding out is a lot lower than the probability of this remaining a deep, dark secret for the rest of my life.”

“For your sake, I certainly hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! If you want to scream at Magnus for his plan, you're not alone. My wonderful beta Cor and I were just as exasperated by it all, so you'll have to bear with me on this one. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are all still liking the story! Thank you so much for all your amazing comments, they never fail to make me smile <3 As for people who were asking about updates, I intend on posting a chapter once every other day except if I get busy that day (as I did yesterday, I apologise for the very tiny delay). Hopefully that'll work for you all. 
> 
> Love, Junie.


	4. Wish I could get to know you

Alec was so busy dealing with business affairs and the first few sketches of the spring collection that he didn’t see his team of models again until two weeks after the selection. Even then, he had only stopped by his team’s floor to hang out with Clary. Running into the models was more of a coincidence than anything.

Not that he was going to complain, especially not when he spotted Magnus Bane standing shirtless in the middle of the room.

His mouth dried up instantly and whatever words he had been about to say died in his throat. Clary, who had walked into the room with him, shot him an amused and knowing glance but – thankfully – didn’t say anything embarrassing. She would tease him mercilessly for his reaction later, undoubtedly, but he could deal with that.

What he couldn’t deal with was a shirtless Magnus Bane. Because apparently, not only was the man beautiful, he was also sculpted like a God. Alec absolutely did  _ not _ drool over his abs or his arms, but he wasn’t foolish enough to deny that the man cut an imposing figure. They had definitely made the right choice when they had hired him.

“Alec!”

The designer shook his head to get rid of the errant thoughts and turned towards Izzy. His sister was fully-dressed, which made sense since the seamstresses already had her measurements from past collections. Meliorn and Kaelie were in a similar state, though their eyes rove appreciatively over the other models’ bodies as Helen and her team set to work.

Alec could relate.

“You haven’t been down here in years,  _ hermano _ ,” Izzy pouted. “I thought you’d forgotten all about us models. You’ve been mostly absent too, Fray, don’t think I haven’t noticed. What is up with you two?”

“We’ve been busy with work, Izzy,” Alec rolled his eyes, heading straight for Clary’s office. “We don’t exactly have the time to stare at your measurement sessions or talk about who’s going to attend which photoshoot. I swear we’ll start spending more time with you once we’re all settled in and the collection is a little more set in stone. In the meantime, go have fun with your new friends.”

“Alec, please,” his sister whined. “Please stay with me for a while longer, I’m going crazy out here. My only ally is being poked with pins and needles, and everyone else is too busy with their own business to pay attention to me.”

“I’m sure if you talked to them, they wouldn’t mind having you around,” Alec huffed, though he let Izzy drag him towards one of the couches put out especially for the models anyways. He shrugged at Clary apologetically. “I’ll join you later, alright? You get to work on that thing we were talking about yesterday.”

“ _ Thing _ ?” Izzy’s eyebrows flew up and her eyes lit up excitedly. “What thing are you guys talking about? Does this have to do with the collection? Can I know about it? Oh Alec, please tell me this isn’t another top secret project you can’t tell me about, I think I’d go crazy.”

“It’s not a top secret project,” Alec sighed. “But it is for the collection, so I won’t be telling you about it until we’ve agreed on the details. Everything’s still a bit blurry right now, and inspiration isn’t coming to me as fast as I’d want it to. Don’t worry, you’ll be the first to know once Clary and I figure things out. Or at least you’ll be the one to know the most about this collection outside of our actual team.”

“I’m part of your team!” Izzy exclaimed indignantly, gesturing at the rest of the room. “We all are!”

Alec barely refrained from rolling his eyes again. His sister knew exactly what he was talking about and was being purposefully obtuse. The thing was, he really wasn’t supposed to talk about the spring collection to anyone before it was being sown and truly created. It was a rule he and his team had come up with early on in their career, back when they had all been new and inexperienced.

He loved his sister, but he didn’t trust her to keep her mouth shut if someone were to ask her what she would be wearing to the next fashion show. As a journalist, it was in Izzy’s nature to speak first and think later.

Unbidden, his gaze strayed to Magnus. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was the same way, if he talked and talked and only considered his words later, once it was too late to take them back. Or maybe the other journalist was nothing like his sister. Maybe he was quieter, relying more on body language to express his opinions.

He certainly knew how to use his body, if the way he was flexing his arms was anything to go by. Alec couldn’t help himself from wondering what those muscles would feel like against him. Was Magnus strong enough to lift even someone as tall and muscular as Alec up? Was he strong enough to shove him against a wall and…?

“Earth to Alec,” his sister’s voice cut through his thoughts and Alec barely held back his rising blush. “Quit drooling over your newest employee and start focusing on me instead. I was asking you about your favourite model, but clearly I don’t have to ask.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked innocently. His sister wasn’t fooled and they both knew it, but it hadn’t hurt to try. “Fine, maybe I was staring at Magnus a little bit more than I was at the other models, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“We both know that’s a lie,” Izzy sing-songed. “Methinks my  _ hermano _ has a bit of a crush on someone.”

“You think wrong,” Alec narrowed his eyes at her. “Look, just because I find him attractive doesn’t mean I have a crush on him. I don’t even know the man and, as you so nicely pointed out, he’s my employee.”

“So romantic,” Izzy sighed. “An office love story; everyone will go crazy about it. Don’t hold yourself back just because you’re afraid of the fallout. Magnus is a great guy, I’m sure the two of you would get along wonderfully. You need to start living every once in a while, Alec.”

“I live plenty,” he scoffed, though his eyes flickered back to Magnus as he spoke. “Just because I don’t go out every weekend doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have a fun time. Clary and I have weekly dates, and I see you whenever I want to, and my team takes me out once a month to make sure I mingle with strangers. I don’t need a boyfriend to make my life complete,  _ hermana _ .”

“But it would make your life  _ better,  _ wouldn’t it?” Izzy raised her eyebrows at him.

Alec didn’t answer her, preferring to focus on the man they were talking about instead. For all that he acted like he wasn’t really interested, Alec found Magnus Bane absolutely fascinating. The man was both handsome and pretty, seemed to attract everyone in the room with a single smile, and had received nothing but positive comments from Alec’s colleagues.

The only people who hadn’t spent time with him yet were Clary and Alec, since they had been busy with other things. Alec wasn’t bitter about it, per se, since he really didn’t know the man, but he certainly wouldn’t mind getting to know him better. It had been such a long time since he last let himself  _ feel _ anything for anyone other than his close friends and family, but there was something about Magnus Bane that made him want to open himself up again.

“Do you know if he’s single?” 

The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them, and he immediately found himself regretting them. Izzy’s eyes turned mischievous and eager, and Alec’s stomach was weighted down with dread. His sister was the last person he should have told about his interest in Magnus Bane, model and journalist extraordinaire. He would never hear the end of it, and he knew Isabelle wouldn’t stop until Magnus and he had gone on at least a date. 

Maybe even three. 

“I do, actually,” his sister said smugly. She didn’t expand on her answer and Alec clenched his jaw. He hated it when she made him repeat himself or make his question ‘clearer’. She knew exactly what he wanted to know but was going to stay silent until he reiterated his words. 

Not today. 

“Good for you,” he shrugged, smirking at Izzy’s disbelieving look. She had obviously thought he was going to cave and play into her hands. “Do you plan on asking him on a date, then?” 

“ _ What _ ?” His sister looked downright disgusted and Alec had to refrain from bursting into laughter. It would ruin his ploy and that was the last thing he wanted. “Of course not! Why on earth would I want to ask him out whilst simultaneously trying to set the two of you up?” 

The smirk on Alec’s face widened. He waited for a second, then another and, finally, realisation dawned on his little sister’s face. She slapped his arm playfully, huffing and puffing at him as she understood she had just been beaten at her own game. 

“He could still be dating someone,” she pouted. “Part of my plan might be to make him and his significant other break up.”

“Right, because that’s totally the type of thing you’d do,” Alec rolled his eyes. “You may be a bit pushy at times,  _ hermana _ , but you’re not the kind of person who breaks couples up just to get me a date. I know you love me, but you’re not cruel enough to break Magnus’ heart just so I can steal it.” 

Before Izzy could say anything else, the seamstresses shooed Magnus away from them and the man headed straight for Izzy and Alec, a wide smile on his face. 

“Isabelle! I see you brought your handsome brother with you today,” he greeted them, winking at Alec. “Finally managed to drag him out of that office of his? The life of a CEO has to be dreadfully boring, darling, I can’t imagine how dull your days must get.” 

Alec snorted and, next to him, he could see Izzy’s lips curl into an amused smile. They both knew just how interesting his days could get in between business meetings with various fashion brands and media outlets and designing sessions with Clary. To Magnus, who didn’t know about Alec’s second role within the company, his job probably sounded like torture.

“It’s not too bad,” he eventually answered, not wanting to make Magnus feel like he was missing something. 

(He was, of course, but that was besides the point.) 

“Well I, for one, am glad you’re the one dealing with the higher-ups,” the model scrunched his face up adorably. “I don’t think I could make it through a meeting without losing my temper. Some people are just so ridiculously entitled, constantly looking for mistakes that aren’t there and unwilling to give people what they deserve as long as someone slides them just enough cash to keep them quiet.”

Alec bit his lip to stave off his laughter, wondering when Magnus would realise he was ranting about higher-ups to  _ Alec _ , of all people. Not that Alec would ever do anything like what Magnus had just implied, but he had heard about CEOs and share-owners who deliberately screwed people over for a little bit of extra cash. It was horrific and not something Alec would even  _ consider _ doing, but he knew some people lacked the moral values he prided himself in upholding. 

“I agree with Magnus,” Izzy piped up cheerfully, sending a sly glance in Alec’s direction. “I don’t know how people deal with CEOs and bosses and people who are in charge; they’re the absolute worst. What do you think, Alec? Do you have any issues with your boss?” 

Alec didn’t dignify her with an answer, wondering if it might be better for him to leave the two models alone. They seemed to be friendly enough and Magnus was available now, so Izzy wouldn’t need him to keep her company, but he had a feeling his sister would try to hold him back as soon as he took a single step away from them. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Izzy hissed under her breath, her smile never leaving her face. When she spoke again her voice was louder, clearly aimed at Magnus. “So Magnus, what do you think about the team? This is your first time seeing everyone in the same place, right? Not too chaotic for you? No regrets yet?” 

“Yet?” Magnus ventured, looking between the two of them suspiciously. “What have you guys been hiding from us? As far as I was aware, the most intimidating part of this job was having to deal with Alec Lightwood in the flesh, and I don’t find you that scary at all, darling.” 

“Um… Thank you?” Alec frowned, his last words coming out more like a question than a statement. He hadn’t even been aware people discussed him behind his back. “Where did you hear about this whole intimidation thing? I was under the impression that most of my employees liked me, not that they feared me.” 

“Oh, it’s just what the new ones mentioned,” Magnus waved his concerns away. Still, Alec glanced in the other models’ direction. He’d have to talk to them and make sure they weren’t afraid of him, since that was the last thing he wanted. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll realise you’re a wonderful human being as soon as they spend time with you.” 

“How would  _ you _ know I’m a wonderful human being?” Alec asked, his eyebrows climbing up on his face. “You’ve barely even talked to me since your interview, and half that time was spent criticising me and my fellow higher-ups.” 

Instantly, Magnus blanched, his mouth opening and closing as though he was trying to think of a way to justify his earlier behaviour. Izzy shook her head at Alec exasperatedly, but the designer was too amused to stop Magnus’ incoming apology. He would make sure the man knew he hadn’t offended Alec at all, but he wasn’t about to pass up on the opportunity to see the beautiful and confident Magnus Bane  _ stutter _ because of him.

“I- God, I am so sorry, I didn’t even think before saying that,” Magnus groaned. “My friends always tell me I lack a filter when I’m not on the job, and it seems I’ve finally managed to put my foot in my mouth in front of someone who matters. I really didn’t mean to insult you, the words just slipped out when you mentioned higher-ups because I had to deal with some real pieces of work at one of my old jobs, and well- I’m truly sorry, Mister Lightwood.”

Next to him, Isabelle mouthed ‘ _ Mister Lightwood _ ’ with a delighted grin on her face, and Alec grimaced at the moniker. Plenty of people addressed him that way, but it sounded completely wrong coming from Magnus, for some reason. Not that he didn’t know what that reason was; he just wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it when Magnus was right there.

“Please, call me Alec,” he insisted. “The only people who call me Mister Lightwood are the suck-ups, the execs, and the newbies who aren’t sure what to make of me yet. You’re on the team for the collection, which means we’ll be seeing a lot of each other around, so the least I can do is allow you to call me by my first name.”

“Right, because you definitely gave permission to everyone else,” Izzy snickered, avoiding a nudge in the ribs expertly and sauntering away from them, waggling her eyebrows at Alec as she left. “Just saying, big brother!”

Alec determinedly ignored the dark flush on his cheeks as he turned back towards Magnus with a sheepish smile. It was true that he hadn’t actually told the other models to call him Alec yet, but that was mostly because he hadn’t gotten to spend time with them. He’d have to make sure they knew they were more than welcome to treat him a little less formally than they undoubtedly thought they should.

“So…” He started lamely, cursing himself internally for his lack of social skills when it came to beautiful men. “You and Izzy seem to really get along. How long have the two of you been working together, if you don’t mind me asking? I’ve never met you before, not even at her ridiculous parties and bar nights, which means you only recently became close to her, right?”

“Right,” Magnus nodded, something like uncertainty flashing in his eyes. “I’ve been on the media side of things for a while, but I was only very recently promoted, and I stayed in the background before that. And then I started modelling as well, and Isabelle was the only face I really recognised, so I jumped on the chance to spend time with a colleague I knew I shared interests with.”

“Smart of you,” Alec said, not sure what else he was supposed to say about the friendship between his sister and this man whom he was incredibly attracted to. “And everyone else? They’ve been treating you alright? I mean, I know my team is professional and I care about all of them a lot, but I just want to make sure everything is running smoothly on your end, since I would hate to find out you’ve been dealing with some harassment issues or other unpleasant things like that.”

“I assure you, everything has been going perfectly well,” Magnus answered, smiling at Alec so warmly that it was a wonder his heart didn’t melt on the spot. “I’m looking forward to seeing the wonderful collection Miss Fray- Clary, I mean, put together with her partner, and I get along fine with everyone here. You’ve created a very pleasant working space here, Alec.”

“I try my best,” Alec shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck as he so often did when he wasn’t sure how to handle a compliment. Hearing about how much people liked his collections and colour choices was one thing; having people directly tell him he was doing an amazing job was another. “But my team is a huge part of it too. I couldn’t do all of this without them, especially Clary, and my efforts would be for naught if they didn’t work just as hard as I try to.”

“Modest too,” Magnus sighed. “Is there anything wrong with you, Alec, or will I just have to lament over your perfection with a kindred spirit?

“I mean- I-” Alec hadn’t thought he could get any redder, but he was clearly being proven wrong. Thankfully, that was when Clary decided to poke her head out of her office and gesture for him to come join her. Alec pounced on the chance to get away from Magnus and his ability to make Alec completely lose control over his own body. “Right! I have to go. Clary needs me for, um, for work things, so I should- I should really get going before she comes over and drags me there herself.”

“Of course, Alec,” Magnus chuckled, amusement dancing in those beautiful honey-gold eyes of his. “You go do that. I’ll have to catch up with our lovely designer later and tell her off for stealing you away from me, but I wouldn’t want to stop you from doing your job.”

Alec nodded, then proceeded to stare at Magnus for another few embarrassing seconds before realising what he was doing and turning around abruptly. God, why had Izzy brought his dating life and his attraction to Magnus up? He would have been able to ignore it if she hadn’t pushed him in this direction, but now all he could think about was how gorgeous and funny and kind Magnus was, and how much Alec wanted to explore this possibility that had cropped up between the two of them.

He couldn’t be doing that, not when he had an entire collection to plan out and thousands of other things to take care of. A relationship would only make his life harder.

And yet, a part of him wanted to take all the hardships that would come from such a relationship, because something told him Magnus was special and that, at the end of the day, he would be worth every long night and difficulty and obstacle their relationship would throw Alec’s way.

But he couldn’t think about that yet, not when he hadn’t even asked the man out, and not when he was about to go into a semi-serious meeting with Clary. Magnus Bane was truly something else, but he could wait a while longer.

And Alec’s heart could wait a while longer too.

* * *

“Waiting for my brother?”

Magnus’ gaze snapped up and immediately landed on Isabelle, who was standing in front of his chair with a questioning look in her eyes. Magnus frowned momentarily, wondering why she thought he would be waiting for Alec in front of  _ Clary’s _ office, but then remembered something about the two friends spending all of their time together. He hadn’t considered that before standing guard in front of the office like an overeager employee – or a stalker, but he rather preferred the first phrasing.

“No, actually, I’m waiting for Clary,” Magnus answered. “I hadn’t even thought about Alec and where he might be, but I’m pretty sure he left this floor hours ago, so I don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Why would you be worried?” Isabelle asked, smirking teasingly. “I was under the impression that you quite liked his company, slight social blunders and all. I swear, the two of you had sparks flying throughout the entire floor when you were talking earlier.”

“Now  _ that _ is a gross over-exaggeration,” Magnus snorted. “I’ll admit Alec and I seem to have some sort of chemistry, but I’m not even sure he’s gay or interested, and he’s also my boss, in case that escaped your notice. I have a feeling I would be stepping over a hundred boundaries by asking him out or letting him woo me, and  _ no _ , I’m not being dramatic.”

“Oh, but you are,” Isabelle chuckled. “I swear, you and Alec even use the same excuses. He seems to be worried about HR, which I can sort of understand, but your contract here is temporary, whereas the one you have with Lightwood Media will be permanent sooner rather than later. You’ll have to deal with  _ their _ HR team, whilst Alec deals with the one over here, meaning you have nothing to worry about. You don’t technically work for the same company.”

“Except whilst I’m modelling here,” Magnus reminded her, raising his eyebrows. He thought his reasoning would be solid and Isabelle would let it go, but it looked like she was a lot more stubborn than Magnus had thought she would be. “Look, if something happens, I won’t push it away, but I’m not about to make the first move. Your brother seems to be a very busy and important man, and I have other things to worry about than a new relationship or flirtation with an impossibly attractive CEO.”

“Sure you do,” Isabelle grumbled, though she thankfully let the topic go –  _ for now _ , Magnus’ mind supplied. He didn’t doubt that she would start needling him about Alec again the next day, and the one after that, and so on until he finally caved. “Now, why did you want to talk to Clary? I mean, no offence, but Raphael told me you were so panicked about meeting her the other day that you just stared at the building for a full five minutes, so I didn’t think you would actively try to talk to her.”

“That traitor,” Magnus gasped dramatically. “Betraying me at every turn, I swear. And for your information, I was rationally nervous about meeting someone I admired for a job interview, nothing more. I’m more than capable of talking to her now that this job is firmly mine, believe me. As for why I want to see her, well… I talked to Alec earlier, it’s only fair I talk to my other boss, the one who  _ actually  _ has a say in the collection and is going to be dressing me up like a living doll.”

“Right,” Isabelle said, her mouth opening before she snapped it shut, a small frown making its way onto her face. “Well, I hope she has the answers to whatever questions you might have for her. Let me warn you, though, she’s not innocent as she seems, and I’m speaking from experience here.”

“Oh yes,” Magnus grinned. “I’ve heard all about the little ‘rivalry’ going on between Clary and you, but I also have it under good authority –  _ yours _ , need I remind you – that the animosity between the two of you is mostly for show. However, I’ll heed your warning and make sure not to flirt with her too aggressively. Wouldn’t want to steal her away from you, after all.”

“I- Clary and I aren’t dating, Magnus, you know this,” Isabelle sniffed haughtily, probably trying to hide that delightful Lightwood blush that seemed to run in the family. “But yes, please refrain from flirting. I wouldn’t want you to ruin your chances with my brother by trying to seduce his best friend. Anyways, gotta run, but I expect to hear all about this undoubtedly titillating conversation later, maybe over drinks?”

“Sounds like a party to me,” Magnus winked at her, sighing contentedly as he watched her leave.

Isabelle Lightwood was truly a force to be reckoned with, and her little intervention had done wonders for his nerves. As much as he had claimed to be completely okay with meeting Clary Fray again, Magnus had to admit he had been feeling a little jittery before Isabelle had shown up. However, there was something about the brunette that made him feel comfortable and welcome, and he couldn’t even remember why he had been nervous in the first place.

Anyone who had caught Isabelle’s attention couldn’t be anything other than kind, and Magnus knew  _ exactly _ how interested Isabelle was in Clary, whether they were dating or not.

“Magnus?”

Unlike Isabelle, who had sounded teasing and confident when she had addressed him, Clary’s voice was soft and inquisitive, and Magnus could immediately see the resemblance between Alec and her. Whether they knew it or not, they had clearly picked up on a few things from each other, and it was rather endearing.

“Clary! Um, good evening! Is it alright if I call you Clary? I mean, Alec gave me permission to use his first name, but maybe you’re the type who sticks to the formalities within the workplace…” Right, not nervous at  _ all _ . He had handled himself better in front of Alec, and he was someone Magnus was actually attracted to. Maybe he had underestimated how nervous he would be to spend time with someone he had idolised for quite a while.

“Clary is just fine,” the redhead giggled, locking her office door behind her and walking towards the elevator, glancing over her shoulder at Magnus when he stayed frozen in pace. “I’m sorry, I assumed you were here to see me, but are you waiting for someone else? There aren’t a lot of employees milling around at this time, I’m afraid to say, but I’m sure I could contact whoever you’re looking for-”

“Ah, no, I was definitely waiting for you,” Magnus cleared his throat with an awkward chuckle. “I’m sorry, I’m usually a lot better at talking to people, but I’ll admit that I’ve always loved your work and am still in awe that I’m working for you now. Your partner and you have done truly wonderful things, and your support for the LGBTQ+ community is admirable, and I just really wanted you to know that.”

“Oh,” Clary blushed, biting at her bottom lip as though she were completely unused to receiving compliments about her hard work. “Thank you, but you really don’t need to be intimidated by me because of my collections. I swear I’m just as much of a disaster as everyone else is in real life, if not more so. I just happen to have landed a sweet, sweet job thanks to my best friend who believed in me more than I believed in myself. But still, thank you, I’m glad I was able to give you something and someone to look up to, no matter how strange it is to hear that  _ I  _ am somehow a role model.”

“Well, you and your partner,” Magnus pointed out, trying to be subtle about his curiosity but probably failing miserably, if the way Clary’s mouth curled upwards was anything to go by. “I don’t suppose we’ll get to meet them anytime soon? Raphael told me they were rather secretive, but I have to admit I thought they would at least meet with the models.”

“What can I say,” Clary shrugged, frowning slightly. “They’re busy with other things. And even if you don’t see them around, that doesn’t mean they haven’t come around here to check you guys out. I swear, they’re serious about this, and wonderful at their job. They just happen to like being in the dark rather than thrown in the spotlight.”

“Leaving all the hard work to you, then?” Magnus joked. He would have pushed more, but it was clear to him that his questions weren’t welcome, or at least wouldn’t be for much longer. “Dealing with journalists and fans and all that alone can’t be easy.”

“I’m not alone,” Clary said easily, stepping out of the elevator as it reached the ground floor and smiling softly in Magnus’ direction. “I have Alec. Partner or no, I’ll always have my best friend at my side, dealing with just as much – if not more – shit than me, so I don’t mind too much. Besides, they do plenty of work in the background, whether people see it or not. They’re not called the colour genius for nothing, you know?”

“Right,” Magnus nodded excitedly. Honestly, as good as Clary was, the mystery behind her partner made them even more interesting.

Magnus had tried to look into them before, in the hopes of scoring a great article. He had been younger and had foolishly forgotten that people who wanted to keep their identity a secret were usually  _ very good _ with what they said and did. There had been nothing to find, no lead to follow and, although Magnus had been frustrated at the time, he couldn’t help but think it was better this way.

If he had exposed Clary’s co-designer all those years ago, there was no way he would have been hired as a model for the Lightwoods, and he would still be stuck underneath Lorenzo’s rule. Besides, now that he was inside the company, he was confident that he would crack the mystery soon enough. He was great at his job as a reporter, and the partner wouldn’t be able to stay hidden forever.

And this time, if he found them out, he wouldn’t even think about writing an article. There was something thrilling about the idea of being one of very few who knew this person’s true identity. And yes, he knew good things came to those who waited, but Magnus had never been a patient man, and he wasn’t about to change when he was so close to achieving one of his life goals.

“So, do you guys share the work evenly?” Magnus asked, deciding he might as well make the most of the few minutes he had left with the designer he admired so much. “I know they take care of the colours, which means you probably take care of the fabrics, and maybe even the artistic side of things, like drawings and sketches and all that? I mean, not to seem like a stalker, but I read that you went to school for a slightly more classical art degree a few years ago, so…”

“Yeah,” Clary said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. There was something wonderful about hearing people talk about their passion, since it always made them light up and radiate happiness. Magnus wondered if he looked the same way when he talked about the things  _ he  _ loved. “I thought I was going to become a ‘real’ artist like my mom, since that was the only dream I’d ever had. And then I met Alec whilst he was studying for his business degree. We became fast friends, bonded over our shared interests and, soon enough, he was asking me to work for him. I didn’t even have my degree yet, still had two semesters to complete, but he made sure I could work and simultaneously finish my college education, and I’ve been by his side ever since.”

“That sounds like a beautiful friendship,” Magnus said, finding Alec Lightwood more and more tempting by the minute. A beautiful man who also had a heart of gold and cared about his friends more than he cared about the approval of his superiors? People like that weren’t exactly populating the entirety of New York. “I have a best friend like that; she got me out of trouble, still does, and I know she’ll always be there for me. I’m even her daughter’s godfather.”

“That’s sweet,” Clary smiled. “If Alec doesn’t make me his first child’s godmother, I’m going to throw a fit. I know Isabelle is his sister, but I’m pretty sure I deserve it more than her, since I’ve seen him at his lowest in a way she never has. I mean, she would probably be a great aunt, but I will fight for that first child even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Magnus burst out laughing at the redhead’s enthusiasm. Isabelle had been right; there was nothing threatening about Clary Fray at all. And he could easily understand why the brunette had a crush on the energetic and kind woman; just like Alec Lightwood, Magnus was willing to bet there weren’t a lot of Clary Frays out there. Some people were just  _ different _ , and it seemed he had found two for the price of a single job.

“I’m sure Alec will agree to giving you custody of the child in case of his death,” Magnus said as seriously as he could manage. “Especially if you already live with Isabelle by then, which I hear is practically a given at this point. I mean- Sorry if I’m overstepping, but the rumours within the office aren’t exactly kept quiet. I learned about the bet going on over yours and Isabelle’s relationship as soon as I stepped into the building on my first day here.”

“Right, that betting pool,” Clary rolled her eyes, though Magnus could see the hints of a fond smile curling at her lips. “And I don’t know. I’m not sure I feel completely comfortable talking to you about this, since I have a feeling you’re just as much of a matchmaker as Isabelle herself is. I would probably find myself stuck in an improbable situation with her in less than a day if I were to tell you about our relationship. Not that our relationship is anything other than a sort-of friends, mostly enemies sort of thing. Alec would try to tell you otherwise, but don’t listen to him. He’s a firm believer in true love, and absolutely believed that his sister and I are soulmates of some sort. It’s ridiculous.”

“Wait a second,” Magnus gaped, stopping just outside of the Lightwood building and shivering slightly as the cold winter air hit his neck. “Are you telling me that Alec Lightwood, impassive and stern CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country, is secretly a hopeless romantic?”

“Not so secretly,” Clary chuckled, shaking her head fondly. “It’s a Lightwood family trait, not that they’ll ever admit it. Alec is a firm believer in love at first sight and all that nonsense, Isabelle cries every time a proposal happens, and Jace could wax poetry about his boyfriend for hours if we let him. I don’t know about their youngest sibling, since he hasn’t quite hit the end of his teenage years yet, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he turned out the same way.”

“Well, well,” Magnus said softly, thinking about the Alec he had met that morning. Now that Clary mentioned it, he did seem like the type to have a cold exterior but a warm and fuzzy interior. “Colour me impressed. Actually, no, let’s not talk about colour in the same sentence as Alec. I’m sorry but, for all that everything else about him is rather beautiful, your best friend’s fashion sense is  _ atrocious _ .”

Strangely enough, his words made Clary burst into giggles. The redhead shook her head at Magnus, and he could only frown as he wondered what he had said that was so funny.

“I’m sorry,” Clary waved a hand at him as she tried to get herself under control. “I swear you didn’t say anything that warranted that reaction, it’s just… Well, Alec doesn’t really care about what he wears, and a lot of people comment on how strange it is that he’s running a fashion company, but I swear he’s actually got a great eye when it comes to my collection, on top of being good at managing the business side of things.”

“I’ll have to take your word on that one,” Magnus snorted, thinking about the plain clothes Alec had worn both times he had seen him. Black suits, black shirts, nothing fancy at all. The fabrics had been good, but Magnus had a thing for colours, and Alec Lightwood clearly didn’t. “But speaking of, why  _ did _ he decide to take over the fashion side of things? Almost everyone in the media world thought Isabelle would work in the fashion department whilst Alec followed in his mother’s footsteps, so why mix things up? No offence, but Isabelle has a certain amount of flair to her style that Alec doesn’t.”

“Hmm, but appearances can be deceiving,” Clary shrugged. “Isabelle always wanted to become a journalist, even though she loves modelling, and Alec wasn’t really interested in reporting and all of that, so the decision was an easy one to make. He gets to stay in his office most of the time, being a better CEO than Isabelle could be at this point in time, and she gets to write whatever she wants for her mother.”

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. It made sense, he supposed; Isabelle did appear to be a wonderful journalist, from what he had seen in the few days they had been working together. And Alec… Well, Magnus didn’t know much about the slightly awkward, slightly cold, very handsome man, but he had to admit that Alec was doing a great job with Lightwood Fashions. The company had never thrived more.

“Alright, well, thank you for answering all of my nosy questions about the Lightwoods,” Magnus said, smiling at Clary. “I know we haven’t really talked since I was hired, but I hope we’ll get to see more of each other in the future.”

“Oh, we definitely will,” Clary grinned, although the expression almost came off as more of a grimace. “Designers tend to be thrown around and asked for opinions all the time when production and creation and photoshoots start, so I’m going to be running around your life in the next few months. I hope you’re ready for a healthy dose of Fray, because there’ll be no way for you to avoid me.”

“I look forward to it,” Magnus smiled, turning around as Clary waved at him and headed to the left, in the opposite direction to where Magnus was heading.

As he watched her leave, he couldn’t help but think that he had truly found his place in the world at Lightwood Fashions. He had made friends with almost all the models, had found a good group of colleagues on the media side of things, had an amazing dynamic with Isabelle, was on speaking terms with  _ Clary  _ freaking  _ Fray _ , and got to admire his very attractive boss every time the man stopped by the main modelling floor.

All in all, he had a feeling the next few months were going to be both hectic and absolutely wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you again to my wonderful beta [Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321) for helping me with this fic. I hope you're all still enjoying the story, even if we're all a little bit exasperated with Magnus' behaviour. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they really warm my heart <3
> 
> Love, Junie.


	5. Can't get you out of my head

If Magnus had thought working for Fade Media was exhausting, it was nothing compared to what he had to deal with now that he worked for the Lightwoods. He was happier, of course, which made all the difference, but he still had to work long hours to accommodate both his trial run on the Media side and his duties on the Fashion side. He had no idea how Isabelle did it, but he admired her more and more by the second.

Especially since she always looked fabulous, never complained about how hard she had to work, and managed to make it to his office before him  _ every single day _ . She was usually alone though, so he had no idea what to make of the new presence in his work space.

“Isabelle, you brought a friend,” he raised his eyebrows in Clary’s direction before greeting the redhead. “You could have told me; I would have bought her some coffee and breakfast as well. Now I feel like a terrible person for not taking her needs into account. Tell me, how do you feel about coffee with just milk?”

“Not great,” Clary admitted, chuckling at Magnus’ put-upon frown. “But I promise you, I’m fine. I can steal some of Isabelle’s undoubtedly sweet nonsense and take a bite of her food if I feel like it. This is very kind of you, though. Do you do it every day?”

“Ah, yes,” Magnus smiled sheepishly, thinking of the reason why he was getting Isabelle that ridiculously expensive drink every day. “Well, what can I say? I’m just a good friend like that. Can you believe she doesn’t even pay me back by taking me out for drinks or anything along those lines? Makes me wonder why I befriended her in the first place, really.”

“Well, that’s Isabelle for you,” Clary grinned. “So selfish it’s a wonder she has any friends at all. I only spend time with her because Alec gets all huffy if I complain about her too much, and she only spends time with me because she’s desperate for a piece of all this.”

“Arrogance doesn’t suit you, Fray,” Isabelle rolled her eyes, although there was a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips. God, the two of them were adorable. “Besides, we all know the real reason why we spend time together is because everyone else in the building refuses to talk to us when we’re in a mood. You have quite the temper, Fray, and I-”

“Oh yes, we know how you get,” Clary snickered, dodging Isabelle’s elbow when the brunette tried to nudge her in the side. “Anyways, we’re not here on a social call. Or, we are, but not just to say hello or enjoy the food or whatever else it is you two do in this fancy office. How  _ did _ you convince Maryse to give you such a good spot, Magnus?”

“The perks of being Head Editor,” Magnus shrugged, wondering if the guilt of saying those words would ever go away. Maybe when he would be officially given the position –  _ maybe, hopefully _ . “I wasn’t about to work out there with Isabelle and her little team of gossipers, especially since I know they have conversations about me every time I turn away. And if you’re not here for my company, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Clary beamed at him. It should have been completely innocent, but something about it set Magnus on edge and made him wonder if he should have backed out of the building as soon as he had noticed those two  _ together _ in his office.

After all, he had heard of the infamous rivalry between those ladies, not to mention the sexual tension in the room was off the charts. He hadn’t seen the two of them together yet, but he was starting to understand why there was a betting pool in the first place. He was also starting to understand why people didn’t want to deal with the two of them at the same time; the wicked grins on their faces told Magnus he was in for a world of trouble if he didn’t bow to their whims.

“Look, we’re not blind,” Isabelle started softly. “We know you have a little crush on my brother, even if it’s only physical right now. We also know my brother has a little crush on you, and I have it under good authority that it’s already a little more than just physical on his end of things. That authority being me, of course.”

“And see, that wouldn’t be a problem at all,” Clary continued, sighing heavily as though it pained her to say this. “If not for the fact that both of you are apparently determined to ignore the sparks that fly whenever you’re in the same room. Alec hasn’t dated in a while, not that I should be telling you this, and he’s not going to make the first move because you’re technically his employee. Which means the only way anything is going to happen is if  _ you _ ask him out.”

“Oh my god,” Magnus groaned. “You’re here to talk to me about my love life? Because I assure you, I already get enough matchmaking advice from my friends; I don’t need it from my colleagues as well. Besides, I’m not sure I’m completely comfortable with asking my boss out either.”

“Right,” Isabelle snorted. “Try again. We may have only known each other for two weeks, Magnus, but I know the last thing you lack is bravery and boldness. If you like my brother, just ask him out; I promise he won’t say no. In fact, he’ll probably jump on the opportunity and then proceed to squeal in Clary’s general direction for a few hours until he calms down enough to speak.”

“Such kind words for Alec,” Clary shook her head, a look of genuine annoyance entering her eyes. “What Isabelle means to say is that Alec would be delighted to go out with you. He might be a bit nervous, or a bit cold at times because that’s his default setting, but he’s a good guy and I think you should give him a chance. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Because as his sister and his best friend, you two are definitely going to give me the most unbiased advice,” Magnus chuckled, although he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about exploring the obvious attraction he and Alec shared. “Look, I’ll think about it, alright? But I’m not going to ask a man out just because two people he loves tried to push me into it. If the perfect moment arises, I’ll ask him out and see if things work out, but if not… Well, let’s just say I don’t like being pestered about my romantic life too much.”

“Of course,” Clary nodded. “But just remember what I said about Alec and his love of everything romantic; put him in front of a good rom-com, and you’ll already be halfway to having him worship you forever.”

“A good rom-com?” Magnus laughed softly. “That sounds like a bit of a contradiction, but I’ll see what I can find.  _ If _ we go on a date, of course. Now please, I have a lot of work to do before I go into the studio with Raphael for a few practise shoots this afternoon, so if you could…”

“Right!” Isabelle exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly and winking at Magnus before sauntering out of the office. “Hurry up, Fray, wouldn’t want you to miss out on your meeting that’s due to start in… Oh, just about now.”

“Lightwood, you absolute-” Her voice trailed off as the redhead rushed out of Magnus’ office, distress written all over her face.

And then Magnus was all alone. He breathed in deeply, taking in the silence and the peace and the wonderful view from his office all at once. Once upon a time, he had hated times like these, times when the world stopped and all he had left were his thoughts. He had hated how lost they made him feel, like he wasn’t and would never be in control of his life. Now though, with his new job and a bright future ahead of him, he found himself alone and  _ smiled _ .

He smiled because Isabelle Lightwood was a wonderful woman, and he smiled because for once in his life, he actually liked his job. He smiled because he was starting to feel more at home here than he ever had before, and he smiled because apparently, Alexander Lightwood had a crush on him.

It wasn’t like the revelation was complete news to him, since Alec spent more time looking at him than anyone else on the fashion crew, but it was still nice to get confirmation. Not that it meant he would actually ask the man out, since that would be all sorts of inappropriate.

For one, Alec was his  _ boss _ . He was the CEO of the company, and he probably wouldn’t want to deal with the backlash he would get for dating one of his employees. Secondly, Magnus was actively lying to him. Well, he was lying to just about everyone, but that also included Alec and he had never been one to hide things from his partners. Thirdly, no matter how pretty the man was and how kind he could be on the surface, he was a businessman who dressed like he had no idea what to do with himself. It couldn’t work.

And even if it could, even if things miraculously worked out and Alec accepted Magnus’ invitation and dated him and fell for him, Magnus just wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with the inevitable heartbreak that would come from a relationship between him and Alexander Lightwood. He had had enough of that for a lifetime, thank you very much.

Shaking his head to get rid of any and all Alexander related thoughts, Magnus turned back towards his desk and started sorting through the piles of paperwork he had to hand in by the end of the week. The modelling sessions that weekend had really cut back on his free time, and he was running a lot later than he would have liked.

The thing about starting a new job was that he didn’t actually know anyone who could help him with his workload. Sure, he had Isabelle, but he already felt bad enough about making her lie to her family and friends; the last thing he wanted to do was add to her worries by telling her he was having a hard time dealing with all the work the previous Head Editor had left behind.

For someone who was usually great at making friends, Magnus had to admit he hadn’t done a great job at getting to know his media colleagues. He had been so busy with the fashion side of things that he had forgotten these were going to be his people for the foreseeable future if things went well. This was his  _ team _ and he needed to get it together if he wanted everything to work out on this side of the company.

Mind made up, he gathered a particularly difficult stack of papers and headed out of his office, glancing around the main work room and completely bypassing Isabelle’s desk and questioning gaze. He knew she had an article to work on, so she definitely wouldn’t be his helper for the day. However, there was one employee he had seen around, and he knew he was close to Isabelle so there was a good chance he would be willing to help Magnus out just because of their mutual friend.

Not letting himself think about it for too long, Magnus took a deep breath and walked straight to the back of the huge work room, stopping in front of a nerdy but kind looking man. Simon Lewis was a good writer as far as Magnus could tell, and since he trusted Isabelle’s judgement, probably also a good man. 

“Um, Mister Bane,” the brunet fumbled with his laptop, putting it down on his desk and straightening up in his seat, uncrossing his legs and running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame it. “Did you need something, sir?” 

“Simon, right?” Magnus waited for the man to nod before smiling and extending a hand for him to shake. Simon looked stunned for a few seconds, but he quickly shook himself out of his daze and gripped Magnus’ hand firmly, his nervous gulp not escaping Magnus’ notice. “I seem to have found myself in a bit of a tight spot. I had no idea how much paperwork and leftover articles I would have to take over from my predecessor, and since I also have to work with the fashion team every other day, I’m struggling to keep up with everything. I was wondering if you would be willing to take care of the smaller things, the papers that don’t need my immediate attention and such. I would of course mention all of this on your monthly report and make sure you were paid appropriately for this extra workload.”

For a moment, Simon just gaped at Magnus as though he hadn’t understood a word of what the older man had said. Not that Magnus could blame him, since they had never talked to each other before and Magnus was now thrusting a  _ huge _ task on him like it was nothing much.

“Of course, sir!” The brunet exclaimed after a few more seconds of silence, taking the pile of papers from Magnus and placing them on his desk carefully, scribbling a hasty ‘ _ important _ ’ note on top of a post-it before towards Magnus with a smile. “Thank you for trusting me with this, Mister Bane.”

“Just call me Magnus,” he waved the man’s thanks away, not wanting the people on his team to hate him the same way he had hated Lorenzo. The best way to do that was by making sure they knew everyone here was equal, no matter what their position was. “I know I haven’t had the time to talk to all of you yet, but I’m really hoping I’ll be able to make the best of this job and prove that I can be a reliable boss you can trust with your problems.”

“Oh,” Simon said inelegantly, looking a little bit impressed by Magnus’ speech – he didn’t preen, but it was a near thing. “Thank you, si- Magnus. And you know, if you ever need any help getting to know these people, I’m your man! I’ve been here for a few years now, and I’m close to the Lightwoods which gives me a few privileges other people don’t have.”

“Ah yes, I noticed you were friends with Isabelle,” Magnus nodded in the woman’s direction, raising his eyebrows when he noticed she was already staring at them, her brows knitted together confusedly. “Have you known her for long?”

“I’m dating her brother,” Simon chuckled, his gaze turning fond at the mention of his boyfriend. “Jace and I just moved in together but we’ve been dating for a little over a year and a half, so I know the family quite well. Isabelle and I aren’t best friends or anything, but we get along well enough, and she’s always willing to help me out when I’m stuck on something.”

“She’s a very kind woman,” Magnus hummed in agreement, thinking about the favour she had granted him even before they really knew each other. “I’m glad you have people here you can trust. The atmosphere is a lot nicer than ones I’ve had to deal with in the past, and I hope I can maintain it for as long as I work here.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Simon snorted, coughing in embarrassment when Magnus sent him an unimpressed look. He hadn’t even  _ talked _ to anyone yet, so how could they possibly know whether or not he would be good for the team. “I mean, everyone’s happy to have someone young in charge of the team, and on top of that you’re a  _ model _ , so… Yeah, I haven’t heard any complaints so far. But if you want to check it out for yourself, you could always come to our weekly bar night. We usually go out every Friday, and you’re more than welcome to join. I’m sure Izzy was going to invite you anyways.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side, considering the offer. It wasn’t that he was opposed to nights out with his colleagues, but he had never… His heart clenched as he realised this was the first time anyone had actually bothered to ask  _ him _ about a work event. Back at Fade Media, his co-workers had quickly caught onto the fact that Lorenzo only ever showed up when Magnus wasn’t there, so he hadn’t been invited to a bar night in what felt like years.

Hell, it probably  _ had _ been years.

“I’ll definitely be there,” he smiled softly at Simon, feeling like he had handed the other man the moon when he grinned back happily. “Although I tend to work late, so there’s no guarantee that I’ll make it there on time.”

“Totally fine,” Simon assured him. “Now, I have tons of paperwork to go through, and I’m almost certain your piles are worse, so you should probably get back to it. Wouldn’t want to lose our amazing boss after less than a month just because he was too busy chatting with the team. It was nice meeting you, Magnus!”

“And you too, Simon,” Magnus nodded, backing away from the man’s desk and biting his lip to stop from beaming like a loon as he walked back to his office.

And if he stopped by Isabelle’s cubicle to high-five her over his small victory before getting back to work, it wasn’t like anyone was going to judge him. This was his team, and he would make sure it remained the best damned team in the country for as long as he lived.

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy to stay at work late.

When he worked under Lorenzo, late nights often meant articles he would never manage to finish on time and projects he couldn’t have cared less about. Now that he was his own boss, however, late nights meant take out in his office as he poured over the tips Raphael had given him about modelling.

He was almost halfway done with the leftover media paperwork, Simon had introduced him to two other members of his team, and he could still see Isabelle’s shadow from where she was bent over her desk, typing away like the genius writer she was. Overall, his evening couldn’t have been going any better.

When his phone rang, Catarina’s caller ID glaring up at him, he couldn’t help but grin, glad to hear from his friend. They hadn’t been able to talk properly ever since he had signed up for two jobs at once, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss her voice.

“Cat!” He exclaimed into his phone, putting his friend on speaker as he high-lighted one of Raphael’s notes on the proper preparation for a photo shoot. “How are you doing, my wonderful friend?”

“ _ Well, work is a pain and I haven’t seen my best friend in what feels like forever, but I suppose I could be doing a lot worse _ ,” his best friend answered. In the past, Magnus would have felt guilty for his lack of free time, but he knew Catarina was mostly kidding. She was just as – if not more – happy as him about his new job, and she understood being Head Editor meant a heavier workload for him. “ _ You could at least call me once in a while, you know? We used to call every day back when you worked for the lizard _ .”

“I didn’t have to keep up with two different teams at once when I still worked for Lorenzo,” Magnus pointed out, frowning at one of Raphael’s points and circling it, adding a bunch of question marks to indicate his utter confusion over the advice. “But I’m glad you called. I’m still at the office, so I could use the virtual company. Although I’m actually not the only one to stay here late, so I could technically spend some time with Isabelle if I didn’t think I’d be distracting her.”

“ _ Found a workaholic after your own heart _ ?” Catarina chuckled. “ _ How is the lovely Isabelle, by the way? I know you told me she was the one helping you out with that insane plan, so I’m assuming your friendship is going well.” _

“She’s quite the woman,” Magnus hummed, looking over at the brunette and smiling fondly at her look of complete concentration.

“ _ And she has quite the brother _ ,” Catarina added, sounding far too innocent for Magnus’ tastes.

“Yes she- Wait a second,” Magnus frowned, narrowing his eyes in Isabelle’s direction and sighing when she didn’t even look up. “Have the two of you been talking? Cat, have you been stalking my new friends to keep up with my unfortunate love life?”

“ _ Ha! So you admit there’s a love life to talk about! _ ” His best friend crowed. “ _ I knew it. That man is far too hot for his own good, just your type, and Raphael tells me he’s an amazing person _ .”

“The day when Raphael describes someone as an amazing person is the day I quit this perfect job,” Magnus snorted. “Although I won’t deny that Isabelle’s brother is… something. We haven’t talked much, since we both have plenty of responsibilities to deal with outside of the spring collection, but he seems nice enough.”

“ _ Magnus,”  _ Catarina said sternly. Magnus involuntarily sobered up, sitting up straighter and immediately cursing himself for his natural reactions to his best friend’s ‘mom’ voice. “ _ I know you’re scared of dating again, and I’m assuming that Alec’s status in the company isn’t helping soothe your nerves, but you can’t let your past with Camille get in the way of your future _ .”

“Look, I barely even know the man,” Magnus sighed, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly. The late hour was starting to catch up with him, and he had had more than enough talk of his love life for the month. “Yes, he’s attractive, and I’m sure he’s also a good person, funny and kind and perfect, but I’m just not sure it’s worth the risk. He’s the CEO to the company I’m actively lying to about my history, I feel like that’s not conducive to a trusting relationship.”

“ _ You could always tell him the truth _ ,” Catarina deadpanned, but Magnus disregarded that idea immediately. He wasn’t about to screw things up so early on in his new career. “ _ Or you could just ask him out on a date, see how things go, and then decide whether or not you want to take things further or not _ .”

It wasn’t a terrible idea – Catarina’s ideas never were – but for the first time in a long time, Magnus was in a good place. He had a good job, and he was making new friends, and he was happy with what he had achieved over the past month. If he dated Alexander and messed things up because of a relationship  _ again _ , he wasn’t sure he would be able to recover from it.

On the other hand, it really didn’t have to mean anything. They could go on a date, see if they were compatible or not, and Magnus could always back out if he realised the relationship wasn’t worth the risk of losing his entire life. He could always tell Alexander he had had a nice time but would rather remain colleagues – friends at best.

It was an option, and one that Magnus should have really considered earlier. One date didn’t mean he would get married to the man.

“I’ll think about it _ , _ ” he finally told his friend. “And the next time I see him, I’ll consider asking him out. This isn’t a promise that I’ll do it, though, just that I won’t dismiss the notion outright. Maybe… Maybe it’s time I moved on properly.”

“ _ Maybe it is _ ,” Catarina said softly, as though she hadn’t been trying to get Magnus to date for the past two years. “ _ This could be good for you, Magnus, so don’t screw it up. Raphael told me Isabelle had stopped by to push you in the right direction today, and I think you should take her advice _ .”

“God, you’re all ganging up on me now!” Magnus cried out, although he couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed at his friends. He liked that all of the people he cared about got along, liked that Raphael and Isabelle already knew each other and enjoyed each other’s company, liked that Catarina approved of his choices.

“ _ I just want you to be happy, Magnus _ ,” his best friend murmured. “ _ Keep that in mind before you lose your chance with Alec _ .”

She hung up on him before he could say anything else, and Magnus spent the next few minutes cursing his phone and his friends and Alexander Lightwood. He wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for the man – although he also wouldn’t have his job as a model, so he supposed there were pros and cons to the CEO’s continued existence.

Just as he managed to push Catarina’s words to the back of his mind again, the elevator door dinged open, bringing a frown to Magnus’ face. As far as he knew, Isabelle and he were the only ones remaining on the floor, and the brunette had told him that she generally only left around eleven, so there was no reason for her to be leaving quite yet.

Indeed, when he glanced over at her cubicle, she was still in her seat, staring at her computer intently. And then he looked further than that and his heart skipped a beat.

He wasn’t sure whether to thank or curse the world for the sight in front of him, but he knew he definitely wasn’t ready to deal with it.

Because of course, Alexander looked just as good at ten at night as he did in the middle of the day. He was still wearing his work suit, and he was grinning at his sister like she was the goddamned sun, and Magnus was  _ not _ fit for an assault of that magnitude so late at night.

His first instinct was to duck and take cover underneath his desk but, before he could put his plan in action, Isabelle was waving in his direction, making all of Alexander’s attention shift to  _ him _ instead of her. God, he hated her so much. His friends were going to pay for their meddling, and they wouldn’t know what was hitting them once he got around to enacting his revenge.

Then Alexander turned towards him, and he forgot all about revenge. The man really was beautiful, handsome in a conventional way that Magnus had always appreciated. His eyes were stunning, shining even in the office’s dim lighting, and his soft smile was almost too much for Magnus to handle.

He had told Catarina he would think about what she had told him and would take some time before he made a decision about Alec, but he had always been a weak man. And Alexander Lightwood was everything Magnus had dreamed of having, wrapped in one beautiful package. No matter how afraid he was to screw things up and ruin his life, he hadn’t been this intrigued by someone in a very long time, and he wasn’t willing to miss out on this possibly once in a lifetime opportunity because of his ridiculous hold-ups.

By the time Alexander reached his office after having talked to Isabelle for a few minutes, Magnus’ mind was made up. If Alec was as interested as his sister and Clary seemed to think he was, Magnus would take him on a date.

“Alexander,” he purred as the man walked into the room, blushing brightly at Magnus’ tone. The editor grinned roguishly at his flustered visitor; never let it be said that Magnus Bane didn’t know how to flirt. “What a pleasure to see you here so late. Did you need something?”

They both knew he didn’t. Chances were Alexander had come here to talk to his sister and had decided to spend some time with Magnus once he had realised the editor was still around. Still, it never hurt to be polite.

“No,” the taller man shook his head, his gaze never leaving Magnus’. “I stopped by to ask Izzy if she needed a ride, but she’s apparently got it all figured out. Do you always stay here this late?”

“With great power comes great responsibility,” Magnus shrugged, gesturing at the papers scattered over his desk, as well as the schedule he had pinned on his wall. The blasted thing was  _ packed _ , and he tended not to look at it unless it was absolutely necessary. “I may have overestimated myself when I signed up for the modelling position just as I started my contract as Head Editor. Clarissa’s team doesn’t mess around with their work, and my little writers also need plenty of attention.”

“And yet Izzy tells me you’ve been handling everything perfectly so far,” Alec said, raising his eyebrows as though he was  _ daring _ Magnus to contradict him. “It’s never easy to juggle between two jobs.”

“Have experience with that, do you?” Magnus snorted. It was no secret that Alexander had taken over his father’s company before he had even finished college, so Magnus highly doubted he had ever had to do two things at once. He wasn’t one to make assumptions, but with a family as rich as his, Magnus couldn’t picture Alexander working shifts at a coffee shop or supermarket.

“More than you might think,” Alec shrugged, his lips quirking up amusedly, almost as though Magnus was missing a piece of a bigger puzzle. “Anyways, I wouldn’t want to bother you if you have a lot to do, so maybe I should…”

“You’re not bothering me at all,” Magnus cut him off before the man could get carried away. “I’m never one to turn down such pleasant company, especially since I may just rip up Raphael’s notes if I have to look them over for one more minute. I love him, I really do, but he tends to make things a lot more complicated than they have to be.”

“It’s one of the things that makes him so interesting to work with, though,” Alec grinned, the smile lighting up his face in a way that made Magnus want to do something stupid, like kiss him or ask him-  _ Oh _ . Right.

“Not that I don’t love talking about Raphael,” Magnus said as confidently as he could, leaning back in his chair and staring at Alec through hooded eyes. “But I actually wanted to ask you something when you so kindly showed up here looking as handsome as ever.”

“You did?” Alec murmured. He looked so  _ hopeful _ , and Magnus immediately knew that Isabelle hadn’t been lying about her brother’s feelings. He wanted to be asked out, and Magnus was all too willing to give him exactly that.

“Certain sources that shall remain unnamed have told me that you’re quite the secret rom-com lover,” Magnus said, smiling teasingly at Alec as the man turned an even darker shade of red. “And it so happens that I also like cheesy movies, especially when I have the right company to enjoy them with.”

“Are you…” Alec started hoarsely, clearing his throat before trying again. “Are you asking me out? On a date?”

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled fondly, his heart beating even faster as he realised that Alec Lightwood was  _ adorable _ on top of everything else. “If you’d like that, I would love to go on a date with you. Maybe dinner and a movie at my place? I’m no chef, but I can make a few decent dishes when I have the right motivation.”

“I- Yeah,” Alec said softly. “Yeah, I would really like that. Although I should warn you right now that I haven’t been on a date in a pretty long time, so I’m probably going to screw this up in a thousand different ways before we even make it to your house.”

“I haven’t been on a date in quite a while either,” Magnus reassured him, feeling more than a little flattered when Alec’s eyes widened disbelievingly. “Would Saturday work for you? I promised Simon and Isabelle I would go to the Media team’s weekly bar night on Friday, so…”

“Saturday sounds perfect,” Alec smiled.

Behind the man, Isabelle was dancing victoriously at her desk, sending Magnus a flurry of thumbs up and excited signs before sobering up, glancing innocently at Alec when he turned to look at her suspiciously.

“Sorry about her,” he said sheepishly as he stared back at Magnus. “She can get a little intense when it comes to my love life, and I know you two are friends, so she probably mentioned me a few times…”

“And I didn’t mind at all,” Magnus smiled. “Besides, I’m glad to know that your sister approves. It’ll make things easier down the line, if I ever have to meet your family.”

The words slipped out before he could stop them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret them when Alexander smiled dopily at him, nodding as though he  _ agreed _ with Magnus. Clearly, they were both as bad as the other.

“Right, so, Saturday?” Magnus repeated after a few moments of silence. It wasn’t that the silence was uncomfortable, but he needed to finish up his work for the night and head out before he fell asleep on his desk. As much as he would have loved to talk to Alexander some more, that would have to wait until their date – their  _ date _ !

“Saturday,” Alec nodded. “I’m looking forward to it.”

With one last blush and a quick wave, Alexander was stepping out of the office, playfully ruffling his sister’s hair, and heading for the elevator, looking over his shoulder one last time before disappearing behind the metal doors.

As soon as he was gone, Isabelle let out an unearthly shriek, rushing into Magnus’ office excitedly and congratulating him for working up the courage to ask out her brother. Magnus let her talk for as long as she needed, too busy thinking about Alexander and all the things they could do during their date to mind her endless chatter.

Catarina had been right; Alexander was definitely worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! As always, thank you to Cor for beta'ing this fic. We're finally getting into the thick of the Malec plot/relationship shenanigans, so I hope you're enjoying all the fluffy, conversational content! I'll be posting the side Clizzy fic that follows some of the unshown scenes of the story in a little while, so keep an eye out for that too. Thank you again for all your wonderful comments. 
> 
> Love, Junie.


	6. He got my heartbeat skipping

It was just a date.

Alec had been on dates before, and they had gone – for the most part – completely fine, so there was no reason for this one to be any different. Sure, Magnus Bane was way out of his league and far prettier than anyone he had ever met, and he was probably going to be thoroughly disappointed when he found out Alec cried during rom-coms, but still… Just a date.

Alec’s first date in _years_. Not that it was any reason to freak out, since everything was going to be perfectly alright.

(Clary had made him repeat those exact words at least fifty times before she let him out of the apartment, but even her little exercise hadn’t been enough to make him feel better about the upcoming evening.)

It wasn’t like they were going to do anything fancy. Dinner and a movie sounded like the perfect first date, but Alec was nothing if not a worrier. He liked being in control, and he couldn’t help but fear that Magnus would choose a movie he disliked, or stumble upon the very few things Alec was allergic to, or accidentally talk about the few things Alec tended to avoid.

As he stood in front of Magnus’ building, holding a bottle of wine in one hand a pathetic bouquet in the other, he wondered if he would have been better off saying no. Sure, he would have missed out on the chance to go out with _Magnus Bane_ , but at least he wouldn’t be risking complete and utter embarrassment with said man.

“Are you going to stay out here all evening?”

Alec’s head snapped up and his cheeks flushed a dark red as he took in Magnus’ silhouette, leaning against his building’s front door, a beautiful smirk adorning his lips. Because _of course_ his date had noticed him lurking outside like the weirdest human being in the world.

“I’m sorry, I’m just-” Nervous, anxious, afraid, uncertain. “I wasn’t sure whether I was supposed to ring the bell or give you a call, and then I got caught up in my thoughts, and… Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” Magnus chuckled, taking a step forward and extending his hand out to Alec invitingly. “I _do_ have dinner waiting for us in my loft, though, so if you’re hungry to get going…”

“Absolutely,” Alec said, clearing his throat when his voice broke on the word. “We should do that. Sorry again, I’m usually not- Well actually, that’s a lie. I’m always a bit of a mess around beautiful men, and can I just say you look particularly handsome tonight? I suddenly feel completely underdressed.”

In his black slacks and dark blue, slightly shimmery shirt, Alec felt like he was no match to Magnus’ reds and golds and sparkly make-up. The man was a beacon of light, and Alec felt like his breath had been stolen away from him when he stepped into the building and was assaulted by the glory that was Magnus Bane in proper lighting.

“Nonsense,” Magnus huffed, looking Alec up and down appreciatively. “You picked a gorgeous outfit for an even prettier man. Is the shirt one of Clary’s designs?”

“Yeah,” Alec smiled softly. “She gave it to me for my birthday last year, and I never really found the right time to wear it until now, but it’s absolutely wonderful. Of course, she had her partner to help her out, but she’s the one who did most of the work and I couldn’t be prouder of her.”

“Hmm, the two of you are quite close,” Magnus hummed, pressing the button to the penthouse level before turning back towards Alec, a curious look in his eyes. “I have to say I never quite understood why you decided to hire her before she was even done with college. I’m not saying it was a bad choice, because she’s clearly one of the most talented designers in the country if not the world, but it’s still an interesting business decision.”

“Perks of owning your own business,” Alec shrugged. “There was never a doubt in my mind that Clary would be our main designer. She had the talent, the desire to succeed, and the fresh pair of eyes the company so desperately needed. When she first joined us, Lightwood Fashions was still overrun by white men who didn’t have the slightest idea how to follow trends, but she did a wonderful job at keeping her cool and bringing her collections together.”

“And her partner?” Magnus asked, a hopeful glint entering his eyes. Alec shifted uncomfortably, because of course Magnus had managed to stumble upon one of the very few things Alec didn’t want to bring up during their date. “I know their identity is a secret, but can I just ask if they started working at the same time?”

“That would already be giving you more information than they’re comfortable with sharing,” Alec answered as patiently as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was snap at Magnus, but he had never liked people who asked him about Clary’s secret partner, completely disregarding the _secret_ part of his title.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus winced. “My friends already told me that I should stop sticking my nose in other people’s business, but I just really love her partner’s work. Their talent with colours is really something else, and I would love to talk to them about everything they’ve achieved. I’m particularly excited about the spring collection, since it seems this is going to be a little bit different? I’m not sure how much you know about the collection as the CEO, but…”

“We’re hoping it’ll be the company’s biggest success yet,” Alec cut in with a small, satisfied smile. As much as he hated talking about his position within Lightwood Fashions – for obvious reasons – he had never been one to turn down a nice conversation about fashion and colour theory. “Our lovely designers are coming up with something completely different, and the collection should hopefully be ready by the first photo shoot, so you won’t have to wait _too_ long.”

“You know, I always wondered if you had any interest in fashion,” Magnus admitted as they walked into his loft. “Obviously, you run a fashion business, but I know plenty of higher-ups who couldn’t care less about what goes on in the lower levels. You, on the other hand… You actually like all of this, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I really do,” Alec breathed out, looking around Magnus’ home with wide eyes. “This place is _beautiful_.”

So beautiful, in fact, he had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from going on a rant about the perfect colour coordination of the loft. He knew that was one sure way to get his secret out to the public, and he really wasn’t ready to deal with all the backlash quite yet. Not that he thought Magnus would necessarily tell the whole world about Alec’s true identity, but…

Well, he had learned a long time ago that it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Thank you,” Magnus preened. “I hope you like salmon?”

Alec nodded, feeling better and better about the date as time passed. Magnus’ place was peaceful and welcoming, the man himself was obviously happy to spend time with Alec, and the food smelled wonderful. Sure, the conversation had been a little bit stilted at first, but he was sure they would manage to work that out in their own time.

Indeed, by the time both of them sat down for dinner, their plates balanced precariously on their knees as they turned the TV on, Alec was feeling more relaxed than he had ever since Magnus had asked him out.

“I can’t believe you’re willing to risk this couch’s cleanliness just to get the movie started as quickly as possible,” Alec shook his head. “At least tell me you’ve already got one lined up and ready to go, because I’m not sure I’m ready to argue about movie choices with you quite yet.”

“Rightly so, since you would _lose_ ,” Magnus smirked wickedly, pressing play and grinning when the first scene of Clueless popped up on the screen. “After all, my taste in movies is impeccable. Just give me a genre, and I can come up with an itemised list of at least twenty titles.”

“Oh really?” Alec raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. “You know, you might have to go up against my future brother-in-law if you’re feeling so confident about your cinematic abilities. Clueless may be a solid choice, but Simon is a monster when it comes to movies, so…”

“Simon Lewis?” Magnus snorted. “I went out with him yesterday, and I can promise you I have better taste than him. Even if he has solid knowledge on fantasies, sci-fis, and maybe even horror movies, do you really think he could pull out rom-com classics like I can?”

“Maybe not,” Alec admitted, because Simon had never been big on romance movies – for reasons he truly couldn’t comprehend. “But between the two of us, we could probably come up with a list that would completely trump yours.”

“How about this, then?” Magnus smiled crookedly, never taking his eyes off the movie. “Next time we go on a movie date, you get to pick all the movies, so we can see if your taste is truly as good as you make it out to be.”

Alec’s heart sped up at the mention of a second date – and maybe even more than that – but he nodded dutifully, hoping he didn’t look half as red as he felt. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about going out with Magnus again, but to hear it from the man himself… It made him feel both flustered and horribly unprepared all at once. What if he was making a mistake by putting him back on the dating scene? What if Magnus just wanted something semi-serious and just wanted some arm candy who also happened to be rich? What if it was all a-

“Isabelle told me you would overthinking everything, but I hadn’t realised how serious she was,” Magnus murmured, winking at the other man flirtily when Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “You know there are no expectations here, right? We barely know each other outside of work, and you don’t have to agree to a second date if you don’t want to. I just think we could have something nice if we tried.”

He sounded distinctively honest, and Alec suddenly realised that this wasn’t just a date. Or it was, but it could be _more_. He had no idea what Magnus’ dating life had been before the two of them had met, but his end of things had been pretty dry. He hadn’t dated anyone in years, and this… This thing with Magnus was the first real excitement he had felt in a very long time.

And Magnus was right; they barely knew each other. They had a vague idea of who the other was, and the attraction between them was quite obvious, but if they were to date, they would be doing it the old-fashioned way. Magnus would probably woo him seriously, and Alec would get to do the same thing right back, and he would finally get to live through the love story he had always dreamed of having.

“My favourite colour is gold,” he blurted out before he could think about his words. He blushed furiously at Magnus’ surprised look, wondering if he had completely ruined the mood, but then Magnus turned away from Cher to stare at Alec with a small smile, and he thought maybe he had done something _right_. “And I’m more of a cat person than a dog one.”

“Oh, thank god,” Magnus laughed. “Because I have a cat, and I don’t think I could have taken you out again if you had told me you hated them. And my favourite colour is blue, just so you know. Maybe you could give Clary a bit of a hint, try to get her to put me in some navies and skies and royals?”

He looked so hopeful, and Alec’s mind immediately started working in overdrive. He had been planning on adding more colours to the mix anyways, so why not substitute the reds he had had in mind for some blues, maybe complemented by some purples on the women’s side of things? And if he managed to mix a few gold and blue pieces together, it would almost be like Magnus was wearing-

“Or not? I completely understand if the designers want to deal with the collection on their own and don’t want to hear our input,” Magnus shrugged. “It was just a suggestion. Besides, I’m sure I’ll look wonderful no matter what your friends create.”

“I’m sure you will,” Alec agreed easily. “Now, what do you think about Cher’s fashion choices? And don’t think it escaped my notice that you chose a vaguely fashion-related movie as our first stop of the night. What’s coming up next? The Devil Wears Prada? Confessions of a shopaholic? Barbie and a Fashion Fairy tale?”

“Barbie and- _what_?” Magnus gaped at Alec, but the latter refused to back down from his list. “Why Alexander, you continue to surprise me.”

“In good ways, I hope,” Alec grinned. “I know Barbie isn’t exactly the greatest source of knowledge in the world, but she’s really helped me through some tough times, so Clary and I tend to watch at least one of her movies every month. Fashion Fairy Tale is by far one of our favourites, especially since it means we get to bicker about Barbie’s poor design choices.”

“ _You_ , Alexander Lightwood, banter over Barbie movies with one of the country’s leading fashion designers?” Magnus sounded incredulous, but Alec only shrugged at the other man’s shocked tone. He had stopped worrying about his strange quirks after his 25th birthday, especially since he had realised he didn’t want to fall in love with someone who couldn’t appreciate his slightly eclectic habits and hobbies. “And here I was thinking you were just another businessman who had no idea how to take care of his company outside of finances. But if you’re watching Fashion Fairy Tale on a monthly basis, you can’t be _that_ bad.”

“A glowing review, I’m sure,” Alec smiled, relaxing into the sofa and trying to remember the last time he had felt so connected to someone who wasn’t a part of his family or on his team. “Maybe I should give an interview for the spring collection and mention my love for America’s most beloved doll. Do you think I would bring in even more customers?”

“I assure you that you already bring in plenty of customers just by looking like that,” Magnus said, licking his lips as he stared at the hand Alec had unconsciously placed on his date’s thigh. “Pretty faces do wonders for businesses, as I’m sure you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Alec said, deliberately staring straight at Magnus as he spoke, wanting to make it very clear who he was talking about.

Even as he spoke, Alec wondered what on earth had happened to him. He had never been shy, per say, especially not since he had started dealing with rich men and handsy women on a daily basis, but he had also never been quite as… brazen as he was when Magnus was around.

Maybe it was something about the man, or maybe Alec had just forgotten how to play _coy_ after a few years lacking practice. Secretly, though, he hoped it had something to do with the connection he could all but see flaring up between them every time they spoke.

“You know, your sister told me that you’re quite reserved when it comes to dating,” Magnus drawled after a few moments of silence. “So now I’m wondering if she was just off her mark, or if I’m the exception to the rule. I came into this thinking I would have to be a lot more subtle than I’ve been so far.”

“I’m not really into subtlety,” Alec shrugged. “I mean, Izzy taught me how to play hard to get when we were both younger and more naïve, but I’ve never- I guess there’s a point in my life when I realised that playing shy and holding back affections wouldn’t get me anywhere. However, I think you have the right to know that I’m currently sweating because of how nervous I am.”

“Don’t worry,” Magnus chuckled. “I’m not much better. I haven’t dated in a while, and although I’ve always liked a bit of a chase, there's something… refreshing about you. The last thing I want to be doing so close to my thirties is playing mind games with my dates.”

“Chases have always been more of Izzy’s thing,” Alec smirked, thinking about the way his sister was all but _begging_ Clary to ask her out with the amount of teasing and bantering she laid on the redhead.

“Ah yes, your sister and Clarissa,” Magnus grinned widely. “I have to say, they’re a rather… explosive pair. They came to see me the other day, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much sexual tension in a single room before. Have they been pining after each other for long?”

“ _Years_ ,” Alec groaned.

The thing about Clary and Izzy was that they hated each other to the point of loving each other. At first, their relationship had been a disaster; they hadn’t been able to be within two feet of each other without throwing insults around, and Alec had dealt with many a migraine over the years.

And then, as time passed, the hatred and animosity had turned into something softer, something so close to love that Alec wondered how they hadn’t noticed it yet. Or more importantly, why they hadn’t done anything about it yet. Clary had come to terms with her crush on Izzy a long time ago, and Alec knew his sister wasn’t far behind, but the two of them could be extremely obtuse when they wanted to.

“I love them both to pieces, but I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to be able to stand this for,” Alec sighed. “They love each other, that much is clear, but I think they’re both worried about falling back into their old habits. Their relationship has been built mostly on fights and drunken compliments, so I’m not sure how smooth the transition between somewhat-friends and lovers would be.”

“They’d be perfect together, though,” Magnus said, his voice stuck somewhere between questioning and hopeful. “From what I’ve seen, at least. Did you know they teamed up with each other just to get me to ask you out?”

“Yeah, I know,” Alec snorted. “No offence, but most people don’t invite their dates over on the first night, so I already suspected that they had something to do with this evening. Not that I’m complaining, since this is- Well, I mean- It could be- I’m just very happy to be here. I’m not really the type to go out, so this night in is- was very thoughtful.”

Alec cursed himself for his inability to remain suave in the face of feelings, especially since he had been handling everything so well up until then. But there was something about the way Magnus brought up Clary and Izzy, almost with a hint of uncertainty – like he was afraid Alec would be angry at him for following their advice – that made Alec feel just a little bit vulnerable. It made him feel like whatever was happening between them mattered to Magnus just as much as it did to him, and he had never been the best at dealing with requited crushes.

“Nothing thoughtful about treating myself to one of my favourite movies whilst enjoying one of my favourite dishes,” Magnus assured him, but Alec could tell he was trying to suppress a pleased smile. “And if it so happens that I get to share all of it with a pretty boy who has ridiculously similar tastes to mine? Well, I’m certainly not going to complain.”

“Ah yes, this is all done out of selfishness, and has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that my sister and best friend told you all about my love for rom-coms and good food,” Alec hummed seriously, biting down on his lip to hold back a huff of laughter.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it had _nothing_ to do with that,” Magnus grinned. “After all, I needed to make sure you would say yes to a second date so we could prove once and for all that my cinematic choices are better than yours.”

“And then maybe a third to show the rest of the world that we can go out and behave like regular people?” Alec suggested softly, blushing as Magnus’ gaze turned fond. “If that’s what you want, of course. You might decide that my movie lists are appalling and refuse to see me again.”

“I highly doubt that, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, his hand moving to rest on top of Alec’s, effectively lacing their fingers together. “Now, do you feel up to some Devil Wears Prada? Or would you rather I bring out the old Barbie DVDs I keep for my goddaughter?”

“Very funny,” Alec rolled his eyes. “Just go along with whatever plans you had in mind. And you have a goddaughter?”

Magnus nodded as he navigated through his Netflix and selected the Devil Wears Prada, starting the movie and immediately turning down the volume, angling his body towards Alec and crossing his legs on the couch.

“Madzie,” he answered, sounding completely endeared at the mere thought of her name. “She’s my best friend’s daughter and one of the best kids I’ve ever met, although I’ll admit I’m a little biased. Catarina adopted her a few years ago and she’s been the light of our life ever since, no matter how sappy that may sound. Work makes it hard for me to see her as often as I may want to, but I’m slowly figuring it out.”

“I’m sure you’re a wonderful godfather,” Alec smiled, thinking about Magnus playing with a little girl, carrying her on his shoulders and letting her paint his nails. The image was far too appealing considering that this was only their first date, but Alec had never been the most rational man out there. “And I’m certain she appreciates all the time you _can_ give her. At least you’re trying to be there for her, which is more than can be said for some parents.”

The topic brushed dangerously close to home for Alec, but he had a feeling Magnus would know exactly what he was talking about without having to ask. It wasn’t like Robert Lightwood’s flaws were well-kept secrets. The whole world and their neighbour knew about his blatant homophobia, his racist remarks, and the abusive behaviour that had eventually cost him his company, and Alec knew Magnus would be smart enough to put two and two together.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s fingers gently. “You know, if things go well between the two of us, you might even get to meet her. I’m sure she would love you.”

The thought of getting to know Magnus’ family, of getting to know his goddaughter, had Alec’s heart fluttering like crazy. He felt like a teenager again, getting a crush on the first pretty boy who entered the room and finding himself unable to look away.

“I’m sure I would love her too,” he choked out instead of pouring all his feelings out to Magnus and truly making a fool of himself. “And I would love to get to know her, you know, if things- If we go on a second date, and then a third, and all of that. I mean, we’ll probably be busy with the collection and the shoots and all the other things you have to do for the Media Team and I have to do for the board, but… Yeah, maybe I could meet her.”

“It would only be fair for you to meet my best friend and the closest thing I have to family, since I’ve already had a few conversations with both Isabelle and Clarissa,” Magnus pointed out. “I keep getting all the details on you and your life and all the things you like, but you have not been afforded the same courtesy.”

“They’re your colleagues,” Alec chuckled. “It’s not like you could avoid them even if you wanted to. Once Izzy’s decided to make a friend, she never lets them go, and Clary is too overprotective to let me date someone without giving her approval first, so you’re going to be stuck with them for a while.”

“And I have a feeling I shouldn’t hurt you if I want to stay alive for a while longer,” Magnus laughed. “I mean this in the best possible way, but your sister is _terrifying_ , and Clarissa gave me quite the lecture when I was a little too nosy with her and her partner’s work. You’ve got yourself quite the protectors.”

“It’s what family does,” Alec said simply. “We protect each other. Even when they do stupid things, I’m always there to pick up the pieces and make sure they’re alright, and I know they’d do the same for me. Although I’d like to think that I make a lot less mistakes than the two of them. I swear, trouble finds Clary wherever she goes, and Isabelle gets herself involved in the most bizarre situations. When things fall apart with them, _I’m_ the one who has to get them out.”

“Bizarre situations?” Magnus asked, suddenly looking distinctly nervous. His eyes shifted back to the TV, and he gulped loudly as he waited for Alec to answer, which was both incredibly curious and not something Alec was willing to decipher at the moment. “Like what?”

“She and our other brother, Jace, are really close,” Alec started, thinking back on the craziest thing his siblings had ever done. There were a great many stories to choose from, but one had always stuck out to him. “And when we were teenagers, they used to sneak out all the time, thinking they were being stealthy. Of course, our mom always made me follow them to make sure they – mostly – stayed out of trouble, because she wanted to keep them safe without taking their freedom away. And one time, when they were seventeen, Izzy decided it would be a great idea to go to a party, drink a mysterious cocktail, and then go on a walk through Central Park.”

“Sounds like the beginning to either an awesome comedy movie, or a horror story,” Magnus said, relaxing slightly and pausing their movie to focus entirely on Alec. It was a heady feeling, having all of someone’s attention on Alec all at once, and he had to admit it was a lot nicer when Magnus was staring at him than when his parents were.

“I’d like to think it turned out to be a bit of both,” Alec sighed heavily, shaking his head at the memory of his siblings’ antics. “Izzy was especially drunk that night and, when she reached Central Park, she suddenly decided that she was too hot and proceeded to take her clothes off, stripping whilst Jace cheered her on from the side lines. I had never been more horrified by my siblings’ behaviour before, and I don’t think they’ve ever come close to scarring me the way they did that night again.”

“Did Jace…?” Magnus prompted, wheezing silently as Alec nodded solemnly, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

“Oh yeah,” Alec grimaced. “Except unlike Izzy, Jace has absolutely _no_ boundaries. Where Izzy at least kept her underwear on, Jace threw his boxers off at the same time as his pants, leaving him butt naked in the middle of Times Square. And that was the night my siblings discovered that I followed them around every time they went on a night time adventure. Needless to say, they were grounded for a solid month after their little spectacle.”

“You told on them?” Magnus gasped, bringing his hands up to his chest as though Alec had personally wounded him. “Alexander, I never took you for a snitch! And here I was thinking you were the kind of older brother to cover for his brother and sister when they wanted to go on secret dates.”

“I was,” Alec huffed. “But even I had my limits. Izzy and Jace had scarred me, their naked bodies forever burned into my memory. So I told our mom about what had happened as payback. Other than that, I was actually a pretty cool older brother, when I wasn’t too busy reading or looking after our youngest sibling.”

“Of _course_ you were a responsible older brother,” Magnus muttered. “Makes me wonder how you aren’t married with children by now, you know? How on earth has no one managed to win you over yet?”

“I just… Haven’t looked?” Alec shrugged. He had never really thought about it that way. Yes, he knew that there were plenty of people out there who wanted to take him out and get to know the infamous CEO of Lightwood Fashions, but he had never been interested in hooking up with strangers until he found the right one. “And it’s not like any of them came knocking at my front door or anything. My sister tells me I’m too intimidating, and Clary thinks I’m too closed off. Either way, it works in our favour, right?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Magnus grinned. “A believer might even go as far as to call it fate, especially given the way we ended up meeting.”

After that, it was all too easy to fall into a conversation about beliefs, fate and religion. Alec and Magnus’ views matched up most of the time, but it was still interesting to get someone else’s opinion on matters Alec rarely discussed with his family. Magnus was ridiculously well-versed in topics Alec knew next to nothing about, the designer found himself staring at Magnus with awe written all over his face. They had talked for hours on end, long after the sun had set.

By the time Alec checked his phone, five hours had passed, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Clary called him in a frenzy, wondering if something had gone wrong. As much as he hated putting an end to their date, he knew he had a lot of work to do the next day, and Clary would undoubtedly keep him up for three hours to get all the details about his date with Magnus.

“You have to go, don’t you?” Magnus smiled softly. “It’s getting late and we both have to be at the office rather early, so it’s probably a good idea.”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, even though he really, _really_ didn’t want to leave.

The beginning of their date had been slightly stilted, but then again he should have expected it, given how little he had known about Magnus and how little Magnus had known about him. Now though, after a few hours of talking, some light flirting and frankly just enjoying the other man’s company?

“Is it too soon to talk about an actual second date?” He blurted out quickly, not wanting to give himself the time to back out of it. “If you’re still interested, that is.”

“I’m very interested,” Magnus beamed. “I’ll stop by your office as soon as I have some free time so we can settle on a time and date. Hopefully we won’t get delayed by meetings or shoots or co-workers or anything of that sort.”

“That sounds perfect,” Alec said quietly, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had meant those words as much as he did right then.

He was smiling brightly when Magnus escorted him back out of the building and to his car. He was still smiling when the journalist pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and he smiled all the way back home, up to his bedroom, and still when Clary called him for details.

And as he fell asleep, he was pretty sure he could still feel a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And as always, thank you to [Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321) for being such a wonderful beta! I believe this chapter is one of the shortest of the fic and I struggled to write it, but I hope you still enjoyed Magnus and Alec's first date! I promise you all at least a few more chapters of fluff before your concerns in the comments come to fruition (; Hope you're all still enjoying the story, and thank you for your kudos/bookmarks/comments, they make my days!
> 
> Love, Junie.


	7. Nice to have a friend

If Magnus had thought audition day had been chaotic, it had nothing on the first photoshoot of the season.

Alec and Isabelle had warned him, of course, that the first event for a specific collection was always stressful for everyone involved, surpassed only by the final event – in this case, the March fashion show – but he hadn’t expected…  _ this _ .

He hadn’t expected people running everywhere, barking out orders and moving the models around like they were pieces of furniture. He hadn’t expected Alec and Clary to be running the place like two insane captains who knew where everything was supposed to go but hadn’t told the rest of the team about their plan. He hadn’t expected Raphael, of all people, to be fidgeting restlessly as though this was the biggest event of his life.

Thankfully, he had Isabelle by his side to metaphorically hold his hand and check up on him every few minutes, keeping him as sane as he could possibly be in the midst of the floor’s disorder.

“And this happens every time?” He asked, his eyebrows raising incredulously when Isabelle, Meliorn, and Aline all nodded simultaneously. “Shouldn’t they have gotten used to the flow by now? I mean, Alexander has been in charge for quite a few years, and Clarissa has been there just as long, so I assumed…”

“That they’d be more put together?” Isabelle snorted. “Yeah, no. Look, the shoots always go well. They know what they’re doing, even when it looks like they’re panicking and the results are always amazing. Raphael will pull it together in about thirty minutes, and then we’ll be ready to start the real show.”

“The real show?” Emily asked softly. The poor girl looked like she was seconds away from bolting out of the room, only held back by the tight grip Andrew had on her hand.

“The collection reveal,” Kaelie answered blithely, rolling her eyes at the two younger models. “The pieces aren’t all ready, but this is usually the moment when Clary does her little presentation and tells us about what we’re expected to wear, who’ll be featuring on the covers…”

“I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t my favourite part of the process,” Isabelle grinned at Magnus excitedly. “My brother and Clary are always so mysterious when it comes to the collection, and they refuse to give me hints or sneak peeks, so I always love this big revelation moment. Clary is… Really talented.”

“Oh, I know,” Magnus smirked, nudging his friend in the ribs. “Although I’m sure she has quite a few talents she’d only want to show you. How are things going between the two of you?”

“What- Who told you there was something going on there?” Isabelle asked innocently, although her flushed cheeks betrayed her more than anything. “Was it Alec? Because you really shouldn’t trust everything he tells you, even if the two of you are dating and smitten and all of that.”

“Actually, Clary might have let something slip about a potential first date,” Magnus lied – he  _ had _ heard about it from Alec. But Alec had heard about it from Clary, so he supposed it was close enough to the truth and less likely to freak Isabelle out. “Not that I’m surprised, since there were literal sparks flying between the two of you when you dropped by my office the other week. I’m glad you figured things out.”

“There’s no telling if this is going to work,” Isabelle mumbled. “I mean, we’re- she’s- there’s a lot of history between us, and I’m a little worried that things aren’t going to work because of it. But don’t you worry your pretty face over my love life; you have your own thing going on with my brother, and I hear it’s going quite well.”

“Yeah,” Magnus smiled softly, thinking about how good his second date with Alec had been. “Yeah, it is. By the way, can I say I’m impressed at how involved your brother is in all of this? I’ve talked to him about it a few times, but it’s rare to see a CEO actually participate in events like this one with such passion and interest. It makes him even more attractive.”

“First of all, please don’t talk about how attractive you find my brother when you have that hungry look on your face,” Isabelle grimaced. “And secondly, he just really cares about this place, and he wants to do right by Clary. Since her secret partner wants to remain secret, she needs someone else to help her out, and Alec jumped on the opportunity to spend more time with his best friend.”

“He still intimidates the hell out of me,” Andrew cut in, blushing lightly when Isabelle and Magnus turned to stare at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the two of you were talking right in front of us, so…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Magnus grinned. “So, Alexander intimidates you, does he?”

“He’s achieved a lot for someone so young,” Andrew shrugged, glancing over at Emily and smiling when the girl nodded along to his words. “It’s impressive, and I feel like he’s miles ahead of us even though we’re all around the same age.”

“Don’t let his fancy façade fool you,” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Alec is great, and I’m very proud of him for taking care of this company so well, but he’s just another guy. He gets nervous before dates, struggles to dress himself in the morning, and keeps his dark secrets hidden deep in the recesses of his mind.”

“And he cries, just like the rest of us,” Meliorn added, raising his voice and winking at Alec when the man narrowed his eyes at their little group. “Nothing to be intimidated by.”

Before Andrew or Emily could get another word in, someone across the room cleared their voice loudly, waving at Clary as she jumped on top of a desk and clapped her hands once, grinning at the gathered crowd. The manic look she had sported earlier had dimmed a little, and she looked a lot more like the designer Magnus had gotten to know over the past month or so.

“Right, everyone! Thank you all for showing up on time,” she started. “I know this time of the year is always a little overwhelming for everyone involved, but I appreciate everyone who made this easier on us by doing what they were told. As you all know, our wonderful Raphael Santiago is holding the first photoshoot of the year today with our ten selected models, and we need this to go as smoothly as possible!”

As she went over the schedule for the day, repeating things Magnus had already been told ten times in the last hour, the journalist tuned her out. Alexander had just stepped back into his line of sight, and Magnus took a moment to appreciate how  _ good _ he looked.

The one thing he hated about dating Alec was how busy they both were. They worked in the same building, had enough friends in common that they should have been able to go out as a group, and even had to work together with the fashion team. And yet, outside of their two dates, Magnus had only managed to see the other man three times. It was torturous, and it made moments like these even harder for Magnus.

His boyfriend – because that was what he was, as of four days earlier – was right there, close enough that Magnus would only have to take a few steps forward to be by his side, but they hadn’t even talked once today. He didn’t blame Alexander, of course, but it made him wish he didn’t have to handle all the paperwork that came with being Head Editor, and that Alec wasn’t so  _ good _ at his job.

For once in his life he had something great, something worth keeping, and he somehow managed to see Alec less than he had seen Lorenzo back when he worked at Fade Media.

“You look like you’re about to either murder him or jump him,” Aline whispered directly into his ear, startling Magnus into almost knocking a mannequin over. “Someone’s jumpy. So, are things not going well between Alec and you?”

“Things are going wonderfully,” Magnus hissed back at the woman. The two of them hadn’t talked much, but she was apparently a close friend of Alec’s, and Magnus wasn’t opposed to getting to know her some more. “We call each other every night, and we try to see each other as often as possible, but it’s just…”

“It’s just that you’re both workaholics with about zero free time on your hands?” Aline chuckled. “Yeah, Alec’s been complaining about the same thing. And look, I’m no dating expert, but I’ve been in a pretty good relationship for the past few years, and I’m pretty sure talking to Alec would solve almost all your issues.”

“We don’t have issues,” Magnus rolled his eyes. They didn’t, not really, but the pace at which they were going was a lot slower than what Magnus had anticipated. “But you may have a point. Now, I think Clary is going to talk about the collection, and I really don’t want to miss this.”

He had been waiting to get a preview of the collection ever since he had been hired – maybe even before that – and all thoughts of Alexander flew out of his mind as soon as Clary brought out the few outfits that were ready to be worn.

When the team had announced that the collection would be different, Magnus had been both surprised and a little apprehensive. He had always been one for trying new things, but he hadn’t been sure why Clary and her partner had decided to change something that was working so well already. Now, though…

Looking at the few colourful pieces Clary was smiling at proudly, he realised they knew  _ exactly _ what they were doing.

There were ten outfits on display, one for each of the models, and Magnus immediately knew which one was meant for him. The loose, long-sleeved blue, green, and gold shirt shimmered in the sunlight, matching the black slack pants. The pants were lined in colourful threads that were visible just under the surface perfectly complimenting the top. Magnus couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

Next to him, Isabelle was staring at the matching peacock-looking dress with awe in her eyes, and Magnus squeezed her hand in a silent show of comradery. Alec had once told him that Clary was the one who took care of the women’s line, and he wondered if Isabelle realised every dress was probably Clary’s way of declaring her love to the brunette.

“They’re stunning,” Diana breathed out, eyeing her own purple and blue gown with something like admiration in her eyes.

“We have a total of five photoshoots planned,” Clary drew everyone’s attention back to herself. “Three for high fashion, and two for slightly more casual wear. We’ll be alternating, so don’t expect all of our clothes to look like this. We know the colours are a little more prominent than usual, but rest assured that the darker and subtler shades will be coming soon. We just wanted to get the more extravagant clothes out of the way first, although some of them will have to wait a while longer. Anyways, you can come to me if you have any questions about what you’ll be wearing. Raphael, be in the studio in 5; Helen, check over the models one last time just to make sure the measurements are fine; models, we’ll be starting with Meliorn and Kaelie; everyone else, you know what you’re doing!”

Magnus could only blink as the entire floor was set into motion once more. He didn’t even protest as he was pushed towards his outfit, too busy staring at it greedily to think about the way he was being manhandled.

As he slipped the clothes on, he was suddenly struck by the fact that he had  _ done it _ . He was a model for Lightwood Fashions, wearing an outfit created by his favourite designers and feeling lighter than he ever had when he worked under Lorenzo.

His fingers trembled as he smoothed over his shirt, the golden tones standing out starkly against the blue and greens every time he moved. Just as he was starting to doubt what he was doing, wondering if he would ever be good enough to wear  _ LF _ clothes for a photoshoot, a pair of warm hands settled around his waist.

“Hey there,” Alec smiled at him, twisting Magnus around and kissing his cheek in greeting. “You look beautiful. You also look a little nervous, so I thought I’d try to- Well, I thought I’d come and see if there’s anything I can do to help. I know the first photoshoot is always the most nerve-wrecking, but you’re going to be amazing. I’ve never met anyone who’s as suited for this job as you are.”

“I heard that!” Isabelle exclaimed, glaring at her brother from her position a few feet away.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said warmly, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. “Shouldn’t you be in there, cheering Kaelie and Meliorn on or making sure everything is going smoothly or something?”

“Raphael handles that,” Alec snorted. “I love the man, but he can be downright vicious when someone gets in his way during a shoot. I hope you’re ready to meet the dark side of your friend, because photographer Raphael is really something else.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Magnus asked, laughing when Alec shrugged unrepentantly. “Thank you for the warning, darling. So, what do you think of the collection? I’m assuming Clary showed it to you before, and I know you said you were excited, but do you really think this is going to be the best collection yet?”

“I hope so,” Alec answered. “And I think the collection is… nice. I mean, I saw Clary and her partner slave over it, so I always assumed it was going to be great. However, nothing quite beats seeing the outfits directly on the models, especially when the designers had someone in mind all along.”

“Ah yes,  _ Isabelle _ ,” Magnus grinned.

“What do- Oh, yeah,  _ yeah _ , Isabelle,” Alec stammered, looking over at his sister and rolling his eyes as the young woman twirled around in her dress, laughing delightedly when the light reflected off the gold just as it did on Magnus’ shirt. “Yeah, Clary really outdid herself. Although really, her favourite ones are always the red outfits. That’s when she goes all out to make sure Isabelle looks  _ perfect _ .”

“Why the peacock colours, then?” Magnus inquired curiously. “If she prefers Isabelle in red…”

“Well, she does have a partner,” Alec pointed out, chuckling when Magnus turned to stare at him innocently. “Nice try, but you’re not getting anything out of me, especially not today. We need everything to go perfectly, and that won’t happen if you’re pestering me for information on her secret partner or if you’re gushing about finally solving the mystery of their identity.”

“I thought you were here to distract me from the impending photoshoot,” Magnus sighed. “You know, I’m going to get their name out of you eventually, even if it takes me  _ months _ .”

“I don’t doubt that,” Alec huffed, his gaze both fond and a little nervous. “But until then, your only job is to look pretty for the cameras, make sure Raphael doesn’t rip you apart with his words, and have amazing chemistry with my little sister. Seriously though, you look beautiful, and I’m sure you’re going to be perfect in there.”

“Thank y-”

“Magnus, Isabelle, get in here now!” Raphael yelled from his studio door, smiling brittlely at Kaelie and Meliorn as they stepped out of the room. “We don’t have all day!”

Magnus sent a panicked look in Alexander’s direction but his boyfriend was grinning at him mischievously and gently pushing him towards Raphael, so he grumbled and grabbed Isabelle’s arm as he headed for the studio.

The last thing he heard before Raphael shut the door behind them was Alec’s wicked laughter.

* * *

“You’re not welcome on this side of the booth, Santiago!” Magnus exclaimed as his friend moved towards them, drinks in hand. “Seriously, you can be Cat’s responsibility tonight; I don’t even want to look at you. You should take that time to think about everything you’ve done wrong.”

“It’s my  _ job _ , Magnus,” Raphael rolled his eyes, although he dutifully took the spot next to Catarina instead of his usual seat next to Magnus. “I’m sorry I had to snap at you a little bit, but you’re a beginner model and there was no way we were going to get things done on time if I had been your friend rather than your photographer. Besides, Isabelle found it hilarious.”

“Of course she did,” Magnus huffed. “She wasn’t the one being reprimanded every time she so much as tilted her head the wrong way. Be honest, were you being harder on me because you’re my friend, or were you just being your usual delightful self?”

“I was harder on you because Isabelle is a better model,” Raphael drawled, smirking when Magnus glared at him viciously. “Look, Magnus, you’re a handsome guy and the pictures turned out great, but you needed a little guidance and that’s what I’m there to do.”

“With great power comes great responsibility,” Catarina nodded sagely, high-fiving Raphael underneath the table and ignoring Magnus’ disgruntled scoff. “Oh, cheer up, Mags! You’re going to be on the front cover of your own magazine, and everyone is going to adore you. So what if Raphael was a little harsh with you? It’s not like you weren’t expecting it.”

Sometimes, Magnus really hated having a friend who was always right. He had been warned repeatedly about Raphael’s behaviour in the studio; both my Raphael himself and by the fashion team. It was his fault for thinking that being friends with the man would grant him immunity or something of the sort.

“Those photos had better be perfect, Santiago,” he grumbled, taking a sip of his drink and letting the alcohol burn down his throat pleasantly. “And has anyone heard from Ragnor? I swear that cabbage arrives late on purpose.”

“He likes his dramatic entrances,” Catarina shrugged. “Besides, you know he’s busy with work; he’s probably just stuck in traffic somewhere on the other side of town. We might as well enjoy our last moments of peace before he comes in and starts talking our ears off with work-talk.”

“I thought we banned work-talk from the table,” Magnus frowned. They had had this exact conversation at least twenty times in the past year, and the result was always the same; they would follow the rules for a few weeks, forget about the rule, and get into an argument about their jobs before reinstating the rather smart rule.

“And you already broke it once tonight,” Cat pointed out, staring between him and Raphael exasperatedly. “I’ll even let you start your fight up again at some point if you let Ragnor bitch about his colleagues for a little while. He doesn’t get out of the office enough, and you know he gets all offended when we tell him to stop talking about work, so…”

“Fine,” Raphael mumbled. “But don’t you dare complain when he starts going on a rant about Dot, because you brought this upon yourself.”

“I won’t say a word,” Catarina zipped her mouth shut. “And on that note, how about we stop talking about your photoshoot and start discussing something a little more important. Say… Your goddaughter, for example. It’s been two and a half weeks Magnus.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Magnus winced. He had been meaning to get better now that he had a new job, but he had greatly overestimated his scheduling abilities. “I’m trying to get more free time, but everything is crazy at wo-”

“I know,” Cat cut him off. “You’ve told me about it at least thirty times this week, mostly when you were complaining about not being able to see your pretty boy as much as you want to. But, as you should also know by now, Madzie can only take the work excuse for so long before she starts thinking that you’re deliberately blowing us off. She misses you, Magnus.”

“I miss her too,” he sighed.

As much as Magnus wanted to promise her that he would do better, that he would find the time to see Madzie during the week and make it up to her… he couldn’t. He barely had the time to sleep now that the spring collection was well underway and the models were solicited at every corner. On top of that, the media team had to cover the articles relating to the fashion team’s progress, which meant even more work for him.

Magnus was only awake thanks to copious amounts of coffee and the reminder that he had chosen this for himself. He had been the one to decide to take the Head Editor position on top of the modelling one – hell, he was the one who had  _ pushed _ for it – and he knew he couldn’t screw either of them up, not even for Madzie. Maybe that made him a bad godfather, but he was truly trying his best.

“What am I supposed to tell her, Magnus?” Catarina shook her head at him sadly. “When you worked for Fade Media, I could at least make her feel better by telling her that you would much rather be with her than working for that lizard, but now… Now you’re  _ happy _ , you’re thriving, and you’re doing it without her. I get that you love your new job, and I couldn’t be more delighted for you, but Madzie needs you. Please, just a few hours sometime in the upcoming week. It doesn’t even have to be half a day.”

Magnus opened his mouth to tell her this week really wasn’t the greatest time, but then a thought hit him. He hadn’t exactly been hiding Alexander from his friends; they knew he was dating the young CEO and had all asked him plenty of invasive questions, but he also hadn’t introduced them to him.

It mostly had to do with how busy Alec was, even more so than Magnus, but he also hadn’t been sure that introducing Catarina and Alexander to each other was a good idea. They were terrifyingly similar at times, and Magnus wasn’t sure he would be able to survive a combined onslaught from two of his favourite people in the world.

However, Catarina had a point; he needed to spend time with Madzie. On the other hand, he  _ also _ needed to spend time with Alexander, and his wonderful boyfriend had managed to get them both some time off for a date that week. They hadn’t decided on anything quite yet, which meant…

“Alec and I could spend some time with her on Thursday,” he blurted out, grimacing at the incredulous stare Raphael sent his way. “We have a few hours off work thanks to Alec’s connections to the CEO – and by CEO I mean his mother, not him – and I’m not sure when I’ll be able to take more, so… I know you haven’t met him yet, but he’s a great guy.”

“He really is,” Raphael added, somehow sounding both genuine and like it was the last thing he had wanted to say out loud. “Lightwood is a trustworthy guy, and he’s great with kids. I’m sure Madzie would love him.”

“You’re sure Madzie would love who?”

Magnus perked up unconsciously at the sound of Ragnor’s voice. It had been far too long since he had last seen his oldest friend, and he hadn’t realised how much he had missed the man until he slid into the seat next to Magnus and ruffled his hair fondly.

No matter how much he hated the way Ragnor still tended to treat him like a child, he had to admit there was something reassuring in how  _ familiar _ the gesture was. After having dealt with new experiences and new people non-stop for the past month, it was nice to be surrounded by the people he loved most, spending a night in the same bar they had frequented since they were 21 and barely old enough to drink.

“We were talking about Magnus’ new boyfriend,” Catarina grinned. “And how he’s apparently great with kids. Although that’s according to Raphael, so who knows how true  _ that _ piece of information is.”

“Ah yes, the infamous Alexander Lightwood,” Ragnor hummed, making Magnus turn towards his two other friends with betrayal written all over his face. “Were they not meant to tell me? Were you going to keep him a secret from your oldest friend? You wound me, Magnus.”

“I wanted to tell you myself,” he said, punctuating his words with a sharp glare towards Raphael and Catarina. “Which one of you caved first? Or did you not even try to keep it a secret? You know, I do occasionally like talking to Ragnor about important things in my life without having someone else blurt the whole thing out unashamedly.”

Really, it was no secret that Catarina was the one who had told Ragnor about Magnus’ relationship, but they all liked to maintain a semblance of surprise when the woman cracked and apologised for her actions. Her inability to lie and hide things was her biggest flaw, and Magnus should have known better than to trust her with something like his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” she exclaimed less than a minute later, batting her eyelashes at Magnus apologetically. “I know I should have let you have your moment, but I mean  _ Alexander Lightwood _ . There aren’t a lot of people out there who could rival you in charm and beauty, but Lightwood is definitely right up there on the list. Besides, I didn’t know how long it would be until we saw Ragnor again, and I didn’t think it was fair to keep him in the dark.”

“Ragnor, my sweet cabbage, would it have hurt your feelings if you had only found out about Alexander tonight?” Magnus asked, crossing his arms over his chest and not looking away from Catarina as their friend answered in the negative. “And this, Catarina, is why I won’t tell you about my proposal beforehand. At least when I break news, I do it in a fantastic way. I bet you told Ragnor over the phone.”

“She told me over the phone,” Ragnor confirmed, winking at Catarina when she grumbled at him mutinously. “But for what it’s worth, I’m happy for you. I’ll want to meet this young millionaire soon, but Catarina seems to think he brings you joy, so congratulations on finally finding your soulmate.”

“He’s not my- I mean, there’s no telling yet if he’s the right one for me,” Magnus said as nonchalantly as possible, even though his heart was beating wildly at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Alexander. “We’ve only been on two dates, and we’re taking things slow, and we still have plenty of time before we talk about the future of our relationship.”

“You’re taking things slow?” Raphael’s eyebrows flew up as he spoke. “You and Alec are two of the most impatient people I have ever met; how on earth are you taking things slow? The guy’s such a romantic, I thought he would have already asked you to move in by now. Besides, don’t you see each other every day at work?”

“Not every day,” Magnus shrugged, trying – and failing – to keep the bitterness out of his tone. “Sometimes it feels like fate is mocking us. It put this perfect man right in front of me, a man who actually  _ likes me back _ , and now it keeps putting obstacles in our path and making it impossible for us to meet up.”

“And by fate, I’m sure you mean the LF Spring Collection,” Raphael snorted. “The company is never busier than in the two months leading up to a release. It’s like clockwork, really. January, April, July, and October are the emptiest months of the year. The fashion team works on designs, but other than that events are pretty rare. February, May, August, and November are on the complete opposite side of the spectrum; the collection is in the works, the designers are trying to finish it on time, the entire team is busy setting things up for the release… A nightmare, I tell you. And the release months are usually a nice in between. So just wait another month and you’ll have Alec all to yourself.”

“There’s no way I’m signing up to be a model for the summer collection,” Magnus groaned. “Alec can turn his hopeful eyes on me all he wants, but I’m not putting myself through that two times in a row. He’ll have to find himself another model to pose with Isabelle.”

“If you don’t want to do it again, he won’t push,” Raphael pointed out smartly. “You know he would never force anyone to do something they don’t like.”

“Sounds like a good guy,” Ragnor piped up, smiling fondly at Magnus and Raphael. “I’m glad the two of you have him in your life, although I wish you would have introduced him to us earlier, Raphael, then maybe Magnus could have been happy years ago.”

“But he would have ruined their perfect fairy tale meeting,” Catarina smirked. “I mean, Magnus did some very dubious things to get to where he is right now, but he’s modelling for Alec’s company and basically running the entire Lightwood media team. That probably wouldn’t have happened if Raphael had dragged him along to a work event when he first started out as the Lightwoods’ photographer.”

“Dubious things…?”

“We don’t need to talk about that,” Magnus chuckled nervously as matching devious glints entered Raphael and Catarina’s eyes. “Really, we should talk about something else, like why Alexander and I are taking things slow and what I can do to make things move along just a little bit faster.”

“Talk to him,” Raphael deadpanned. “Problem solved.”

“Kiss him,” Catarina added. “Wait, you  _ have _ kissed him, right?”

“Who do you take me for, Cat? Of course I’ve kissed him.” Magnus huffed, deflating when his best friend only stared at him, unconvinced.. “Alright fine, so what if I didn’t kiss him? We’re taking things slow! I was going to kiss him after our first date, but it didn’t seem right. Besides, what do you want me to do? Make out with him in front of all his colleagues? That’s a terrible idea, and it’s not happening. What if we get carried away?”

“And what if you do?” Ragnor snorted. “It’s not like you’ve ever been against trying new things. God, imagine the possibilities… In his office, in  _ your _ office, in the elevator, in the closet or wherever else they keep the clothes, in Raphael’s studio-”

“Absolutely not,” Raphael cut the older man off. “Don’t even think about it, Bane. There are cameras in there, and I will know if you snuck inside to have sex with my boss. Now, as riveting as this conversation about your painfully non-existent sex life is, I really think Ragnor should get the full story of how you obtained your job as Lightwood Media’s Head Editor.”

“We really don’t need to-”

“Oh no, please, I want to hear this,” Ragnor smiled wickedly, leaning back in his seat and gesturing for Raphael to go on.

Magnus groaned loudly and slammed his head onto the table, wondering if there was even a chance that his friends would ever forget about this particularly unbrilliant idea. If the way Catarina was already laughing silently was anything to go by, he didn’t think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thanks again to Cor for being a lovely beta <3 Sorry for the slight delay in the posting today, I completely lost track of time. Hopefully Ragnor and Cat's appearance will make up for that! As promised, just more Malec fluff this chapter. I hope you're still enjoying the story! 
> 
> Love, Junie.


	8. Falling

“I’m still half-convinced that we’re living in an alternate dream reality.”

Alec snorted and glanced over at Clary from where he was laying on his bed, sorting through different coloured fabrics, trying to find the perfect one for the collection’s final and most important pieces.

After having spent four days holed up in their offices. Alec had forcefully dragged Clary back to his apartment and put together an emergency meeting. By which he meant that he had raided his local store for all the best chocolate chip cookie mixes, baked up a storm, and was planning on coaxing his best friend into telling him about the date he  _ knew _ she had gone on.

“Why’s that?” He asked her when he realised she wasn’t going to expand on her dream reality explanation. “I mean, I get that we’re sort of living the perfect life at the moment; this collection is clearly going to be the best one we’ve ever created, our team is thriving, I’m dating an amazing model and journalist who seems to care about me as much as I do him, and even you’ve finally gotten your love life figured out. But I highly doubt that we’re in an alternate reality. I think this is just… The good after years of mediocre.”

“You may have a point,” Clary said thoughtfully, holding one of Alec’s dresses up in front of her and tilting her head to the side, considering. “Damn, why didn’t we make this one a part of the winter collection? I’m sure it would have suited Isabelle wonderf-  _ Hold on _ , what do you mean, I have my love life figured out? What do you know about my love life?”

Alec raised his eyebrows at his best friend disbelievingly. Less than a week ago, he had talked Clary through a minor crisis when the redhead had told him about meeting up with Isabelle and not being sure if it was just a work thing or more, and now she was asking him what he knew about her love life?

It didn’t take a genius to realise that Clary and Izzy had both been happier than ever over the last few days, smiling at everyone and treating the team with more respect than they had in a very long time. The fact that they hadn’t argued with each other at all hadn’t escaped Alec’s notice either – it hadn’t escaped  _ anyone’s  _ notice – and the only thing he was waiting for was confirmation that his two favourite women in the world had finally figured things out.

“Are you really going to play dumb right now?” Alec sighed when Clary only crossed her arms over her chest, staying stubbornly silent. “Clary, you went out with her last week and haven’t said anything about it since. I know you told me it was a work thing or a project or whatever, but we both know you were hoping for more. So… Is it more? Is that why you’ve been so happy all week?”

Usually, Alec didn’t like to push when it came to all things Clary&Izzy related, because those two could be worse than a group of middle schoolers when they got particularly bad, but… He wanted his best friend to date the woman she had loved for years. He wanted Clary to tell him all about her relationship with Isabelle, the same way he told her everything about his relationship with Magnus.

God, he just wanted to know she was doing good. And he couldn’t know that unless she told him, because Clary’s word was the only thing he trusted when it came to his best friend’s well-being.

“I was hoping you’d forget about that,” Clary winced, blushing lightly as she let go of the dress and spun around so she was facing Alec. Noticing the serious look in her eyes, Alec sat up and straightened his back, trying to show her that she had his undivided attention. “I don’t want to get your hopes up. I know you’ve been rooting for Isabelle and I from day one, but there’s a good chance our first real date won’t go well and then I’ll have told you all about it for nothing, and I- I don’t want to put you in an awkward position.”

“Ah,” Alec hummed understandingly, hauling himself off his bed and pulling his best friend into one of his rare – but apparently extremely comforting – hugs. “Red, you’re allowed to get your hopes up. You’re allowed to want this and be afraid of this and wonder if you’re doing the right thing. What you’re not allowed to do is hide your feelings for my benefit. No matter what happens between Izzy and you, you’ll  _ never _ put me in an awkward position.”

“I won’t?” Clary frowned, leaning back so they were staring at each other head on. “I just always thought…”

“You thought I’d feel obligated to side with Izzy if things went wrong between the two of you?” Alec chuckled, shaking his head at his foolish best friend. “Clary, Izzy is my  _ sister _ . I’ll always love her, no matter what she does, but she’s not you. If something happens between the two of you, I’ll always choose you, Red, alright?”

“You are such a sap, Lightwood,” Clary laughed softly, rolling her eyes at him and shoving him back towards the bed. “But I appreciate the sentiment. And for the record, I would choose you too.”

“Well yeah, it’s not like you’re particularly close to Magnus, no matter how much the two of you have talked over the past few weeks,” Alec pointed out.

“Oh my god, you giant idiot,” Clary smacked him over the head, leaning down to pick another dress up before turning back towards Alec’s mirror. “I mean that I would choose you if something happened between Isabelle and you, not between you and Magnus.”

Knowing that Clary wouldn’t be able to see him, Alec smiled softly and blushed at his best friend’s words. A part of him had known, of course, that Clary would choose him over his sister if things came down to that, but it was always nice to get confirmation from the source herself.

For years, it had just been Clary and Alec. They had been best friends for almost ten years now and, although they’d both had a few relationships here and there, it had always been them first and everything else second. Part of Alec had worried that once they found the people they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with, they would lose the bond they had shared for so long.

He should have known it was a stupid fear.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your attempt at distraction, by the way,” he grinned after a few minutes of peaceful silence, interrupted only by the crinkles of fabric and Clary’s thoughtful hums as she combed through all the outfits they had designed and rejected for the fall and winter collections. “The date, Clarissa. How did it go?”

“It wasn’t technically a date,” Clary mumbled, but Alec could see her smile reflected in the mirror, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she cracked and told him everything. And indeed… “Alright, fine, it was  _ almost _ a date. There was a bit of a tense moment when we both mentioned the fact that we didn’t just want it to be a work thing, but we figured it out pretty quickly.”

“Good for you!” Alec exclaimed, beaming at his best friend. “I’m assuming you have a first date planned sometime soon, then?”

“Yeah,” Clary smiled shyly, swaying slightly as she stared at the lavender dress in her hands. “Yeah, we do. I told her I would plan something for tomorrow, so I got us reservations at a nice restaurant after work. She told me she would be there and that she couldn’t wait to see me again, so… Good news?”

“Great news!” Alec corrected, only refraining from standing up and spinning his best friend around because he knew she didn’t want to make a big deal out of her feelings for Izzy.

They had always been a bit of a complicated pair, but Alec couldn’t think of two people that were as perfect for each other as they were. They fit together in a way Alec didn’t quite know how to explain, and he knew that once they got past the few issues they had accumulated after years of thinly-veiled antagonism, they would be just fine.

Maybe it had taken them a while to where they were now, but at least they knew they were meant for each other. At least they knew they could fight and fight and fight some more, and always come out stronger on the other side. At least they didn’t have to worry about getting to know each other’s little quirks, since they had already picked each other apart until there was nothing left to dissect.

“I can’t believe we’re both dating people we actually like,” Clary smiled, leaning against the mirror and staring at Alec, her gaze  _ dripping _ with happiness. “Two years ago, we both thought our love lives were over and that we were going to have to marry each other in order to stay sane. And now look at us.”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded slowly. “Look at us indeed. Hey, do you think… Do you think it’s possible to know whether someone is our soulmate after only knowing them for say… a month and a half? Hypothetically, of course.”

“Of course,” Clary said seriously, winking at him conspiratorially less than a second later. “I mean, I’m not sure I’m the best person to be asking about this, since I don’t really believe in soulmates, but… sure, why not? There are some people in the world who are meant to be connected, kind of like we are. If you meet someone and feel like they’re it for you, then don’t think about it too much. Live your life to the fullest, give them all the love you have to share, and make sure they know how much you value them.”

“And if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Alec asked quietly, giving up on the false pretences and biting down on his bottom lip nervously. “What if I fall for him, what if I’ve already started falling for him, and he breaks my heart?”

“Then I’ll tear that journalist to pieces and make sure your mom fires the hell out of him in less than thirty minutes,” Clary said fiercely, kneeling in front of Alec’s bed and cradling his face in her small hands. The gesture shouldn’t have been so reassuring, but Alec had never felt safer than when Clary held him like he was worth the world to her. “You’re an amazing person, Alec, and Magnus would be an idiot not to realise that. And no matter what happens, you’ll always have me.”

“I know,” Alec beamed at his best friend, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before raising a judgemental eyebrow at the shirt in her hands. “We should have burned that, seriously. How… How did that even make it out of our sketchbook? How on earth did we convince Helen to sew that?”

“God, I have no idea,” Clary giggled, throwing the blue top aside and sighing happily. “She must really trust us. Or she knew we wouldn’t stop harassing her until she gave us what she wanted, so she gave in and produced…  _ that _ .”

“Sounds about right,” Alec chuckled, his heart fluttering happily as he gazed at the mound of clothes on his floor. “We’ve really made it, haven’t we? We’re not two lost college kids anymore, we’re actual designers who have their shit figured out and are going to create the best collection this company has ever seen.”

“Hell yeah we are,” Clary whooped. “The fashion world isn’t going to know what hit them. And hey, maybe you’ll even think more on that thing we talked about a while ago. You know it would make a lot of people happy, and I think it would even make  _ you _ happy, no matter how scared you are.”

She didn’t have to mention his identity reveal for him to know what she was talking about. It was a topic they rarely discussed, since Alec had made it very clear that he would only show his face to the world once he was ready to deal with the fallout. Not that he thought things would go horribly; he just… needed to be ready.

However, just as they had started working on the spring collection and had realised that it would probably be the biggest and best thing they had ever made, Clary had tentatively suggested that it could be the perfect time for him to announce his position as co-designer. She hadn’t pressured him, hadn’t made him feel like he  _ had _ to do anything, but the idea had been put out there and he hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind.

After all, she had a point.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” he admitted, fidgeting with his sheets anxiously. “And I mean  _ really _ thinking. I guess when we started this whole thing, I didn’t even think I would still be a designer by the end of the first year. I thought people would recognise your talent and not care about the guy who helped you with colour theory, and here we are now, and… I know I should tell the world eventually. I know this isn’t something I can keep a secret forever, because I’d really rather not deal with a leak once we accidentally tell someone who isn’t completely trustworthy.”

“So you want to do it?” Clary asked him, sounding like she was swallowing back her hopefulness and excitement and  _ joy _ .

If Alec hadn’t already decided to do something during the spring collection fashion show, he certainly would have after seeing how eager his partner in crime was to share him with the world.

“Yes, Red, I want to do it,” he sighed heavily as his best friend squealed loudly, cheered, and jumped on top of him, sending them sprawling on top of his bed. “But if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right. We need to make sure the people at the show won’t attack me or bombard me with questions, and we need to make sure the uninformed members of the fashion team are told at least a week before the event.”

“Oh, true,” Clary grimaced. “Good thinking, Lightwood. Now, do you want to talk about this now, or did you have something else in mind? Don’t think I didn’t notice all the cookies you baked earlier, and don’t even try to blame this on my date with Isabelle. Something’s going on with Magnus and you, and as much as I want to quiz you on the fashion show, I have a feeling your relationship issues are a lot more urgent.”

“There are no relationship issues,” Alec scoffed. “Magnus and I are doing great, taking things slow, going with the flow…”

“Oh my god, you sound pathetically desperate,” Clary snickered, patting his shoulder comfortingly. “If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t kissed Isabelle either. But if you really want to move things along with Magnus, you could always just… talk to him about it? I’m sure he’s just as eager to get his hands on you as you are.”

“Yeah, well, I thought maybe we could talk about it this evening, but we’re taking his goddaughter out with us, so it’s probably not the best time to talk about our relationship in great detail,” Alec pouted, although he was still screaming joyfully on the inside at the thought of Magnus introducing him to his family. “I’m hoping we’ll be able to go back to my house afterwards and have a serious conversation.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Clary nodded, looking vaguely impressed. “But don’t think I didn’t notice that you kept this a secret from me, Lightwood. His  _ goddaughter _ , seriously?! Isn’t that a big deal?”

“Maybe?” Alec shrugged, trying his best not to look as worried as he felt. “He loves her a lot, and I know he’s very important to her too, so I need to make the best first impression. And if I’m meeting the infamous Madzie, I’m probably also going to run into her mother, who happens to be Magnus’ best friend and sister in all but blood.”

“Ah, you’re meeting his  _ Clary _ ,” the redhead hummed. “Don’t worry about it too much; my first impression of Magnus was a job interview, and my second was a slightly disastrous conversation, so you can’t get much worse than that. Besides, his best friend would be a fool not to love you. You’re awesome, Alec.”

“Such glowing praise,” Alec snorted. “But thank you, Red. Now, are you going to get rid of some of these outfits so I can get ready, or are you going to abandon me in favour of my cookies?”

“See, I would  _ love _ to stay and help,” Clary started, slinking off the bed and slowly backing towards Alec’s living room. “Seriously, I’d love to help you clean everything up, but those cookies have been calling me for hours. Also, we just had a really taxing conversation about my relationship with Isabelle, so I could really use the mental support.”

“You’re the worst!” Alec called out, but Clary was already gone, cackling wildly at his predicament.

He sighed heavily, glaring at the pile of clothes, but set to work without wasting any more time than they already had thanks to Clary’s impromptu closet-shopping spree. As much as he would have loved to track his best friend down and make her deal with her own messes, he had a date to get ready for, and a goddaughter to impress.

He couldn’t afford to be anything less than perfect.

* * *

Catarina Loss was an intimidating woman.

Alec wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from Magnus’ best friend, but maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised to find out that she was a bold, independent woman who seemed to care for Magnus fiercely and love her daughter even more than that.

“Madzie means the world to me, Mister Lightwood,” she told him as soon as the introductions had been taken care of. “She’s my light and, although I trust Magnus with her life, I don’t know you well enough for that. But just so you know, I won’t hesitate to  _ ruin  _ you if you hurt her. I’m trusting the both of you with her welfare for the night, which means you’re just as responsible for her as Magnus is.”

Alec hoped the panicked glance he sent his boyfriend’s way was enough to summarise the utter  _ terror _ he felt at the thought of being responsible for someone as small as Madzie.

He had always loved kids, and he knew he wasn’t bad at taking care of them, but there was a huge different between babysitting his brother when his parents had been too busy and entertaining his boyfriend’s goddaughter on the night they were supposed to be out on a date.

“I promise I’ll try my best to keep her safe,” Alec said as confidently as he could muster. “And please, feel free to call me Alec. I hear enough of the Mister Lightwood nonsense when I’m at work. Besides, friends should call each other by their first name, right?”

Oh god, he was pathetic. Was there any way he could have made his nervousness more obvious than that? He was all but begging the woman to be his friend, and he was pretty sure Isabelle would have been shaking his head at him exasperatedly if she were around.

“Alright, Alec,” Catarina said, a small smile twitching at her lips. “And take care of Magnus too, okay? I know he’s been working harder than ever to keep on top of both the media  _ and _ the fashion team, so he deserves a relaxing evening out. And remember, I need Madzie back at the apartment by nine, or she’s going to get cranky and absolutely ruin children for you.”

“’m not cranky,” the seven-year-old pouted from her spot besides Magnus. “I just get tired.”

“Yes, sweetie, I know,” Catarina chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her daughter’s head before turning her serious stare back on Alec and Magnus. “Remember, I want her back healthy and happy. And please try not to scar her for life with whatever is going on with your relationship right now. She’s a child and really doesn’t need to see two grown men making out in front of her.”

“Cat!”

“We’re not- I mean- We-”

“Oh, I know what you have and haven’t done, Alec,” Catarina grinned mischievously, winking at her best friend when Magnus let out a low groan. “Now, have fun, I have to get back to work. If I’m not home by the time you get there, feel free to put her to bed. You still have my spare set of keys, right?” Magnus nodded, and the woman clapped her hands together once, ruffling her daughter’s hair one last time before turning back towards the hospital. “Have fun!”

She was gone less than a minute later, and Alec finally felt like he could breathe again. He hadn’t realised how stressed her presence had made him until she was gone, and he didn’t know whether to be embarrassed that Magnus was around to witness his slight meltdown, or just relieved that he had survived his first encounter with his boyfriend’s best friend.

“That could have gone better,” Magnus sighed, taking Madzie’s hand and gently steering the three of them towards his car. “I’m sorry, Catarina can be a little intense sometimes, especially when it comes to the people I date. I’ve had a few bad experiences and she just wants to make sure none of them happen again, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed out, thinking about his own rocky relationship history. “Yeah, I get it. And don’t worry, I think it could have gone a lot worse than that, and I’ll have plenty of time to woo your friends in the future. Besides, I already have Raphael on my side, so I’m sure I’ll manage to worm my way into their hearts sooner rather than later.”

Magnus stared at him strangely for a second, and Alec cursed himself internally for his presumptuousness. They hadn’t even kissed yet, and there he was talking about their future together and merging their friends into one big friend group. He had  _ really _ forgotten what dating was like over the past few years.

“Right,” he chuckled awkwardly, clearing his throat and turning to look at Madzie, whom Magnus had deposited in the back of his car. The little girl had barely spoken two words to Alec since he had met her, but she also didn’t look terrified or angry, so he would count it as a win. “So, Madzie, what would you like to do this afternoon?”

“Can we go to the aqua-”

“The aquarium?” Magnus cut her off, his voice bordering on a whine. Alec had to bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing at his boyfriend’s put-upon frown. “Madzie, we go to the aquarium every time I have a day off. Why don’t we try something new this time? I’m sure the last thing Alec wants to do is spend his afternoon at an aquarium he’s probably been to dozens of time before. We could got to the park, or to a museum, or to that bookstore your mom told me about…”

The journalist sent a pleading look in Alec’s direction and, as much as Alec wanted to please Madzie, he wanted to please Magnus even more. If his boyfriend didn’t want to go to the aquarium, then they wouldn’t go to the aquarium. Luckily for Madzie, though, Alec was a master of compromise.

“Hey Madzie, what would you say if I told you I knew a place with hundreds of fishes that’s even better than the aquarium?” Alec asked innocently, smirking when Madzie immediately took the bait and lit up excitedly.

“You know a place that’s even cooler than the  _ aquarium _ ?” The little girl gaped. “Do you like fish too? Is that why you know all about the best places in the city? Because mom says a lot of people don’t like fish as much as I do, which is stupid because fish are the best animal in the whole world.”

“Ah, well, can’t argue with that,” Alec chuckled. “But yes, I do know a place like that. Tell me, Madzie, how do you feel about the sea?”

Magnus’ eyes widened comically as he shook his head at Alec, but Madzie was already bouncing up and down in her seat, babbling about the time when Catarina had taken her to a beach after teaching her how to swim. Alec dutifully listened to her ramble as he put a new address into Magnus’ GPS, winking at his boyfriend when the man glared at him mutinously.

“She’s never going to want to leave,” Magnus groaned quietly as Madzie sang along to the Little Mermaid CD Alec had unearthed from underneath the passenger seat. “And then she’s going to beg Catarina to take her back, and I’m going to get yelled at repeatedly for taking her to the sea. You can’t just take fish-obsessed little girls to the sea, Alec!”

“I don’t know,” Alec shrugged, grinning unrepentantly. “She looks pretty happy to me, and I seem to remember Catarina telling us to keep her happy. However, if you’d rather just go to the aquarium and admire all the beautiful sea creatures over there…”

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus growled. “God, I should have known you would hit it off with my goddaughter and proceed to make my life a living hell. You’re lucky the two of you are cute, Alexander, because I would have thrown you out of the car otherwise.”

“No you wouldn’t have,” Alec snorted. “But either way, it’s too late to go to the aquarium now. I’m quite certain Madzie would never forgive us if we didn’t take her to the sea. And look, I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you’re making it out to be. We’re going to have a great time on the pier, we’ll walk for a while, give her some ice cream, buy a light dinner, and then take her back home before her bedtime. And after that…”

He cut himself off with a shrug, but he knew Magnus had caught his meaning even without hearing him say the words out loud. The man nodded slowly, sighed as he looked at his ecstatic goddaughter in the rear view mirror, and pressed down on the accelerator, sending them zooming towards the sea.

They made it to the pier in record time and, despite Magnus’ worry over the whole thing, Alec thought their evening turned out rather perfectly. Madzie rattled off facts about fish and was perfectly content to stare at the sea for minutes on end, trying to catch a glimpse of some sort of living creature. She had ice cream and couldn’t stop running around for a solid hour, but she calmed down before dinner and didn’t throw a tantrum when Alec announced it was time for them to go home.

Or at least, he  _ thought _ she hadn’t thrown a tantrum.

“But I forgot my cardigan,” she cried loudly as soon as Magnus tried to nudge her towards the car. “I can’t go home without my cardigan, so we can’t go home at all!”

It was fine. They found the cardigan in less than ten minutes, since they had only forgotten it on a bench nearby, and then they were ready to go. Alec climbed into the car, watched as Magnus gently pushed Madzie in the vehicle’s direction, and then…

“I lost my bracelet!” Madzie wailed.

It took Magnus and Alec less than a second to understand what was going on, and Alec couldn’t say that he necessarily appreciated Magnus’ ‘ _ I told you so _ ’ glance. Nonetheless, they both set off to find Madzie’s bracelet, and ended up having to replace it when it became obvious that the object had been well and truly lost.

By the time they got back to the car, forty minutes had passed since they had first tried to get Madzie home. Magnus looked like he was seconds away from smashing his head against the steering wheel, and Madzie was becoming crankier by the second. Overall, not the nice end to the evening Alec had had in mind.

However, never let it be said that Alec Lightwood was a quitter, especially not when it came to things he cared about – in this case, Magnus Bane and his mostly adorable goddaughter. They were both obviously annoyed at each other, and maybe even a little bit at Alec, but it didn’t matter. Alec had the best recipe for cheering people up, and he didn’t need anything other than himself and a somewhat-attentive audience.

There was a good chance he would regret his actions later, once Magnus and he were alone, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care quite yet. Right now, the only person he needed to impress was Madzie.

So, without further ado, Alec sang the opening line to ‘Under the Sea’, trying his best not to blush at Magnus’ surprised stare. Isabelle was a great singer, just like their dad, but Alec hadn’t inherited that particular gene. He couldn’t sing if his life depended on it, he  _ knew _ that, but he also knew that bad singing didn’t matter to kids.

They wanted entertainment, something fun that they were familiar with, and Alec could provide her with just that. They had already listened to the CD on the way there, so he knew putting it back on wouldn’t result in much, but a live rendition of Ariel’s songs? It caught Madzie’s attention in less than thirty seconds, and the little girl was giggling madly by the time Alec finished his first song.

He had messed up more than half the lyrics, had changed key at least three times, and was pretty sure he couldn’t get redder if he tried, but Magnus and Madzie were both grinning at him, laughing at his lack of talent, and that was more than enough for him.

He got through six different Disney songs before they finally reached the apartment and was glad he had settled on a soft rendition of ‘A dream is a wish your heart makes’ at the end. Madzie had fallen asleep two thirds of the way through the song, and all Magnus had to do was lift her up gently and carry her up the stairs, no bedtime story needed.

Alec watched from the girl’s doorway as Magnus tucked her in and kissed her forehead lightly, his heart swelling with happiness and a familiar feeling he was trying his best to ignore – for now, at least.

“You really  _ are _ good with children,” Magnus murmured a few minutes later, once they had dug out the wine glasses and a nice bottle of Chardonnay and had sprawled themselves out on Catarina’s couch. “I thought Raphael might have been making things up, but you handled her like a pro. I still think taking her to the pier was a risky idea, but I suppose she  _ did _ have fun, so I can’t complain too much.”

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t like it as well,” Alec rolled his eyes, pointing at Magnus accusingly. “I saw you sit next her to stare at the water whilst I went to get her ice cream, and you seemed to be having a wonderful time.”

“Yeah, well…” Magnus said sheepishly. “I always have a wonderful time when she’s around, and an even better time when  _ you’re _ there, so this was really all win for me. You could have taken me to a college lecture and I would have probably been satisfied.”

“That’s just sad,” Alec snickered. “I mean, really? A college lecture? I can’t think of a single place I hate more than those damned lecture halls. And don’t even try to make me believe you had an amazing college experience and loved every second of it, because we both know that would be a lie.”

“I  _ did _ have an amazing college experience,” Magnus scoffed, his eyes alight with mirth and happiness. “But I suppose my lectures had very little to do with that, in the grand scheme of things. At the end of the day, it had nothing to do with the place, and everything to do with the people, if you know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed out, staring straight at Magnus. “Yeah, I do know what you mean.”

Magnus’ breath hitched, and it took Alec all of his self-control not to kiss the man right there and then. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t object, knew they had already been taking things ridiculously slowly compared to most couples their age, but he just wasn’t sure if this was the right time for their first kiss. Could they really do something like that with Madzie less than ten feet away from them?

“Alexander,  _ please _ stop thinking so much,” Magnus whispered, leaning in towards Alec and letting his gaze drop to Alec’s lips pointedly. “There is no perfect time, so please just kiss me already.”

And who was Alec to refuse such a tempting offer?

He kissed Magnus the way he had been dreaming of doing ever since the two of them had started dating. He cupped the other man’s face, let his fingers caress Magnus’ cheeks, and pressed their lips together softly, then softly again, and then not softly at all.

He had forgotten how good it felt to kiss another person. He had forgotten how  _ warm _ the feeling was, how easy it was to nip at his boyfriend’s bottom lip until his mouth parted slightly. He had forgotten how heady the feeling of his tongue sliding against someone else’s could be, and he gulped in the taste of Magnus greedily as he acquainted himself with the man’s mouth and body.

He didn’t kiss him like a starving man, but it was a damned near thing. The only reason he wasn’t already straddling Magnus was because he was painfully aware of the little girl sleeping in the bedroom behind them. If Madzie hadn’t been there, Alec was pretty sure he and Magnus would have done a lot more than kiss, if only to make up for how  _ slowly _ they had been taking things until then.

When they pulled away, though, Alec couldn’t regret his actions or how long it had taken them to get there at all. Magnus looked utterly debauched, and absolutely  _ delighted _ , and Alec couldn’t help but smile into their next kiss, feeling unreasonably fond of his boyfriend.

And as Magnus grinned against him too, rendering their kiss mostly useless, Alec realised it would be all too easy to fall in love with Magnus Bane.

(He realised he was halfway there already.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry for the slight delay in posting, I've been a little busy these past couple of days and completely forgot to keep track of my schedule. That being said, today's a double update day so I hope you'll enjoy the slight overload of fluff in this chapter and the next! Writing Madzie into the story was one of my favourite things to do and this chapter ended up particularly fun to write thanks to her!
> 
> Love, Junie.


	9. To be your muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I double-updated today, so if you haven't read chapter 8 yet, make sure to check it out!

“Mister Bane!”

Magnus froze, as his mind registered the voice calling out for him. He had only heard Maryse Lightwood speak a few times from afar, but it had been enough for him to know he should be at least somewhat terrified of the woman. Doubly so considering the fact that he was actively lying to her and working as her Head Editor. If one person could ruin things for Magnus, it was Maryse Lightwood.

“Mrs. Lightwood,” he said, a smile plastered onto his face, as he turned around to face the imposing woman. Maryse never looked anything less than perfect, and Magnus had to admit he found it both impressive and incredibly intimidating. “Did you need me for something?”

“I did,” the woman smiled, the gesture managing to come off as both warm and surprisingly dangerous. “I know you’re a very busy man in between your job here and your position on the modelling team, but I believe we have a few things to discuss about your future within the company.”

The mere mention of his future had Magnus tensing up unconsciously. Ever since he had joined the Lightwood Enterprises, he had tried his best to forget about the circumstance under which he had been hired, as well as the lies he had to tell along the way. He had tried to act as though everything was alright, and even Isabelle tended to forget that he wasn’t  _ technically _ her boss yet. It was a strange dynamic, and Magnus knew it could all come crumbling down at a moment’s notice.

Needless to say, the last thing he wanted to do with his afternoon was have a strenuous conversation with Maryse Lightwood about his future. Unfortunately, he didn’t exactly have a choice.

“Of course,” he said pleasantly, hiding his trembling hands behind his back and hoping the woman didn’t pick up on his anxiety. “Did you want to do this in my office, or should we go up to-”

“My office is far more comfortable,” Maryse cut him off, pressing the button for the building’s top floor, staying silent as the elevator slowly took them far away from Magnus’ safe space.

He had purposefully been avoiding the top floor, not wanting to come across Maryse or bother Alec whilst he was hard at work on the business side of things. In hindsight, perhaps he should have at least gotten himself acquainted with the higher-ups’ living quarters, since it would have made this entire experience at least a tiny bit less nerve-wracking.

By the time they reached Maryse’s office, Magnus was sweating profusely and finding it hard to breathe. He had tried to catch a glimpse of Alec as they walked past the floor’s numerous offices, but he didn’t even know where his boyfriend worked. Yeah, he  _ really _ needed to visit Alec’s office as soon as possible.

If he still had a job by the end of the day, of course.

“There’s no need to look so nervous, Magnus,” Maryse chuckled, looking at him amusedly. “Can I call you Magnus? I usually try to avoid using first names with my highly-ranked employees, but we both know you’re not just a random employee. Isabelle speaks very highly of you.”

“Ah, yes,” Magnus cleared his throat, calming down slightly as he took a seat across from Maryse and took in her relaxed stature. She didn’t look like a woman about to fire her temporary Head Editor, which meant there was a chance Magnus wasn’t on the verge of getting sacked for lying about his past. “Isabelle is a wonderful friend, and I couldn’t be more thankful to have her on my side. She’s quite talented too. I have to admit I’m curious as to why  _ she _ didn’t get the Head Editor position.”

“She’s just not cut out for it,” Maryse answered easily. “I love my daughter, and I’m sure she’ll make a wonderful CEO when it’s time for me to step down, but she’s happy where she is right now. The last thing she needs is an extra set of responsibilities. You, on the other hand, seem to be handling everything superbly.”

Magnus blushed lightly at the praise. He had certainly been trying his best to keep the media team under control and deliver the best issues Lightwood Media had ever seen. He hoped Lorenzo was  _ seething _ on the other side of town.

“Isabelle isn’t the only one who admires your work ethic,” Maryse continued, raising her eyebrows at Magnus and letting her lips curl into a small smirk. “My son seems to think you’re the best thing to ever happen to this company. I have reason to believe he may be a little bit biased, but his assessment is not entirely wrong. My company is doing better than ever thanks to you, Magnus and I’m not too prideful to admit it.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said sincerely. He may have originally taken the Head Editor position as a way of getting back at Lorenzo, but he truly  _ did _ love his new job. He loved how much freedom it gave him, how much control he had over the final drafts, how much easier it was to work mainly for himself rather than someone else… His experience as a model was delightful but becoming Head Editor had reminded him of why he loved journalism so much in the first place.

“I’m sure it’ll come as no surprise to you that we wish to hire you full time,” Maryse continued, chuckling when Magnus’ jaw dropped down momentarily before he managed to school his features into something a little more dignified. “Our previous Head Editor left behind more messes than he was worth, and you’ve already managed to clean them all up. You’re dedicated, punctual, and a fantastic writer. We would be lucky to keep you, if that’s still something you’d be interested in.”

“If that’s- Yes! Yes, absolutely!” Magnus exclaimed. “This job means the world to me, and I would be honoured to work here permanently. Obviously, the next month or so is going to be a little tight in terms of scheduling, since I also have to handle the modelling side of things, but I’ll be completely focused on the editing side of things as soon as the spring collection has been released.”

“Yes, I assumed you would say something like that,” Maryse smiled wryly. “Isabelle has worked under me for far longer than you have, Magnus, and I know how hectic things can get the month before the release. Rest assured that the rest of the team will help as best as they can whilst you deal with the fashion team.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said emphatically, letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. “The workload is much higher than I anticipated, and I know it’s going to get a lot worse before it gets better.”

“Ah, yes, Alec has always been a harsh taskmaster,” Maryse chuckled. “He has a great team, but they tend to work themselves into the ground more often than not because of his expectations.”

“Well they’re- they’re mostly Clarissa’s expectations, actually,” Magnus frowned. Alec may have been the company’s CEO, but he didn’t have nearly as much say in fashion matters as Clary did, given that the collection was  _ her _ handiwork. “But yes, they definitely make us work a lot. Not that I’m complaining, since I actually love working with the other models.”

When he looked back up at Maryse after his impromptu speech, he found her staring at him strangely, as though she couldn’t quite understand what he had been saying. He hadn’t thought he’d been particularly unclear, but he also wasn’t in her spot, so…

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” He gulped. He hadn’t meant to make it sound like Clary was a tough boss; he loved the woman, he really did. God, had he ruined his chances by accidentally criticising someone whom Maryse probably saw as family? “Clarissa is great, really. She’s an amazing person, a wonderful friend, and her designs are pure genius…”

“You didn’t say anything wrong, Magnus,” Maryse assured him, waving his concerns away. “I just… You only mentioned Clary. I assumed Alec would have told you about her secret partner by now, since the two of you are so… close.”

“He would never betray her partner like that,” Magnus sighed, thinking about the very few times he had tried to get an answer out of his boyfriend. Every time he mentioned it, Alec clammed up and told him he would find out when the time was right, so Magnus had eventually given up. “He seems to think it should be up to them to reveal themselves, and… Well, I suppose that makes sense. Besides, Alec would never give someone’s secrets up just because the two of us are dating.”

“So you  _ are _ dating!” Maryse beamed, her eyes lighting up excitedly. “I didn’t want to assume, and he so rarely talks to me these days, but I thought the two of you looked rather close. Oh, I’m so happy for you both!”

“Thank… you?” Magnus said slowly, wondering what kind of alternate dimension he had stepped into. Maryse Lightwood was infamous for her impassive features and her inability to show affection even to her children, and this was… This was more than a little disconcerting. “I’m very happy for us too. I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. What if Alec wanted to tell you himself?”

“Alec would have never said anything,” Maryse scoffed, unintentionally making Magnus’ heart clench painfully. Some of his hurt must have shown on his face, because she immediately shook her head and smiled at him reassuringly. “Not because he doesn’t care about you or is embarrassed by you or any of that nonsense. Alec just doesn’t really talk to me like he used to. He’s a busy man and he has plenty of people to talk to, so I usually only find out about his boyfriends when he decides to bring them along to a family event.”

Magnus bit down on his lip to stop himself from asking about Alec’s past relationships. They hadn’t been deliberately avoiding the topic, but it had never come up and Magnus was starting to get curious. Almost everything pointed at Alec having very little romantic experience, and yet Maryse spoke as though he had been in at least a few relationships.

However, that was something he needed to discuss with Alec himself, not his mom. His mom, who also happened to be Magnus’ _boss_. On the list of people Magnus should be talking to about his relationship with Alec, he was almost certain that Maryse was at the very bottom. The very, _ver_ y bottom.

“I’m just happy he has someone like you in his life,” Maryse continued softly. “My son is a wonderful man but has a tendency to cut himself off from the rest of the world and close himself to other people. It’s nice to see that he can let himself go from time to time. Tell me, how long have the two of you been together?”

“A few weeks?” Magnus replied, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. Truth be told, he hadn’t really taken the date into account when he had asked Alec out. They had both been busy with work and the collection, and Magnus had barely known what day of the week it was, let alone what day of the  _ month _ they had first gone out on. However, he was almost certain they were coming up on a month of dating. Something along those lines. “We’ve only been on a few dates because of work, but I believe it’s been at least three weeks.”

“Very nice,” Maryse grinned, clapping her hands together loudly. “Then it’s definitely not too early for me to invite you to our monthly family dinner. The children and I try to meet up once in a while, and our March invitation is coming up in a week and a half, so you should join us.”

“Oh, I- I wouldn’t want to impose,” Magnus chuckled nervously. He had never been good at family dinners, and he doubted the Lightwood ones were any nicer than the ones he’d been to in the past. “I know Alec and Isabelle are always busy, and I assume their brothers are the same way, so I wouldn’t want to take away what little time you have with them.”

And he really,  _ really _ didn’t want to deal with all the Lightwoods at once. Alec was wonderful, of course, and Magnus would never turn down an opportunity to spend time with him, but the others? Isabelle was intense on a good day, and if she was there Clary would probably be too, which meant too much girl talk for Magnus to handle. As for the other two Lightwood siblings; Max was apparently still young enough to be in high school, and Magnus had never been great with teenagers, and Jace – who worked at the coffee shop down the street – seemed to be constantly suspicious around him.

All in all, definitely not a good plan. Especially not if Maryse was going to be there, reigning over them like a terrifying matriarch and interrogating Magnus and Clary about their intentions towards her children. Not even Simon’s likely presence – considering his relationship with Jace – was enough to make Magnus want to attend such a horrendous event.

“Oh please, it’s really not a problem,” Maryse smiled. “I’m sure Alec would be more than happy to have you there, and I hear that you’re quite friendly with both Clary and Simon, so I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine.”

“Right, yes, that sounds amazing,” Magnus lied through his teeth, hoping he didn’t look half as uncomfortable as he felt. “I’ll talk to Alexander and he’ll keep you updated on whether or not I can make it. With all this added workload and the photoshoots coming up, I’m going to be pretty busy, but I’ll try to fit the dinner into my schedule!”

“Perfect,” Maryse grinned, her teeth glinting almost ominously, as though she were  _ daring _ Magnus to bail on the dinner. “I know you have an important photo shoot with Vogue coming up, but I made sure to plan everything after that, and the March issue should be ready by then, right?”

“Absolutely,” Magnus grit out. Of  _ course _ the woman had planned everything to work with all of their schedules. Usually, he would have been impressed, but given how little he wanted to attend the Lightwood family dinner, he was going to stew in his frustration for a while longer. “Anything to make Alexander happy.”

“Of course,” Maryse nodded, her smile gentling minutely. “I really am happy for the two of you. I may not know you very well, but if Isabelle thinks you’re good enough for her brother, then I don’t doubt that you are.”

“I don’t think anyone is good enough for Alexander,” Magnus sighed. “But I’m trying my best.”

And he was. He knew he had done some dubious things in his life, knew he was lying to Alec by omission every time they talked about his job, knew he wasn’t the best at juggling his job and his relationship, but he was  _ trying _ . He wanted to make Alexander happy, and if that meant putting in a little extra work and living on coffee and three hours of sleep after a date, then so be it.

“I’m sure you are,” Maryse hummed. “I’ll have your final contract drafted and on your desk in two weeks maximum. I need to go over the specifics with the board and talk with a few people about your placement, but I doubt anyone will complain about having someone so competent on the team.”

“Sounds good to me,” Magnus smiled, feeling a lot less unsettled now that they were talking about his job again, and not his relationship with Alec. “Thank you for giving me a chance in the first place, Mrs. Lightwood. I know you probably had plenty of candidates, so thank you for listening to your daughter and letting me prove my worth to you.”

“My ex-husband passed up on your talent once already, Magnus,” Maryse said softly. “I wasn’t about to make the same mistake. There’s something to be said about people who get turned down from their dream job but come back even stronger. Robert rejected you, and yet you  _ still _ came back to Lightwood Fashions. Isabelle’s recommendation is what put you on my radar, but you got this job all by yourself, Magnus.”

“Really?” Magnus gaped. He should have known the woman wouldn’t hire just anyone as her Head Editor, but if she knew he had applied for Lightwood Fashions once before, there was a good chance she knew other things about his past, like how…

“Your work for Fade Media was admirable,” Maryse said, sounding genuinely impressed. “Lorenzo Rey isn’t an easy man to work for, and I have it under good authority that you should have been promoted years ago. Your track record is impeccable, and you truly are a valuable asset to our team. My children may like you a lot, Magnus, but that alone wouldn’t have been enough to get you a job here.”

“Of course,” Magnus nodded. “I shouldn’t have implied-”

“It’s fine,” Maryse cut him off. “I’m sure Isabelle made it out to be a lot more dramatic than it actually was. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to get back to. And you probably do too.”

“Yeah- Yes, I- Oh,  _ shit.  _ Yes, I do. I was supposed to be somewhere ten minutes ago, and I really need to get going,” Magnus clambered out of his seat, taking the time to shake Maryse’s hand before bolting out of the room.

Even as he rushed towards the fashion team’s floor, Magnus couldn’t help but go over everything that had just happened. He had Alexander’s mother’s blessing for their relationship, had been invited to a family dinner, and had officially gotten his dream job. It sounded too good to be true.

Everything was coming together perfectly, and yet he felt like the other shoe was ready to drop at any given moment.

* * *

“I ran into your mother today.”

Alec’s head snapped towards him as Magnus spoke, absent-mindedly twirling his pasta around in his plate and decidedly not meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. He had been trying to bring the topic up ever since they had gotten to the restaurant, but a part of him had been reluctant to break the peaceful and romantic atmosphere that had settled over them when Alexander had kissed him hello.

“You did?” Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowing adorably. “What did she want? Please tell me she didn’t hound you with questions about our relationship or some other nonsense like that. I swear she means well, but she tends to overstep. I’m still half convinced that she lives to embarrass us.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what most parents do, darling,” Magnus chuckled. “But your mother was perfectly polite. She wanted to talk to me about work, and then she may or may not have mentioned you and our relationship and maybe even a certain family dinner?”

“I was going to invite you there myself,” Alec grumbled, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

“You  _ want  _ me to come?” Magnus whisper-shouted, burying his head in his hands. “Alexander, I was counting on you to tell me you didn’t want me there so I had an excuse not to go!”

“You don’t want to go?” Alec frowned, looking at Magnus as though he had just crushed his heart. “I thought you liked Isabelle, and I’m almost certain you’ll get along with Max, and Jace isn’t half as bad once you get to know him. Besides, Clary and Simon could always use some support on the non-Lightwood side of the table.”

“There are sides to the table?” Magnus blanched. “That is  _ exactly _ why I don’t want to go to dinner. Look, Alec, I care about you. I care about you a lot, in fact, but I am terrible with families. Parents usually think I’m too much or not enough for their children, siblings always feel a little intimidated or like they have to threaten me, and I don’t see why we can’t just stick to our one-on-one dates.”

Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus, looking completely unimpressed, and the journalist immediately deflated.

“I just don’t want to mess things up between us,” he sighed. “We’ve got a great thing going on, and I feel like meeting your family is just going to make everything complicated. What if they don’t like me?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure Izzy definitely likes you,” Alec answered, smirking at Magnus when the older man rolled his eyes. “And my mother wouldn’t have invited you if she didn’t think you were worthy of me or whatever else it is that helps her decide whether someone is allowed to attend family gatherings or not. As for everyone else… Who cares what they have to say? You have my mother’s, sister’s, and best friend’s approval. What more do you need?”

“Your approval?” Magnus suggested, grinning when Alec huffed exasperatedly. “I mean, you  _ are _ the one I’m trying to impress, after all.”

“Magnus, of course you have my approval, you idiot,” Alec shook his head fondly. “I’m the one who’s dating you, remember? I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be doing that if I didn’t like you at least a little bit. And if it makes you feel any better, I care about you a lot too.”

“It does make me feel better, actually,” Magnus preened.

He and Alec hadn’t exactly been shy when it came to their feelings, but they hadn’t talked about them in depth either. They had been dating for a month, but Magnus could count the number of times they had had a deep conversation on one hand. He didn’t mind that they were taking it slowly; he just wished he felt a little more secure in his relationship.

“But do you… Do you really want me there?” He asked quietly, feeling shier than he had in a very long time. “Or do you just feel obligated to ask me now that you know your mother talked to me about it?”

“Magnus,” Alec sighed, putting his hand down on the table, palm up, just waiting for Magnus to cover it with his own before speaking again. “Of course I want you to be there. Look, I know I haven’t talked to you about my family much. I also know we spend most of our time at the office, at your apartment, or out on dates, but you really  _ do _ mean a lot to me. You’ve introduced me to your family, so it’s only fair of me to do the same in return.”

“You haven’t met all of my family,” Magnus pointed out, regretting his words as soon as a mischievous glint entered Alec’s eyes. “No. Whatever idea you just came up with, I’m going to have to pass. Nothing good ever comes from looks like that, Alexander. And I would know, since I see it in the mirror far too often for comfort.”

“At least hear me out before you turn it down,” Alec pouted. Magnus relented immediately – what could he say, he was weak for his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re nervous about meeting my family, right? So how about we make things easier by inviting your family too? I could ask Simon and Clary to bring their siblings and parents too, and we could make a whole thing out of it. My mom would be more than happy to have a few extra people over.”

Magnus opened his mouth to tell Alec it was a terrible idea, but he snapped it shut after a second’s deliberation.

On one hand, he wasn’t sure it was the best idea to bring a huge group of very different people together, especially when at least half the people involved were dating each other. On the other hand… Having more people around would mean less interactions between Magnus and the Lightwoods, which was exactly what he wanted.

Besides, he had always been planning on asking Catarina and Ragnor to spend an evening with Alexander and him at some point in the near future. By inviting everyone to the same event, they would be killing two birds with one stone, and giving Magnus a few more people to talk to without having to engage with Maryse and Jace Lightwood.

“It’s… Not a terrible idea,” he conceded, ignoring Alec’s little victorious cry – which wasn’t cute at all, it  _ wasn’t _ . “Is your mother’s house big enough to have everyone over? Because my family means Catarina, Raphael, Ragnor, and Madzie. And if Clary is bringing her parents, that’s an extra two people, plus Simon’s, and whatever siblings they have…”

“It’ll be fine,” Alec assured him, squeezing his fingers gently before letting them go and focusing on his food again. “Anything to make you feel a little more comfortable.”

“That’s very sweet of you, darling,” Magnus smiled, going back to his pasta and wondering – not for the first time – what he had done to deserve someone like Alexander Lightwood in his life. “You know, my conversation with your mother made me think about something else that’s been on my mind for a little while. You never brought up the topic, so I wasn’t sure if it was something you were okay with talking about or not, but… Have you ever been in a serious relationship before this?”

Alec’s gaze shifted uncomfortably at the question, but Magnus noticed he also didn’t completely close off, so Magnus didn’t think he had screwed up too badly. It had been a while since had been in a relationship himself, but he was almost certain talking about past experiences was usually okay.  _ Usually _ .

“Two or three,” Alec answered vaguely. “None of them worked out, and the last one wasn’t great, so I hadn’t seriously dated anyone in around two years when I met you. Is that… Is that a problem? Is it obvious?”

“It’s not a problem,” Magnus reassured him immediately. “Not at all. And it’s not completely obvious either, it’s just… Most people would have tried to hurry things along a lot faster than you did, so I assumed you just didn’t have a lot of experience. Not that I’m any better, since I was just as slow as you were.”

“So has it been a while for you too?” Alec inquired, seemingly caught somewhere between relief and confusion. “I mean, I thought- You’re just very- I can’t imagine why someone like you wouldn’t have someone in their life. Not because I think you sleep around or need someone to survive, you’re just--. You’re beautiful and kind and the closest thing to perfect I’ve ever met, so I thought you  _ had _ to have had a lot more experience than me.”

“Not when it comes to relationships,” Magnus shrugged. “I’ve dated before, but I mostly stuck to one-night-stands after my long-time girlfriend broke my heart and thoroughly screwed me over. So don’t worry about your lack of experience, because I guarantee you that I’m just as nervous about messing this up as you are.”

“Oh,” Alec said softly. “That’s- I mean, it’s not good that you had a bad experience, but I’m glad that I’m not the only stressed one in this relationship. Clary kept telling me that all I had to do was talk to you, but I just wasn’t sure, especially since her relationship with Izzy is hardly the most stable one in the world. No offence to them, of course.”

“Oh no, I completely agree,” Magnus chuckled. “The double date was nice, but we’re definitely not doing that again for a while, no matter how much you and Clary want to plan something. I care about both of them, and I know you do too, but they’re very different together than they are apart.”

“They bring out the worst and the best in each other,” Alec smiled crookedly. “It’s both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes, I wonder if Clary was right and they truly are too different for each other. But, then I see how in love they are, even after years of petty arguments and low-level hatred, and I remember why they’re so perfect for each other.”

“I think everyone got that from the fact that Clary designs her clothes with Isabelle in mind,” Magnus laughed softly.

A strange look, one that was slowly but surely becoming familiar to Magnus, crossed Alec’s face as he spoke. Every once in a while, Magnus would say something about Clary or the fashion team or the secret designer or the collection, and that same look would appear on Alec’s face, almost like clockwork. The journalist wasn’t sure what it was about yet, wasn’t even sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was simply missing a piece of the bigger puzzle.

“She’s her muse,” his boyfriend eventually said, voice sounding hoarse and loaded with emotion. “It’s not uncommon for artists to have someone they think about when they’re trying to create art. Most of the time, Clary has enough imagination to last her a lifetime, but when she’s feeling down or uninspired, Izzy is the thing that keeps her going.”

“It’s romantic as hell,” Magnus hummed. “Clary may not think she’s doing much by dedicating collection upon collection to Isabelle, but that’s one sure way to make sure you stay with your soulmate forever. I know for a fact that  _ I _ wouldn’t be able to stay away from someone who designed an entire line of clothes for me.”

“You wouldn’t?” Alec asked, once again shooting Magnus that slightly uncertain, worried, and fond look. “So if someone were to design a collection for you, you would leave me and run into their arms?”

Alexander was smiling as he spoke, so Magnus knew he wasn’t being serious, but he also thought he should make one thing very clear, no matter what he had been joking about earlier.

“No, of course not,” he told Alec sincerely. “I just meant… Look, if someone designed clothes for me right now, it would be a little creepy and slightly obsessive. But if  _ you _ were to design clothes for me – I know, I know, not going to happen anytime soon – how could I possibly leave you? It’s kind of like… If I wrote a book and dedicated it to you. How would that make you feel?”

“Very much in love,” Alec answered bluntly, flushing at his choice of words but resolutely not taking them back. “It would be physical proof that I have someone out there who loves me enough to give me a piece of their art or their life.”

“Exactly,” Magnus nodded. “Which is why I think there’s a good chance Isabelle and Clary are going to end up married, someday. I just hope I’ll still be around to see the wedding, and maybe even help with the colour schemes if Clary’s secret partner is too busy doing something else.”

“I’m sure he won’t be too busy,” Alec snorted, and then clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening comically. Magnus frowned, going over his words, wondering what about his statement had been so-

“It’s a man!” He cried out, quieting down when the couple sitting at the table next to theirs shot them a reprimanding glance. “It’s a man! I knew you would slip up someday! And I promise I’m not going to say anything to anyone, alright, but I  _ knew it _ ! I knew it had to be a man.”

“Why? Because a woman couldn’t come up with those outfits?” Alec raised his eyebrows judgmentally, although Magnus could tell he was mostly just amused and slightly exasperated by Magnus’ antics. “Don’t let Clary hear you say that, or she’ll insist on designing the next collection by herself, and then her partner will be out of a job. You wouldn’t want to be the one to cost her partner his job, right?”

“As if she could ever let him go,” Magnus scoffed. “The man’s a genius, and I will never change my mind about that. Clary may be a wonderful artist, and her designs may be beautiful, but nothing could beat that man’s talent with colours. You could learn a few things from him, you know? Maybe you should have a talk with him before the fashion show, just so you don’t end up wearing an outfit that doesn’t actually match.”

“Sure,” Alec choked out, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh at Magnus. “Sure, yeah, I’ll have a chat with him sometime in the near future. I’m sure he’ll have some wonderful advice for me. But should I be worried for us? I know you said you wouldn’t leave me for just any designer, but what if your colour genius designed something for you? Are you telling me you would be able to resist him?”

He hesitated for a second. A  _ second _ . And yet, Alec still managed to catch his slight moment of doubt.

“Ha! I knew it!” He grinned widely. “I knew you had a professional crush on him. Tell you what, as soon as he reveals himself, I’ll make sure you get a one-on-one session with him. Maybe an interview? I’m sure everyone will have plenty of questions when he finally decides to tell the world about his true identity.”

“I- You- I mean, I’m not going to say  _ no _ to that,” Magnus pouted. “But let it be known that I don’t intend on cheating on you, even if the man designs me an entire collection. No one is as impressive as you are, Alexander, not even the genius who created my peacock outfit, and that white ensemble I’ve only seen in pictures so far, and that  _ dress _ Isabelle was wearing the other day.”

“I can’t believe it,” Alec laughed brightly. “Clary is going to have a field trip when I tell her about this.”

“Oh god, you’re never going to let this go, are you?” Magnus groaned. “I should have kept my mouth shut. Although, in my defence, it’s like the man is tempting me! The spring collection is basically  _ made _ for me, in the less sentimental sense than what Clary does for Isabelle. Has… Has the secret partner met me?”

“I’m not giving you any more clues, Magnus,” Alec rolled his eyes. “But he knows what you look like, and he would be an idiot not to take advantage of such a beautiful model. I can’t even blame him for wooing you through clothes, because I would do the exact same thing in his place. You’re a vision, Magnus, and I would be proud to call you my muse.”

Sometimes, Magnus forgot that Alec could be smooth when he got out of his mind. He forgot that behind the blushes and the stammering and the constant worry, there was a confident man who knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid of taking it. Magnus knew he was getting closer and closer to completely tearing down Alexander’s defences, and it never ceased to send a thrill of pleasure down his spine.

“I would love nothing more than to be your muse,” he murmured, looking up at Alec from underneath his lashes and smirking smugly when his boyfriend’s eyes darkened with desire. “But you know, I’m sure I could inspire you to do a great many things other than art.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could,” Alec breathed out. “Do you want to get out of here? My apartment is only ten minutes away.”

Magnus was out of his seat and slamming a handful of bills on the table before Alec could even finish speaking. His boyfriend stared at him wide-eyed for a few moments, but he was standing and dragging Magnus out of the restaurant less than five seconds later, giggling and smiling and looking like he had just been handed the stars and the moon.

Alexander Lightwood was beautiful, and he was  _ his _ , and if Magnus had been even just a little bit more of a romantic, he might have believed he was already in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And as always, thank you so much to Cor for being a wonderful beta. After the last chapter, I thought it would only be fair for Magnus to meet someone new from Alec's life too, so I hope you enjoyed the Maryse content. As promised, these last few chapters have been full of fluff, but I think we all know something's coming soon (; Hope you're all still enjoying the story. 
> 
> Love, Junie.


	10. You'll be flushed when you return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks, the chapter of Explicitness.

“So… Magnus.”

Alec wasn’t even sure who had spoken; it could have been Maia just as easily as it could have been Helen. However, he _was_ sure that nothing good ever came out of a conversation that started with those two words.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like talking about Magnus, because he loved talking about his boyfriend and telling everyone about how lucky he was. He just didn’t necessarily enjoy discussing his private life in the middle of the work day when he was supposed to be focusing on the photo shoot happening in front of him.

“Do we have to do this right now?” He sighed, turning towards Helen – he could recognise that blond hair anywhere – immediately groaning when he caught sight of her mischievous smile. “I don’t know if you noticed, but we are a little bit busy with this Vogue shoot. You and I both know we need this to be as perfect as possible. And as much as I would love to talk to you about my boyfriend, I’m not sure now is the time.”

“Now is the perfect time!” Maia exclaimed from his other side, looping one of her arms around his shoulders and winking conspiratorially at Helen. “Don’t think it’s escaped our attention that you’ve been avoiding every single Fashion team bar night since you started dating Magnus. We thought you’d come more often now that you have someone to show off, but you’ve managed to disappoint us once again.”

“My dating status has never, not once, influenced my lack of interest in bar nights,” Alec pointed out. “I don’t like going out with large groups of people just to get drunk and having Magnus at my side won’t change that.”

Besides, he had definitely gone to a bar night less than a month ago, right before he and Magnus had started dating. He had hated every second of it and had only attended because Clary had dragged him there kicking and screaming, but he had still been present. That had to count for something. The unofficial rule was that every member of the team had to attend a bar night at least once a month, and Alec had filled his quota for February.

“The last time you came was in January,” Helen said wryly, raising her eyebrows at him and smirking smugly when he snapped his mouth shut, realising that she was probably right. Damn it. “So we expect you to come next week, alright? No pressure or anything, but we’re celebrating my three years with Aline, so…”

“I’ll be there!” Alec threw his hands in the air, hoping his word would be enough to placate his friends. “I can’t promise that I’ll bring Magnus, because heaven knows he can get very busy with all the work he has to do, but I’ll be there. I’ll clear my night, let Clary choose my outfit, and hang out with you for the four required hours. Does that sound nice?”

“That sounds perfect,” Maia grinned, high-fiving Helen behind Alec’s back. “Although that’s also not what we wanted to talk to you about. I mean, I’m glad we got that promise out of you, but we really _did_ want to have a little conversation about Magnus. Lydia is worried that your relationship might have an impact on his efficiency on the job.”

“Has it caused any problems so far?” Alec frowned.

To be honest, he hadn’t really thought about what it meant for him to date his colleague – employee, technically – when he and Magnus had started going out. He had talked about intra-company relationships with his bosses and teams before, but he had never thought that it would apply to _him_ , and he had… Well, he had been so caught up in Magnus that he had forgotten about that little detail.

However, he hadn’t had reason to believe that his relationship with Magnus would impact the way his boyfriend worked. Magnus was nothing if not a hard-worker – and a bit of a perfectionist – and Alec couldn’t imagine him slacking off just because he was dating the company’s CEO.

“Not so far, no,” Maia answered, waving over at Aline as the model sidled up to them and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “But you know how Lydia is. She likes to think about all the possibilities so she’s prepared were the worst case scenario to arise. She’s probably thinking about your break-up or whatever other nonsense situations she likes to create in her mind.”

“Well, Magnus and I aren’t going to break up any time soon,” Alec brushed their concerns off, fighting back a blush as he realised how _true_ that statement was. Magnus and he hadn’t really talked about the future of their relationship, but Alec knew without a doubt that they were on the same track. “You both know I don’t do casual hook-ups, and I don’t think Magnus does either. We’re committed to each other and I don’t see how this could go wrong.”

“No one ever sees how things could go wrong,” Helen pointed out smartly. “That’s often how break-ups happen. They hit you right when you think you’re safe. It’s dangerous Alec, and you shouldn’t let your romantic ideals get in the way of reality.”

“Alright, well that got depressing,” Aline clapped her hands together. “How about we focus on something a little more light-hearted, huh? Like how gorgeous the models look today. And yes, I’m including myself in that category.”

“Well of course you are,” Helen smiled softly at her girlfriend, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before curling a possessive hand around her waist. “Prettiest girl in the room. Although Emily and Diana are looking quite stunning today, too. Have you seen them? They finished their shoots ten minutes ago and said they were going to change, but those outfits were spectacular. You really outdid yourself, Alec.”

“Thank you,” he blushed, glancing around the room to try and catch a glimpse of the models. Magnus had just stepped up to the photographers and was handling his poses expertly, but the women were nowhere to be seen. He could have sworn Izzy had been talking to Emily less than five minutes earlier, but-

“Emily!” Aline called out, waving the brunette over with a reassuring smile. The young woman looked vaguely terrified, but Alec knew that was mostly his fault. He had been so busy with life and work and his family that he had forgotten to spend time with the new models. Magnus _had_ told him that he intimidated them, and he should have fixed that as soon as he had heard about it. “Hey, Em.”

“Hey guys,” the brunette said softly, grinning at Maia and Helen before flushing darkly as her eyes landed on Alec. “Hello, Mister Lightwood.”

“Oh, _lord_ ,” Helen breathed out. “This is worse than I thought.”

“Please call me Alec,” the designer insisted, grimacing at Emily’s obvious deference. “I’m sorry I didn’t take the time to talk to you before this, but my schedule has been even more packed than usual and I completely forgot about my usual CEO-model talk.”

“That’s a thing?” Aline’s eyebrows flew up. “How did I not know that was a thing? I’m pretty sure I never got a talk like that when I started working for you. Was I not good enough for it?”

“Aline, you’re my cousin,” Alec sighed tiredly. “You didn’t need a talk because you already knew me and had stopped being afraid of me long before you joined Lightwood Fashions. I assure you, Magnus didn’t – and won’t – get the talk either.”

“You sound like you’re talking about sex.” Lydia’s voice came out of nowhere and, before Alec could blink, the blonde woman was standing in front of them, looking at them with judgement in her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re talking about sex whilst we’re trying to get work done. It’s no wonder the models have been a little less concentrated lately.”

Emily made a small noise at the back of her throat, almost as though she was afraid Lydia was talking about _her_ and was about to fire her or something equally as ridiculous, but Aline and Maia were quick to pat her on the back comfortingly.

“Sorry, Emily, I just mean that Isabelle, Meliorn, and Andrew have been harder to handle than usual today,” Lydia explained, pointing at the trio of models waiting to the side, looking down at the floor sheepishly. Clary was standing with them, arms crossed over her chest as she valiantly tried to act like she was scolding them, even though they all knew she was just staring at them menacingly whilst waiting for Lydia to come back.

“Well, we definitely weren’t talking about sex,” Maia shrugged. “Those three, however… We all know Izzy has finally caught her girl, so I wouldn’t be surprised if something was happening there. Meliorn is always distracted when we have evening shoots, and Andrew… You didn’t hear this from me, but I think he’s been sneaking around with a boy from another company. Very scandalous, if you ask me.”

The rest of the group blinked at Maia blankly. Alec had never understood how the woman managed to get so much information from people she barely knew, but it was a talent he reluctantly admired. Maia had all the gossip, all the time, and although the fashion team liked to act as though they didn’t care about scandals and other such nonsense, it wasn’t a secret that they all _thrived_ on the drama.

“I’m still not completely convinced Izzy and Clary didn’t get up to something even before they were together,” Aline hummed thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side as she let her gaze rake up and down the two women in question. “There’s always been so much tension between them, and they spent a lot of time in close quarters, so…”

“So nothing,” Alec shook his head, chuckling at his friend’s subsequent pout. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but those two were strictly platonic until they started dating. Since they have only been official for a few weeks, I’m not even sure they’ve slept together yet.”

“Does Clary not tell you these things?” Helen frowned. “Isn’t that what best friends are for?”

“Clary is currently dating my little sister,” Alec pointed out, grimacing at the mere thought of having to listen to his best friend talk about Izzy like _that._ “I’m very happy for the both of them, and I’m sure their romantic and sexual chemistry is off the charts, but I really don’t want to hear about it. I’m sure Clary will use one of you as her confidant when she finds herself in desperate need of sex talk.”

“I hope it’s me,” Aline sighed dreamily, earning herself a sharp nudge in the ribs from her girlfriend. “What?! I mean, just like, as friends. Besides, you have to admit those two are absolutely gorgeous. God, if they could have children…”

“Ours would be prettier,” Helen pouted. “But enough about Clary and Izzy. Those two are old news, even if their relationship is pretty new. I want to hear about this mysterious lover Andrew is sneaking around with. Do you have any details, or did you just conveniently overhead a conversation?”

“Sorry,” Maia shrugged. “I’ve got nothing.”

“I do.”

At once every single pair of eyes turned towards Emily, who was looking both embarrassed at being the centre of attention and smug at having more information than any of them. Which made sense, since she and Andrew had grown quite close since they had been hired.

“But I don’t want to say anything if it’ll get Andrew in trouble,” she bit down on her bottom lip, glancing over at her friend worriedly. “It’s not against the rules to date someone from another company, right? Even if that person is technically a Lightwood rival?”

“Ooh, is Andrew pulling a Romeo and Juliet?” Aline cackled gleefully, only calming down when Alec and Lydia sent her matching disapproving looks.

“No, Emily, it isn’t against the rules,” Lydia assured the model, a gleam of excitement entering her eyes when Emily perked up. “So, do you have a story for us, or are we going to have to go digging?”

“It’s Lorenzo Rey!” Emily blurted out, clapping her hands over her mouth as soon as she spoke and sending a panicked glance in Andrew’s direction, as though the man could have heard her from all the way across the room. “Please tell me you do this with everyone and that I didn’t just reveal one of my closest friend’s secrets for nothing.”

“Relax, Emily,” Maia chuckled. “We do this every time someone new joins the company, just to know whether or not we should be trying to set up dates or not. Someone would have stumbled upon him and his secret lover eventually, so you just saved us a lot of time and trouble. But seriously… _Lorenzo Rey_?”

“I always thought the guy was a complete dick,” Alec furrowed his brows. He had only met Rey a few times, and none of their meetings had been particularly pleasant. So to think about a man as sweet as Andrew dating someone as arrogant and self-absorbed as Fade Media’s Head Editor… It was a little disconcerting. “How on earth did it happen?”

“I have no idea,” Emily shrugged. “But he seems to really like Rey, even though he calls him an egotistical idiot almost every single time I bring him up. I don’t claim to understand what the hell they have going on.”

Alec and the girls all took a moment to ponder over the model’s words, but it wasn’t like they didn’t have their own improbable romances going on within the office. Izzy and Clary, for one, had one of the strangest relationships. Just because Alec didn’t see how Andrew and Rey could possibly fit together didn’t mean they didn’t care about each other.

“Hey, um…” Emily interrupted their collective moment of silence, shuffling her feet nervously. “Does this mean you guys also know about my love life?”

“Are you asking if we know about your little writer girlfriend?” Helen grinned, winking at Emily as the younger woman blushed brightly. “Yes, Em, we know that you’re going out with a girl from the media department. Izzy was the first one to catch you in the act, and then it was easy enough to put the pieces together. Good on you, though, I’m sure she’s a great person.”

“Yeah, she is,” Emily smiled softly, her eyes widening as she looked over Alec’s shoulder. “Oh my _god_.”

Next to her, Aline and Maia whistled in tandem, snickering quietly as Alec remembered just what was going on behind him and spun around, coming face to face with a shirtless Magnus. Well, technically his boyfriend was still a few feet away, finishing up his shoot with Raphael and the Vogue people, but he was also _shirtless_ , and Alec…

Alec was a weak man. He swallowed reflexively as Magnus flexed his muscles and smirked at the camera, winking straight at the lens.

“Is now the right time to talk about sex?” Lydia murmured, grinning wickedly at Alec. “Because you know, it’s not every day a man as handsome and well-sculpted as Magnus gets to do a shirtless photoshoot right in front of us. Please tell me you’ve already gotten a piece of him.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Lydia?” Helen gaped, staring at the other blonde as though she had never seen her before. “I thought we weren’t supposed to discuss sexual relationships when there’s serious business going on.”

“We aren’t,” Lydia shrugged unrepentantly. “But Alec is far too easy to tease, and since he refuses to show up to bar nights, this might be our only chance to get something out of him. So if you have any questions for him, feel free to go ahead. I’ll pretend I didn’t hear any of this.”

Alec groaned loudly as three pairs of eyes – Lydia was too busy staring at Magnus, and Emily still looked a little uncomfortable around him – turned towards him. He loved his friends, but he had never been a fan of oversharing, and discussing his and Magnus’ sex life _definitely_ felt like oversharing to him.

“Just tell us if you’ve slept with him,” Maia pleaded. “That’s all we want to know. I don’t care about the details, I just want confirmation that you finally took it upon yourself to sleep with the damn man.”

“Fine!” Alec exclaimed, lowering his voice when half of the room turned to look at him curiously. “Fine. Yes, we’ve slept together. No, I’m not telling you how many times or where or how it was. You got your answer, and now you’re going to kindly act as though I didn’t say anything out of the ordinary, alright?”

“That’s fine by me,” Aline snickered. “But you go, cousin! Seriously, congrats on landing one of the hottest men in the world. If I weren’t so in love with Helen and so into women, I might have even asked if you were open to sharing. Although I have a feeling _Magnus_ really isn’t into that.”

“Why do you think that?” Alec asked, his voice breaking slightly as he remembered the possessive way Magnus had marked him the other night, breathlessly calling him _mine_ over and over again.

“One, you’re not as good at covering up hickeys as you think you are,” Helen smirked. “Two, every time the photographers give him a break, his eyes are drawn to you and he looks like he’s a second away from marching over here and claiming you or something. I’m honestly impressed at how well he’s keeping it together when the cameras are on. He’s handling this a lot better than those three deviants over there.”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating,” Alec huffed, although he pointedly didn’t look in Magnus’ direction, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire. “Besides, he’s almost done, isn’t he? I’m sure the pictures will turn out just fine and then we’ll be free to leave.”

“That sounded an awful lot like you’re about to leave this building and immediately have sex with your boyfriend,” Maia snorted. “You should be a little more careful with your words, Alec, it’s far too easy to misinterpret them.”

“Maybe there was nothing there to misinterpret,” Emily piped up, earning herself a look of deep respect from Lydia and Aline, as well as a betrayed glance from Alec. “I’m just saying, those words seemed to speak for themselves. Not that there’s anything to be ashamed of, sir- Alec! You’re allowed to sleep with your boyfriend whenever you want to.”

“Well said, Emily, well said.”

Six heads snapped around as Magnus walked towards them, a smirk curling at his lips and sweat dripping down his chest. He looked like he had just stepped out of one of Alec’s fantasies, and it took all of Alec’s self-control for him not to jump his ridiculously handsome model boyfriend right there and then.

“Right, I think we should leave,” Emily winked at Magnus, looking far more comfortable and confident around him than she had around the rest of the group. “I should go find Andrew, and the rest of you probably have work to do, so we should leave these two lovebirds alone.”

To their credit, none of the girls protested as Emily led them away from Magnus and Alec, smirking at Magnus one last time before sauntering off towards Andrew.

“Since when are the two of you such good friends?” Alec raised his eyebrows, pecking Magnus’ lips obediently when his boyfriend leaned forward. “I knew you enjoyed her company, but I wasn’t aware the two of you were on good enough terms to discuss your love and sex lives.”

“What can I say,” Magnus shrugged, looping his arm through Alec’s and not even bothering to put on a shirt as he headed towards the elevator. “She’s quite bold once you get to know her, and she’s never afraid to ask for details when I talk about the things I want to do to you. In fact, she gives as good as she gets, and our conversations are always rather interesting.”

“I really don’t think I needed to know that,” Alec blushed, a relieved sigh escaping when the elevator doors closed without anyone else stepping in. “Also, you do realise we can’t go out if you don’t have a shirt on, right? I’m all for sharing your wonderful body with the world, but I’m pretty sure it borders on illegal to go around looking like _that_.”

“You take all the fun out of life, Alexander,” Magnus pouted, although the mischievous glint in his eyes made Alec feel as though he were walking straight into a trap. “Why don’t we stop by Clary’s office? I know she keeps extra outfits in there from all her failed attempts at designing, and I seem to recall you telling me you had a few shirts hanging around there too.”

“Fine,” Alec sighed. “But if we’re going there, you’ll have to wait for me whilst I find the papers she was supposed to fill in two days ago and never gave in. You’re only delaying your own enjoyment by doing this.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Magnus grinned, letting one of his hands trail down Alec’s bicep teasingly and pressing a light kiss to the designer’s inner wrist when Alec’s breath caught in his chest. “You look delightful today, darling. Have I told you that already?”

“You-” Alec croaked, clearing his throat and trying again once he felt a little more collected. “You mentioned it, but I don’t mind hearing it again. Although I feel like you have me at a disadvantage, since you’re only wearing half of an outfit.”

“That’s easy enough to remedy,” Magnus grinned. Less than a second later, Alec’s shirt was being torn apart at the seams and he was being pushed out of the elevator and onto the fashion team’s main floor.

Luckily for them, the place was completely empty, everyone far too busy with the photoshoot to spend time in their offices. Still, Alec shivered at the thought of someone being able to walk onto the floor and be greeted by the sight of Alec and Magnus grinding against each other, their hands grappling for support in between them.

“Mag- _Magnus_ ,” Alec whined as his boyfriend tugged him towards Clary’s office, keeping one hand on the small of his back as the other drew meaningless patterns up and down his stomach. Heat pooled low in Alec’s gut, and he had to bite back a moan as Magnus finally pushed them into his best friend’s office – his _best friend’s office_ , for god’s sake – and slammed the door shut behind them.

He was back in front of Alec less than a second later, smirking dangerously as he slipped the shirt off Alec’s shoulders and leaned in to bite at his collar bone hard enough that Alec knew that would leave a mark later. The mere thought of such a bruise had Alec keening and bucking his hips towards Magnus.

“What was that, _Alexander_?” The man purred, toying with Alec’s belt as he waited for the designer to give him instructions.

They had been over this the second time they had slept together; Magnus liked it when Alec told him what he wanted, and Alec got off on giving Magnus control over their interactions. Still, he bit down on his lip in an effort to keep in his desperate little noises for a while longer. There was no need for Magnus to know how eager he was to get taken apart in the middle of Clary’s workspace.

God, he should have been embarrassed. He should have been blushing and pushing Magnus away, telling him everything about this was completely inappropriate. Instead, he was shifting his hips so that his clothed dick brushed against Magnus’ every time one of them breathed, and he was seconds away from begging his boyfriend to _do something_.

“You’re going to have to speak if you want us to go any further than this, my lovely boy,” Magnus hummed lowly, shaking his head at Alec when the taller man let out a needy sound. “I know, I know you want this, but you need to use your words. I know you can do it, so come on. What do you want, Alexander? What do you want me to do to you? What do _you_ want to do to _me_?”

“I want to blow you,” Alec blurted out, a tear rolling down his cheek as Magnus pressed up closer against him, sending his senses into overload. “Please, Magnus, I just want to taste you.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Magnus grinned wickedly, leaning away from Alec and unbuckling his belt in one smooth movement before pulling his pants down and revealing nothing but smooth skin. Because _of course_ he hadn’t been wearing anything underneath his photoshoot outfit. Alec moaned loudly at the thought of Magnus posing for the photographers with nothing but those thin pants on. 

Alec whined at the praise, bending down to press a swift and hungry kiss to Magnus’ mouth before spinning them around, slamming Magnus against the wall hard enough to have the model wincing slightly at the sudden burst of pain. Alec would have asked after him, but Magnus had told him in no uncertain terms that he had nothing – absolutely _nothing_ – about being manhandled and bruised a little bit.

“I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Magnus,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ neck, slowly lowering himself to the ground and looking up at his boyfriend from underneath his lashes, wondering if he looked even half as alluring to Magnus as Magnus did to him. If the steady darkening of Magnus’ eyes was anything to go by, he probably did.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Magnus breathed out.

Feeling more confident by the second – and more desperate, his dick aching to be let out of its confines – Alec licked his lips and breathed in Magnus’ heady scent for a moment before leaning in to lick a strip down the man’s cock.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus cried out, his hands coming up to grip Alec’s hair tightly, pulling on the strands harshly when Alec repeated the gesture, slowly but surely slicking Magnus up with his own spit. “Darling, I’m going to need you to go a little faster than that if you don’t want us to get caught.”

Half an hour earlier, Alec would have panicked at the thought of someone walking in on them and catching them in the act. Now, though, he could only gasp wantonly before fighting against Magnus’ grip and swallowing the head of his boyfriend’s dick, swirling his tongue around a few times before popping off, smacking his lips loudly as he bit softly at the inside of Magnus’ thigh.

The hands in his hair tightened even more, and Alec wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Magnus involuntarily snapped his hips forward, bucking towards Alec’s mouth as though he couldn’t resist him any longer.

“Either do something about this,” Magnus hissed, the sound turning into a moan as Alec hummed and nuzzled at the cock in front of him. “Or I’m going to take care of myself.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Alec breathed out, and then he was taking Magnus’ cock as far down his throat as he could manage.

His movements were precise and his right hand found the base of his boyfriend’s dick easily as his left fingers gripped Magnus’ hip tightly, stopping him from completely ravishing Alec’s face. He could tell Magnus wanted to, could tell he was trying to pick up the pace and make Alec lose control, but Alec wasn’t about to give in that easily.

He sucked Magnus off as slowly as he wanted to, relishing in his boyfriend’s taste and letting his rhythm pick up a few times only to slow it back down at the last second, turning Magnus into an unintelligible mess of words and desperate whines.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus begged. “Please let me fuck your mouth, _please_. You’ve made your point, I- I know you- You’re fantastic at this but- _ah_ , Alec, fuck. Please.”

His words sounded so wrecked, so weak against the assault of Alec’s mouth, and Alec was only so strong. His boyfriend was pleading now, his thighs trembling as he tried to stay upright, and Alec had never seen anything quite as pretty as that.

His cock was throbbing in between his legs, still stuck in his pants and as eager for relief as Magnus clearly was. So instead of drawing it out for either of them any longer, Alec let go of Magnus’ hip, nodding at his boyfriend once with an encouraging smile before he went back down on the man, his now free hand unzipping his own fly as Magnus bucked into his mouth far more quickly than Alec had anticipated.

He choked on his own spit as Magnus somehow switched their positions around again. Alec was still on his knees, looking up at Magnus as he stroked his own dick with his left hand, but his back was now to the wall, pressed up so he had almost no way of getting away from his boyfriend’s grasp.

He should have been slightly terrified, should have felt trapped, but instead he whimpered enthusiastically and quickened his pace, bucking into his own hand as Magnus used his mouth for his own pleasure. They lost themselves in a sea of wrecked noises and pleas, Alec breathing heavily as Magnus praised him and tugged at his hair repeatedly, barely giving him enough time to catch his breath before he was fucking him again, and again, and again.

They reached their climax almost at the same time, Alec moaning loudly as he came and sending vibrations through Magnus’ body, making him spill into Alec’s mouth less than a second later. They both shook with the effort and the pleasure of finally having gotten what they wanted, and Alec milked every drop he could swallow before collapsing against the wall, taking deep breaths and looking up at his boyfriend dazedly.

“That was…” Alec started, cutting himself off as he realised he didn’t think a single word could encompass what had just happened. “Yeah, I- Thank you for that.”

“And thank _you_ ,” Magnus smiled, helping Alec up and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, his temple, his nose, before finally kissing him on the lips, the gesture warm and caring and making Alec fall a little bit more for the man. “You were incredible, Alexander.”

“You weren’t too bad yourself,” Alec blushed, kissing Magnus once more before pulling away and quickly straightening his clothes, chuckling as Magnus did the same only to smile wryly at his half-nude state. “There really are shirts in here, you know? She usually keeps them in the closet over there, so I’m sure you’ll find something to your tastes. In the meantime, I’m going to try and find those papers.”

Magnus hummed absent-mindedly, already skipping over to the closet Alec had pointed at and going through the many shirts Alec had left behind on the nights he and Clary had spent in the building, pouring over designs and falling asleep at sunrise.

Just as Alec reached Clary’s desk and started going through her drawers, hoping she hadn’t lost the papers – _again_ – the door to the office flew open and Clary stormed in, looking harried and a little crazy.

“Where did I- _Holy shit_!” She yelped, bringing her hands up to her heart as she spotted Alec. “What the hell are you doing here? Everyone told me you had gone home with Magnus to do tons of terrible things to him, so what are you still doing around… here.”

Her eyes widened as they settled on Magnus, who was in the process of tugging a shirt on over his head. Alec grimaced as his best friend turned back towards him with betrayal written all over her face.

“I can explain, okay, this isn’t what it- I mean, we didn’t- It’s not-” he stumbled over his words, knowing he was only making things worse. “I’m sorry?”

“I can’t believe you! I can’t believe this! I thought we had rules, Alec! I thought we respected each other enough not to- Nope, I don’t even want to think about it. I don’t want to know what happened, I don’t- Oh god, please tell me you didn’t do anything near my desk. Alec, _please_ tell me my favourite desk has not been compromised by… Whatever the hell it is you were doing,” Clary scrunched her nose up in disgust, staring at her desk with horrified eyes.

“Your desk is fine,” Alec winced, realising what his words implied as soon as they were out of his mouth. “Everything is fine, I swear. Maybe just… The wall near the door might need a little disinfecting. Maybe the door too, just to be safe.”

“The _door_?” Clary yelled, glaring at Alec and Magnus dangerously. “You two are the absolute worst. But now that I know our offices aren’t off the table, I’d double check before stepping into yours.”

“Clary!” Alec cried out as Magnus looked on, clearly amused by the turn of events. “That’s completely different! You’re talking about my _sister_. You cannot have sex with my sister in my office! That is completely out of the question. If you really want to get revenge, please stick to Magnus’ office.”

“Magnus’ office is mostly made of glass walls,” Clary crossed her arms over her chest, looking distinctly unimpressed. “And if you didn’t want to have to think about Isabelle and I sleeping together in your office, maybe you shouldn’t have slept with your boyfriend in mine first!”

That being said, she grabbed a file from her desk, narrowed her eyes at Alec one last time, and walked back out of the room, shimmying past the door without touching it.

“Is she really mad at us?” Magnus asked once she was gone, lacing his fingers with Alec’s and gently guiding them out of the room, shutting the door behind them carefully. “Because if so, I’m sorry for putting you in that situation. I wasn’t really thinking about the consequences when I led us here, and…”

“She’s cool with it,” Alec rolled his eyes. “She just wants me to sweat a little as I wonder whether or not she’ll go through with her plan to take Izzy to my office for unspeakable acts.”

“Unspeakable acts?”

“This is my sister we’re talking about,” Alec reminded Magnus. “I’m not going to call it anything other than that or else I may be scarred for life. Now, enough about Clary and Izzy. How about we go back to your apartment?”

“Already up for round two?” Magnus grinned cheekily. “Why Alexander, I had no idea you were so eager to get your hands back on me. I might even start thinking you’re only using me for my body if we keep on going like this.”

“I was thinking more of a movie date, maybe dinner? But you know, whatever pleases you,” Alec chuckled. “After all, I’m happy no matter what we do as long as I’m with you.”

Magnus beamed brightly at him, leading him back to the elevator and chattering on about his day and the movies they could watch and how much fun he had had during – and after, he added with a wink – the photoshoot. And all along, Alec just watched him and smiled softly, feeling happier than he had in a very long time.

Not even Izzy’s late night call filled with screaming, squealing and an unhealthy amount of threats was enough to dampen his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you as always to Cor for being such a great beta (as well as giving me another great smut idea that will undoubtedly happen sometime soon). I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter even though I'm not the greatest smut writer out there. Hope you all enjoyed this, and thank you for all your wonderful comments (which I will answer as soon as I find the motivation/time to go through them again). Your kind words mean so much to me <3
> 
> Love, Junie.


	11. Can you keep a secret?

The Lightwood townhouse was a beautiful home.

Magnus had been expecting a huge mansion filled with meaningless paintings and works of art that the family couldn’t have cared less about. He had expected a demonstration in luxury and had instead been greeted by warm tones and knick-knacks that spoke of a loving family.

Alec had told him, of course, that Maryse was a lot more loving behind closed doors. It was still strange though, to see the dissonance between the woman Magnus had met and the woman greeting her children with wide smiles and lingering embraces. Even Alec, who had once told Magnus he had never been particularly close to his mother, seemed light and happy around his family.

“They’re… Not what I was expecting,” Catarina murmured into his ear, glancing at the group of Lightwoods confusedly. “I always thought rich people would be a little more- Well, I don’t know, I suppose I just assumed they would act like the stereotypical wealthy family that doesn’t like to show affection.”

“I think we all assumed it would be like that,” Raphael snorted from his spot to Magnus’ left. “But now that we’ve concluded that they are not, in fact, an emotionless group of human beings, maybe we should join them? You know, show them that we too know how to function in social situations.”

“I wouldn’t say you and Ragnor know how to function properly around other people, Raph,” Magnus chuckled, reluctantly closing the distance between his little ragtag family and Alec’s perfect siblings. “And I’m not sure their united front is going to stand all night, so stay on your guard.”

“You’re all ridiculous,” Ragnor grumbled, looking down at Madzie seriously. “You shouldn’t listen to anything they have to say, kiddo. The Lightwoods are a perfectly normal family, and so are we. Your mom and uncles are just confused because they thought they knew everything and realised they were wrong.”

“I think the Lightwoods look cool!” Was the only thing Madzie said, breaking free from her mother’s grip and hurtling into Alec’s legs, holding onto him tightly until he picked her up. “Hi Alec! I came here with my family today!”

“I know,” Alec smiled at her softly, effectively turning Magnus into a puddle of goo. “I’m the one who drove Magnus here, but he wanted to make his grand entrance with you, since you’re the prettiest mermaid of all!”

“I don’t think Magnus wants to be here,” Madzie whispered loudly, earning herself horrified glances from the guest-side of the entrance hall and chuckles from the Lightwoods. “Mom said the dinner was going to be a little bit scary. Why’s the dinner going to be scary, Alec?”

“The dinner is absolutely not going to be scary,” Isabelle cut in, sidling up to her brother and holding a hand out for Madzie to shake. “I’m Isabelle Lightwood, Alec’s sister. You can call me Izzy.”

The little girl looked at the offered appendage dubiously for a few seconds but, thanks to a nudge and a nod from Alec, eventually took it and smiled shyly at Isabelle. The young woman grinned widely and ruffled Madzie’s hair before turning to the rest of their party.

“So, _scary_ , huh?” She huffed mock-offendedly, wagging her pointer finger in Magnus’ direction. “And here I thought we were friends and you would feel comfortable enough telling me about these things. What are you so scared of, anyways? I thought you’d already met most of the family.”

“He just doesn’t do families,” Raphael answered for him, shrugging unapologetically when Magnus glared at him. “It’s the truth. He’s terrible at meeting parents and siblings, so he tries to avoid it as much as possible. Why do you think he invited us along?”

“Because Alec asked everyone to come?” Isabelle frowned, looking at Raphael as though he wasn’t making any sense. Which, to her, he probably wasn’t. “He wanted us to have a big family dinner, and that apparently includes inviting all of our partners’ parents and siblings along.”

Catarina opened her mouth, but Magnus elbowed her as hard as possible to cut her off. He didn’t know why Alec hadn’t just told his family that he was too nervous to meet Alec’s family properly without at least _some_ back-up. He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth though.

“Are the others already here?” He asked instead, looking around the hallway and trying to figure out where the dining room was. The townhouse may not have been quite as big as what Magnus had been expecting, but it was still a lot fancier than any house Magnus had ever lived in.

“Right through there,” Isabelle chuckled, pointing at an open archway and leading to a beautifully decorated living area, complete with a large dining table and an expensive-looking fireplace. “Simon and Clary have known each other for years, so their families arrived at the same time. Just to avoid any awkwardness I will give you a quick run down. Simon is here with his widowed mom and his sister, and Clary is here with her mom and her step-father, her father isn’t in the picture.”

She gestured at the different groups of people as she spoke, and disappeared before any of them could react, which Magnus took as a sign that they were supposed to mingle by themselves.

“You look lost,” Alec grinned, kissing Magnus’ temple lightly before curling an arm around his waist. “I know this is a lot, especially with the other families here, but I promise none of us are as intimidating as we may seem. Clary’s mom is a super cool artist, and her dad is a badass cop. Simon’s mom works at a school and is one of the nicest people you’ll meet. Everyone here is very normal, I promise.”

“Except you and your ridiculously successful family,” Magnus pointed out, biting back a smile when Alec rolled his eyes at him and pressed another kiss to his cheek before leading him towards Clary, Clary’s mother, Simon and Jace. “And of course you’re leading me straight to the wolves. I appreciate your attempt at getting the worst over with as soon as possible, but I would really rather have alcohol in my system before trying to talk to your brother.”

“Nice try, but no,” Alec smiled sharply, tightening his grip on Magnus as they approached the small group.

As worried as Magnus had been about meeting Jace properly, he had to admit that the rest of the group was a rather pleasant bunch. He already got along splendidly with Clary and Simon, and Jocelyn was just as kind and open as her daughter. Even her husband, who joined them a few minutes later, radiated empathy and good intentions.

The only real problem was Jace. The thing was, Magnus and Jace had talked a few times already. It was inevitable, given the fact that Jace owned the best coffee shop in the neighbourhood they worked in. Magnus didn’t particularly like it, but he wasn’t about to let the strange tension between his boyfriend’s brother and him get in the way of a great cup of coffee. Unlike Isabelle and her mother, who had quickly accepted Magnus’ new position in their lives, Jace seemed to live in constant denial of Alec’s relationship status.

Every time Magnus tried to bring Alec up, Jace would close off or make a comment about the fashion team, and Magnus had eventually just given up on trying to get to know the blond man. A part of him wanted to get along with Jace, no matter how infuriating he was, if only to make Alec happy, but they’d been stuck in the same place for over a month and Magnus honestly couldn’t see things getting any better.

“You’ve talked to everyone but Jace,” Alec whispered as they settled at the dinner table forty-five minutes later, ready to dig into the wonderful meal Maryse and Max had prepared. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you purposefully avoid each other and deflect questions when they could even _potentially_ lead to a conversation between the two of you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Magnus said innocently, smiling politely at Luke as the man offered him some wine. “Jace and I don’t have anything to talk about. We couldn’t be more different if we tried.”

“You should know better than to say things like that to me, Magnus,” Alec smirked, mischief and determination overtaking his features as he stared between Jace – who was sitting across the table from them, completely ruining the idea of a Lightwood side – and Magnus thoughtfully. “I think you just need to give each other a bit more of a chance. I promise you have a lot more in common than you might think.”

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, please don’t,” Magnus pleaded, turning wide eyes on his boyfriend. “Alec, I just want to have a nice dinner with everyone here, and I don’t think a conversation between Jace and I qualifies as something nice. He _hates_ me.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Alec rolled his eyes, turning towards his brother and smiling brightly. “Hey, Jace! Would you mind switching seats? I have something I wanted to talk to Clary and Max about, you know the usual art stuff, and I don’t feel like yelling.”

Jace stared at his brother suspiciously for a few seconds, glancing at Magnus and sighing heavily as he realised he wasn’t going to get out of this. Well, that made two of them.

“You owe me for this, Alec,” the blond muttered as they both stood up and walked around the table to take their new seats. “And you owe me too. I’m only doing this because Alec is my brother and I would do anything to keep him happy, alright? So just act like you don’t completely hate me and we’ll be fine. Although please keep your elbows to yourself, it’s a huge pet peeve of mine.”

“Babe, please dial the douche-baggery down a little bit,” Simon tutted at his boyfriend from the other end of the table. “I know it’s hard for you, but we’re all trying to get along and you don’t get to escape this huge orgy of positive feelings.”

“Simon!”

“Don’t talk about orgies at the dinner table!”

“Will someone _please_ pass me the goddamned salad?!”

Magnus’ eyes widened as chaos descended upon the table, dishes getting passed around as five different conversations started up. Alec was busy with Clary and Max, which meant Magnus couldn’t talk to him, and he had been split up from most of his friends. Ragnor, the only one who had remained in his immediate vicinity, was already having a deep discussion with Luke, which left Magnus with no other option than…

“He really planned this, didn’t he?” He sighed, glancing over at Jace who had apparently also accepted their fate. The blond man had angled his chair and body in Magnus’ direction, picking at his pasta salad half-heartedly. “Does he do this often?”

“It’s happened a few times in the past,” Jace shrugged. “Not that I can really complain about it, since one of those times led to me and Simon getting together. I just wish he had given me a little more forewarning. You seem like a cool guy, Bane, but I really don’t know if this is going to work out.”

“What? Our friendship?” Magnus chuckled lowly. “Because believe me, I don’t think it’s going to work out either. Alec’s intentions are pure and I appreciate his efforts, but there’s very little I think the two of us could share. Still, there’s no harm in tryi-”

“I meant you and Alec,” Jace cut him off, looking at Magnus seriously. “I don’t know if you and Alec are going to work out.”

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat at the man’s blunt words. So far, all of their friends had been showering them with support and insisting that they had been all but made for each other, so to hear someone suggest the complete opposite hurt more than Magnus could have anticipated. He knew Alec and he were different in many ways, but they cared about each other.

They cared about each other a _lot_ , and wasn’t that what mattered? More than their appearances or their hobbies or how well their friends got along. The longer they were together, the more hopeful Magnus was for the future, but Jace’s words made him wonder if he had missed something. Had there been a glaring red flag above their heads the entire time? Had everyone else simply been too afraid to tell them how wrong they were for each other?

“God, the two of you sure think as much as each other,” Jace snorted, gazing at Magnus amusedly. “I didn’t say anything about how well suited the two of you are; it’s clear to me that you like each other and share plenty of things. I just mean that relationships are always a little uncertain, especially when there are secrets involved.”

Magnus’ heart froze.

“Secrets?” He croaked, swallowing nervously as Jace nodded, staring at him knowingly. “What secrets are you talking about, exactly?”

“I’m talking about the things Alec has yet to tell you about his life and his job,” Jace sighed. “I’m talking about whatever it is you and Isabelle discuss from time to time that has you looking so worried. I’m talking about how you both know you’re not being completely sincere but have yet to do anything about it.”

Magnus knew he should have been a little more anxious about his secret potentially coming out. He had been trying to keep it hidden for almost two months now, and he was so close to getting his tracks completely – or mostly – covered. Jace saying something to Alec could potentially ruin all of that. He knew that was what he should have been thinking about.

Instead, he was stuck on the first part of Jace’s statement. He had always been aware that he wasn’t being completely truthful with Alec, and a part of him had always felt guilty for being insincere. It had just never occurred to him that the lack of transparency might have been mutual from the get-go.

Alec had always been so honest with him that Magnus had never even thought about the things he didn’t know about Alec yet. He hadn’t even considered that Alec might have secrets just as bad – and maybe even worse – than his.

“I’m not saying this because I want the two of you to break up,” Jace continued, staring at Magnus intensely. “And I’m not saying this because I want you to ask questions about what Alec might be hiding. I actually think he has decent reasons to be holding back. However, I also think he should tell you eventually, and probably sooner rather than later. As for you… Look, I don’t know what you’re hiding or what you’re so ashamed of or whatever, but maybe you should think about telling him?”

It wasn’t anything he hadn’t thought about doing, yet Magnus still felt frustration bubble inside his chest at Jace’s unnecessary prodding into his life.

“I know what I’m doing,” he muttered, looking towards Alec to avoid Jace’s stare and wondering if the blond man would be able to sense his lie. “As for your concerns about my relationship with Alec… I appreciate them, but I promise you that I’m serious about this and would never do anything to mess it up. I care about Alec, and I just want him to be happy.”

For a second, Magnus thought Jace was going to bring up the lying again, that he was going to accuse Magnus of wanting Alec to be happy living a lie or some other nonsense. Instead, he cocked his head to the side, shrugged nonchalantly, and turned back to his plate as the main dishes were set on the table.

“Well then, no reason for us not to get along,” Jace said after a few minutes of silence during which Magnus had wondered whether or not there was a way to turn back time and take back everything he had ever said and done wrong in his life. “Alec tells me you’re into baseball?”

And just like that, the two of them were engrossed in their own private conversation about sports and teams and who they wanted to see progress in the league. It wasn’t anything serious, and Magnus could still feel the underlying hint of tension in their voices, but at least they were actively trying to talk to each other.

By the time dessert was brought out and everyone was pleasantly tipsy from the wine, Alec and Jace had switched back. Magnus was feeling a lot more comfortable than he had earlier, Madzie was all but dozing off in her seat, the parents had left them alone, and the atmosphere was relaxed.

The siblings spent the entirety of dessert discussing each other’s relationships as well as their overall excitement for the spring collection. The conversation was riddled with inside jokes and hints Magnus didn’t quite understand, but he was too happy to have gotten through the worst of the evening to worry about it too much.

“Are you okay to drive home?” Alec asked him as the Lightwood children escorted their partners back to the door – or in Jace’s case, got ready to be escorted out _with_ their partner. “Or do you want me to call a cab? I know you had a little to drink, and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt just because we weren’t careful.”

“I was actually wondering if Isabelle might want to go out and have drinks with me,” Magnus blurted out, immediately asking himself what was wrong with him. That had not been in his plans _at all_. He had been dreaming about getting home and passing on his bed for hours, so why on earth would he screw it all up by asking his friend out for drinks?

Sure, he loved Isabelle, but he had had his fair share of Lightwoods for the night, and they saw enough of each other at work. Besides, she was already drunk as-

Suddenly, he knew exactly what his brain was trying to do. It wouldn’t work, though. Just because Isabelle was drunk didn’t mean she would reveal any secrets that weren’t her own. She might not even know about Alec’s secrets, and then their night out would have been for nothing. It was a stupid idea, and the best thing to do would be to take his words back immediately.

“Ooh, I’d love to go for drinks!”

Or not.

* * *

“Thank god you dragged me out of there,” Isabelle slurred. “Family dinners are always so draining and having Clary around didn’t exactly make things better. We’ve been going through a bit of a tough time and only just figured things out, so this was… Well, it was something.”

The brunette was well past drunk at this point. She had had too many cocktails for Magnus to keep count of, and he knew he wasn’t far behind. Thankfully, his apartment was just around the corner so they would only have to walk down the block to get back to safety and warmth once the bar closed – or once they got kicked out, whichever one came first.

“You know, your family isn’t half as bad as I thought they would be,” Magnus hummed. “I even talked to Jace about baseball for a while.”

“Yeah, Jace is easy enough to get along with as long as you have some basic knowledge of either sports, coffee, or biology,” Isabelle nodded seriously. “I mean, he’s a bit weird and I don’t always understand him, but he’s pretty cool. Except when he was trying to hit on Clary.”

“He tried to hit on Clary?” Magnus snickered quietly, sipping at his drink and raising an expectant eyebrow in Isabelle’s direction. “Well come on, I want the details! I need to have something on him for the next time I see him, you know, and nothing is as embarrassing as hitting on a woman who is infatuated by your sister.”

“Speaking from experience?” Isabelle waggled her eyebrows. “Did you once fall in love with someone who was already trying to woo Raphael?”

“No,” Magnus wrinkled his nose. “Of course not. But Jace seems like the kind of guy to completely ignore the signs of attraction between two people and just- just shoot his shot or whatever. Although, wasn’t he already with Simon when he met Clary? Wouldn’t that have made things even more awkward?”

“Oh god, it would have been awful,” Isabelle giggled. “But no. We all met Simon after we met Clary, since she’s the one who introduced him to us and asked mom to give him a job and all that shebang. Before Jace met Simon and was hit by love at first sight, he thought Clary was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. And fair enough, she _is_ the prettiest girl in the world, but that’s beside the point.”

“Wait, wait, did you and Clary already have all that-” Magnus gestured wildly as he tried to make his point. Unfortunately, he only earned himself a blank look from the brunette. “Sexual tension?”

“I don’t know,” Isabelle shrugged. “I wasn’t even aware we had something until Alec pointed it out and told me to get my shit together. It took me a few years, but I got there! And Jace never tried to flirt with her again. Although maybe that has more to do with the fact that she slapped him hard enough to make him bleed.”

“She made him _bleed_?!” Magnus exclaimed, slamming his glass back down on the bar and crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Isabelle to expand on that particular story.

He wasn’t disappointed. It turned out that Jace was terrible at seducing people; he went too heavy too fast and tended to turn into a bit of an arrogant asshole, which Clary had decidedly not appreciated. Jace had ended the night with the promise of a hangover and a mark on his cheek that had apparently stayed there for over a week.

“And then he met Simon and forgot all about my girl,” Isabelle finished her tale, smiling dopily as she thought of Clary. “So now I have her, and he has Simon who’s actually really nice even though he talks a lot and gets on Alec’s nerves with his rambling rants. Everything worked out for the best.” Isabelle said as she ended the story, a fond smile and soft twinkle in her eye.

“Which is all that matters in the end,” Magnus said wisely, thinking back on what Jace had told him earlier that evening.

He had been keeping it locked in his mind for over two hours, not even breathing a word of it to Isabelle, but he was starting to forget _why_ he had been trying to hold back in the first place. It wasn’t like he was going to force Isabelle to tell him Alec’s secret. He just wanted to know if whatever his boyfriend was hiding was as bad as what Magnus had done.

That way, maybe they could be even.

“Jace doesn’t think Alec and I are going to work out,” he sighed, downing the rest of his drink and ordering yet another, completely ignoring the bartender’s judgemental look. “He says we lie to each other too much about the things that matter. Or at least I think that’s what he meant to say. Hey, Iz, do you think Alec and I lie to each other?”

“Well, duh,” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “You still haven’t told him about the little white lie that got you the job as Head Editor, did you? And you haven’t spoken about Fade Media with him yet, so… That’s technically two lies? I think.”

“But what about him?” Magnus insisted. “Does he lie to me too?”

At his words, Isabelle’s face went through a series of complicated emotions that Magnus was far too drunk to analyse. He thought he got the gist of it, which was what mattered most, and the gist was that _yes_ , Alec was lying to him. And if the alarm remaining on Isabelle’s features was anything to go by, he was lying about something big.

“Why hasn’t he told me?” He pouted. “Does he not trust me? Does he not think he can tell me about all his deep, dark secrets that no one else wants to hear about? I thought I was the only one in the wrong, but if he’s also keeping things from me, then that’s alright. Right?”

If he had been even just slightly more sober, he would have known that the answer to his own question was a resonant _no_. Just because Alec was keeping things from him didn’t mean Magnus had to lie as well. Relationships weren’t about holding petty grudges like that, they were about communication. Sober Magnus would have known that.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, Magnus was very much not sober.

“Yeah, it has to be alright,” he repeated, nodding to himself. Isabelle didn’t look convinced, but she was too drunk to get an opinion on the matter at hand. “But Jace thinks we should talk to each other.”

“Talking is always a good idea,” Isabelle tutted, poking Magnus in the chest. “You have to talk to the people you love, otherwise they’ll think you don’t love them. I didn’t talk to Clary this week, you know? I locked myself in my bedroom and only came out for the Vogue shoot. And I don’t know why I didn’t talk to Clary? I missed Clary.” Izzy rambled.

“Alec and I talk a lot!” Magnus protested. “We talk all the time! We talk about the things we love and the things we hate and we- we go on dates and talk about how we feel. Sometimes. We just don’t talk about secrets. What’s the point of having secrets if you give them away?”

“I don’t think we’re s’pposed to keep secrets from the people we love,” Isabelle said sadly. “’Cause secrets hurt people.”

“Will Alec’s secret hurt me?” Magnus asked before he could help himself. He had lost all his filters somewhere after his last glass, and he was far too curious to pretend like he didn’t want to know what Alec was hiding. “Is it going to make me cry, Iz?”

“I don’t know,” the brunette answered. “I think it’s a stupid secret that shouldn’t be a secret at all, so I don’t know. I don’t want you to be mad at Alec though, because Alec really likes you and I really like you too. You should just ask him about his secret. Maybe he’ll tell you if you ask him.”

“Why would he tell me?” Magnus threw his hands in the air. “He won’t even tell me about Clary’s secret partner! He keeps saying it’ll happen when it should happen or whatever bullshit quote he likes to use. I should get to know who the designer is, Iz, I’m wearing his clothes! Well, not right now, but… You know what I mean.”

“Of course he won’t tell you,” Isabelle said sadly. “Because if he tells you about the designer, he has to tell you about himself, and Alec hates talking about himself positively. He thinks he’s not good enough, you know? He thinks people will judge him, even though they really wouldn’t. They would just love him even more than they do now.”

Once again, it felt like Magnus was missing something. It had been happening more and more often over the past two weeks, and he was starting to get annoyed at how vague his friends acted around him. There was something they weren’t telling him, something that had to do with the secret designer and that made Alec uncomfortable.

It made Isabelle a little bit angry, made Clary sad, made Simon bite his lip, and made the fashion team roll their eyes. It made them all shut up faster than anything else, and Magnus didn’t know why. All he knew was that he was sick and tired of being left out of something whilst everyone else laughed behind his back.

“Who’s the designer, Isabelle?” He asked as soberly as he could. “Who is he? I know it’s a man, because Alec let that slip, but who is it? I know it’s someone who works at the office, since there’s no way they could have created such perfect outfits if they hadn’t met all the models. I know Clary is friends with him, _close_ friends even, because she trusts him with a lot of things. Alec trusts him too, even though I’m not sure he likes him. So who is it?”

She was dying to tell him, Magnus could see it clear as day. She was bouncing on her bar stool, swaying lightly as she shook her head and scrunched her eyes shut in a valiant attempt to stay quiet. However, Magnus knew she would cave as soon as he stopped speaking, because Isabelle hated this secret almost as much as Magnus did.

Of all their friends, she was the only one who had ever said she found the secrecy stupid. She was the only one who had almost cracked and given Magnus a name before Clary had stormed in and dragged her girlfriend away from him. She wanted the secret to be out, and Magnus was shamelessly taking advantage of it.

(He would regret it later, once he was sober and understood the consequences of asking such a private question, but for now he felt nothing but eagerness and excitement.)

“You know him too, don’t you?” He continued, urging her to break and slip and just spill the beans already. A part of him knew it was wrong, but he was drunk and slightly annoyed at all the secrets being kept from him, and he just wanted this one little thing. “You’re friends with him, and you want him to get credit for what he does. You don’t think Clary should get all of it, which is why you’re always fighting. Is that why you’re always fighting? Because you think- You think…”

“Because I think Alec should get the credit too!” Isabelle cried out, slapping her hands over her mouth as soon as the words slipped past her lips.

She looked horrified and startlingly sober for someone who had had at least four drinks since leaving the Lightwoods. And Magnus could only stare back at her with an expression of matching horror on his face. Because he hadn’t wanted Alec’s secret, no matter how curious he had been. He had wanted to ask Alec about it when he was sober and actually capable of coherent thought.

Instead, he had found out from Isabelle, her words ringing over and over again in his mind as his mind caught onto their meaning. In hindsight, he should have figured it out long ago, given all the clues he had been handed on a silver platter.

“But…” He started, words evading him as he tried to wrap his head around his boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood, being the secret designer he had been wondering about for years.

He just couldn’t see it. Alexander was wonderful; he was kind and smart and always willing to listen to Magnus no matter how long his stories were. He was a great partner, both in and out of bed, and he was the man Magnus was falling in love with one day at a time.

The secret designer, on the other hand, was a mysterious entity whom Magnus had always imagined as dark and secretive and a little rude, maybe even slightly entitled. The secret designer was great at colours, a colour _genius_ , and would certainly know how to dress a lot better than Alexander did. And more importantly, he was a man Magnus had never imagined dating, let alone loving.

“I think- I think this is why he doesn’t like telling people,” Isabelle interrupted his thoughts, staring at him with a mix of pity and disappointment. “He doesn’t like having to explain why he doesn’t dress colourfully, and why he started designing, and how he got in the business… He doesn’t like answering all the questions. And right now, you have a lot of questions.”

“Of course I do!” Magnus exclaimed. “You just told me my boyfriend is also one of the best designers in the country! I thought he was just a CEO! Not that being a CEO is bad, but I never imagined… I don’t understand how it’s possible, Isabelle. Is that why he’s always busy?”

“Probably,” Isabelle shrugged. “He works a lot, even though he’s been doing it less now that you’re here. He and Clary used to stay at the office all the time, even to sleep and eat and live. It was a bit worrying, but they’re better now. Because of us. I think we bring them joy.”

Maybe they did, except now Magnus had gone and ruined that by making Isabelle reveal something Alec had deliberately kept hidden. Sure, Magnus didn’t quite understand why his boyfriend was ashamed of something so wonderful, but that didn’t give him the right to pry into other people’s business by tricking a drunk Isabelle into telling him things.

Now Magnus had the secret he had so desperately wanted to know, but he had a feeling it would come with far more repercussions than he was ready for.

“I have to tell Alec,” he said, standing up and swaying on his feet from the sudden movement. “I have to tell him that I know, and come clean about everything so he knows my secret too, and I should do it now.”

“No,” Isabelle shook her head. “No, no, you shouldn’t do that. It’s very late and Alec is probably sleeping and you’re very drunk. We’re both very drunk. We should go back to your apartment and sleep it off and think about this tomorrow, when we’re a little less- When we’re a little more focused. Besides, you can’t tell Alec. Not before he tells you himself.”

“What? Why?” Magnus gaped. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that hiding this from Alec would only cause more issues.

“Because I told you!” Isabelle cried out, looking desperate and a little bit broken. “Because I promised him I wouldn’t betray him by telling anyone, and I promised Clary I would stay out of it, and now I told you. If they find out, they’re never going to forgive me. It wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“Of course they’ll forgive you,” Magnus murmured reassuringly. “You did nothing wrong, Iz, you’re drunk! As long as they know that, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’m the one who’s in trouble.”

“Then don’t tell them,” the brunette repeated, turning her pleading eyes on him. “Just wait for them to make a move first, alright? I’m sure you’ll agree with me tomorrow morning.”

Magnus wasn’t half as certain as Isabelle was, but he also knew she had a point. Going to Alec’s whilst drunk and telling him that his sister had told Magnus about his secret sounded like a terrible idea. He didn’t know how he would feel in the morning, but at least he would be sober, which was infinitely better than being drunk.

Sober Magnus would have never pushed Isabelle to tell him something she clearly hadn’t wanted to talk about. Sober Magnus wouldn’t have brought up a topic he _knew_ was one of Alec’s most sensitive spots. Sober Magnus was, as a general rule, infinitely smarter than his drunk counterpart.

God, he was never drinking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry i've been so terrible at answering comments this past week, uni has been keeping me busy and stressed and I already struggle just to remember I need to update x) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and my apologies to the commenter who thought Alec's reveal was going to go smoothly... I know you're all hoping for things to be completely fine immediately, but would it really be worth the 90k words if I didn't add a little bit of angst (; Hope you're all still enjoying the story!
> 
> Love, Junie.


	12. Dear Happy, don't go

“Is everything alright, sweetheart?”

Alec’s gaze snapped to his mother as she walked into the kitchen, smiling at him softly. It had been such a long time since they had spent time together, just the two of them, so Alec locked his phone again and tried to ignore the worry gnawing at his chest. He had woken up late to fifteen missed calls from Magnus, but his boyfriend had failed to pick up when Alec had tried calling him back.

“It’s all good,” he told his mother, plastering a warm grin onto his face and gesturing at the breakfast buffet he had put together. “I know I’m no chef, but I thought I would make us breakfast, just like we used to when I was younger. I couldn’t remember if you preferred blueberries or strawberries, so I got a bit of both…”

“This is lovely, Alec,” his mother murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as she grabbed a plate from behind him. “I wasn’t even sure you would be staying the night. Did Isabelle come home last night, or did she end up staying with Magnus somewhere?”

“The latter,” Alec answered, plating up some pancakes, fruit, and eggs before taking his old seat at the breakfast table out of habit. “Magnus called me a few times last night and again early this morning, but I haven’t heard from either of them since. I’m assuming they passed out and are going to wake up with awful hangovers sometime this afternoon.”

“Good thing they don’t have work, then,” Maryse chuckled. “It would be a shame for my two best editors to be out of commission on a busy day. Although… Did your team have anything planned for the day?”

“Oh no, absolutely not,” Alec snorted. “That would have been a disaster waiting to happen. Clary and I gave everyone the week-end off to celebrate the photoshoot with Vogue as well as the upcoming March rush. They need all the rest they can afford before hell breaks loose.”

“I’m sure they appreciate the gesture,” his mother laughed lightly, taking her seat to Alec’s right as though nothing had changed from the time when they still lived in the same house. “You’re a good boss, Alec. And I’m not just talking about your job as a CEO. I know I was always sceptical about you taking on a position as a designer within your own company, but I have to admit it’s paid off. I’m proud of you, sweetheart.”

Alec’s heart warmed at his mother’s words, even as his brain struggled to catch on to what she was saying. He and his mother weren’t the type to talk their feelings out or discuss their problems with each other. Most of the time, they just nodded at each other in passing when they crossed paths in the office and went through the mandatory monthly conversation during family dinners.

In all his years as a designer, Alec had never once heard his mother tell him that she was proud of him for what he had achieved as a designer. He knew, deep down, that she had always admired his hard work and success, but she had just… She’d just never _said it_ before, and he couldn’t help but wonder why she had chosen this day of all days to make such a heart-felt confession.

“Did something happen?” He asked, trying to think back on what they had been talking about during dinner the night before. “I mean, thank you, it means a lot to me to hear you say that, but why are you- Why now?”

“The media team received your finished plans for the spring collection yesterday,” she answered, her eyes gleaming with pride. “I’d already seen some of it, of course, since we’ve printed a few issues in the past month or so, but this is the first time I saw it in its entirety. Honestly, Alec, it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen, and I don’t even care that much about clothes.”

“Oh,” Alec breathed out. He hadn’t even considered what his mother might think about the collection when he and Clary had started working on it. He wondered if she, as his mother, understood what many people didn’t when they saw the clothes he had designed over the past two months.

“He’s a lucky man,” she smiled knowingly. “But I’m assuming he doesn’t know yet? It didn’t escape my notice that you all very carefully avoided talking about the spring collection last night.”

“Yeah, I- I’ve been planning something, actually,” Alec blushed, looking away from his mother when her eyes widened in surprise. “I thought I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, and at first I was only going to tell Magnus, but Clary and I have came up with a larger plan. There’s a good chance that by the end of the month, I won’t be a secret partner anymore.”

“Alec!” His mother exclaimed, squeezing his right hand excitedly. “I’m happy to hear that. I know Isabelle has been pressuring you to get this over with for years, but I’m glad you’re doing it in your own time. Is it going to happen during the fashion show?”

“I- Yes, actually,” Alec frowned. “How did you know? I am really that predictable?”

“Maybe not to most people, but you’re my _son_ ,” Maryse chuckled. “I know you, and I know you secretly have a flair for the dramatics. I wouldn’t have expected anything less from you, although I do hope you’ll have everything figured out on time.”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry about it,” Alec grinned, thinking about all the preparations he and Clary had been taking care of. “Clary is just as excited about this as I am, if a little less nervous, so she’s been helping me out. She wants it to be perfect and highlight the collection at the same time, so she’s not going to screw anything up. Besides, I played to her buried romantic side as well.”

Because as much as Clary liked to act as though Alec was the only romantic one in their duo, he knew the truth better than anyone else. All it had taken was one mention of dedicating the collection to Magnus and she had been all over him, calling people left and right to make the fashion show even more epic than what they had originally planned.

“You and Magnus… It’s really serious, isn’t it?” His mother murmured, looking at him warmly. “You really care about him enough to reveal the secret you’ve been hiding for years. He must be one special man, Alec.”

“He is,” Alec murmured, thinking about all the things Magnus had done to make Alec fall in love with him, one day and gesture at a time. “We haven’t said- I mean, we still have a few steps to take in our relationship before the fashion show, but I’m pretty sure he could be the one.”

“You know, sometimes I forget that you got your romantic tendencies from me,” his mother shook her head fondly. “You and Isabelle will be the death of them with all your gestures and words and grand confessions. He’s a lucky man, Alec, never forget that. No matter how great he is, you’re an even better catch.”

“You’re a little biased, mom,” Alec pointed out, although he was beaming brightly at his mother and squeezing her fingers a little more tightly in his. “But thank you, I’ll try to remember that.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes, eating their food and exchanging the usual small talk they always did when Alec stopped by the house. It was far less stilted than usual, which made Alec think they were finally on the right track to sorting through the remaining mess of their relationship. If nothing else, at least dating Magnus would have mended the connection Alec and his mother had once shared.

“Why do you guys look so… happy?” Max grimaced as he entered the kitchen, looking rumpled and still half-asleep. “And since when do we do family breakfast in the morning after dinner? I thought it was a one-time-only kind of thing we did to make ourselves feel less guilty about living apart.”

“Yes, Max, thank you for analysing our family dynamics,” Alec rolled his eyes, ruffling his brother’s hair as he rounded the table to take the seat on Maryse’s left. “But we’re allowed to change things up once in a while. Mom and I just had some things we wanted to talk about, and breakfast felt appropriate.”

“Whatever,” Max muttered. “As long as I get free food out of this, I’m not going to complain.”

“Honey, _all_ your food is free,” Maryse pointed out, stealing a strawberry from Max’s plate and ignoring her youngest son’s indignant spluttering. “As long as you live in my house and don’t have a job, nothing in this kitchen is yours. It’s what being a child means, if you think about it.”

“God, I get it,” Max mumbled. “I can’t wait to go to college and get away from you guys, especially if you’re going to start having emotional conversations before 11 in the morning.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll keep all those feelings buried deep inside our hearts when you’re around,” Alec snorted. “We wouldn’t want you to think that we – heaven forbid – _love you_. Really, that would be the biggest tragedy this family has ever seen, and we’ve seen a lot.”

“We all know the biggest tragedy in this household is either Jace’s complete lack of filter around Simon, or your terrible choice in socks,” Max snarked back, kicking at Alec’s legs to punctuate his words. “Seriously, you’re a fashion designer, shouldn’t you know how to dress yourself? Even _I_ have better style than you do.”

“No, you dress like a wannabe popular kid who doesn’t want to admit he prefers Disney movies to action ones,” Alec retorted, smirking smugly when Max blushed darkly before sticking his tongue out at him childishly. “That’s a point to me, little brother.”

“Boys,” their mother interrupted, staring at the both of them exasperatedly and pointing at their plates. “Stop acting like middle-schoolers and finish your food. It would be a shame for Alec’s efforts to go to waste just because the two of you were busy arguing over who’s the ‘coolest’ sibling. We all know who that award goes to, and it’s neither one of you.”

“Yes, mom, we know who your favourite is,” Max scoffed. “No need to remind us, thank you very much.”

Alec held back a laugh as their mother turned to stare at Max with the most unimpressed look in her eyes. His younger brother hadn’t quite learned how to shut up at the appropriate times yet, and it was always rather entertaining to watch him get scolded for behaving like a ‘child’.

(It wasn’t quite as entertaining when the tables were turned, but he didn’t have to worry about that this morning.)

“Young man, I know you’ve been wanting to leave this house for a while now, but you should know better than to insinuate I have a favourite-”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, alright! I take it all back!” Max raised his hands in surrender, shovelling the rest of his breakfast down his mouth before grabbing a mug of coffee and quickly backing out of the kitchen. “I love you, mom!”

“He’s just saying that because he doesn’t want to get in trouble, isn’t he?” Maryse sighed, turning back towards Alec and smiling wryly when Alec nodded. “Well, it’s not like I don’t have plenty of experience with difficult teenagers. I love you and your siblings very much, but you were never the easiest bunch to handle, especially not during your last year of high school.”

“Please don’t talk about that year,” Alec winced. “Seriously, I would rather burn all those memories out of my brain than have to relive a single one of them ever again. As for Max… Well, he’s just feeling left out. Being the youngest was all fun and games when he was younger and got all the perks, but now that we’re gone and he’s the only one left, I’m quite sure it’s normal for him to act out a bit. Besides, he’s a Lightwood…”

“He breaks noses and accepts the consequences?” Maryse completed for him, raising an unimpressed eyebrow as she always did when they mentioned their family motto. They had come up with it after Izzy had gotten in a fight with one of her classmates, and it had stuck ever since. “But thank you, Alec. I’m glad you grew up to become such a respectful and wise young man.”

“I don’t know about the wise,” Alec snorted. “But I’ll take the respectful. Now, I’m sorry to cut our time together short, but I should probably stop by Magnus’ to make sure he and Izzy are doing alright after last night.”

“See? You’re plenty wise,” his mother smiled, patting his cheek gently. “Go on, go find your man and your sister and keep me updated on their condition. And please let Isabelle know that I don’t want her to lock herself up in her room every time her girlfriend and her have an argument.”

“I’ll be sure to pass on the message,” Alec chuckled. “Anything else I should know, or am I free now?”

“Oh, yes actually! I was going to mention it at the office on Monday, but since you’re here now, I don’t see the harm in telling you about it,” Maryse grinned. “I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear that Magnus is officially going to be hired as the company’s Head Editor! His trial period just came to an end, and I think we can all agree that he’s been doing a great job so far.”

Alec’s smile froze on his face, his brain struggling to understand what his mother was saying. Magnus was already the company’s Head Editor and had been for as long as Alec had known him, maybe even longer than that. Right?

“That’s… great,” he choked out, hoping his mother wouldn’t notice how strange he was acting. “You know, I can’t seem to remember just how long he’s been doing this trial thing for. It’s been what, two… three…?”

“It’s been a whole month, Alec! A month and a half, almost,” his mother said, looking at him askance. “Do you guys not talk about that? Honestly, I thought I wouldn’t have to tell you at all, since the two of you are so close. Shouldn’t you have been celebrating with him when he found out?”

Wasn’t _that_ a good question?

“I guess we were just so busy with the Vogue shoot, and then it must have slipped his mind, and you know… We’ll probably celebrate next week,” Alec answered as cheerfully as he could manage. “The collection has just been kicking our asses, so I’m not surprised he hasn’t found the time to mention it.”

“Alright,” Maryse said slowly, frowning at Alec worriedly. “Are you sure everything’s alright? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine,” Alec choked out. “Yeah, just- Just a little bit tired. I don’t sleep as well as I used to when I’m here, so I should probably go home for a while. I’ll text you later?”

“I thought you were going to see Magnus and Izzy,” his mother said perplexedly. “But yes, please text me later and let me know everything’s alright.”

“I’m sure they’re fine, I was just being a little too overprotective of my sister and my bo-boyfriend,” Alec grimaced unconvincingly, praying that he had managed to make it look at least slightly like a smile. “I’ll text, I promise, and I’ll see you at work on Monday!”

He rushed out of the house before his mother could say anything else, breathing heavily and trying to ignore the bitterness and confusion rising in his throat like bile. He was just overreacting. There was still a chance Magnus hadn’t been lying, or at least a chance that he had an iron-clad explanation that would justify the way he had twisted the truth.

He was overreacting. Magnus would never lie to him about something as important as his job. All he had to do was take the week-end for himself, realise he was being stupid, and act as though everything was normal when he saw Magnus at work on Monday.

 _Easy_.

* * *

It, in fact, was not easy.

Magnus tried to call him another twenty times that weekend, wondering if Alec was alright. Alec had only answered his texts when Magnus had threatened to come over, begging his boyfriend to stay away and claiming to just need rest.

He didn’t talk to anyone for two days, telling Clary he needed time alone and trusting her to handle everyone else. If there was one thing his best friend was good at, it was having his back when he needed help and silent support. Even though she was dealing with Isabelle-related problems, she didn’t hesitate to stand by Alec. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Still, he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid the rest of the world forever. As much as he wanted to bury himself in blankets and food to forget about the fact that Magnus had probably been lying to him all along, he knew he couldn’t. He had a company to run and a fashion team to lead through the last month of the work-up to their spring collection.

Besides, ignoring Magnus wouldn’t get them anywhere. He didn’t _want_ to talk to his boyfriend about the things he had been keeping from him, but he knew it was a necessity. They couldn’t stay together if Alec shut Magnus out and refused to discuss important matters with him when things got tough. If they wanted this relationship to work out, they needed to communicate.

Unfortunately, Alec had a feeling that in this case, communication might just lead to a quicker termination of their relationship. After all, Magnus had been lying to Alec ever since they had met – if only by omission – and Alec couldn’t think of a single explanation that would excuse a lie like that.

More importantly, he couldn’t think of a single explanation that would justify why Magnus hadn’t just _told him_. Alec wouldn’t have cared that he had only just joined the company as a temporary Head Editor. He would have been there for his boyfriend every step of the way, and they would have celebrated properly when Maryse finally gave Magnus the position he so clearly deserved.

Instead, he was left to wonder what on earth he had done to make Magnus think he couldn’t trust Alec.

“You okay, boss?” Maia asked him when he walked into work early that Monday morning, holding onto his cup of coffee for dear life. “Rough weekend?”

“Something like that,” Alec smiled brittlely, trying not to take his bad mood out on Maia, who really didn’t deserve his anger. “I’m going to spend the day in my office, so come up if you need something. And if Magnus stops by- _When_ Magnus stops by, tell him to meet me in my office as soon as he has some free time.”

“Is everything alright between the two of you?” Maia frowned, although she looked ready to back off and disappear at a moment’s notice. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“I’m not sure,” Alec sighed. “But thank you for checking up on me. I’d really rather not have to deal with people today, so just… Do your thing?”

“Absolutely, boss,” Maia saluted him seriously. “Any and all requests will go through Clary, and the boss-lady will only contact you if it’s an emergency. We don’t have anything huge planned this week, so you should be fine up there as long as you keep us updated on anything important.”

“Of course,” Alec nodded. “Thank you, Maia.”

She nodded at him as he walked back towards the elevator, hitting the button for the top floor a little more forcefully than usual and sighing heavily as he found himself alone again. Maybe he shouldn’t have come to the office after all, since he had a feeling he would be completely useless until he got to talk to Magnus.

He knew the easiest way to solve that issue would be to go down to the media floor and find his boyfriend, but he honestly wasn’t sure he would be able to make it out of the elevator if he tried doing that. He felt hollow, betrayal clawing at his heart every time he thought about all the things Magnus must have been hiding about himself. Maybe the other man didn’t think those things mattered, but Alec… Alec had thought he was getting to know every part of Magnus, and now it felt like he was missing hundreds of little pieces.

By the time he reached his office, he was feeling decidedly unready to face the day. He had paperwork to take care of, meetings to arrange, and higher-ups to talk to, but he would pat himself on the back if he got even one of those things done. Instead of worrying about his little – yet very important – tasks, he sat at his desk and stared at his office wall blankly, once again questioning his entire relationship with Magnus.

He had thought that after a day and a half of worrying, he would have been better and eager to take his mind off things. However, he had clearly overestimated himself.

He didn’t do anything that day. He answered a few calls, e-mailed Clary back when she asked him about one of the collection’s designs, and took care of one pile of paperwork, hoping it was the one his mother had talked to him about. Mostly, though, he gnawed at his bottom lip and stared at his door as though his mere gaze would be enough to draw Magnus there.

Unfortunately, it seemed that his boyfriend was having a busy day, since Alec hadn’t even gotten a text from him that morning – aside from his usual ‘good morning’ message. So, where Alec had expected to get his feelings off his chest before noon, he instead found himself waiting until six that evening to have his dreaded conversation with Magnus.

It really didn’t do anything to improve his mood, and he knew that would only make their interaction that much more painful.

“Hey,” Magnus smiled softly as he knocked and let himself into Alec’s office that evening. “Maia told me you wanted to see me here, but I got caught up in media stuff and couldn’t get away before now. I hope you didn’t want to talk about anything too urgent.”

“Not urgent, no,” Alec said blankly, hoping Magnus would pick up on his tone and stop it with the smiles and cheerfulness. “But I did want to see you.”

“Okay?” Magnus frowned, slowly stepping closer to Alec’s desk but thankfully stopping a few feet away from the designer. “Wait, did Isabelle say something? She told me she didn’t want to mention what happened the other night, but I was kind of hoping she would bring it up so…”

“Isabelle didn’t say anything,” Alec interrupted before Magnus could make things worse for himself. He had no idea what his boyfriend and sister had gotten up to that had made Magnus call him dozens of times, but he was almost certain he didn’t want to know. “My mother, however, _did_. I hear congratulations are in order and wished to offer them as the co-CEO of Lightwood Enterprises.”

“What- What are you talking about?” Magnus furrowed his brows, looking genuinely confused as to what was going on. “I thought you were here to discuss… Never mind. What are we talking about here?”

“It’s tradition for both CEOs to welcome the company’s highly-ranked employees when they’re offered a full time job,” Alec clarified, crossing his arms over his chest as Magnus’ eyes went wide. “So, I wanted to say congratulations on being offered the Head Editor position permanently, especially after only a little more than a month on trial!”

“Alexander…” Magnus started, cutting himself off and looking away as though only just realising what he had done wrong.

It was bullshit and they both knew it. Magnus had been lying all along, which meant he must have known Alec would find out eventually and must have been at least somewhat prepared for the fallout. Alec had been expecting an immediate apology, an explanation, _anything_ to make him feel a little better about the state of their relationship.

And instead, all he got was his name? After almost two months of lying and bluffing and acting as though he had been friends with Isabelle all along, the best Magnus could give him was his name?

“Why?” He breathed out, staring at Magnus brokenly and trying to blink back the tears that threatened to slip out of his eyes. “Why didn’t you just tell me? What were you so afraid of?”

“I used to work for Fade Media!” Magnus exclaimed like that explained everything. “I didn’t want you to think I was only here to spy on you or something! Besides, I wasn’t sure you would hire me if you knew I worked for your media company’s biggest competitor.”

“We don’t care about our models’ professional past as long as it’s clean and seems to point at a hard-working, punctual individual,” Alec murmured. “What we do care about, however, is honesty. You shouldn’t have lied to us about where you worked, and you shouldn’t have had to buy yourself a position on the media team or whatever it is you did to get there.”

“I just talked to Isabelle,” Magnus grit out, looking vaguely offended by Alec’s accusations. “Besides, how was I supposed to know you didn’t care about all of that? I was already rejected once by your father, and I didn’t want to go through that a second time. For all I knew, you were just like him.”

Alec’s heart clenched painfully at his boyfriend’s words. The one thing he had promised himself as a teenager was that he would never grow up to be like his father. As an adult and a CEO, he had made that same promise hundreds of times and had never broken it once. He was a better man than his father had ever been, and he had proved it countless times already.

“You don’t get to compare me to him just because you’re frustrated or afraid or whatever it is you’re feeling right now,” he whispered, looking away from Magnus when guilt flooded his boyfriend’s eyes. He didn’t want guilt or pity or anything like that. He wanted an explanation and, more importantly, an _apology_. “You don’t get to act like this is my fault when you’re the one who decided to lie. I get that rejection hurts, but it was no reason to lie to a team of people who had never done anything to you.”

“I know I- Look, I was just ashamed,” Magnus said, turning pleading eyes on Alec. “But I never meant for you to find out,” Alec’s gaze hardened, and Magnus immediately seemed to recognise his mistake. “ _Like this_. I never meant for you to find out like this.”

“That’s not what you said,” Alec shook his head sadly. “You weren’t planning on telling me. I don’t even care that much about the lie, since your job doesn’t matter when it comes to our relationship. As an employer I may be a little pissed, but it wouldn’t have affected our relationship if you had just come clean once we started getting serious. Lying, however… Why would you _lie_?”

“As if you’re any better!” Magnus hissed, his eyes turning stormy and his lips thinning. “You want to talk to me about lies? Then why don’t we talk about your little secret, huh? Don’t yell at me for lying to you when you’ve been hiding something just as – if not more – important. Co-designer? _Co-designer_ , Alec! And you never even breathed a word of it to me.”

“That’s not the same thing,” Alec started, because it wasn’t. He had plans to make the reveal perfect. He hadn’t told Magnus yet because he wanted to do it right, to surprise his boyfriend and show him that he was no longer afraid. He had plans. He wasn’t the one throwing around words like ‘I never meant for you to find out.’ Before he could defend himself, however, Magnus closed the remaining distance to Alec’s desk and loomed over it angrily.

“It’s exactly the same thing,” Magnus curled his lip. “Except you’ve been listening to me gush about Clary’s secret partner ever since we started dating. You knew how much I admired him and you never stopped me when I went on rants. If that doesn’t make you lies far worse, then I don’t know what does.”

“I never told you because I wasn’t ready!” Alec cried out, slamming his hands on his desk and glaring at Magnus icily. “I didn’t actively lie, like you. I didn’t tell you I wasn’t the designer, and I even went so far as to give you clues! Don’t try to convince me that you wouldn’t have figured it out eventually, because I was _not_ trying to hide it as much as I could have.”

“But you were still hiding it!” Magnus snapped. “Why is that, huh? Why weren’t you ready? Because you didn’t trust me to keep it a secret? Because you thought I would lose interest?”

“Because I was afraid!” Alec yelled, wiping away the tears that had started rolling down his cheeks. “Because I _am_ afraid! Do you know what it feels like to take on a job and have everyone around you tell you it’s a terrible idea? I may be a fairly popular designer now, and I may have never struggled professionally when it comes to my collections with Clary, but it was never all fun and games.”

He clenched his jaw as he thought about all the people in his life who hadn’t believed in him, who hadn’t listened when he had told them about the extra classes he had been taking with Clary and mocked him for wanting to become something more than a businessman.

“My mother thought I was insane,” Alec chuckled mirthlessly. “She begged me to step down as co-designer and focus on the things that mattered. Isabelle and Jace made fun of me for months before we released our first collection, thinking I was delusional. Even the fashion team was sceptical. The only person I had was Clary, and she was struggling with just as much criticism as I was. So I didn’t tell you for the same reason only a handful of people know my secret. I’m _afraid_ , Magnus.”

“So what? You’re allowed to be afraid, but I’m not?” Magnus growled lowly, and only then did Alec realise he was crying too. He hated himself for how much he wanted to comfort the other man at that moment. “Just because your secret is bigger than mine doesn’t mean I’m not also terrified.”

“Don’t compare our secrets, Magnus!” Alec all but screamed. “You don’t get to do that! You lied your way onto the media team, and you lied your way through your modelling interview! You created your _own_ problem! You weren’t afraid of what the secret means to you, you were afraid of being caught.”

Even as he spoke, Alec knew he had hit the nail in the head. Magnus was staring at him with a mix of betrayal and sheepishness. He clearly knew what he had done was wrong, and Alec didn’t understand why he couldn’t just apologise for not trusting Alec.

He didn’t understand why Magnus had had to bring up something else, a secret that Alec had been planning on revealing anyways. A secret that had nothing to do with faking his past and everything to do with not wanting to be thrust in the spotlight. A secret…

A secret he hadn’t shared with Magnus.

“Who told you?” He croaked out, already knowing the answer to his own question. There was only one person in the world who knew about his position as co-designer and was close enough to Magnus to reveal it. Still, he needed to hear it from Magnus himself.

He needed the confirmation that two of the people he had trusted most in the world had completely disregarded his desires in order to satisfy their own wants.

“She didn’t… She didn’t mean to,” Magnus whispered. “You know she never cracked before, but Isabelle was- She was drunk, alright? She was drunk and I thought it would be easy enough to needle her about the secret designer and finally get a clear answer out of her. I didn’t realise I would be- I didn’t realise I would be betraying your trust at the same time.”

“You would have been betraying my trust even if I wasn’t the co-designer,” Alec murmured. “I told you to let it go. I told you to forget about it and let him do it in his own time, but you continued to push Izzy anyways. You knew she would break, because deep down she’s always wanted me to get credit for my work, and you took advantage of her.”

“Alexander, no… I-”

“I was going to tell you,” Alec smiled painfully through his tears. “I had a big reveal planned. I was going to show the whole world who I was, and I was going to talk about the collection and you and- It was going to be wonderful because I would finally be free. Now though, it turns out that the person who gave me the strength to be honest with myself and the rest of the world is just as much of a liar as everyone else. It turns out that he doesn’t respect or trust me the same way I respect and trust him.”

“Alexander, darling, please listen to me,” Magnus begged him, his hands shaking as he wrung them together. “I know where you’re going with this, but please think about it twice. We’re good together, aren’t we? We’re good, and we can fight without breaking up, because I- I lo-”

“ _Don’t_.”

Magnus’ mouth snapped shut at Alec’s order. Even though he hadn’t said the words, the damage had already been done. Alec wasn’t stupid; he knew what his boyfriend had been about to say, knew that Magnus had meant every word of the confession he hadn’t been allowed to make.

He knew it, because his heart felt the same way. Yet…

“You need to leave,” he choked on his words. “You’re still a model for this season, and I won’t forbid you from spending time with the team, but you need to leave. I don’t know what you were thinking when you lied to me, and I don’t know what made you ask Isabelle about my secret, but I can’t- I don’t need to know.”

“You’re breaking up with me,” Magnus said listlessly. “Why- Alec, you’re _breaking up_ with me?” He gasped out, the words only barely a whisper.

“I am,” he answered simply, knowing he looked and sounded just as heartbroken as he felt. “So please, Magnus, _leave_.”

To his credit, Magnus did. He stared at Alec for a few seconds longer, tears streaming down his face and his lips parted disbelievingly, but he left and closed the door behind him. The hole in Alec’s heart grew bigger than ever, and a sob slipped past his lips as soon as he realised he was alone once again.

So he cried, sobbed, and let his heart shatter into a million little pieces for hours, unable to think about anything but Magnus. Magnus, who loved him but hadn’t trusted him enough for Alec’s tastes. Magnus, who was still the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen, even when his face was covered in tear tracks.

His mind screamed for Magnus just as loudly as his heart did, and Alec lost track of time.

When he resurfaced, it was to the feeling of Clary’s small arms wrapped around him and her familiar, soothing scent seeping into his skin. He buried his face into her red hair and let everything out, trusting her to take care of him when he could no longer take care of himself.

But even as Clary rocked him gently and listened to him attentively, his mind was miles away, yelling at him to go back to the man he loved.

If only life was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And as always, thank you to Cor for being an amazing beta (and reminding me of posting days). I'm... sorry for the chapter x) If it makes you feel any better, Cor and I broke our own hearts writing and beta'ing it, so you're not along in your pain. I promise you all a happy ending, but I'm also of the opinion that a little conflict in fics makes them a little more interesting, so hold on tight! As always, thank you for your lovely comments and for leaving kudos <3
> 
> Love, Junie.


	13. I wish you missed me too

A week had passed since Alec had broken up with Magnus, and the journalist couldn’t remember a minute of it.

He knew he had signed his contract as Head Editor with Maryse at some point, knew the fashion team had been informed of his and Alec’s falling out, and knew he had filled in pile after pile of paperwork, but he couldn’t remember a single second of that time.

Saturday came around and he couldn’t find the strength to do anything other than lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling and wonder where it had all gone wrong. Maybe it had been doomed from the start, as soon as Magnus had decided to lie about his past. Or maybe it would have all been fine if not for his night out drinking with Isabelle. Or maybe –  _ maybe _ – it was just him. Maybe he was simply too broken to deserve love.

No matter the reason, though, the result was the same. Magnus loved Alec, but Alec didn’t want to be with him. Or couldn’t be with him. Either way, Magnus had lost the man he loved and doubted he would ever get him back.

All in all, he felt like his brooding and sulking was completely justified. He had been avoiding Raphael ever since he and Alec had had their fight. He hadn’t tried contacting any of his other friends either. Regardless, he knew they were probably aware of what had happened since Raphael undoubtedly kept them updated on the Lightwood Enterprises drama.

Still, it took five days for his friends to find him and attempt to drag him out of his self-inflicted pity party. Five days of listless work and no social interactions – Magnus had taken to ignoring even Isabelle, who didn’t seem too interested in talking to him anyway. Five days of loneliness, self-pity and frustration, at both himself and the world.

He had been perfectly fine in his little cocoon of misery, but Catarina and Ragnor barged into his loft that Saturday evening without a care for his desires. They took one look at him, wrapped in blankets and wearing one of the sweatshirt’s Alec had accidentally left one night, and wrinkled their noses disgustedly.

“Who are you and what have you done to Magnus Bane?” Ragnor asked first, stepping around a few takeout containers Magnus had forgotten to throw out. “I know you got your heart broken, but that is no excuse to let yourself go so badly.”

“Please tell me you didn’t go to  _ work _ looking this bad,” Catarina added, kicking her shoes aside and throwing herself onto the bed next to Magnus. “Seriously, I haven’t seen you act this way since Camille. Raphael seems to think there’s a lot more to this story then just Alec breaking up with you, but do we need to go kick his ass? Because I will, believe me, no matter how good he is with kids.”

“Please don’t do that,” Magnus grimaced. “I screwed up, Cat, alright? None of this was his fault.”

His best friend opened his mouth to speak up again, probably to tell Magnus that relationships and break-ups were never solely one person’s fault, but he didn’t want to hear it. He knew there were things Alec could have done better too, knew he wasn’t the only one to have kept secrets and lacked communication skills, but it hadn’t taken him long to realise that his white lies were hardly the problem.

“He found out about my job at Fade Media,” he explained before Catarina could say anything. Next to her, Ragnor frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips disapprovingly. “And yes, I know I should have told him a long time ago, or at least as soon as we started getting serious. Anyways, he found out and confronted me about it and I- I lashed out.”

“So he’s mad at you because you weren’t completely honest about your past?” Catarina scoffed. “That’s bullshit. You guys were only together for one month, he couldn’t have expected to know everything about you from the get-go.”

“That’s not…” Magnus sighed, covering his face tiredly and wondering if he could wish his friends away.

He had been so upset at first, so sure that he and Alec could have resolved their differences if they had only talked to each other. And then he had been angry, because how dare Alec break up with him for such a petty reason? But now… Now he just felt empty. He didn’t have his Alexander, he could barely stand to be at his office, and he was losing the one good friend he had made over the past few months.

He didn’t have the strength to deal with frayed emotions and thoughts on top of all that.

“That’s what started our argument, but it isn’t why he broke up with me,” Magnus breathed out, remembering the pain in Alec’s eyes when Magnus had compared him to his father. Remembering the  _ fear _ in his eyes as he talked about revealing his secret position within the company. “He was keeping a secret from me too, and he had made it clear that he didn’t want to talk to me about it quite yet. But I got drunk with Isabelle and instead of respecting his wishes, I may have pushed her to tell me what he was hiding.”

It wasn’t completely true, since Magnus had technically been asking about the secret designer, but his friends didn’t need to know that. Besides, he had done enough harm by making Isabelle tell him about the designer’s identity; the last thing he wanted to do was reveal it to anyone else.

“I see,” Ragnor murmured. “And when he confronted you, you revealed that you knew this secret and threw it back in his face, even though you knew the two lies weren’t comparable.”

“I didn’t know how else I was supposed to justify what I had done,” Magnus whispered brokenly. “I lied to him and didn’t have a good excuse, so I tried to divert his attention towards something else.”

“And it backfired,” Catarina finished for him, shaking her head at him. “God, Magnus. I love you, I really do, but someday you’re going to have to learn how to hold your tongue when it matters most. Alec seems like a good man; I’m sure he would have forgiven you for lying about your position within Lightwood Media.”

“Yeah, so am I,” Magnus smiled sadly. “But I’m not sure he’s going to forgive me for this.”

He knew, now, that Alec hadn’t been truly angry at Magnus for lying about his job. He had been annoyed and probably a little hurt and slightly confused as to why Magnus hadn’t just told him, but he would have forgiven Magnus. They would have talked about it and Magnus could have explained how hard it had been for him to work under Lorenzo Rey’s rule, and they would have been fine.

He shouldn’t have let himself get so riled up over so little.

“You still have your job, right?” Ragnor suddenly asked, standing up straighter and gazing at Magnus worriedly. “Raphael told us you were still at the office this week, but he was wondering if things were alright with the higher-ups. Did Alec tell them about your little lie?”

“They already knew,” Magnus shrugged. “It’s actually how he found out. His mother offered me a permanent contract, which I accepted, and she told him about it. Since I had told Alec that I already had the job, he put two and two together and realised I had been lying.”

“But you have a job,” Ragnor emphasised, his eyes sparkling with something that looked an awful lot like pride. What was there to be proud of? The only reason he had even gotten the job on a trial basis was because of Isabelle and their well-weaved web of lies. “Magnus, seriously, you  _ have a job _ . You’re Lightwood Media’s Head Editor! You officially have control over the department’s writers, and therefore over the content that gets published. It’s everything you ever dreamed of having!”

“And I bet they’re going to pay you a handsome sum for a job like that,” Catarina added, smirking as she fanned herself with invisible bills. “Magnus, why didn’t you tell us?!”

Because he had forgotten. He had forgotten that as of that week, he was well and truly Lightwood Media’s Head Editor. Not on a trial basis, not as a favour from Isabelle, but as his actual job given to him by none other than Maryse Lightwood. He had a contract, an honest to god contract with the company he had always dreamed of working for.

Through the haze of pain and heartbreak and regrets, Magnus felt a small smile curl at his lips. Sometimes he forgot how easy it was to forget about the good in his life as soon as something bad happened. However, it didn’t mean the good wasn’t there, and it didn’t mean he couldn’t at least  _ try _ to enjoy it.

“We should order pizzas,” he said determinedly. “Drink the champagne I’ve had lingering in my fridge for two weeks, clean up the mess I’ve made, and maybe even invite Raphael over.”

“Hell yes we should!” Catarina exclaimed. “That damned man needs to spend more time with us instead of obsessing over next week’s photoshoot. I’m pretty sure he could use a flute or two of champagne, so why don’t you call him? Ragnor can order the pizzas and I’ll try to make this place a little more presentable.”

For the first time that week, Magnus felt something like hope well up in his chest, and warmth flood his heart as he watched his best friends walk around his apartment. Even when he messed up, even when they could have been pestering him with ‘I told you so’s, they were there for him. He couldn’t have been more thankful for their friendship and support.

“Stop staring at us like that and make the call,” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “You’ll have plenty of time to get sappy and annoying once you have alcohol in your system. For now though, you need to ask Raphael to get his ass over here. He may think photography is the only thing in his life, but I think he needs a reminder that he also has friends. Friends who need him when they do something monumentally stupid and can no longer take care of themselves.”

Magnus grumbled slightly at his friend’s – accurate – statement but dutifully pulled out his phone and begged Raphael to come over and act like a good friend for once. It said a lot about how wrecked Magnus must have seemed that the other man didn’t even hesitate before accepting.

“If I had known all it took was a minor emotional breakdown to get Raphael to come over, I would have had one months ago,” Catarina huffed, piling the last of Magnus’ dishes into the dishwasher and leaning against the now-clean counter proudly. “I bet you he’ll even bring extra alcohol to get Magnus well and truly drunk.”

“Why would he-” Magnus cut himself off as his two friends raised their eyebrows at him, looking completely unimpressed.

And alright,  _ maybe _ he had a tendency of burying his deepest and darkest feelings behind defences that only alcohol could tear down. He just hadn’t realised his friends wanted to hear those problems, those fears he hid behind layers and layers of fake smiles. Sure, they loved him, but even the people that loved him tended to run the other way when faced by his truest self.

Even after years of being friends with Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael, he couldn’t help his old insecurities from resurfacing every once in a while.

“We just want to make sure you’ll be alright,” Catarina murmured. “And if it takes a few glasses of champagne and heavier liqueur to get those answers, then I’ll get you drunk in no time. I’d apologise, but I’m really not sorry. Besides, alcohol in small doses is always good for post break-up depression.”

“I’m not depressed,” Magnus pouted, sounding unconvincing even to his own ears. The fact that he was still wearing Alec’s sweatshirt and day-old underwear probably didn’t help his case.

Neither did his exclamation of “Alec dumped me and I am  _ depressed _ !” less than two hours later.

In his defence, he was drunk and exhausted and had spent the entire day watching romantic dramas with endings that never failed to make him cry. And Alec had dumped him.

Alec, sweet, wonderful and beautiful Alec had dumped him because Magnus hadn’t been able to help himself from poking at the one thing Alec had asked him to leave alone. Alec had dumped him and he had no one to blame but himself, so he was going to drink his bottle of champagne alone and hope that eventually the pain would go away.

“You know, I almost told him I loved him,” Magnus sighed, draping himself over Raphael’s lap and staring blankly at Ragnor, memories of Alec taking over his mind. “I was going to say it, but he stopped me. He had already made up his mind, I think, because he didn’t even let me- I did, you know? I loved him, even though we were only together for a month and a bit. And I never got to tell him.”

“He knows,” Raphael murmured, his voice softer and more careful than Magnus had ever heard it. As much as he didn’t want his friends to treat him differently because of the break-up, he had to admit it was nice to have people looking after him so well. “Alec isn’t an idiot, he probably didn’t want to make things harder for the two of you by letting you get through your confession.”

“I just wanted to convince him to let me stay,” Magnus breathed out, angrily wiping away a tear that  _ dared _ roll down his cheek. “I loved him so much, but a single mistake was enough to get me thrown out of his life? How does that even work? Why does love work like that?”

“Magnus…” Catarina said gently, kneeling in front of him and brushing a stray strand of hair out of Magnus’ eyes. “Love works in mysterious ways, alright? But just because he asked you to leave once doesn’t mean he wants you to be gone forever. People  _ can _ get back together, you know?”

“Not people who lie,” Magnus chuckled mirthlessly. “No, those people deserve to go straight to the rottenest circle of hell. I had something good, Cat. I had something  _ so _ good, and I threw it all away because I was too curious for my own good. Why would Alec ever take me back?”

“Because I’m pretty sure he loves you too.”

Raphael sounded so honest, like he meant every word he was saying, and Magnus wanted to believe him. His friend knew Alec, worked with Alec, was probably aware of Alec’s second identity, so it made sense for him to know what was happening on Alec’s side of things. So Magnus wanted to believe him.

“Maybe he loved me,” he said instead, curling himself up even tighter in the photographer’s lap. “But look at me, Raphael? I break down at the first sign of trouble, and I’m incapable of keeping a steady relationship with people who are good for me. Maybe Camille was ri-”

“Absolutely not,” Ragnor interjected, sitting on the floor next to Catarina. “Don’t even go there, Magnus. Don’t think about her; she has nothing to do with your relationship with Alec, and she certainly has nothing to do with  _ you _ . I know she broke your heart and I know you feel like it’s never been whole since then, but you have the purest and biggest heart I have ever seen, Magnus Bane.”

“You can’t see my hea-”

“No, I can’t, but that’s besides the point,” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “The point is, you love people with everything you have and sometimes make mistakes because of it. If this Alec is as wonderful as you seem to think he is, then he’ll come back for you. He’ll let you apologise and he’ll welcome you back with open arms, because anyone would be goddamned lucky to have you in their life.”

“I’m lucky to have  _ you _ in my life,” Magnus whispered. “You three are everything a person needs. You and Alexander. I want him back, Ragnor. I really want him back.”

He was asleep before any of his friends could answer, and the last thing on his mind before he passed out was his Alexander, eyes sad and broken as he asked Magnus to leave.

God, Magnus missed him.

* * *

“Alec! You’re going to have to let me in eventually! I can and  _ will _ keep banging on this door until you give in!”

Alec grit his teeth as he tried to focus on his computer and the e-mail he was supposed to have sent out thirty minutes earlier. He had been determined to take care of his one week-end duty properly, but his sister had shown up halfway through the morning and started knocking insistently at his door as though it were her personal set of drums.

Usually, Alec loved how persistent Izzy was. He loved how she would never give up on things even when they seemed impossible. He loved how she would push him to be better every time he felt down. He wasn’t as close to her as he was to Clary, but he adored his sister with his whole heart.

Now though, he wanted to take her persistence and throw it out of his window until it landed far, far away from him. She had been standing in front of his apartment for three hours, had even stayed there through lunch, and Alec was two seconds away from opening the door just to drag her out of his building.

At least he had had the sense to never give her a spare key and had remembered to lock his door before going to sleep the night before. That way, the most she could do was get on Alec’s nerves with her incessant banging. Sure, it was annoying, but Alec had shoved his headphones onto his head thirty minutes into her stay and wasn’t intending on taking them off anytime soon.

If she wanted to say something, she would have to do it from the other side of that door or not at all. Maybe it was a little petty, but Alec wasn’t feeling particularly charitable towards his sister at the moment. He would forgive her, of course, but he was going to make her sweat it out for a while first.

“Alec, this is getting ridiculous!” She yelled over Ben Platt’s soothing voice. “I’ve been here for hours! I get that you’re mad at me for telling Magnus and breaking your trust, but you’re going to have to talk to me eventually.”

She was right, of course, but Alec wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of answering before he heard a proper apology. He wasn’t even looking for something elaborate, since he knew apologies weren’t their strong suit. All he wanted was a simple and honest ‘I’m sorry’, just her acknowledging that she had done something wrong.

He wondered if she knew how easy it would be for her to obtain his forgiveness. After all, Magnus himself had admitted that the brunette had been completely drunk when she had spilled his secret, and Alec wasn’t cruel enough to blame her for something she had done under the influence of alcohol. Of course, he knew she would never have said anything if she hadn’t already been thinking about breaking the news to Magnus, but…

But she was his little sister. She wanted what was best for him even if she didn’t always know what was wrong, and she did stupid things sometimes that he would always forgive her for. This mistake had – admittedly – been a little bigger than her usual ones, but Alec wouldn’t hold it against her for  _ too _ long.

She meant too much to him and, more importantly, she meant too much to Clary. His best friend had promised she would wait for him to forgive his sister before getting back with Izzy, and Alec wasn’t going to make her wait any longer than necessary. Those two were meant to be together, and Alec refused to be the thing that kept them apart.

First, though, he needed to hear-

“I’m sorry.” The words were softer than anything she’d said so far, and Alec’s attention was immediately captured. He took off his headphones and put his laptop down, walking towards his front door as discreetly as possible. “I’m sorry for telling Magnus, and I’m sorry for constantly pushing you to reveal yourself. Mostly though, I’m sorry for ruining your moment. Clary and Magnus said- They told me you had a plan, and I’m sorry for taking some of that away from you.”

Alec breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against his door. He rarely ever got to hear Izzy sound so vulnerable, and it never failed to make him feel like he had to make things better for her. After all, he loved her even when she acted like an idiot, and he was far too weak to let her suffer through her own break-up alone.

He unlocked the door before he could overthink things, stepping away and walking back towards the living room as Izzy slowly pushed it open.

“You’d better have some sort of gift for me, and it’d better be food, because I’m starving,” Alec called out as she shuffled behind him nervously. “Seriously, I wasn’t able to get anything since you were camped out there, and I only had half of a sandwich left.”

“Good thing I got your favourite takeout then,” Izzy said, stepping into the living room with a simultaneously smug and sheepish smile. “I was going to say something and try to bribe you, but I figured I should probably keep it as a last resort.”

“How close were you to breaking?” Alec snorted. “You’ve been out there for three hours, Iz. I probably wouldn’t have lasted for longer than thirty minutes.”

“That’s because you’re weak,” Izzy huffed, throwing herself onto the couch and dropping Alec’s favourite Mexican food on the table as she got comfortable. “I’m far too strong to give up after three hours, and my last resort was only going to come into effect after hour 5. Maybe even hour 6, depending on how much I needed to pee by then.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec rolled his eyes, even though his heart warmed at the lengths his sister was willing to go to for him. “You know all you had to do was apologise, right?”

“I sort of figured that out when you opened right after I poured my heart out to your door, yes,” Izzy snarked, looking slightly embarrassed at her slight lack of common sense. “I just thought you’d want me to do it face-to-face so you could see me squirm or something. I mean, this isn’t quite as small as the time I told Magnus you had a crush on him. This is…”

“Not great?” Alec completed for her, laughing humourlessly. “Yeah, believe me, I know. The thing is, Magnus told me you were both drunk and I know how loose-tongued you get in those situations. Do I wish you had managed to keep your mouth shut for a while longer? Yes, absolutely. But you’re not the one I’m mad at right now, Izzy.”

“Right,” the brunette grimaced. “Magnus. I haven’t really… I haven’t talked to him ever since that night. I stayed at his apartment but left before he woke up the next day.”

“You don’t have to stay away from your friend just because he did something wrong,” Alec sighed. “The last thing Magnus needs right now is for the people he cares about to distance themselves from him. Don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered that you would stop talking to him on my behalf, but he doesn’t deserve it. He messed up and I’m not sure how I’m supposed to forgive him for some of the things he said to me, but it has nothing to do with you.”

“He shouldn’t have asked me,” Izzy breathed out, looking down at her clenched hands. “He shouldn’t have put me in that position again.”

“No, he shouldn’t have,” Alec agreed. “Just as he shouldn’t have kept digging for the secret designer’s identity once we told him to back off. I don’t blame him for being curious; I just wish he had been a little better at handling his questions. I finally had everything figured out.”

“So I heard,” his sister smiled softly. “Are you still going to do it?”

“I don’t really see the point,” Alec shrugged. “My plan… Magnus was a big part of my plan, even though the reveal was mostly about me. Now, I feel like- I don’t want to reveal my role in the company during the fashion show dedicated to the collection I designed with Magnus on my mind. I don’t want those two things to be linked in my mind forever.”

“That’s… fair enough,” Izzy grimaced. “I really  _ am _ sorry, Alec.”

“I know you are,” Alec sighed, pulling his sister in for a hug and letting her curl into his side on the couch. “But I forgive you, alright? Don’t beat yourself up too much for this; it’s only one mistake out of hundreds you’ve made and will make. You’re only human, Iz, same as all of us. It would be ridiculous of me to expect you to be perfect all the time.”

“ _ You’re _ basically perfect,” the brunette pouted, poking him in the arm. “It’s like you never do anything wrong.”

Alec chuckled bitterly at that. Sure, he knew how to hide his flaws and his mistakes better than most people, but he wasn’t perfect by a long shot. If anything, he was more of a mess than anyone in the fashion team – models included. He couldn’t even remember how many of his mistakes he’d had to cover up in the last year. He could, however, remember the mistake he had made with Magnus. And if it made his little sister feel better about herself…

“I’m terrible at communicating,” he started, wringing his hands together and pointedly not looking at Isabelle. “Especially when it comes to my feelings. I shut everyone out and forget to talk before getting upset or angry and yelling at the people around me. Magnus did plenty of dubious things during our relationship, he lied and bluffed and pushed too hard when he shouldn’t have. However, I’m just as much to blame for our break-up as he is. I didn’t talk to him properly when I found out what he’d done, and I pushed him away without giving him a chance to explain himself. I’ve made more mistakes this past week than you have, Iz.”

“Us Lightwoods aren’t the best at talking things out, are we?” Izzy laughed mirthlessly. “We finally had two amazing people in our lives, and now we’re both single, or as close to single as one can get without actually being single.”

“She’s not going to break up with you.”

Izzy’s head snapped up at his words, her eyes going wide as she took in his completely serious features. He wasn’t sure what Clary had done to make Izzy believe that she wouldn’t take her back, but Clary had always been planning on forgiving her girlfriend. It had never even been a  _ question _ . She loved Isabelle too much to let her go.

“She’s pissed and confused and not sure what to do about what you told Magnus, but she loves you,” Alec continued. “She won’t take you back without at least a minimal amount of grovelling, but she’ll still be yours by the time you two figure things out. You’re not going to lose her.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Izzy breathed out. “How? How can she possibly still love me?”

“You’re a good person, Izzy,” Alec answered easily. “And the two of you were always meant to be. I don’t claim to understand everything that goes on in her mind all the time, but I promise that she loves you. She loves you so much I think it terrifies her because she’s afraid you’ll break her heart. She loves you even when you do idiotic things because she knows she’s just as likely to screw up as you are. She asked you for time and space because she needed to think about herself and needed to make sure I was alright but believe me when I say she’ll take you back as soon as you do something even vaguely romantic.”

For a second, Alec wondered if Izzy had even heard him, but then he quickly took in her determined and scheming eyes and knew exactly what was going on. If there was one thing the Lightwoods were good at, it was grand romantic gestures, and Izzy was no exception to that rule.

“What are you going to do?” He asked eagerly. “Please tell me it’s going to be big and public, because I definitely want to be there to see the two of you get back together. I need all the happiness I can get in my life right now.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll definitely be there,” Isabelle grinned. “Say, what are the chances that we could make some last-minute adjustments to tomorrow’s photo shoot? And would you happen to know any store that sells good-quality but not too expensive paints?”

Alec’s eyes widened slightly, but he quickly nodded and texted his best friend for her favourite art store’s address. Whatever Izzy had in mind, Alec needed to make sure it was executed as perfectly as possible.

“You’re going to make her swoon, aren’t you?” He smiled, thinking about how pleased his best friend would be to have someone love her enough to do something big and great and  _ personal _ for her. “Because believe me when I say that I won’t accept anything less than a swoon-worthy performance. We’re Lightwoods, Iz, and if we didn’t already have a family motto, you’d better believe that I’d make one about romance up right now.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Izzy rolled her eyes fondly, looking vaguely ashamed of being related to him. He knew where she was coming from, since he had the same visceral reaction whenever Max said something particularly embarrassing. “But yes, I’m going to make sure she swoons when my plan goes into effect. Are we going to need to contact someone else for this plan to work? I mean, I  _ am _ basically hijacking a whole portion of the photoshoot.”

“You are?” Alec’s eyebrows flew up. “Right, remind me to come to you when I need a better idea for a grand gesture. You must really love her, because I know how much you usually hate showing people your closeted romantic side.”

“As if you’re any better,” Izzy sniffed haughtily. “Besides, most of the people in that room will already know about my plan before it happens, since I’m going to need everyone to cooperate and make sure everything goes off without a hitch. I didn’t think this plan up for two whole days only for one of my fellow models to screw it up last minute.”

“Two days?” Alec smirked. “You were feeling quite confident about how this conversation would go, huh? And here I thought you were nervous and worried and ready to do anything for my forgiveness.”

“You’re my big brother, Alec, of course I was feeling confident,” Izzy scoffed. “You can’t stay mad at us for longer than a week, and it’s already been six days, so I was frankly more than optimistic. Scared, but still 99% sure you would let me in and listen to what I had to say. If not for yourself, then for Clary.”

It was scary sometimes, how even after years of being apart and not talking to each other as much, Izzy could still read Alec like a book.

“You’re lucky I’m such a fan of romance,” he grumbled as he grabbed a bag of food and set it on the couch between Izzy and him. “I wouldn’t have been half as quick to forgive you if I wasn’t desperate to see you and Clary make up.”

“Like I said earlier,” Izzy grinned. “You’re weak, especially when it comes to the people you love. Since Clary and I are both on that list, you never stood a chance. I’ll give you an A for effort, though, since you did spend the entire morning listening to me bang on your door without so much as acknowledging me. I didn’t necessarily appreciate it, but even I can admit it mustn't have been easy.”

“It wasn’t,” Alec agreed. “You’re loud, annoying, and very lucky that I don’t have any neighbours. They would have kicked you out of the building faster than you could blink.”

“I wouldn’t have done this if you’d had neighbours, dummy,” the brunette said exasperatedly. “I would have found another way to get on your nerves, and you would still have forgiven me, because you would still have been weak. Honestly, I’m just surprised you lasted this long without talking to me. Six days is almost a record.  _ Almost _ . You should be proud of yourself.”

“I’ll be proud of myself once the two people I love most are kissing and dating each other again,” Alec muttered. “And once I’ve figured out what I’m going to do about my own, frustratingly persistent problems.”

“Have you talked to him at all since…?”

“No,” he clenched his jaw. “He hasn’t tried calling me, which I’m mostly thankful for, if not a little upset about. We avoided each other at work, tried to stay away from each other’s friends… It’s not like I was expecting anything else; I asked him to leave, and he left. What more could I ask for?”

“A grand romantic gesture?” Izzy suggested, looking at him softly. “It’s okay to still love him, Alec, and it’s okay to want him back. You said it yourself, people make mistakes. You shouldn’t throw out your whole relationship with someone as amazing as Magnus just because he screwed up one time.”

“Just… Not now, Iz,” Alec murmured. “I don’t want to talk about Magnus right now, so how about we focus on you and Clary and forget about my own pathetic relationship problems?”

“Not sure it’s the healthiest thing to do, but fine,” Izzy grumbled. “Just think about it, alright? Think about what role you want Magnus to play in your life and think about what you’d be missing out on if you let him go that easily. Some things are worth fighting for, Alec, and maybe you should ask yourself if Magnus is one of those before giving up on him.”

With that, she stood up and said something about going to find the paints Clary had recommended, leaving Alec alone with far too much food and hundreds of thoughts flying around his mind.

And even as he told himself Magnus should grovel, even as he tried to convince himself he didn’t need a partner in his life, even as he attempted to shove all thoughts of his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – away, he couldn’t deny that he wanted Magnus back.

_ God _ , Alec missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And of course, thank you to Cor for being a wonderful beta. So after the pain of the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed... a little less pain? I'm sorry x) I promise things get better and that the slight suffering will be worth it in the end, you just have to hang on for a while longer! As always, thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments, they bring me endless amounts of joy!
> 
> Love, Junie.


	14. Colours I can't see with anyone else

Clary and Isabelle’s reunion was beautiful.

Everyone had been told about the changes made to the photoshoot beforehand, but even that hadn’t been enough to prepare Magnus for the grandness of what Isabelle had planned. She had gone all out, hadn’t been afraid to put herself out there again, and it had clearly paid off.

Her terrible paintings and the explosion of colours in the photo studio may have been slightly ridiculous, but as the brunette walked out of the room with Clary on her arm, the two of them smiling brightly, Magnus knew it had been worth it. The hours of preparation and the stress that the plan must have invoked in Isabelle had all been worth it, because they were _together_ again. They were together and grinning despite their fights and the pain they had caused each other, and Magnus had to admit that it was beautiful.

“She did well, didn’t she?”

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat at the sound of Alec’s voice. He hadn’t talked to the designer since their fight and, if the way his heart beat wildly was anything to go by, he could have used a few more days of space and silence. He had missed Alec more than he had ever missed anything, but he didn’t want the other man like this.

He didn’t want Alec to stare at him like they were barely more than friends, his eyes still fixed on Isabelle’s colourful display. He didn’t want to make small talk with the man he loved when they still hadn’t resolved their issues. He didn’t want… He didn’t want to be Alec’s _friend_ , but he wasn’t sure he deserved to be anything more either.

“Clary certainly seemed impressed,” he answered instead of giving Alec a clue as to what was going on inside his mind. “I’m sure the two of them are happy to have finally figured things out. Isabelle looked like she was going crazier for every second she spent away from Clary.”

“Clary was _definitely_ going crazy,” Alec chuckled, still staring resolutely at the multi-coloured shooting space. “They deserve to be together.”

Honestly, Magnus wasn’t sure whether they were still talking about the girls or not. On one hand, Alec was using their names and truly _did_ seem happy for his sister and best friend. On the other hand, his hands were clenched tightly at his sides and he looked far sadder than anyone should after such a beautiful demonstration of true love.

 _They deserve to be together_. Isabelle and Clary did, that was for sure. They were both clearly in love, and they were both wonderful women. Magnus couldn’t think of a single couple that was meant to be the way they were. As for Alec and Magnus…

A little over a week ago, he would have said that they deserved to be together just as much. Now, though, things were a little more complicated.

Now, Alec and Magnus were nothing to each other except the men who broke each other’s hearts. They were just two liars passing each other in the office, barely able to look at each other without breaking down. They were two men who had been in love, who _were_ in love, but who maybe didn’t deserve that love in the first place.

Maybe this had never been their story. Maybe it had always been about Isabelle and Clary, and Magnus had just been a passing character in their beautiful romance.

“They’re so much happier with each other,” he murmured, thinking about his friend’s bright smile and Clary’s tear-streaked face. “Isabelle did the right thing. Clary deserved to have someone confess their love to her in such a grand way, and I’m glad Isabelle could be that person for her.”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed out, sounding far more bitter than he had seconds earlier. “I’m glad she could be that person too.”

This time, when Magnus looked back at Alec, he found a broken man who couldn’t stop staring at the remainder of his sister’s declaration. Staring at the proof that true love _did_ exist, that it _could_ happen when one looked for it and fought for it and truly wanted it.

Staring at the reminder that even if Clary had gotten her happy ending, he and Magnus were still broken. Suddenly, Magnus felt sick just _looking_ at the studio. Isabelle had worked up the courage to tell Clary she loved her even after she had betrayed Clary’s trust, and Magnus could barely even talk to Alec without feeling caged and confused.

So, he did the only thing he could think of. He ran.

He didn’t listen as Alec and Raphael tried to call him back, didn’t let the rest of the team stop him as he pressed the button to the ground floor and disappeared behind metal doors. He didn’t even take off his beautiful white outfit that seemed to reflect rainbows everywhere he looked.

The outfit Alec had designed and made perfect for _Magnus_ . One of the many pieces in the spring collection that reminded Magnus of himself so much that he had often wondered if the designer had been thinking of him as he worked. Now he knew that the designer _had_ been thinking about him, and he didn’t know whether it made him want to cry or laugh.

Alec had designed an entire collection for Magnus, had put pieces of their relationship on paper and turned it into a physical representation of what they’d had, and Magnus… Magnus couldn’t even thank him for it, because he had ruined everything the outfits represented.

He had ruined their first meeting at the interview that he could see all over the shirts Alec had designed for the more casual side of the collection. He had ruined the secret glances they had exchanged in a sea of colours, the ones he saw every time he looked at his peacock outfit. He had ruined the blue and gold day with Madzie that Alec had recreated in a sumptuous full-bodied suit.

And he had ruined the rainbows he had felt every time he looked at Alec. He had taken all that love he could see shining through his outfit’s colours and he had torn it to pieces. It should have made him want to tear the outfit itself into tiny morsels of fabric until it was unrecognisable.

Instead, Magnus ran his hands over the silky material and closed his eyes tightly to blink back tears.

When Alec had broken up with him, Magnus had wondered if the designer had stopped him from saying those three damning words because he knew he couldn’t say them back. He had wondered if he had misread all the signs and the little moments in their relationship that had pointed towards their feelings being _more_. He had wondered if Alec just hadn’t been ready to hear them.

However, as he looked at himself in the elevator’s mirrored walls and saw Alec’s love reflected back at him everywhere he turned, he knew it had never been a question of whether or not Alec had been ready. Alec had been more than ready, had already been telling the tale of their love story through colours when he couldn’t find the words. And Magnus…

Magnus had loved the blues and the golds and the rainbows. He had loved the reds Alec had placed into the inside of his outfits like pieces of his own heart, and he had loved the greens and browns and yellows that had reminded him of his own eyes even when he hadn’t known Alec was behind them.

They all pointed at one thing, one fact Magnus couldn’t deny even now that he and Alec were no longer together. Alexander Lightwood had loved him from the very first day, and Magnus would have to be an idiot not to fight for him.

After all, if Isabelle could do it, why couldn’t he?

The elevator doors slid open and revealed the building’s lobby, but Magnus was already closing them again, pressing the button for the Media team’s floor and sending off a mass text before he could overthink things. He had come up with a thousand insane plans in his life, most of them bad. Now it was time for him to turn that craziness into something _good_.

His phone was already ringing by the time he reached the building’s fourth floor and stepped out into his team’s work space. It was far too late for anyone to still be hanging around, but Magnus checked the cubicles anyway, wanting to make sure he didn’t screw this up by revealing his slowly-forming idea to someone with a loose tongue.

“ _Magnus_?” Isabelle’s voice rang in his ear, sounding winded and slightly frustrated. “ _Is this urgent? Because no offence, but I was seconds away from getting in bed with my beautiful girlfriend and talking to you isn’t exactly priority number one on my list of things to do_.”

“ _Her priority is me, if you didn’t get that_ ,” Clary piped up, her voice distant and quiet but still diamond sharp and crystal clear.

“I know this isn’t the best time to be calling you and asking you for help, but I-” Magnus stuttered slightly as he tried to figure out how to best express the whirlwind going on in his mind right then. “Look, what you did for Clary… It was perfect, you know? It was everything a person could dream of having, and everything I know I could never do. But I think- I think Alec deserves something like that.”

For a second, there was only silence and the heavy sound of Magnus’ breathing. Then, before he could start freaking out and wondering if he had completely misread Alec, sheets rustled on the other side of the line and Isabelle cursed colourfully.

“ _We’re getting up and making our way back to the office right now,”_ Isabelle said. “ _Or do you just want me? I’d completely understand if you would rather keep Clary out of this and let her deal with Alec. Where is my brother, by the way?_ ”

“Probably still upstairs?” Magnus guessed. “I sent out a group text to the rest of the fashion team and a few of my friends, because I’m pretty sure the plan I’m coming up with is going to take a lot of time and man-power. I’m waiting on the media floor, since I figured there was no way Alec would come here.”

“ _Smart idea_ ,” Clary hummed. “ _I’ll stick with Alec, if that’s alright with the both of you. As good as I’m sure your intentions are right now, Magnus, I’m still on my best friend’s side. If your plan goes awry, I don’t want to have anything to do with it_.”

Magnus winced at the redhead’s harsh words but figured he had deserved that. It wasn’t like he had been particularly proactive in his quest to win Alec’s heart back. In fact, he had all but given up when he should have been working as hard as Isabelle to figure things out and prove to Alec that he could be everything the other man wanted him to be.

Or at least prove to him that he loved him, _truly_ loved him, and would do anything to get him back, even if it involved grand displays of affection that Magnus had absolutely zero experience with.

“Thank you for this,” he said quietly, hoping Isabelle would know the words were mostly aimed at her. “You’re a good friend, Isabelle Lightwood, and an even better woman.”

“ _I certainly try_ ,” the brunette chuckled softly. “ _I’ll be there in twenty minutes, and you’d better have a solid plan by the time I get to the office. And I’m not talking about half-assed plans that include lying to protect your dignity or drunk shenanigans that end in heartbreak. I’m talking about an actual, legit plan that’ll wow my brother’s pants off_. _Don’t disappoint me_.”

She hung up before Magnus could promise her anything. It was just as well, since Magnus wasn’t completely convinced he would have been able to keep a promise like that. He didn’t want to disappoint her, but the plan in his mind was still vague and depended on the fashion team’s cooperation. He also wasn’t sure it was physically doable, so who knew how far he would get before everything came crumbling down?

“What kind of emergency are you going through that involves staring blankly at the office with your phone in hand?” Raphael grumbled from behind him, startling Magnus out of his thoughts.

When he turned around, he found the entire fashion team – sans Alec – staring at him expectantly, and he knew he _really_ couldn’t screw this up. These people, for some reason, seemed to want to be there with him even though he had broken their boss’s heart – or maybe they were there _because_ he had broken their boss’s heart – and Magnus wasn’t going to let such a perfect opportunity pass him by.

“Look, I know- I know I messed things up, alright?” He sighed, grimacing slightly when every single person in front of him – including Raphael – nodded in agreement. “I know I broke Alec’s heart and didn’t respect his wishes and did about a hundred things wrong, but I love him. I know this is ridiculous and sappy and probably only happening because Isabelle had the courage to do it first, but I can’t just… I can’t just let him get away.”

“Oh my god, someone cover my ears,” Raphael groaned, looking at Magnus disgustedly. “Please get to the point so I can forget you ever said that. Actually, no, please continue so I can tell Cat and Ragnor all about this and make sure no one ever forgets _this_ happened.”

“So you want to get back with Alec, so what? We all knew it was going to happen soon enough,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure a whole speech and team-wide meeting was necessary. Except if you have something else you want to tell us? Do you _also_ want to hi-jack a photoshoot? Because it may have escaped your notice, but today was the last shoot of the season.”

Magnus knew that. He knew he should have thought things through earlier, but he also knew that nothing was as important to Alec as the fashion show. He had been working on his collection for months, so if there was a perfect time for Magnus to profess his love to Alec, it had to be then.

“Oh my god, _no_ ,” Helen gasped. “No, Magnus Bane, we are not going to take over the fashion show just because you want to tell your boyfriend you’re sorry. We get it, you screwed up, but please don’t feel the need to do better than Isabelle by possibly ruining the biggest event of the year.”

“We’re not doing it,” Raphael agreed immediately. “Alec and Clary have worked far too hard on this for us to come in and screw it up at the last moment.”

“ _Hey_ , who says I’m going to screw it up?” Magnus frowned, feeling a little bit offended by his friends’ lack of faith in him. He knew he had never been the best at making his plans work out, but this _mattered_ to him, and there was no way he would execute his plan if it was anything less than perfect.

“I think we should at least hear him out,” Aline said placatingly. “It would be unfair of us to agree to Izzy’s idea from the get-go but not even listen to what Magnus has in mind. You _do_ have something in mind, right?”

“Right,” Magnus nodded slowly. “Yes, I do. It’s not… It could probably be refined a little bit, but the idea is there and I think it could be amazing if we were to do everything properly.”

Lydia, Helen and Raphael exchanged dubious looks as the rest of the team started nodding along to what he had to say. Clearly, most of the team were as romantic as their boss, which was going to be extremely helpful in getting the plan to work out. The more people were involved and invested, the easier it would be to make things go without a hitch.

Before anyone could say anything else, the elevator doors opened and Isabelle came flying out, looking flushed and exhausted and as determined as she had when she had come to them with her plan.

“Well? What are you guys standing around for?” She asked, raising her eyebrows at the fashion team disapprovingly. “This is crazy and probably not the greatest idea in the world, but are you really going to look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want Alec to be happy again?”

One by one, the reluctant members of the fashion team sighed and shook their heads slowly. Magnus bit back a smile as Isabelle winked at him conspiratorially before speaking up again.

“Then let’s get to work, people! We only have a week and a half to figure this out!”

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since the entire fashion team had vacated Raphael’s studio, claiming to have important things to do, and Alec hadn’t moved an inch. He knew there was no point in staying around anymore, but he couldn’t find the strength in himself to get up and start moving.

He knew he tended to get lost in his own mind when there was no one around to pull him out of it, and after talking to Magnus for the first time since their break-up, he found himself considering a move to Alaska or something or the sort. At least that way he wouldn’t have to deal with his feelings. Maybe this was what Clary meant when she said he was the most dramatic person she knew – Isabelle included.

Thankfully, his best friend knew how to handle his breakdowns better than anyone else, and he had sent her a distressed text as soon as the others had disappeared, so she would hopefully manage to tear herself away from Isabelle long enough to comfort him. He would give her bonus points if she remembered the pretzels.

“Oh, Alec.” He raised his head slowly as Clary stepped into Raphael’s studio and saw Alec sprawled out on the floor, wrapped in one of Magnus’ discarded sweatshirts. He probably looked upset and frustrated and as confused as ever – that was certainly how he felt – and her face softened as she gazed down at him. “I came here as soon as I could.”

“Faster than I could have managed,” Alec shrugged. Seriously, he had thought she would take at least another fifteen minutes to get there, so he was impressed by her speed. “Did you get…?”

“Did I get your pretzels?” Clary rolled her eyes. “Of course I did, you idiot. I know how to handle you at your worst, and don’t think I missed the way you stared at Magnus during the entire shoot. You looked like a lost puppy who didn’t know how to get his favourite toy back.”

“Magnus isn’t a to- Alright, I may see your point,” Alec sighed, patting the floor next to him in a silent invitation for his best friend to sit down. Clary, wonderful woman that she was, didn’t even hesitate before plopping herself down next to him. “I just wanted us to have a civil conversation, you know? Chat about your little moment, maybe talk about the collection, that kind of stuff… But he was so- Things got too serious and real and then he ran and I don’t know what to think.”

“That’s a lie,” Clary huffed, shoving a bag of pretzels at Alec and opening one for herself. “You know exactly what to think; you’re just afraid that the outcome will suck.”

“Of course I’m afraid that the outcome will suck,” Alec crossed his arms over his chest defensively, thinking about the wounded look on Magnus’ face when Alec had broken up with him. “We broke up, Clary. We tried dating each other and we failed, I don’t know why the second time would be any better.”

“Oh my god, you are the biggest drama queen I know,” Clary cried out, shoving him _hard_. “So you guys had a rough ride the first time around, so what? Isabelle and I struggled but look at where we are now. You can’t just let one failure get in the way of your relationship, especially since you’ve both learned from your mistakes and are unlikely to repeat them.”

Sometimes, Alec hated it when his best friend used reason against him. It was much easier to argue with an irrational person who gave terrible advice than a sensible woman who had gone through something similar and come out stronger.

“Look, you love Magnus,” Clary sighed. “And Magnus loves you, there’s no doubt about that. The two of you just need to stop acting like one fight and break-up has to be the end of your relationship. I bet he’s just as desperate to fix things as you are; hell, maybe he’s planning his own grand gesture now that Isabelle has shown him how to get things done.”

“Unlikely,” Alec snorted. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Magnus could plan something like that, but… Well, the man wasn’t exactly known for his good ideas, no matter how great his intentions were. “But sure, let’s imagine he’s planning a grand gesture. He does something romantic, I forgive him for what he’s done, and then what? We just get back together and act like nothing happened?”

“Seriously Alec, I am two seconds away from slapping you right now,” Clary hissed, twisting her body around until she was kneeling in front of Alec, her hands on his shoulders. “You _love_ Magnus. In the grand scheme of your relationship, that is all that matters. You can figure the rest out as you go so long as you love him and are willing to make things work. That’s what relationships are, you ridiculous man.”

She had a point. Of course she had a point; she was the one who had somehow managed to maintain her relationship with Isabelle even though the two of them had gotten into plenty of fights. As much as Alec often thought of Clary as his little sister, he couldn’t deny that she had plenty of wisdom hidden in that pretty head of hers.

Or maybe he just didn’t have enough wisdom and was far too easily impressed. He supposed that was what he got for watching too many rom-coms. He should have known his romantic streak would come to bite him in the ass at some point; he just hadn’t thought it would be with Magnus, and he hadn’t thought it would be like this.

But no matter what his expectations for his and Magnus’ relationship had been when they had first gotten together, he knew Clary was right. He could complain about not being with the man he loved all he wanted, but it wouldn’t get him any closer to having Magnus in his arms again.

And as angry as he was at the other man for not respecting his boundaries, for throwing his secrets in his face, for lying, and for daring to tell Alec he loved him at the most inopportune time, he really _did_ want Magnus in his arms. He wanted to kiss him again and hold him tightly and tell him he loved him over and over until Magnus had no other choice but to believe him.

Maybe Magnus had been a little bit of an idiot and could have handled things better, but to be fair, so could have Alec.

“That’s a good look,” Clary said hopefully, squeezing Alec’s shoulder one last time before letting him go. “That’s a very good look. It’s a look that says ‘I’m still going to go through with the plan we put in place because I don’t want Clary to have wasted her time’, right?”

“No, that’s not-”

“Alec, if you wasted my time with this whole plan, I swear that I _will_ find a way to get back at you, and it will be ugly,” Clary narrowed her eyes at him. “I spent the entire month making sure that the fashion show would be orchestrated perfectly in order for you to be able to make your grand reveal, and I’m not changing things again now.”

“Clary…” Alec murmured, looking away from his best friend’s piercing gaze. “Magnus and I aren’t even together anymore; would it really be fair to put him in a position where he has no choice but to come up and act like we’re the world’s happiest couple?”

“That’s easily adjustable,” Clary waved his concerns away. “Just don’t ask him to join you on stage. You can still declare your love to him or whatever speech you had prepared; all you have to do is be a little more careful with the way you approach the confession. Make sure he knows he doesn’t _have_ to get back with you. But even if you don’t decide to go through with that part of the plan, it’s not what I was talking about.”

Alec clenched his jaw as his best friend raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. Of course he knew that wasn’t what she had been talking about. As much as Clary cared about his happiness and his relationship with Magnus, he knew that wasn’t what she cared about _most_. It wasn’t what had made her help him with all the plotting and planning and fashion show nonsense.

“I don’t see the point,” he shrugged, wringing his hands together when Clary snorted derisively. “I only thought about revealing my identity because I didn’t want Magnus to be in the dark. Now he knows and I don’t see why I should go through with it. It’s not like he’ll care.”

“First of all, we both know that’s a lie,” Clary said seriously. “He’ll care because he knows how important this is to you. He’ll recognise the gesture for what it is; your attempt at coming clean and putting an end to the secrets. Secondly, there are plenty of other people who are dying to find out about my secret co-designer and who’ll be delighted to find out you were right under their noses all along.”

Alec smiled a little at that. One of the things he had always loved about the speculations around Clary’s co-designer was that no one – _no one_ – had ever considered him. He had always made sure to let Clary dress him, to show as little thoughts on fashion as possible, and to stay in the background when it came to his and Clary’s collections. There were a few people who had brought his name up, but he had never been a serious candidate in their minds.

A part of him had always looked forward to the day when he proved them wrong, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been imagining the looks on everyone’s faces when he announced his position within his own company. After all, he’d read the articles that described him as a boring businessman unsuited for a role at a fashion company. He’d heard all about the people who thought Isabelle would have been the better choice. He _knew_ they didn’t think he was good enough for Lightwood Fashions.

And god was he ready to show them how wrong they had been.

“I’m not done, by the way,” Clary added, her voice amused and fond. “Because no matter how glad the world will be to find out about your identity, that isn’t what should make up your mind. Alec, I want you to reveal your role because you _want to_ , because you deserve the credit for all your hard work and deserve to be in the spotlight. I want you to make the speech you planned, not because I helped you with it, but because I know how much it means to you. You may have started all of this because of Magnus, but I think we both know you kept going for yourself.”

She looked so proud; so happy to be his best friend and to have helped him come up with the plan that would forever change his life. He had always known, of course, that Clary was only doing this for him because she truly believed it was what he wanted. As always, she had been right.

Magnus… Magnus had been the reason why Alec had thought about revealing himself, but he wouldn’t have even considered it if he wasn’t ready to do it for himself. After all, he’d had plenty of opportunities to make an announcement in the past, and there was a reason why he was only seriously thinking about it now.

He was ready. He was still terrified, hadn’t been lying when he had told Magnus that, but he was far less afraid than he had been when he had first started working as a designer. He was successful now, both on the business end and on the designing end of things. He had an almost perfect reputation, and he loved his team more than anything in the world. He wasn’t just ready, he was _happy_.

The only thing holding him back from sharing that happiness with the world was his small, extremely important secret, so he wanted to let it go. Which is why even if he and Magnus didn’t work out, he would always be thankful for the other man’s influence in his life. Magnus had been the one to give him the last push he needed to step out of the shadows, and he didn’t think he would ever be able to properly express how grateful he was for that.

“You’re going to do it, right?” Clary asked, grinning brightly. “I know that look, and it’s not the one that says you’re going to give up. God, I’m magical. All it takes is a bag of pretzels and a little speech, and you’re good to go. What on earth would you do without me, Lightwood?”

“I’d probably drown in my own tears,” Alec snorted, wrapping his arms around his best friend and squeezing her tightly. “Thank you, Red. I needed that.”

“I know you did,” Clary rolled her eyes. “Do you think I would have given up my lovely evening of making up with Isabelle for any little reason? Absolutely not. I’ll have you know that we were about to have some truly mind-blowing sex when you so rudely interrupted us.”

“Oh my god, I did _not_ need that piece of information,” Alec winced. “Seriously, Clary, how many times will I have to tell you that I don’t want to hear about yours and my sister’s sex life? It’s enough that I had to hear the two of you whine about how hard it was to be apart, and how much you missed each other… The last thing I need is a running commentary of what you do in bed.”

“Pity,” Clary shrugged. “You’re really missing out on something, because let me tell you that your sister is _great_ in bed and knows exactly what she’s doing with her tongue.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Red, keep that to yourself,” Alec exclaimed, slapping his hands over his ears. “If this is what I get for helping the two of you get back together, then I’m not sure I’ll try helping you again. Good luck proposing to my sister without my bottomless knowledge of Lightwood traditions.”

“Thankfully for me, I have plenty of time to make you forget about that before I even _think_ about proposing to Isabelle,” Clary sing-songed. “Seriously, you should start scaring Simon away first, since he and Jace are as good as engaged at this point. I give it another year maximum before one of them breaks.”

“A year is very generous,” Alec chuckled. “I give it five months, and _yes_ I’m willing to bet on that. I’m also willing to bet that, if Magnus and I get back together – that’s a strong if, Red – we’ll end up getting engaged before you.”

“And why’s that?” Clary crossed her arms over her chest, pouting at Alec. “Do you not think we have the guts to propose? Do you think we’re going to date forever without ever upgrading to marriage?”

“Well, not that there’s anything wrong with two people dating and not getting married, but yes. I _do_ think that might happen to you, since it took you five years to figure your shit out enough to start dating,” Alec pointed out. “Whereas it only took Magnus and I a few weeks. Chances are we’ll get engaged far quicker than anyone might expect.”

“You suddenly seem a lot surer that the two of you will get back together,” Clary waggled her eyebrows. “I thought it all depended on a ‘strong if’. At least stay consistent in what you’re saying, Alec.”

“Whatever,” he huffed. “Just give me the third pack of pretzels I know you have in your bag and help me change a few things with my speech. I want it to be perfect for the show, and we only have a little less than two weeks to get everything sorted.”

“A week and a half to change three lines out of a speech, however will we manage?” Clary drawled, earning herself a nudge in the ribs from Alec and instantly bursting into giggles. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“Just help me with this,” Alec rolled his eyes.

“You got it, boss. This is going to be the fashion show of the century.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And of course, thank you to my lovely beta Cor for getting through the painful chapters to get the hopeful ones. Things are looking up again for our boys, just as I promised you all, and I swear the happy ending is just one chapter away! A quick heads' up that Chapter 15 is enormous compared to the rest of this fic, so just be prepared for a longer read than usual (; I hope you're all still enjoying this, and as always, thank you for all your comments and kudos! 
> 
> Love, Junie.


	15. Blinded by the colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the grand finale has finally arrived! I hope you all enjoy the last part of this fic <3

Magnus couldn’t breathe.

Isabelle was at his side, rubbing soothing circles into his back and reminding him that he couldn’t back out now, and he couldn’t breathe. The only reason he was still standing was because he couldn’t ruin his outfit, not when he knew how much the show meant to Alexander and Clary.

Magnus would have to be walking down the runway in twenty minutes, but he wasn’t even sure he remembered how to walk. Isabelle had assured him that Andrew and Emily were going through a similar nervous breakdown in their own corner of the changing rooms, but Magnus wasn’t sure she understood how _big_ this event was for him.

He was modelling for the first time in front of hundreds of important people – including some of his ex-corkers – and he was doing so for Alexander’s collection. The collection the man he loved had designed with Magnus in mind. On top of that, this was the night Magnus finally gathered the courage to apologise to Alexander and tell him that he loved him without getting interrupted.

He wasn’t sure an event had _ever_ mattered as much to him as this fashion show did.

“Magnus, I understand why you’re freaking out, but you need to pull it together sooner rather than later,” Isabelle urged him, tightening her hold on him when he stumbled slightly in an attempt to move. “Why don’t we go see the other models, huh? The night is going to be stressful enough as it is, so maybe a bit of time spent with our colleagues will help you relax before the show. Just… forget about the things you’ll have to do in a little while.”

It wasn’t a bad idea, even though Magnus wasn’t sure he _could_ get his mind off the show or Alexander. He had been incapable of thinking about anything else for days, and he didn’t see that changing anytime soon. However, he wasn’t going to deny Isabelle such a simple favour. If she wanted him to talk to the other models, that was exactly what he would do.

“See! I told you Magnus would be just as nervous!” Magnus narrowed his eyes at Aline as he reached the group. He knew he looked like hell, but he really didn’t need another reminder. “No offence, Magnus. I’m sure you’re going to do wonderful out there tonight, but you’re not the only one who needs support and reassurance.”

“You already know people love you,” Andrew nodded, looking panicked and wild and slightly unhinged. “The first issue you released was a success and you’re the only thing anyone can talk about. We, on the other hand, are just some unknown models who can’t afford to screw this up.”

Emily nodded agreeably from her seat on the floor, looking up at Magnus with anxiety written all over her features.

“We had to send someone to get their significant others,” Maia whispered to Magnus and Isabelle as the other models fussed over their two nervous colleagues. “They seem determined to go through with the show so we’re not worried about that, but the last thing we want is someone passing out from sheer anxiety. Do you want us to find someone for you, too?”

“I should already have-”

Before he could finish his sentence, a ball of energy and brown hair came hurtling into his legs, rustling the fabric and almost knocking him over in the process. As much as Magnus wanted to be annoyed at his goddaughter for disregarding his ‘don’t mess with the outfit’ rules, he was far too relieved by her appearance to say anything.

“Madzie,” Catarina tutted, shaking her head at her daughter as she leaned in to kiss Magnus’ cheek. “You’d better hope those pants are still spotless, because I’m pretty sure Magnus’ team isn’t going to accept anything less than perfection.”

Behind Magnus, Maia and Isabelle made matching noises of agreement. If the giggles Madzie let out was anything to go by, they were also pulling faces at the little girl to get on her good side. Ever since Magnus had introduced Madzie to the models and the rest of the fashion team, they had all started harassing him with questions about his goddaughter. He knew she was cute, but she was also not _theirs_ , for heaven’s sake.

“How are you feeling?” Catarina asked him once Madzie had detached herself from him and ran off with one of the girls.

“Not great,” Magnus laughed nervously. “I mean, I know I’ve got the modelling part down since Lydia and Raphael have been coaching me non-stop for months, but- I don’t know, I’m starting to wonder if I should just call everything else off. What if he hates it, Cat?”

“He won’t hate it,” his best friend huffed, shaking Magnus’ shoulders gently. “You pulled off this plan in less than two weeks, and it’s one of the sappiest, most romantic things I have ever had the pleasure of participating in. Is it slightly embarrassing? Yes, but all the best grand gestures are, especially when the recipient is as big a romantic as your man apparently is.”

Magnus knew that. He had thought about that every step of the way, every time he had started doubting himself. Isabelle had assured him that Alec would love the gesture, and he had believed in her. Had believed in _himself_ and his knowledge of what Alexander did and didn’t like. Now, though, he couldn’t help but feel like he had gone completely overboard.

What if Alec didn’t want him back? What if he thought Magnus was trying too hard? What if he wrote him off as desperate? No matter how kind and compassionate Alec was, even he had to have his limits, right?

“Magnus?”

 _Oh no_. No, absolutely not.

Magnus was stressed enough as it was; the last thing he needed was Lorenzo fucking Rey to show up at his work place looking smarmy. How on earth had the man even gotten in?

“Hey, babe,” Andrew cut through Magnus’ thoughts, pecking Lorenzo’s cheek and smiling dopily at the man, looking far less worried than he had seconds earlier. “Thank you for coming here, especially considering- Just… thank you. So, do you and Magnus know each other?”

“We used to work together,” Lorenzo answered easily, looking Magnus up and down confusedly. “At Fade _Medias_. I thought you had moved to Lightwood Enterprises for a job as Head Editor, Magnus, not as a model. Not that there’s anything wrong with being a model, but it’s a little out of character for you.”

“Is it?” Magnus raised his eyebrows, finally snapping out of his daze. “I think it suits me rather well. And I’m more than capable of handling two jobs at once, Lorenzo. My position as Head Editor is secure even when I’m on another floor, and I’m far from the only person in the department to work as a model.”

“Magnus is great at what he does,” Andrew nodded along to Magnus’ words, earning himself an irritated look from Lorenzo – his date? Boyfriend? “We all just wish he would take a little more time for himself on the side, since he’s always so busy working.”

“That’s me,” Magnus chuckled, smirking slightly at Lorenzo’s guilty look. “Always working harder than anyone else. Maybe that’s why I missed the fact that the two of you are dating. How long has this been going on?”

“A few weeks?” Andrew shrugged. “It’s still pretty recent, but I’d like to think it’ll last a while longer.”

As soon as Lorenzo turned to stare down smittenly at his boyfriend, Magnus knew it was time for him to leave. There were a lot of things he could handle in life, but his ex-boss who had always treated him like crap acting like a love-sick fool wasn’t one of them. Instead, he turned back to the rest of the fashion team and smiled as he spotted a familiar figure embracing Emily.

“Julie!” He greeted the writer, his smile widening when the woman waved at him without turning away from her girlfriend. “I see that the comforting crew has entered the building. Feeling better about the show now, Em?”

“She’d better be feeling better about the show,” Julie huffed, twisting herself around so she was leaning back against Emily, her head resting on the brunette’s shoulder and Emily’s arms wrapped around her waist. “Because she knows she’s beautiful, isn’t that right? And you’re going to do so well, baby; you could just _stand there_ and people would cheer for you. You’ve all been getting ready for months, and there’s no reason for any of you to fail.”

She looked straight at Magnus during that last part, raising her eyebrows at him knowingly, as if she had been aware of just how much he needed to hear something like that. In the meantime, Emily had turned a bright red and had buried her face in her girlfriend’s hair, which Magnus took as his cue to leave the loving couple alone.

“You’re going to be great out there, Em,” he said as he left, patting the brunette’s shoulder reassuringly before grinning widely at Julie. “And you, keep her out of trouble for the next ten minutes or so, alright? Go talk to the other gays in the room – yes, I’m aware that’s just about everyone – and distract her for as long as possible. Thank you for coming.”

“Anything for my baby,” Julie smiled softly, kissing Emily’s temple. “But you’re welcome. Don’t worry about her, I’ll make sure she’s fine, and I’ll see you at work on Monday. Good talking to you, boss.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at the appellation but didn’t bother correcting the blonde woman. He had learned very early on during his time at Lightwood Media that most of his employees would call him whatever they wanted to, _whenever_ they wanted to. Unfortunately for him, he liked Julie enough to let her get away with it.

“And he’s smiling! What a miracle!” Isabelle exclaimed, beaming as Magnus joined her and Clary’s side again. The redhead looked stunning in her emerald and gold dress, and she seemed to be well aware of it. Magnus had never seen her look so confident before.

“I have to be out soon, Magnus, but I just wanted you to know that I think your plan is going to work just fine,” Clary said impassively, even though Magnus could see a sparkle of excitement and eagerness in her eyes. “And of course, I’ll do my best not to screw it up. Isabelle gave me instructions and I intend to follow them, if that makes you feel any better.”

It did, and Magnus didn’t hesitate to express his gratefulness to the redhead. A part of him _had_ worried that she would mess things up for him out of pure spite or pettiness, but he should have known that the woman Isabelle loved wouldn’t do something like that.

“Well then,” Clary continued, grinning widely. “ _Showtime_.”

* * *

The lights dimmed, and Alec’s heart rate sped up considerably. The ambiant music was turned off, and he tried to remember how to breathe. The audience quieted, a spotlight was aimed at Clary, and a veil of anxiety draped over his skin.

His best friend looked beautiful, dressed in greens and golds and – unknown to the attendees – reds, although those were hidden underneath layers and layers of fabric. Even though Clary had taken care of dozens of fashion shows in the past, Alec thought she had never looked so radiant.

The final reveal was always a moment of joy for the team, and doubly so for the designers, but this was… this was something else. This was the collection that had granted Clary love, and it was the collection that would lead to Alec’s first step into the limelight. They had practised this exact moment hundreds of times, and yet Alec still wasn’t sure he was ready for the chaos that would ensue.

“You’re going to be wonderful out there tonight,” his mother murmured, her eyes never straying from Clary’s graceful figure.

They were both hidden behind two thick curtains at the back of the runway, waiting for Alec’s turn to shine – or to fail, depending on how things went. Alec couldn’t have been more thankful for his mother’s presence; as fragile as their relationship was, he had to admit it was nice to have someone at his side whilst he waited to do the single most terrifying thing he’d ever done in his life.

“You can’t know that,” Alec whispered back, almost bouncing on his toes as he waited for Clary to start speaking. He knew timing was of the greatest importance, but he also just wanted this to be over with already. The sooner they could get the show started, the sooner they could get it finished, and the sooner he could reveal himself and get rid of the horrible anxiety clawing at his chest. “You can’t know how I’ll be. There’s a good chance I’ll freeze on the spot and forget everything I wanted to say. The only speeches I’ve held in the past few years have been business-related, and this is- This is different.”

“It matters more,” his mother hummed, smiling at him softly when he turned to her with wide eyes. “I’m not stupid, Alec. I know you care far more about these clothes you design than you do about the company itself. You’re a great CEO, but you’re an _extraordinary_ designer.”

Alec’s heart stuttered at his mother’s words, still unfamiliar no matter how many times she’d said them in the past two weeks. Despite all his worries, he couldn’t help but perk up slightly at the praise. It reminded him of what Clary had told him once, when they were still young designers who had no idea how successful they were going to be.

Everyone had been pushing Alec to give up, to stick to business and forget about his art, but his best friend had taken him aside and asked him one, _very_ important question.

 _If you had to choose, if you had to pick one thing you wanted to do forever, could you honestly tell me you would pick business? You’ll be a good CEO once you’ve fixed your father’s messes, Alec, but you could be a_ spectacular _designer._

After that, he had never thought about quitting the job of his dreams ever again. He loved his colours, his partnership with Clary, and the support of the fashion team far too much for that. Now, he was going to get to share all of that with the rest of the world. He would be able to tell them that the only reason he was still a designer was because of the people around him.

That thought was enough to have him cracking a smile despite the stress he was currently under. He had chosen this life and he refused to be ashamed of it.

Clary reached the front of the runway, curtsied with a light giggle, and opened her mouth to speak just as the thunder of applause died down. A golden hue illuminated her from behind, and Alec could see various members of the audience gaping at his best friend.

“Good evening, everyone,” the redhead started, the smile evident in her voice even though Alec couldn’t see it from his position. “Thank you all for coming tonight and thank you for showing support for our latest collection even before its release. We at Lightwood Fashions are delighted to finally be able to present what we view as our greatest accomplishment to date. We hope for this spring collection to be the beginning of a new leaf for our brand and couldn’t be prouder of the pieces we will be showcasing today.”

Her speech sounded scripted – her speech _was_ scripted – but Alec could hear the pride and joy in Clary’s voice as she spoke. She may have been working on her words for weeks, but Alec knew they still meant as much to her now as they did when she first put them down on paper.

“In honour of this new leaf, my co-designer and myself have decided to rename our own personal brand, or more specifically to correct your assumptions about our brand,” Clary continued seamlessly, glancing behind her and smiling when their brand’s logo – a simple L intertwined with an F – appeared behind her. Everyone had always assumed the letters stood for Lightwood Fashions, but Alec could have never done his best friend so dirty; “We present to you today, after a brief note from my co-designer, the Lightwood- _Fray_ 2021 spring collection.”

There was a moment of silence as the audience members turned towards each other with considering and calculating eyes, but enthusiastic clapping broke out as Clary grinned brightly before moving towards the runway’s entrance, heading straight for Alec and Maryse.

As she approached them, Alec realised what her exit meant and almost broke into a bout of hysteria right then and there. He wouldn’t be appearing on stage for another hour or so at least, since he had decided to wait until the end of the show to actually step out, but he had also…

“Good evening,” his recorded voice rang out in the show room, startling a few attendees as they looked around for the source of the sound. “By now, I’m sure Clary has told you all about what the collection means for our company and for our brand. However, before the show can start, I thought it would be important for all of you to understand what it means to _us_ , as individuals.”

Alec could have heard a needle drop in the complete silence that followed the start of his speech, and only Clary’s hand squeezing his fingers tightly stopped him from panicking about the entire plan. She had promised him it would go fine; the silence was just a result of the audience’s shock, not of their horror. It was just shock, and he couldn’t even blame them. After all, he had been _trying_ to shock them.

“It’s no secret that, at times, designers and artists find a muse,” recorded-Alec continued, sounding far more smooth than real-Alec could have managed at that moment. Thank god for Clary and her wonderful idea to let him work up to an on-stage speech. “For the first time in our lives, Clary and I have both found that person who inspires us to try more things, to expand our horizons, to _be more_. The spring collection is an ode to a new page in our careers, but it’s also the physical demonstration of the love we have been given.”

In the end, it had been impossible for Alec to cut Magnus out of the picture, no matter how afraid he was of rejection and mockery. He hadn’t been lying when he had told Magnus that he was his muse, and he would be damned if he didn’t give the other man the credit he deserved.

Besides, just because the two of them were no longer together didn’t mean Alec couldn’t still love him. _Angel_ , did he love him.

“The first time Clary met her muse, she hated her,” the recording went on, sounding amused and light as Alec always did when he thought about Clary and his sister. “But through it all, the two of them have always meant something to each other, and now they mean more to each other than ever. It was all too easy for her to design half a collection solely for the woman she loves, be it through magnificent designs or shapes or fabrics or colour suggestions.”

Next to him, Clary smiled shakily, looking towards the models’ changing room doors with tears of joy in her eyes. Alec knew that, had she been given the choice, Isabelle would have been right there with them, probably crying over the words Alec had spoken for Clary. Before he could so much as hug his best friend, however, his voice rose again and he scrunched his eyes closed as tightly as he could manage.

“The first time I met my muse, I thought he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen,” Alec’s voice said softly. Alec wondered if his love for Magnus was as obvious to everyone else as it was to him. “Hell, I still do. He shines brighter than anyone I’ve ever met, and I painted him onto every outfit we created, even though nothing could match his magnificence. He’s the reason behind all the colours I added to this collection; he’s the person who gave me the courage to truly step out of my comfort zone.”

He wondered how Magnus would take the entire speech. Would he disregard it and follow Alec’s earlier instructions of leaving him alone? Or would he understand that this was the only way Alec could express his feelings without feeling like he was drowning? This was the closest thing to a love confession Magnus would get, and if he still didn’t want to talk to Alec after this… Well, Alec wasn’t going to fight forever.

Next to him, Clary smiled gently and knocked their shoulders together in a silent show of support. Alec had never loved her more.

“This collection is as much a matter of fashion as it is a matter of the heart, and I hope it’ll show in the final product,” recording-Alec concluded, sounding as nervous and excited as Alec currently felt. “Thank you for coming on this journey with us tonight, and I hope you enjoy the view.”

The audio cut off, and the room burst into a wave of whispers as the audience connected the voice to Alec’s. He wondered if they knew what it meant or if some of them were still fooling themselves into believing Alec was nothing more than a substitute speaker.

The dim lights turned off completely, and Alec completely forgot about the attendees’ reactions to his little speech. He would have plenty of time to worry about that later, when he was fielding off questions and handsy reporters. For now, his newly found fame and identity were the least of his worries.

He hadn’t been kidding when he had announced that this collection was as much about fashion as it was about the heart – about _love_. He may not have designed all the clothes in it, and he may have had Clary’s help and council on every single piece, but it didn’t make it any less valuable. He and his best friend had poured their entire souls into the final show, and he would be damned if he didn’t watch every single second of it.

“I have to go,” Clary whispered as the models moved around to their left, getting ready to step onto the runway and do the one thing they had been preparing to do for months. “I know you wanted us to watch the show together, but the models needed my help with something and I promised I wouldn’t disappoint them.”

Alec frowned, wondering what on earth could justify his best friend’s sudden disappearing act, but he knew better than to ask. If Clary had wanted him to know more than the basic facts, she would have told him. Besides, there was a good chance that when she said _models_ , she meant _Magnus_ , and Alec really wasn’t ready to face the man quite yet.

“You’ll be back for the end of the show, right?” Alec frowned, thinking about the plan they had put in place. “Because there’s no way I’m going out there without my co-designer. We’re in this together, Fray, and I _will_ fight you if you try to run away.”

“Why run away?” Clary smiled. “I have nothing to be afraid of. But yes, I promise I’ll be back for the end of the show. I wouldn’t miss it for the world, and my deal with the models should end before we make our grand entrance. Or is it a grand exit? Either way, I’ll be there.”

“Perfect,” Alec nodded. “Then off you go. I’ll be joining the fashion team in a second, I just want to make sure the beginning of the show goes off without a hitch.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Clary waved his statement away. “Seriously, they have it under control. We didn’t want to say anything in case we needed you last minute, but everyone agreed that you should enjoy the show instead of having to work _again_. I know a part of you wants to join the team to make sure everything is going off without a hitch but trust me on this. You’ll want to see what comes next.”

Once again, Alec didn’t question his best friend’s words. He _did_ want to join the rest of the team, but he wanted to see what Clary was helping them with even more. So as she walked away, he dutifully stayed in his ideal viewing spot and shuffled nervously from foot to foot, wondering what on earth was about to happen.

Before he could worry or wonder too much, a single spotlight was pointed straight at Clary, who had somehow made it to the side of the runway and was grinning brightly at the crowd. Clearly, whatever the models had needed wasn’t a bad thing. Clary was many things, but able to cover up her emotions wasn’t one of them.

Then she spoke, and Alec’s mind went blank.

* * *

In front of Magnus, Emily and Andrew took a deep breath, letting their remaining tension melt from their shoulders. Next to him, Isabelle smiled reassuringly and smoothed her clothes over one last time.

She looked beautiful in her almost-sheer flowery blouse and ripped jeans, and although Magnus knew the audience was mostly there for the high-end part of the collection, he was certain the general public would love the more casual side of the collection. Clary and Alec had truly outdone themselves, creating something affordable for people to enjoy, and Magnus couldn’t have been prouder to represent their brand.

“So these are the colours you think of when you think about the beginning of yours and Alec’s relationship, huh?” Isabelle asked him quietly, gesturing at their little group of models. The ten of them were dressed in warm hues, from oranges to dark yellows to burnt pinks, and Magnus wondered if Alec’s colours resonated as deeply with everyone else as they did with him.

Probably not, but perhaps that was the point.

“I think about every colour when I think of Alec,” Magnus shrugged, the rainbow and white outfit flashing in his mind, “but these ones _do_ remind me of first meetings and longing and all those wonderful things one feels at the beginning of a relationship.”

“Can’t relate,” Isabelle chuckled, winking at Magnus as she gestured towards Clary.

The redhead had made it to the side of the runway, and Magnus could barely contain his impatience. She knew what she had to do, and he had complete faith in her ability to make sure everything went off without a hitch, but a part of him still itched to check up with her one more time.

Before he could so much as move, however, a spotlight was directed towards the back of the runway, right where Kaelie and Meliorn were waiting, and Magnus knew it was too late. The show was about to begin, and the most he could do now was wait and be the perfect model the fashion team had trained him to be.

“Naming collections has never been me and my partner’s strong suit,” Clary started, chuckling along with the crowd. It was no secret that the designers’ one and only attempt at naming their creations hadn’t gone well, hence why they had stuck to nameless collections up until that point. “Thankfully, a good friend of mine has incredible insight on this collection’s meaning and was able to name these outfits to perfection.”

Magnus’ breath hitched as he looked around at his fellow models. His colleagues and friends were looking at him proudly, expectantly, and Magnus let their confidence fill his heart and mind. They believed in him, so there was no reason for this to go wrong.

“This spring collection is, in many ways, a story,” Clary continued, her scripted words sounding more genuine than anything Magnus could have achieved. “And as many stories are, this one is about love. I won’t go into detail with all of you, but I’m sure you’ll understand what I mean once you see these designs. For now, please enjoy the beginning of our show with our first series of casual-wear designs, _Quite Magical_.”

Isabelle smiled approvingly and nudged Magnus’ side before schooling her features and straightening up, her gaze never straying from Emily’s back. Magnus quickly copied her and let the model mentality his friends had taught him about take over his movements.

By the time it was his and Isabelle’s turn to step out – they were the last of the group – Magnus felt sure enough that he wouldn’t collapse as soon as he walked into the light. The audience seemed to be enjoying the first round of outfits, Clary was biting down on her bottom lip to keep in a grin, and Magnus couldn’t mess any of this up.

He couldn’t remember a single second of his first walk down the runway. He knew he had done a good job, since that was the only thing Isabelle had told him before racing to get her second outfit on, but his mind had seemingly decided to black the entire experience out when he tried to recall the walk.

Thankfully, he really didn’t have the time to over-analyse what had just happened, since he was already stripping out of his clothes and stepping into his next pant-shirt combo. He had to walk out in casual, flowery outfits three times before moving onto the part of the show he was most looking forward to, and he couldn’t help but hope that time could move slightly faster.

No matter how eager he was, however, he made sure that his performance remained impeccable and professional every time he stepped onto the runway. He didn’t falter, didn’t let his eyes stray to where they definitely wanted to go, and kept a polite and charming smile plastered on his face every time the cameras went off.

By the time the haute couture outfits were up, Magnus didn’t even have to fake his smile. He loved his job as an editor and wouldn’t give it up for the world, but he had to admit there was a certain thrill about going on stage and showing off outfit after outfit to the audience. Now he understood why Isabelle kept up her hectic schedule year-round; for an experience like that, Magnus would easily give up on a proper night’s sleep.

He slipped into his peacock-like outfit with a grin splitting his features. This was one of his favourite outfits, the greens and blues and golds clearly meant for him, and he had been dying to see the audience’s reactions to it – as well as to Isabelle’s peacock dress.

Clary announced the beginning of their _Cryptic and Coy_ outfits, and Magnus got back in position behind Andrew again. Beside him, Isabelle looked radiant and confident in her long, sleeveless gown, and Magnus had to bite back a burst of delighted laughter as they stepped onto the stage.

The attendees turned to stare at Isabelle and him appreciatively, and Magnus wondered if they had any idea what they were looking at. He wondered if they understood how many meaningful glances Alec and he had exchanged, wondered if they saw them in the colours Magnus was draped in, wondered if any of them could see the memories of their first date Alec had hidden in the shirt’s layers.

They probably couldn’t, just as they probably couldn’t recognise their first kiss in the purples and golds Magnus wore when Clary announced the _Lose Control_ series. There was no way any of the audience members could tell how much desire and longing were represented in those colours, but Magnus didn’t care. He didn’t care, because they were smiling and clapping, and _he_ knew what the colours meant.

“Magnus!” Madzie called out as he stepped off the runway for his third-to-last outfit.

She looked beautiful, dressed in a miniature version of the dress Clary had designed for Isabelle. The blues and golds made her skin and eyes stand out, and Magnus couldn’t help but hope she would be allowed to keep it after the show. He was sure she would love nothing more than to wear such a pretty dress to costume parties.

“Mom says I look like a princess,” she giggled, taking his hand and bouncing on her heels excitedly. Magnus let go of her hand and went behind the curtain reserved for his quick changes. He took off his previous outfit – a mostly-open shirt painted in silvers and blues – and quickly changed into the much more formal blue and gold suit Alec had designed after their date at the pier. “But I told her I wasn’t a princess at all. Do you think she should get her eyes checked? That’s what she always tells me when I say something stupid.”

Magnus chuckled at his goddaughter’s antics and shook his head fondly at her as one of the hairstylists fidgeted with his hair before shooing both him and Madzie back towards the runway.

“I think your mother just needs to learn more about the difference between princesses and other magical, beautiful ladies,” Magnus whispered as he nodded at Isabelle. She would be stepping out a little before them so they didn’t risk anything with Madzie on stage, but she still took the time to coo at Madzie’s dress. “And I’m sure that the _Sorcery_ theme tipped her off as to what you really are.”

“Alec’s favourite sorceress!” The little girl grinned, obediently settling down when Magnus shushed her and tightened his grip on her hand before leading them out and onto the stage.

The crowd went utterly silent for a second before bursting into ‘aw’s and ‘ooh’s at Madzie’s appearance. The little girl looked around shyly for a few moments before catching up to Magnus’ quicker strides and smiling prettily at the audience members. She even started waving at someone to their left as they made their way to the end of the runway, which Magnus found odd for all of thirty seconds before he noticed who she had been gesturing at.

As he walked back to the back on the runway, his gaze crossed Alec’s. The man had been standing behind the curtains when the show had started, of that Magnus was sure, but now… Now he was sitting in the front row with his mother to his left and Jace to his right. He looked like he couldn’t remember how to breathe, staring at Madzie and Magnus with wide, impressed eyes, and Magnus felt weak in the knees.

He barely made it back to the changing rooms, and he was almost convinced Madzie had had to _drag_ him for the last few feet. The only reason he snapped out of his daze was because he knew the next two outfits were the most important ones, both for the show and for him. He couldn’t mess it up when he was so close to the finish line.

“Alec gave me a thumb’s up, Magnus!” Madzie giggled happily as Magnus took off his suit and exchanged it for another, this one red and black and decorated in a thousand little jewels. “That means I did good, right?”

“It means you did great, little sorceress,” Magnus grinned back at her, swallowing down his nervousness as he remembered what, exactly, he had named this particular series of red and pink clothes. Perhaps he should have thought it over some more before giving the list to Clary for approval. “I’m sure Alec will find you and congratulate you for your performance later. You could be a great model someday.”

“I don’t want to be a model,” the little girl shrugged. “But you’re an _amazing_ model, Uncle Magnus. Mom thinks so, and I think so, and I think Alec thinks so too. He was looking at you the same way you always look at him, which means he must love you, right?”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Magnus answered diplomatically, not wanting to get in an argument with Madzie about love when he needed to be back on the runway in less than five minutes.

Clary was already announcing _Aku Cinta Kamu_ , technically the last series of outfits in the collection, which meant Kaelie and Meliorn were about to step on stage. It also meant Magnus had to get the hell back to Isabelle before the brunette tore him a new one.

“I’m trusting you with her,” he told his hairstylist, pointing at Madzie. “Her mother should be around in less than three minutes, but I need to get going _now_. I love you, sweet pea, and you were wonderful out there. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Alright!” Madzie smiled, waving at him as he rushed back to the runway and took his rightful spot next to Isabelle, who raised his eyebrows at him, looking decidedly unimpressed.

“Cutting it short for the ones that matter, I see,” she snarked, snapping her mouth shut as Lydia gestured for Emily and Andrew to step out. “But for the record, who even knows what _Aku Cinta Kamu_ means?”

Lydia shushed them before Magnus could answer, so he ignored his friend’s question and focused on the runway instead, wondering if Alec had ever gone through and found out more about Magnus’ language. He had said he would, but they hadn’t been together very long and there was a good chance the designer had been joking around to begin with.

However, as he walked down the runway with Isabelle a few steps ahead of him and let his gaze stray to Alexander, he knew the man had done exactly what he said he would. There were tears in his eyes and he was looking at Magnus like he couldn’t quite believe that he was real.

As though _Magnus_ had been the one to design an entire collection after him and publicly call him his muse. As though Magnus telling him he loved him mattered even more than that. Magnus still couldn’t quite believe he had someone as extraordinary as Alec in his life, and he was finding it even harder to believe that Alec thought _he_ was the extraordinary one.

He couldn’t remember anything from his walk down the runway other than Alec’s eyes on him, steady and warm and as beautiful as when Magnus had first seen them. He wasn’t sure how he had managed to tear his gaze away from the designer long enough to smile for the cameras, but he was pretty sure he deserved an award for that.

By the time he made it back to his changing room to put on his final – and most important outfit – he was shaking with nerves. Alec’s awed smile and teary-eyed gaze seemed to point at a happy ending for the both of them, but he couldn’t be sure yet. He couldn’t get his hopes up before he got a clear answer, so he would go through with the end of his plan and pray.

Isabelle appeared behind him, dressed in her magnificent white dress covered in a rainbow of sparkling reflections, and Magnus breathed in deeply.

He could do this.

* * *

Alec was frozen in his seat, unable to do more than stare dumbly at the runway as his sister stepped out in the beautiful dress Clary had designed for her – with minimal help from Alec.

He was still reeling from the previous outfits, a whisper _Aku Cinta Kamu_ looping in his mind and making his heart beat faster than ever. He had known, of course, that Magnus loved him. He had known that the other man wouldn’t change his mind in less than a month, just as Alec hadn’t been able to change his. Love had never been the issue, not for Alec.

He realised now that love should have been the only issue. He shouldn’t have cared about the secrets or the white lies or the mistakes, because he _loved_ Magnus and Magnus – for some inconceivable reason – loved him back. That should have been enough from the very start.

If watching Magnus walk down that runway in _that_ outfit had taught Alec anything, it was that Magnus had always been enough. After all, why else would Alec have designed that outfit as soon as he had realised he was falling for the other man? Why else would he have missed the journalist so much over the past few weeks? Why else would he have found it impossible to look away from Magnus?

Even now, as his sister smiled for the cameras and displayed one of his favourite dresses for the world to see, he couldn’t think of anything but Magnus. He wondered if he had given this last outfit a name too, or if he – just like Alec – thought the white ensemble couldn’t be translated into words. And more than anything, he wondered if this entire affair meant what Alec thought it did.

Maybe he hadn’t been the only one with a plan for the night. Good thing for Magnus, it seemed like their plans aligned quite well with one another.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as Isabelle stepped off the runway and a single spotlight appeared right where the models came out. Even knowing what was going to come next, even having seen Magnus in the outfit before, Alec still lost his breath when the man he loved walked onto the runway looking more beautiful than ever.

The last time Alec had seen Magnus in the white outfit, he had been too busy with Clary and Izzy’s love life as well as his own heartbreak to focus on how well it suited Magnus. Now, though… Magnus swayed down the runway, a small smile curling at his lips as he glanced over at Alec, and the designer wondered if it was possible to fall in love with someone twice.

Magnus _glistened_ in the spotlight, his white shirt gleaming brightly in a rainbow of colours as he twirled around for the audience. Alec had always thought of Magnus as the sun, all golden skin and golden eyes and golden _heart_. Staring at him now, though, he couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus had been an angel in disguise all along.

He looked stunning in white, and Alec vowed to design him a hundred other outfits like this one. He wanted to admire Magnus under every light, in every room of their studio and from every angle of his bed. He wanted to see the sparkling shirt torn open and exposing Magnus’ bare chest. He wasn’t sure _why_ he had chosen to design this outfit, couldn’t remember when he had decided to make it the final and central piece of the collection, but he knew he couldn’t have made a better choice.

Magnus reached the end of the runway and stopped completely, wringing his hands behind his back in a way that made Alec sit up in anticipation. He knew Magnus, and he knew the other man only ever fidgeted when he was about to do something out of the ordinary.

Rattling Magnus’ nerves wasn’t an easy feat, which meant that whatever he had in mind went against all of his instincts. Alec could relate. After all, he was almost certain Magnus was about to give a speech that would bring Alec to tears, and the designer had a similar one planned as soon as the models were done with their part of the show.

The reminder of what Alec was going to have to do threatened to choke him with a wave of anxiety, but he pushed it back down and focused on Magnus instead. If Magnus could do this – whatever _this_ was – then so could Alec.

The music stopped, Clary left her spot besides the runway to disappear in the background, and Magnus opened his mouth. The crowd held its collective breath, and Alec shifted in his seat.

“Good evening, everyone,” Magnus started, echoing Clary’s and Alec’s words from earlier. He sounded sure of himself, although Alec could see the way his fingertips trembled slightly. “I know it isn’t conventional for a model to take centre stage and steal the limelight from the wonderful designers who created the collection, but I’m afraid you’re all going to have to bear with me for a few minutes.”

A few chuckles echoed around the room, and Alec was pleased to find that no one tried to complain about Magnus’ little interruption. He would have quickly shut them down as the fashion show’s organiser if it had happened, but he was glad that everyone was behaving – for now.

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Magnus Bane,” the model continued, looking surer of himself by the second. “I’m the Head Editor over at Lightwood Media, but I currently work as a model for what I believe is the greatest collection this country has seen all year, if not more than that. The Lightwood-Fray fashion team is one of the best teams I have ever worked for, and I have never been more grateful to be a part of something.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec could spot the fashion team – Clary included – peeking around the corner of the runway with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Even Isabelle, who Alec assumed had helped Magnus organise his plan, seemed to be biting back a sob.

“I’m also the one who helped the lovely Clarissa Fray come up with names for this wonderful collection. They might have been a little bit sappy, but I won’t apologise for the reason behind all these names,” Magnus said, his voice wobbling as his gaze briefly skipped to Alec. “Because no matter how great working with the team has been, nothing could ever compare to what I feel for Alexander Lightwood. You may only know him as the company’s CEO, may think he’s a little bit dull or arrogant or self-centred, but the truth is…”

He cut himself off then, fully angling his body towards Alec and abandoning all pretence of speaking to the rest of the crowd. Hopefully, they would take the grand gesture for what it was and not interrupt Magnus, because Alec _really_ wanted to know where this was going.

He had an idea, of course, but he needed to hear Magnus say it, and he needed to hear him say it _now_ , preferably.

“The truth is, Alexander is one of the most amazing people I have ever met,” Magnus murmured, his voice crystal clear in contrast to the rest of the room’s complete silence. “He may be a little rough on the outside, but aren’t we all? He’s far from perfect, but I have never met anyone who cares as much as Alec does about the people around him. I’ve never met anyone who can command a room without coming off as rude or selfish as well as he can. I’ve never met anyone so talented, beautiful, and worthy of love.”

Alec could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn’t even _try_ to wipe them away. He had been dreaming of someone loving him enough to announce it to the rest of the world ever since he was a child and there Magnus was, fulfilling his dreams once again. Alec felt his heart swell more and more by the second, overwhelmed by his feelings for Magnus and the feelings Magnus seemed to have for him.

God, he loved this man. And he was going to make sure Magnus knew exactly how much Alec loved him as soon as he was given the chance to speak. He wouldn’t stand to see Magnus cry because of him for a single second more.

“So Alexander, know this,” Magnus added, seemingly fighting back tears of his own. “I may have loved your colours far before I loved you, darling, but I love you more than anything in the world. You are the most incredible man I have ever met, and I will never be able to properly express how sorry I am for ever hurting you. You deserve the world and, since I couldn’t give you that, I settled for second best. This show is a piece of your world, Alexander, and I hope you know how much I cherish it. How much I cherish _you_.”

As far as love confessions went, Alec wasn’t sure he had ever heard anything that could rival Magnus’ words. He knew he was biased and that his best friend would probably argue that Isabelle’s declaration had been just as beautiful, but Alec would have to politely disagree.

Magnus was still staring at him intently, his eyes shining brighter than his glimmering outfit, and Alec smiled through his tears. He knew it wasn’t nearly enough to make Magnus understand how much his words meant to Alec, but it was a start. The rest would have to wait a few minutes.

Thankfully, it seemed like Magnus got the message, because he nodded minutely before turning back towards the rest of the audience and executing an elegant and shallow bow.

“Thank you,” he said, before grinning mischievously and winking at the group of photographs. “Hopefully that was enough time for you to get the pictures you needed. Unsurprisingly, this is by far my favourite outfit of the bunch. And now I’ll let our wonderful designers finish their show the way they had planned.”

He sauntered away to a thunder of applause and confused murmurs, and Alec could feel more than a few stares aimed in his direction. He knew they were probably expecting him to run to Magnus but, as much as Alec wanted to do that, he _did_ have a show to finish.

So instead of doing what he so desperately wanted to, he hurried to find Clary in the staff area, fumbling with his suit jacket as he walked. He had told himself he would get ready for his first official appearance as a co-designer during Isabelle and Magnus’ last performance, but he had been too transfixed to even remember that he had to go through an outfit change.

He got ready in record time, putting on the clothes Clary had designed for him and hoping the dress he had designed for her would match his outfit as perfectly as he’d hoped.

“Alec! There you are!” Clary exclaimed, looking Alec up and down a few times before nodding approvingly. “We need to be on stage in less than three minutes. Lydia managed to stall for us by answering a few exclusive questions, but we need to get on there as soon as possible. Are you ready to blow Magnus’ speech out of the water by making our own perfect confession?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Alec swallowed nervously. His hands felt sweaty and he knew he was trembling all over, but he refused to back out of this. “Let’s get this over with.”

“And remember,” Clary said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders and fixing him with a piercing glance. “This isn’t about Magnus. This isn’t about the audience. This isn’t about me. It’s about…”

“Me,” he completed for her. “I know.”

He hadn’t been sure, at first, but he knew Clary was right. He wasn’t revealing his secret to the world because he felt like he had to, or because he thought it would make Magnus love him more. He was doing it because he had been hiding for far too long, and he was sick of lying about his life.

He was proud of what he had accomplished, and he wouldn’t let fear get in the way of that. His mother believed in him, Clary believed in him, the fashion team believed in him… Hell, even Magnus believed in him. And more importantly, Alec was starting to believe in himself. He should have stopped letting other people’s expectations get in the way of his happiness years earlier, but better late than never.

With one more nod aimed mostly at himself, he took Clary’s hand in his and smiled at his best friend, feeling stronger now that she was next to him. They had been working on this for months, it would be _fine_.

Lydia stepped behind the curtain, and Alec led Clary out to a thunderous round of applause.

* * *

If there was one thing Magnus thought he had known about Alexander, it was that the man was the perfect epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He had always had that look about him that had made Magnus swoon and honestly, the model hadn’t thought it could get any better.

Although Alec was still tall and handsome as he stepped onto the runway, fingers linked with Clary’s, Magnus was suddenly hit with the thought that he had been missing out on a big part of his boyfriend’s – ex-boyfriend’s – life. Dressed in clothes clearly designed by Clary and Alec themselves, light seemed to seep from Alexander’s very being.

His outfit was nowhere near as bright or flashy as Magnus’, and yet Magnus was almost certain he had never seen anyone shine so beautifully. His Alexander was draped in a thousand shades of blue sown together in a way that shouldn’t have worked but _did_ , and threads of gold glimmered in the room’s artificial light, the perfect glimmering match to Magnus’ ensemble.

He knew that, were he to step onto that stage, Alec and he would clash horribly, and yet… yet he thought that in a way, they would look stunning. He hadn’t been lying when he had said that he loved Alexander for more than his colours, and he would ruin his own image a hundred times over if it meant he got to stand next to the man he loved.

He barely had the time to notice Clary’s emerald and gold dress before the pair of designers reached the end of the runway and visibly breathed in deeply, smiling as the crowd continued cheering them on. Magnus wondered, right then, how many people had already understood the significance behind Alec’s opening speech. He wondered how many of them had caught the clues in his own words. He wondered if they knew who they were clapping for.

And if so, he wondered why they weren’t clapping _harder_. Magnus wasn’t sure any amount of praise or recognition would ever live up to what Clary and Alec had created, but they could damn well try to give them at least a fragment of what they deserved.

“Thank you,” Clary started, grinning at the audience and catching Magnus’ gaze momentarily, seemingly unsurprised to find him in the crowd rather than backstage. “Thank you for coming and thank you for being patient and respectful throughout this evening. I know our show has had some… unconventional elements added to it, and I’m sure you’ll be glad to know it isn’t over yet.”

She glanced at Alec then, letting go of her best friend’s hand and taking a step to the side, leaving Alec alone in the limelight. She looked so _proud_ , and Magnus wondered how hard it had been for her to have to hide her best friend from the public eye all along. Isabelle had seemed to think that Clary didn’t understand why it was important for Alec to reveal himself, but Magnus thought the brunette had it all wrong.

Clary stared at her best friend like her dreams were finally all coming true, like she had never been happier in her life. Her hands were loose at her sides, there was a small smile curling at her lips, and Magnus knew she had been waiting for this moment to arrive all along.

As confused as he had been at first, he now understood that Alec and his colours just… made sense. They worked in a way that Magnus couldn’t quite explain, and he couldn’t be happier that the man he loved had people at his side every step of the way.

“Good evening, everyone,” Alec started, cringing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Magnus chuckled lightly, biting down on his bottom lip when the woman next to him sent him a sharp and reprimanding look. “I suppose I should say good evening _again_. I hope you all had a wonderful time tonight, and that you’ll consider investing in a few Lightwood-Fray pieces once they are released to the general public.”

He sounded nervous, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to wrap Alec up in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to tell him it would be alright, that he didn’t have to worry, that Magnus would be there no matter what everyone else thought.

Unfortunately, he knew going up on stage wasn’t an option, especially not given how much time he had already spent there, pouring his feelings for Alexander out into the world. But Alec was strong; if he had made it this far, Magnus knew he wouldn’t break. He would get everything off his chest and Magnus couldn’t wait to see it happen, couldn’t wait to take in everyone else’s reactions.

“Most of you know me as Lightwood Fashions’ CEO,” Alec said quietly, his voice ringing clearer than ever in the completely silent room. “And I am. I was always meant to take over one of my parents’ companies and, although most people expected me to take after my mother, here we are today. I know what the rumours are, you know? I’ve heard it all. I know I’m too dull for a fashion company, that it would have been better for Isabelle to take over, or that I’ll never be the icon everyone wants me to be. But I also know- I know that’s not all I am.”

Finally, _finally_ , his eyes drifted to Magnus’, almost as though he couldn’t quite help himself. He looked lost and confused but so, _so_ determined, and Magnus had never loved him more. Whatever Alexander had been looking for when his gaze had strayed to Magnus, he found it in less than ten seconds, breathing in deeply before speaking again.

The whole room was holding their breath, and the inner journalist in Magnus wanted nothing more than to be taking notes like the other reporters in attendance. But Alexander didn’t need Magnus the Head Editor at the moment; he needed Magnus, the man who was madly in love with him.

So, Magnus shoved his hands into his pockets and didn’t let his eyes leave Alec’s beautiful silhouette for a single second.

“When I took over for my father, no one thought I would last the week,” Alec continued, his eyes glazing over as he lost himself in memories. “I hadn’t even graduated from college, I didn’t have any interest in fashion, and I was too inexperienced. I heard the same questions over and over again; _you’re too young, you don’t know what you’re doing, why would you even choose fashion_? Frankly, I don’t blame any of you. If I had been in your place, I would have wondered the same things.”

But he hadn’t been in their place. He had always known fashion was where he belonged, and Magnus marvelled at the strength it must have taken the CEO to ignore everyone’s opinions and focus on himself instead. In his place, Magnus wasn’t sure _he_ would have lasted a week.

“What you didn’t know back then, what no one knew – not even my own mother – was that I had already started studying fashion,” Alec added.

Magnus sat up in his seat as he realised what Alec was doing, what he was giving them. This wasn’t just him announcing his position to the world; this was him telling them about all the moments in his life that had made him into the man he was today.

“Clary and I met in college when both of us were struggling to find a connection to the courses we had picked. She was studying art but didn’t think it was exactly right for her, and I felt like my business plans weren’t what I had always dreamed of having. We found each other in the middle of madness and haven’t let go of each other since. I’m the one who signed us up to take a basic fashion class, but she’s the one who pushed me to keep going. Even back then, we were a team.”

Magnus wasn’t sure when he had started crying, but he supposed it was around the same time Clary had let out a quiet sob before stepping off stage, clearly struggling to keep her emotions in check. She had run straight into Isabelle’s arms, and Magnus felt another pang of longing shoot through his chest as he thought about doing the same thing for Alec.

“We’ve never stopped being a team since then,” Alec went on, his voice trembling and tears shining in his eyes as his words stumbled past his lips. “If you haven’t figured it out by now, I was Clary’s co-designer all along. We’ve been working on designs together since long before we joined the company, and I’m sure we’ll be doing it even once we’re old and grey and barely able to speak. So to all the people who thought I was too closed off or not honest enough, know that I’ve been sharing my colours with you for half a decade, and those colours mean the world to me.”

For a second, Magnus wondered if his speech had come to an end. He raised his hands to start clapping but stopped when Alec shook his head minutely, opening and closing his mouth a few times as though he were struggling to find the right words. Magnus wasn’t sure what Alexander wanted to add to his beautiful declaration, but he had a feeling it was even more important to the designer than his big reveal.

Alec’s eyes pierced through his soul, and Magnus held his breath.

“This part wasn’t planned, so bear with me,” Alec smiled crookedly, getting a few chuckles out of the audience. “However, I would be a fool not to say anything to the man who stood up here and gave me the romantic gesture of a lifetime. Magnus Bane is the most incredible man I have ever met and, no matter how many mistakes he’s made, I will never – _never_ – cease to love him.”

Honestly, Magnus should have known better than to expect Alec to respond to his love declaration in private. He had known, going into this, that Alexander was the biggest romantic he had ever met, and he should have expected the designer to do something just as grand as what Magnus had done for him. Damned Lightwoods and their perfect minds.

“Magnus is the only muse I have ever had and, if I have it my way, he’ll be my muse forever,” Alec breathed out.

Magnus wasn’t even sure how he was hearing him above all the frantic whispers of the other audience members. Maybe he had just grown attuned to his boyfriend’s voice, or maybe he had just learned how to forget about everyone else when Alexander was nearby.

“He has made me the luckiest man alive by being part of my life, and I will never regret hiring him as our model. He has shown me that the world can be so much more than an office and an apartment, and I hope he knows that without him… Without him, this moment would have never happened. You give me courage, Magnus. You make me _brave_ and _bold_ and for that I will be forever grateful. Maybe dedicating an entire collection to you so early on in our relationship was a reckless idea, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

Magnus knew they were making a spectacle of themselves, declaring their feelings for each other in front of an entire crowd, but he thought maybe that was what love was really about. Maybe love was about pushing their own boundaries and letting go of their fears just to prove that they cared for each other. It was terrifying – and Magnus would know, since he had been in Alec’s place less than twenty minutes earlier – but it was also mind-blowingly _easy_.

Because if there was one thing Magnus knew about his relationship with Alexander, it was that it mattered more than anything anyone might have to say about them.

“So, Magnus Bane, you may cherish me, but I…” Alec stumbled on his words, staring straight at Magnus and shaking his head slowly, as though he couldn’t quite pinpoint what he was trying to say. “I _treasure_ you, because you are the most precious thing in my life. So thank you for loving my colours and thank you for loving me. I just hope I can give you even a morsel of what you’ve given me.”

Magnus let out a sob, and the crowd seemed to take it as a sign to start clapping. They cheered and whistled and patted Magnus on the back as though they knew exactly what he was going through, but Magnus only had eyes for his Alexander.

“Thank you for listening, and thank you again for coming to the show,” Alec concluded his little speech. “I know this isn’t exactly the conclusion you were all imagining, but I hope it didn’t ruin the experience for any of you. All questions about the collection should be directed to Lydia Branwell and Clary Fray for the rest of the night. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening.”

As soon as he stepped off the runway, the audience dissolved into a true ocean of chaos, and Magnus knew there was no chance he and Alec were going to have a real conversation in the midst of all the noise. He nodded at Isabelle and Clary briefly, tilting his head towards the staff area, and waited for a sign of their acknowledgement before slipping away from the rest of the crowd.

He was sure the after-show would be nice, but he had a man to find and kiss until neither of them could breathe. The rest of the world could wait.

* * *

“I’m sorry.”

Alec spun around faster than ever, letting his trembling fingers fall from his suit jacket as his gaze met Magnus’. The other man was still dressed in his white outfit, looking unfairly beautiful, and Alec shuffled uncomfortably as he tried - and failed - to resist the urge to reach out for Magnus.

He had his lips on Magnus’ less than a second later, sighing contentedly at the familiar feeling. He couldn’t believe he had survived two weeks without it. He kissed Magnus like a starving man, sucking at the other man’s bottom lip in a silent gesture for him to open up, and he was _ready_ , so ready to taste Magnus again, but-

“Hey, Alec, _hey_ ,” Magnus pushed him away gently and raised his hand to cover Alec’s mouth. “We can’t do this right now, not yet. I need to… I need to apologise first, alright?”

“You don’t have to-” he started, only to be interrupted by a sharp gesture from Magnus. He snapped his mouth shut and waited for the model to get whatever he needed to off his chest.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” Magnus continued, stepping closer to Alec and clenching his hands at his side, almost as though staying away was just as hard for him as for Alec. “I’m sorry for keeping things from you, I’m sorry for thinking I couldn’t trust you with my past, and I’m sorry for throwing your own hidden truths back in your face. I know now- I mean- What you did tonight was amazing, and I’m sorry that I took part of it away from you. You deserved to have your moment.”

“And I did,” Alec cut in, hoping his words sounded as genuine as he had meant them to. “I got my moment, Magnus, and I would have gotten it whether you knew about my position earlier or not. The thing is, I was… I was doing it for all the wrong reasons. Clary helped me realise that I couldn’t rely on you all the time, especially not for things that matter as much as this. I wasn’t lying when I said that you pushed me in the right direction, but I did this for myself more than anyone else.”

It had taken him a few days to come to peace with that, but as he stared at Magnus’ lips curl into a proud smile, he knew Clary had been right. He knew getting rid of the reveal just because things between him and Magnus hadn’t worked out would have been a ridiculous idea. Although, on that note…

“That was quite something you did out there,” Alec murmured, biting at his bottom lip as a dark blush overtook Magnus’ features. Alec wasn’t sure he had ever seen the other man so flustered, and he had to admit he didn’t dislike it in the slightest. “I know you’re not exactly a grand gesture kind of person when it comes to romance, so that must have been quite the experience.”

“In a way,” Magnus shrugged, staring intently at Alec. “But _you’re_ a grand gesture kind of guy, so it was all worth the effort. You’re worth the effort, Alexander, no matter how big that effort may be.”

“Magnus…” Alec breathed out, glancing away from the model’s intense gaze and wondering what the protocol was for two people who still loved each other but were no longer together. Was there a proper method to getting back together? Were they supposed to say something? Was Alec supposed to…? “I’m sorry too.”

He blurted the words out before he could overthink his apology. He had worried about finding the right thing to say, but he knew Magnus would be perfectly content with the truth. They were done lying to each other, done changing themselves for the other. If they wanted this to work out, Alec’s apology needed to be completely sincere. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he huffed when Magnus frowned at him confusedly. “Don’t act like you’re the only one to blame here. I know you think you’re the only one who messed up that night, but I was just as wrong as you were, Magnus. I should never have made you feel like you _had_ to tell me everything. Your lie was… it wasn’t the best idea, but it wasn’t as big of a deal as I made it out to be. So I’m sorry for pushing you away at the first sign of trouble.”

“I went behind your back to ask about Clary’s co-designer,” Magnus pointed out, as though he needed to remind Alec of all the things he had done wrong. As though Alec hadn’t thought about them repeatedly over the past few weeks. “To ask about _you_.”

“You regretted it almost immediately,” Alec countered, knowing both from Isabelle and Magnus himself that the man would have done anything to take his questions back. “Izzy wasn’t the only drunk one that night, and you… You regretted it as soon as she gave you the answer you’d been looking for. I’m not saying what you did was right, but I forgive you. I forgave her, after all. I was never going to stay mad at you, Magnus, I just needed…”

“Time?” Magnus finished for him, smiling knowingly at Alec. “Yeah, I get that. And thank you, for not holding this against me. I mean, I had a feeling that you weren’t angry with me anymore, given what just happened out there, but it’s nice to get confirmation.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them moving and both of them waiting for the other to do something first. Alec had a feeling they could have stayed like that for hours if it weren’t for his lingering anxiety. He just needed to be certain; he needed to make sure that Magnus had been telling the truth earlier. He needed the man he loved back in his arms.

“I still love you,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. “I don’t think I could have stopped loving you even if I had wanted to. Look, I know we screwed up, alright? I know we proved we’re just like any other couple, capable of fighting and arguing and getting mad at each other, but… But that can’t be reason enough to give up completely, right? I love you, Magnus, and shouldn’t _that_ be enough to try again?”

“We’d have to communicate better,” Magnus started, closing the remaining distance between Alec and him easily.

This time, Alec didn’t hesitate before taking the journalist’s hands in his own, rubbing soothing circles into Magnus’ soft flesh. He let his fingers run up and down Magnus’ arms, let himself enjoy the feeling of Magnus so close to him again, let himself _breathe_ for the first time in weeks.

“No more secrets,” Alec added. “None that matter, at least. If something’s bothering us, we need to talk about it instead of shutting it behind layers and layers of anxious feelings.”

“And most importantly,” Magnus continued, the smirk on his lips tipping Alec off as to the nature of his next request. “You need to keep dedicating entire collections to me. I may have gotten a little bit used to this lifestyle and amount of attention to detail, so I’m not sure I could go back to how things used to be before. If you want to keep me in your life, I’m going to need a lot more clothes.”

“Is that so?” Alec raised his eyebrows, tapping at his chin as though he were truly thinking Magnus’ demand over. “I’m not sure… You see, collections take a lot of work, and I don’t think I could create that many clothes in your honour. Besides, you’d probably just get bored of it all after a while.”

“Objection!” Magnus scoffed, gesturing down at himself with an incredulous stare. “How on earth could I get bored of _this_ , Alexander? This is the proof that you love me enough to use me as your muse, and I’m honestly not sure I could do any better than you after this. You’ve ruined love for me, darling. From now on, I’m going to accept nothing less than grand gestures and artistic declarations of feelings.”

“Thankfully for you, I don’t intend on letting you go any time soon,” Alec hummed softly, letting go of Magnus’ hands and looping his arms around the model’s waist instead, pulling him in until their bodies were pressed together. “You’re going to be stuck with me and my ridiculous gestures of romance for quite a while, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about on that front.”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself,” Magnus breathed out, his words ghosting against Alec’s lips as he leaned in closer, their noses bumping together at the movement. “Who’s to say I _want_ to be stuck with you? A man who paints our love into colours and lets go of his fears to make me happy? How _dull_.”

Alec pinched the other man’s side and shook his head fondly before giving in to the urge to kiss Magnus again. He covered Magnus’ mouth with his own and swallowed the model’s pleased gasp as their lips slotted together perfectly. _God_ , Alec had missed this. He had missed curling his hands around Magnus and drawing tiny sounds out of the man he loved. He had missed feeling Magnus’ tongue slide against his slowly, turning the both of them into puddles of heat. And more than anything, he had missed _Magnus_.

Magnus and his perfect eyes, his golden skin that stood out starkly against Alec’s white sheets – or in this case, his sparkling outfit – and his hair’s brightly coloured tips. Magnus and his heart of gold, his sharp mind, and the endless compassion he seemed to have for the people around him. Magnus and the way he looked at Alec like he was the single most important thing in the world.

“I missed you so much,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips as they pulled away from each other, panting for air. “God, Alexander, I missed you more than I’ve ever missed anything in my life, and we were only apart for two weeks. How on earth am I going to survive when you have to go abroad for work?”

“We’ll call each other,” Alec answered immediately, not even embarrassed to prove that he had been thinking about their relationship at length, both before and during their break-up. “Just because we’re not always next to each other doesn’t mean we’re not always _together_ , Magnus. If lies weren’t enough to keep us apart, I doubt a country or two will be what ruins things for us. Besides, I only leave a few times a year and I could always take you with me.”

“I certainly wouldn’t say no to taking advantage of the perks having a CEO boyfriend could bring me,” Magnus smirked. Before Alec could say anything else, however, Magnus’ features fell slightly and his eyes filled with uncertainty. “You- You _are_ my boyfriend again, right? I didn’t completely misread this situation, did I?”

“No, Magnus, you didn’t misread the situation,” Alec huffed, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips again. “Two weeks of being single were more than enough for me. I would be an idiot not to jump on the opportunity to be with you again. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I still love you, Magnus.”

“And I still love you too,” Magnus answered softly, resting his forehead against Alec’s and breathing in deeply. “Now, you should go out there and give the crowd what they really want. It would be bad publicity for the CEO and recently-revealed co-designer of the collection to hide away all night.”

“But I’d much rather be here with you,” Alec pouted, tightening his hold on Magnus when the model tried to step out of his arms. “Can’t they wait a day longer? I’ll still be around tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that…”

“So will I,” Magnus pointed out, snorting when Alec narrowed his eyes at him in the most betrayed manner he could manage. “Seriously, at least go spend time with the team. I don’t know about you, but I’d like to congratulate everyone on a job well done, and I can’t do that if we’re over here declaring our love for each other all over again. Don’t you think we’ve had enough romantic gestures for one evening?”

“There are never enough romantic gestures in the world,” Alec scoffed, but he didn’t protest when Magnus dragged him back out into the crowd, never letting go of the designer’s hand. “I’m still not talking to any journalists, though.”

“Oh, really?” Magnus chuckled, glancing down pointedly at himself. “I was under the impression you didn’t mind talking to me. Or Isabelle, for that matter.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what I meant, so please take me to the rest of the team and keep the vultures away from me. I’m not in the mood to deal with interviews, especially not from people who are still reeling from my latest revelation.”

“So… everyone in this room?” Magnus asked slowly, snorting when Alec nodded. “Alright, darling, I will keep you away from everyone who doesn’t work for you. We’re only a few feet away anyways, so I doubt anyone will try to steal you away from me no- _Hey_ , you! I’m sorry, but Alexander isn’t taking any questions or interviews tonight. _No_ , he won’t make an exception for you. Not for you either, ma’am, I’m sorry.”

Alec laughed softly as Magnus sent him a helpless glance, desperately trying to get them through the thick crowd of people even as people tried to grab him left, right, and centre, all too eager to get a piece of Alec. Through it all, Magnus didn’t flinch or cave once, keeping a tight grip on Alec and glaring at anyone who _dared_ touch him. Really, Alec couldn’t have asked for a better bodyguard.

By the time they made it to the rest of the fashion team, everyone had noticed their struggle to get across the room and snickered as they congratulated Magnus on his success.

“Well, that was a night,” Clary grinned, sidling up next to Alec and looping her arm into the crook of his elbow, shooing Magnus away when the journalist sent her a surprised glance. “I need some time with my best friend, lover boy, go talk to Cat and Madzie or something, I’m sure they’ll be delighted to see you again.”

“Very well,” Magnus laughed. “I can tell when I’m unwanted. You should catch up with Madzie once you and Clary are done with your best friend talk, alright? I think she missed you even more than I did, which I didn’t think was possible. And please, for the love of god, stay away from Andrew and his leech of a boyfriend.”

Alec stared at his boyfriend amusedly as he waited for Magnus to finish his little rant, nodding occasionally when the man mentioned a name Alec recognised. Finally, Clary glared at Magnus and physically shoved him away from them, barely giving Alec the time to kiss him softly, whispering a promise that he would see him again later.

“I forgot how annoying the two of you could get,” she curled her lip in distaste as Magnus walked away from them. No matter how disgusted she sounded, Alec knew she was genuinely happy for him – could see it in the way her eyes had lit up when she had first seen Magnus and him walk into the room. “Seriously, there should be a limit of how much PDA two people are allowed to partake in when their friends are around.”

“Sure, Red. We’ll see how Izzy and you do with those limits,” he answered, chuckling when Clary blushed a bright red. “But seriously, who in this team cares about PDA? Aline, Helen, Meliorn, and even Andrew and Emily certainly don’t seem to mind being able to kiss their partners whenever they want to. Besides, we should just be glad we have people to love in our lives. We’re _happy_ , Red, isn’t that enough?”

“Yeah,” Clary breathed out, glancing over at Magnus and Isabelle where the two journalists were discussing something enthusiastically, smiling widely at each other. “It might even be _more_ than enough. How did we get so lucky, huh?”

“I don’t know,” Alec answered honestly, his smile softening when Magnus and Izzy turned to glance at them, both of them waving seductively as they caught Alec and Clary staring. “But who cares? She loves you, Clary, more than she’s ever loved anyone. And you love her too. Maybe that has nothing to do with luck; maybe love is bigger than all of that.”

“Maybe,” Clary hummed. “He loves you too, you know? I’m not sure I’ll ever think he’s good enough for you, but he loves you more than anything in the world. I suppose that’ll have to be enough for me.”

“Good,” Alec laughed fondly. “Because it’s enough for me. Now, was there a reason why you stole me away from my boyfriend, or should we put them out of their misery and join them?”

“I just- I’m proud of you, Alec,” Clary said seriously, turning towards him and staring at him with a small, private smile tugging at her lips. “And I wanted to thank you for being the best partner I could have ever asked for. Thank you for giving me a place to thrive, for believing in me every step of the way, and for loving me all along. Out of everyone I know, you are the one most deserving of love, and I am so glad you found that with Magnus.”

“So am I. And for the record, you’re also the best partner I could have asked for,” Alec said, blinking back tears at his best friend’s words. “Now come on, enough with the sappiness. Izzy and Magnus are waiting for us, and the rest of the team will probably want to take a few pictures of the four of us in all our fabulousness.”

“Undoubtedly,” Clary grinned, eagerly skipping towards her girlfriend and letting Alec trail behind her.

He took his time reaching the rest of the group, looking them all over and feeling his heart speed up at their obvious happiness. He had contributed to that, even if just a little bit, by keeping the promise he had made them months earlier. The spring collection had turned out to be even more memorable than what Alec had planned, and it showed on all of his colleague’s faces.

Even though he knew he would still have to deal with the consequences of his speech, and he was well aware that he and Magnus would have to work on fixing their relationship for a while longer, Alec was happy. He would even go as far as to say he was happier than he had ever been.

The world now knew who he truly was, and he would be a fool not to take advantage of that. No more lies, no more secrets, no more hiding behind other people.

His colours were finally out in the open, and it was time for Alec to _shine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe we've finally made it to the end of this fic!! Thank you to everyone who's been commenting along the way, reblogging the full post on tumblr, leaving kudos and bookmarking the fic, and generally being an amazing group of cheerleaders. Of course, the biggest of thank yous to [Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321) for being the most wonderful beta in the world, and to [gabes](https://calliartss.tumblr.com/) for the cover art you can all find embedded in the first chapter. 
> 
> I had such a great time writing and posting this fic, and I'm so very glad that you all enjoyed the journey as much as I did. I hope you all liked this last chapter and that Malec lived up to your expectations with their gestures. I struggled a little with this ending but really like how it turned out. Thank you to Cor for helping me figure out the kissing situations, couldn't have done it without you. You're all the best, thank you so much for reading this fic <3
> 
> And if you liked this fic, I'll be posting a companion Clizzy fic to it in the next few days (or maybe a week, depending on how I'm feeling about editing it), so keep an eye out for that!! 
> 
> Love, Junie.

**Author's Note:**

> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
